Yokohama Night Monsters
by TURP
Summary: The rich socialite Morrigan and her sister take a young Lucy into their secret supernatural world. Chapter 20 is finally up. Being re-edited.
1. Darkstalker Diclonius

Yokohama Night Monsters

Here we are folks another crossover fanfic involving Darkstalkers and Elvin Lied this time the lead girl (cough cough Lucy) is inducted into the Darkstalkers monster world and well the story involves hey waita minute what am I doing explaining the plot read review and find out. Fic rating is T for Teen because of strong swearing, intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff not those under 13 years of age so I warned you all.

-Yokohama year unknown

Walking along the streets of the Yokohama region were two young ladies by young one was guessed to be about 9-12 in build. Her scarlet eyes seemed out of place in the city as did her messy lavender hair. She wore a simple red tank top with a knee length black skirt and brown penny loafer shoes with loose socks. Beside her stood a much taller woman who was in her late 20's and much more busty (at least to the casual observer she was) and immediately received glances from various men on the street who were reeled by their respective mates. Long locks of light turquoise hair hung over her head with eyes of the same color matched perfectly. The lady wore a simple oversized white dress shirt which showed off her curves very well (well that and her shirt showing off her cleavage too) and her midriff from the bottom buttons being unbuttoned. Her long well toned legs were adorned by tight light tan hip hugger pants. Fancily medium high heel boots adorned her feet. The pair walked along until coming to a rather ordinary looking orphanage.

"Is this the place? Doesn't look like much to me sister. Are you sure our new warrior would be in a place like this?" The tall trim and exotic woman said to a shorter girl who must be her older sister.

"Yup it's the right our horned friend is here miserable and in constant fear of the other kids we gotta get her out and recruit her into our group." The scarlet eyed young one told the older woman.

-empty classroom

In a seemingly empty classroom something sinister was brewing. A young girl of about seven years of age was being tormented by three bratty boys. She had bright pink hair and bright scarlet eyes. The three apparently were going to beat a harmless stray puppy to death with a pot while the other two held her back keeping from protecting her only friend in the entire building. All the other kids hated her, teased her, harassed her just because of one distinguishing feature a pair of odd looking horns atop her head.

"Nooo leave my puppy alone he doesn't have anything to do with this! Leave him alone please!" The girl shouted fruitlessly as her cries fell on deaf ears of the boys. The potholder raised to the thing ready to pummel the helpless animal that is when the room's doors opened revealing two people they were like no one they had ever seen before. The lady in front of her busty, while long locks of light turquoise hair hung over her head with eyes of the same color matched perfectly. The lady wore a simple oversized white dress shirt which showed off her curves very well (well that and her shirt showing off her cleavage too) and her midriff from the bottom buttons being well unbuttoned. Her long well toned legs were adorned by tight light tan hip hugger pants. Fancily medium high heel boots adorned her feet. Her companion however was very different to say the least her build seemed to be about 9-12 in build. Her scarlet eyes seemed out of place in the city as did her messy lavender hair. She wore a simple red tank top with a knee length black skirt and brown penny loafer shoes with loose socks. She eyed the brats with a hint of sadistic glee almost like she was ready to pounce on them at any moment.

"Well hello my bratty l'il urchins mind if I play a game of "Beat the brat" with you?" The scarlet girl said being very perky. The kid holding the pot just dropped it in a daze it fell into bits. The girl elbowed the two boys holding her back (who let her go in pain), scooped up her puppy and ran to the corner away from them.

"My name's Morrigan Aensland and this is my younger sister Lilith (puts her hands on hips) now I suggest you boys leave Miss Lucy alone or you'll regret it." The Aensland woman said to the boys calmly and to the shock of the pink haired horned girl named Lucy (in shock how the lady knew her name without knowing her) while Lilith carried Lucy away in her and put her down a few feet over. Lilith cracked her neck and her back in preparation for for something.

"Lilith have some fun with them as you usually do I give you full permission. That should teach them a lesson or two." The taller Morrigan woman said to Lilith who smiled a big smile and cracked her knuckles and hands and walked toward the three boys who backed away in fear.

"Oh c'mon don't back off I'm not gonna hurt ya much. We'll have swell time playing boys don'tcha wanna play with me a poor defenseless wittle girl?" Lilith said (wiggling her body a bit in sheer joy) cheerfully with a hint of sadist glee in her voice. Lucy was about to follow her until Morrigan held her back.

"No, no, no my dear Lilith is playing right now you'd best not interrupt her she fights very hard and you don't need to see such gratuitous and graphic violence at your age." The teal haired lady said out loud to Lucy.

"AND HERE COME'S THE TRIFECTA OUT WITH THE TRASH! Lilith boots the boys which fly out of the room and skid along floor and stop at Morrigan's feet. The teal haired woman kneels down to the boys.

"Now did you learn your lesson? Because if you didn't I'll sick Lilith on you again now is that what you want?" The lady asked the three bullies being oddly polite about it. Lilith popped out her head from the doorway grinning like a crazy addict going after an addiction. She motioned with her pointer finger for them to "come hither". The three brats started sweating bullets at the sight.

"Fine we'll do anything just call her off!" One of the brats cried out begging.

"Ah good come along Lucy." Morrigan said walking along while looked at the boys eyeing them with the mischief in her eyes shining and blazing brightly.

"Aww I wanted to play with 'em for awhile longer I never get to have any fun." Lilith said kicking a boy in his crotch who cried out in pain (just the thing that would happen if you were kicked in the nards folks;).

"YAAAAHHHHHHH!" He howled out.

"Lilith I said enough. Now stop it or I'll take away your video games for a week." Morrigan warned the crimson eyed girl who quivered her lip trying to be cute only to be ignored. Lucy followed behind them closely. She would finally be free from this hell-hole of a home or least that's what she hoped since had no idea who these ladies were and why they wanted her out of all the kids... the quoted "normal looking" kids.

-receptionist's office

The orphanage receptionist's office was a messy, cramped, and generally not the most organized place in the building. The receptionist herself was a stout brunette and bespectacled. She hated this place the pay was low, she dealt w/the brats constantly shouting at each other, fighting, picking fights, a basically stressful work place. Her computer was also very out of date as was her software in the tower's innards. In short she hated the job and hated it with a passion. That is until someone got her attention.

"Hello ma'am I'm Morrigan Aensland I'm here to adopt someone." The receptionist shot up looking up from her computer screen the person she saw almost made her flip her lid. The lady in front of her busty, while long locks of light turquoise hair hung over her head with eyes of the same color matched perfectly. The lady wore a simple oversized white dress shirt which showed off her curves very well (well that and her shirt showing off her cleavage too) and her midriff from the bottom buttons being well unbuttoned. Her long well toned legs were adorned by tight light tan hip hugger pants. Fancily medium high heel boots adorned her feet. This woman must've been a model or an actress or something on that order but what was she doing in Yokohama? In Japan for that reason the woman wondered.

"Hello my dear fellow woman my name's Morrigan Morrigan Aensland." Morrigan said introducing herself to the studious brunette.

"Aensland, Aensland sounds like a yer from Scotland aren't you that's a ways away from here. For that matter why are you here for adoption?" The brunette woman asked the model lookalike teal haired Scottish person.

"I'd like to take this girl here come on out dear you're from this place Lucy am I right ma'am?" Morrigan said to Lucy who hid behind her pant leg with her dog whining. The receptionist made a double check on the girl Miss Morrigan wanted to adopt it was the freaky horned girl. Why choose that one when there were more "normal" choices to pick from? Shoving that idea from and into the backmost part of her mind she presented the basic adoption procedure to Miss Morrigan.

"I'm sorry but there's a three day waiting period for adopting so until then she'll have to stay put. Those're the rules I didn't make then I just follow them miss." Miss Morrigan seemed prepared for this response oddly enough and calmly spoke back.

"I'm a busy business woman you see but since I'm away a lot my younger sister Lilith gets terribly lonely being all alone by herself all the time. I'm been looking around the city for a companion for her to socialize with while away during my business trips it's not good for her to be alone so much." Morrigan explained to the receptionist who considered what she said.

"Besides do you want this little girl to be lonely and by herself?" Morrigan continued presenting Lilith in front of her.

"Do you well?" Lilith said quivering her lip and giving her saddest most looking look for the lady (she's using the sad puppy face folks I'm ain't I a stinker?).

"Now how could you how could anyone in fact resist that face?" Morrigan said while smiling and playing on the reception's sympathy which works every time for Lilith. It was a way for her to get what she wants and be cute and pathetic at the same. The woman's face softened and relented at the sad sight.

"Fine you can take her we needed to get her room cleared anyway since the others won't socialize with her much less even share a room with her. Simply sign these documents and hope the best for your sister's playmate." The lady said handing over the adoption papers to the teal haired woman.

-begin Moondance by Nightwish

-outside of building

The trio walk along until coming near an alleyway filled w/garbage bags and a dumpster. Finally free from the hell-hole of the orphanage that previously the pink haired girl Lucy wanted to know and learn about her saviors that rescued her and her dog from the bullies. She wanted to know just who they were and what they wanted her for. They seemed to arrive just in time by pure coincidence at just the right time. It seemed too suspicious to be ignored the pink haired girl though to herself. Worried she spoke up to her new companions.

"Thank you for getting me out of thee but why would you want me to be Lilith's playmate? I have these disgusting horns why not pick a "more normal" looking kid? Why ?" The girl started tearing up getting ready to cry at any moment.

"Ok sis you wanna tell her or should I?" Lilith said stopping near the dirt ridden alley.

"Well to put bluntly I've been watching you Lucy like my sister Morrigan Aensland said I'm Lilith Aensland are not human we're Succubae or female nocturnal demons. My sister is the queen of the "Makai Realm" or in lay terms the "Demon World" and I'm the next in line as the princess of the realm. We're Darkstalkers or Nightwarriors creatures of the night such as werewolves, mummies, zombies, ghosts, vampire, and witches and the like. The things that go bump in the night and that bump back. You my dear Lucy have something unusual for your kind whatever it is "the Soul of the Dark" something not many mortals possess. Did all this register or do you need a recap of the information?" Lilith said explaining the situation and asked the horned girl if she understood it all since Lilith did not like repeating herself.

But the explanation only made the demonic siblings new ally only more depressed and downhearted. "I knew it I knew it I was evil the kids were right I'm a monster..." Lucy started getting teary eyed again and was about to bawl only for Lilith to put a friendly hand on her shoulder in a sign of friendship and Lilith gently brushed away Lucy's tears from her face while her dog licked hand.

"He doesn't think so besides we Darkstalkers are facing a new crisis an old enemy is about to reemerge in several years you may hold the key to the fate of mother Earth itself."

"Besides many of us are also outcasts such as Anita Baine and her adoptive father Donavan. Other's are very nice once you get to know them like Jon, Felicia, and Victor for instance. Some are even comical like Sasquatch and Rikuo." Morrigan said explaining about her friends but what really got her attention was that many were outcasts like her.

"So whaddya say give us a shot Luce?" Lilith said giving her sad puppy face complete with quivering lip and sad eyes which Luc couldn't say no to.

"I'll do it. Anything is better than that horrible hell-hole orphanage." She said agreeing and walking along with the two demon women.

"Ok first thing you gotta do Luce is what're ya gonna name yer cute wittle doggy." Lilith said getting very childishly/freakishly chipper.

"Jiro I'm going to call him Jiro." Lucy said picking a name from nowhere.

"Good name Lucy good name. Gimme an "L" gimme a "U" gimme a "C" and gimme a "Y" what's that spell? LUCY!" Lilith said doing a cheerleader impression.

"What's Jiro mean Lucy does it have any hidden or secret meaning?" Morrigan probed the little horned girl embarrassed by her younger sibling's antics.

"Nope not a thing I made it up on the spot." Morrigan face falls once she gets up she sweat-drops in annoyance.

"AHAH AHAH AH!" Lilith cried out breaking into a fit of laughter making her older teal haired sister groan seeing as how she asked a stupid question just now.

-To be continued in "Yokohama's Night Monsters chapter 2"

-Notes, rants, writers comments

Well there you have it folks the second Darksalkers/Elvin Lied crossover but the other was titled "Elvin Lied's Nightwarriors" and was sadly canceled. But now I'm keeping this one around but in the meantime why not check out my other stories:

Power Rangers Dimension Legends "Various anime/Power Rangers" (3 chaps)

Maverick Hunter KLN "Megaman X/Elvin Lied" (5 chaps)

Cybertronian Invasion "Transformers G1 Classics/Universe/Generations/Evangelion" (2 chaps)

Neon Genesis Nightwarriors "Darkstalkers/Evangelion" (3 chaps)

Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviors "TMNT (2003 series)/Elvin Lied" (2 chaps)

Super Horned Ascension "DBZ/Elvin Lied" (3 chaps)

Well folks I hope you read and review these so I can see how well they're written, or comment about funny written scenes, lines of dialogue, plot-holes, dramatic scenes, out-of-characterness, suggestions for future chapters, character pairings, mistakes and errors on story or chapter content, thoughts on strange crossovers, or just how poorly they're done. Also don't own Darkstalkers or Elvin Lied so nobody can sue me besides I'm always broke anyway. Finally good night folks and take care this has been writer TURP signing off for the night.


	2. Demon Concert

Yokohama Night Monsters 2

Here we are folks chapter 2 of another crossover fanfic involving Darkstalkers and Elvin Lied this time the lead girl (cough cough Lucy) is inducted into the Darkstalkers monster world and well the story involves hey waita minute what am I doing explaining the plot read, review and find out. Fic rating is T for Teen because of strong swearing, intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff not those under 13 years of age so I warned you all.

Chapter 2 Demon Concert

-year 2004

It is the year 2004 in the Yokohama area of the country of Japan and all seems normal at a seemingly ordinary looking inn named the "Maple Inn". Outside the front doors a small dirty blonde colored dog barked while chasing a butterfly and a short petite looking brown haired girl wearing a simple tan t-shirt and grey pants. White slippers adorned her dainty little feet.

"Wanta you silly dog leave the butterflies alone they're harmless so sit " The girl told the dog who did as it was told sitting on its haunches. Now the dog obeyed her the girl went back into the Inn building and a tall college age boy was reading the paper. He had dark blue eyes and dark brown hair and was clad in a grey t-shirt and basic jeans.

"What's this (reads paper)? Holy shit!" The boy exclaimed and cursed loudly earning a smack upside his from another girl sitting at the table.

"Kohta no cussin! Not while Mayu's around not fit for her to hear that sort of language at the table 1st thing in the afternoon during lunch." A raven haired lady said scolding him for swearing. The 2 were about to start squabbling until another girl walked into room.

"Ok bro cuz what's going on? Kohta you don't cuss when kids are around unless yer takin completely by surprise. So what's gotten you cursing from that there paper hmm?" The girl said curiously. She wore a pink fluffy long shirt and beige pants with bunny slippers (;). The boy named Kohta apparently and the two girls were evidently his sister and cousin.

"Kanae Yuka take a look the "God of Metal" the great Lord Raptor's going to stop here tonight at 6:00 PM for a concert for one night only we should definitely go see him. Loud blaring tunes, flashing lights, junk food like burgers and soda ahh we should go." Kohta said cracking a quirky smile. The three girls looked at each other then at him then at each other again before coming to a conclusion.

"Fine we'll go but only if Mayu brings Wanta with her since we're out of puppy sitters at the moment. (Kohta faces drops in defeat) Good we'll leave by 5:15 that should give us plenty of time to get some goodies and time to find a spot to listen." Kanae said running into the kitchen to make a list of goodies to buy.

"But-but but what about the burgers, soda and nachos? Dah-hah-ahh (faints on floor)" Kohta then collapsed onto the wooden floor.

"Always thinking with his stomach that brother of mine." Kanae commented on her fainted bro.

-meanwhile -begin Boogieman by Tahiti

Meanwhile however the aforementioned Raptor was on his way to town in his personalized tour RV. It was dark violet with a red demonic looking guitar painted on the side. The front end had an open tooth filled mouth grill design with blood red headlight glass with a black light inside them very creepy looking to say the least. The vehicles glass was jet black and completely non transparent. However he wasn't alone in his tour he had developed a band so to speak they consisted of a brown haired (tied into two long braids) girl with blue eyes. She wore a dark navy blue turtleneck long sleeve shirt unzipped revealing a blue plaid under shirt showing her bosoms curves. A red ascot was tied around her neck. Low riding blue jeans adorned her legs while an upright grey pentagram symbol adorned her buckle shining brightly in the light. She was reading the first Harry Potter book and was in udder contempt at the books content. Frustrated she shut the crappy book in a fit of huffy anger.

"Damnit this book sucks Norwegian Ridge Back Dragon Quidditch, flying brooms, that woman must have been high on meth or something when she wrote those books. I'm shutting this book and I'm going to forget about it. (throws book to case/makes a loud crash when it misses) Damnit!" The brown haired girl cursed out loud. Her cursing got a fellow band member's attention a shorter girl with scarlet eyes, lavender hair, with a petite body type who poked her head from a bedroom and had a chocolate bar in her mouth's left side. She was dressed in a red tank top which showed off her dismally flat chest while lithe legs had a black pleather skirt and light fabric pants which were also black. Black penny loafers decorated her dainty little feet.

"Anita my poor wittle virgin ears they bleed when you swear and cuss so stop pwease." The lavender haired girl said in a very childish manner to her brunette bandmate who only got all the more miffed at her.

"Yer about as much as a virgin as Morrigan is Lilith. Don't gimme that bullshit!" Anita snapped back half shouting at Lilith who simply covered her ears childishly.

"Not hearing you I'm not hearing you." Lilith said in a sing-song slash mocking voice. Anita contained her anger and redirected the conversation's topic.

"We gotta get Lucy up. (see's Lilith's mood get droopy) C'mon ya wussy!" Anita used her telekinetic powers and dragged the poor young succubae girl to their fourth bandmate who was sleeping contently in her room which had a sign that read "Those who don't knock die." Naturally Lilith didn't want to die but Anita opened the door and saw their friend sawing logs happily asleep in dreamland. The red silken blanket Lilith's sister Morrigan had given her was stuffed somewhat underneath the girl showing off her PJ's which were pink short shorts and a dark pink sleeveless tank top showing off her cleavage and shapely boobs and midriff (Lucy never wore any undergarments to bed). Lucy was an oddball she had bright ruby red eyes and oddly bright rose colored hair and stranger still odd looking horns on her head. Her horns were a major source of torment when she was younger kids called all sorts of her names and ignored her until it reached a boil point Lilith and Morrigan stopped three punk ass brats from beating up her dog. Long story short Lucy's been with the Darkstalkers ever since.

Lilith got close to their tall band-mate's face seeing her chest move from breathing and snoring. Lilith took one whiff and coughed like she was hacking some foreign thing from her lungs.

"Wow her breath is raw! It's bad!" Lilith said turning up her nose in disgust. It was well known that Lucy had horrible morning breath it was so bad her fellow band-mate's oddly looked forward to her farts.

"You wake her up Anita I done it the last time and you know what happened then." Lilith said pushing Anita forward lightly who just rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Yo Lucy wake yer ass up damnit." Anita said shaking the rosy haired girl.

This right here was Anita's sixth mistake as she not only went into Lucy's room without knocking but woke her up while she was sleeping a big no-no and 2 seconds later BOOM! All hell broke loose then as Lucy awoke.

"HOW MANY GODDAMN FRICKING TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YA ANITA KNOCK ON THE DOOR OR YOU DIE! WHAT'S YER FRICKING MALFUNCTION HUH CAN'T YA READ?! GET THE FRICK OUT NOW!" The rose haired girl shouted and showed the two out the door with their band-mate awake and very much pissed off.

"Anita are you retarded or something cuz I told you at least six times to knock before entering but you keep doing it. This is strike six missy what's yer problem?! C'mere Now!" Lucy used her invisible arms she instinctively called vectors to snag Anita and drag her over to her face. Anita knew Luce was pissed but she had never gotten physical before and Anita was nervous now. Her ice blue eyes stared into bright ruby red ones full on anger. "What's the matter cat got yer tongue? Answer me you witch!" She continued very pissed off.

"Look I'm sorry Luce I needed to get yer but up in 20 minutes we'll be getting close to the park for the concert in Yokohama. Don't tear me apart Luce." Anita said being shockingly very calm in delivering her response while Lucy dropped the psychic girl. Anita landed with a thud on the linoleum floor.

"Didja haveta drop me so hard?" Anita grumbled while rubbing her sore rear.

"Didja haveta wake me up so early? We're even then missy." Lucy retorted back being sassy making a slight shake of her head. It was at this point Lilith popped into the conversation pointing out it was time to get ready.

"Ladies we gotta get ready remember? Right Raptor?" Lilith said to a tall guy with long dark violet hair and a pale ghostly blue painted well toned body with solid white eyes. Dark violet pants with a union jack on his right upper thigh with thick clunky boot with a metal shin guard with three spikes poking outward completed his look. This was Raptor himself a young charismatic rocker slash metal head.

"You Sheila's stop yer foolin' get ready." Raptor said (also while trying to keep his cigarette in his mouth) obviously frustrated at his lady band-mates inability to get organized on time. A short and squat one eyed purple creature hopped off the driver's seat while pulling a nearby lever. This was La Marta a cycloptoid demon who was sort of Raptor's mascot and assistant.

"Boss the car's on auto-drive we should be there pretty soon." La Marta said getting out his drumsticks from a drawer.

-eventually

Eventually the Raptor band had arrived at Yokohama Park and the group saw they had a massive crowd showing up just the way the group liked it. Getting to the festivities early was a downtrodden Kohta, and Kanae his sister, and finally Yuka his somewhat annoying slash bossy cousin. But the decision to attend this concert by Kohta and his house-mates will have big ramifications in the months to come the very fate of planet Earth will hang in the balance. Only now the one of the three lady band-mates has started her daily bitching err in this Anita. Raptor, Lucy, and Lilith could swear the spell caster girl was on permanent PMS.

"Damnit I hate this look I look like some USA schoolgirl porn model can't we change this?" Anita complained about her band costume. It was a red plaid skirt with a navy blue t-shirt tied like a makeshift bra plus handlebar pigtails in her hair. It was humiliating to say the least and was complemented by the fact Anita wore baggy socks and penny loafers. Needless to say she was genuinely pissed.

"C'mon it ain't that bad." Lilith said stepping out in clad in her outfit. She was dressed in a black tank top with a short jean jacket died with red coloring while also wearing a bright red pleated skirt withh grey jeans underneath with torn knees and pink sneakers.

"Can I at least ditch the pigtails? I look like some third grader crossed with some high school jail bait. Why can't I have a normal look?" The brunette magic user grumbled about her look. Indeed the look she had did suggest a Lolita appearance.

"Fine just get yer ass out there on the stage will, you we got a show to put on and that's what we're going to give 'em." Lilith said once Anita had taken out her pigtails Lilith said pushing Anita onto the large stage with Lucy close behind them. Her look was the strangest of all having an uplifting top accenting her shapely bust while a black spiked collar was around her neck. Also wearing long gloves slash sleeves going to her wrists and ending with black fingerless gloves. Extremely short almost legless jeans adorned her pelvis while a black leather strap and buckle was tilted downward at a 45 degree angle. Also starting at her mid upper thigh were long leggings that went to halfway past her knees finally thick clunky boots identical to Raptor's were on her feet. All of her clothes were deep violet though frankly Lucy would've preferred pink or lavender but oh well. From her drawer she took out a clip-on lip piercing and nose stud and put them on.

"Show time and time to show these butt-wipes who's got talent around here. Heh-heh." She smirked to herself and followed after gal-pals on stage.

-stage front-

The crowd was in an uproar and wanted to see Raptor and the quoted "God of Metal" didn't want to disappoint them in any form. The crowd went into a second uproar upon seeing their famed metal musician put on a show. The crowd cheered as small La Marta stepped onto the stage and went to the drums. Raptor himself emerged from the red curtains with a few loud rounds of applause from various people.

"Go Raptor yeah! I love this guy! I love this guy!" Said a crazed shirtless fan in black shades with parachute pants.

"Go Raptor show 'em all how it's done! YEAH!" Shouted out another crazed fan this time a lady in her 20's while her spiky brunette hair was accented by pink highlights, a neon yellow t-shirt showed off her rather large how to say assets and apparently she wasn't wearing a bra either which meant bounce alert. Tight looking jean short shorts showed off her shaped and toned legs.

"Hello me fans glad to see y'all here. Yer all in for a treat tonight I meself some more band-mates folks meet Anita Baine, Lilith Aensland, Lucy of the Makai all of ya c'mon out." Raptor said pointing to his three lady band members who walked onto stage front.

The girls were a motley crew alright: Anita was dressed in a red plaid skirt with a navy blue t-shirt tied like a makeshift bra plus baggy socks and penny loafers. Anita had dark brown hair and bright eyes and she seemed to have a chip on her shoulder. The girl named Lilith had light lavender hair was dressed in a black tank top with a short jean jacket died with red coloring while also wearing a bright red pleated skirt with grey jeans underneath with torn knees and pink sneakers. The final band member must be Lucy Her look was the strangest of all having an uplifting top accenting her shapely bust while a black spiked collar was around her neck. Also wearing long gloves slash sleeves going to her wrists and ending with black fingerless gloves. Extremely short almost legless jeans adorned her pelvis while a black leather strap and buckle was tilted downward at a 45 degree angle. Also starting at her mid upper thigh were long leggings that went to halfway past her knees finally thick clunky boots identical to Raptor's were on her feet. All of her clothes were deep violet and she had a lip piercing and nose stud. Her bright rosy pink hair really got people's attention as did her ruby red eyes. Yet the strangest thing about her was the weird hornlike head piece she had.

"Now folks first of the night is by a fav of mine called Drowning Pool with a little beat called "Step Up" now let the show start!" Raptor yelled spinning his demonic looking guitar over his head.

-begin Step Up by Drowning Pool

Soon Raptor and his band had captivated the audience with their high caliber tunes however while the music had gotten its love from fans Kohta wasn't really paying attention to it but rather to a certain pink haired guitarist.

"Isn't she lovely? Look at her she's perfect that flat stomach those toned legs the whole package girls." Kohta said obviously smitten with Lucy who was twirling her guitar captivating the audience with her skill.

"Get yer eyes offa her she has red contact lenses no one in the real world has red eyes bro. Give it up." Kanae scoffed at her naive brother until she got a shock when the guitarist named Lucy made a slight little nod at him apparently flirting with him bringing up some questions who this lady rocker was and bringing up questions as to why her eyes were red and hair was pink.

"Y'know there's something weird about that girl but what is it?" Said a curious Yuka who had gotten into the act who got blew off by Kohta again.

"Oh give the girl a chance I certainly would." The college boy said making a horny grin. But before his cousin and sister could answer him there was a huge explosion from the snack bar and thick pillars of smoke poured into the steadily darkening sky.

From the smoke emerged several figures that ranged wildly in appearance: the first was a short blonde girl with angry blue eyes. Her outfit was something from some old fairy tale book she was dressed exactly like Little Red Riding Hood. The next guy was dressed like some demonic looking samurai. The armor had teeth, a nose, and evil looking eyes on its front. The eyes looked around searching for possible prey like a lion.

The final eight figures were all charcoal grey in color and resembled a Dogu a Japanese clay figurine from the country's Medieval era. The eight warriors possessed spherical upper torsos decorated with spiral-like protrusions. The large and spherical shoulders had on the sides three diagonally slanted lines while the shoulders top section had what looked like handles. The figures forearm's were humanly curved and ended with thick mitten-like hands. The legs were very simple and organically curved and ended with simple blocky feet. The creature's eyes showed up deep red.

"Huitzil drones shit!" Lilith cursed outloud.

"Baby Bonnie Hood I'm not happy to see her if at all." Anita said under her breath.

"It's time we fight folks concert's off we present you with a fight. REAHH!" The rocker spun his guitar around in the air and hit a riff on it strangely and horrifyingly his skin burned off no burned would be a bad description it dissolved off in an upward motion revealing his face was much more skeletal and his eyes were hollow looking and black with beady red centers. His torso was vastly different with six spiky ribs poking out from a half worn away gut. His hair was spikier and his elbows had long bony protrusions coming from them. His feet had long sharp looking toenails and his tongue was long and serpent-like. In short he was a zombie the living dead.

"Bout time I can finally get into some better fighting clothes." Anita's pale blue eyes shone with an evil malice and she snapped her fingers and in an instant was dressed in a new outfit. She wore a dark navy blue turtleneck long sleeve shirt unzipped revealing a blue plaid under shirt showing her bosoms curves. A red ascot was tied around her neck. Low riding blue jeans adorned her legs while an upright grey pentagram symbol adorned her buckle shining brightly in the light. In her hands was a large faded brown book.

"Let's rock." Lucy said making a sneer at the two evil Darkstalkers consisting of the crazed bounty hunter Baby Bonnie Hood and the undead samurai Bishamon. Lucy used some kind of intense force to leap off the ten foot tall stage but to the audience this seemed impossible but she did it anyway somehow.

Now the undead Raptor, Lucy, demonic Lilith and bewitching Anita stood before the sadistic Baby Bonnie Hood, savage cursed samurai Bishamon and dozens of Huitzil drone robots. The battle for Earth has started again and now Yokohama is in the crosshairs but who will win? Will it be human? Or demon? Or something else entirely?

-to be continued in chapter 3

Well folks the first battle is started up and the Darkstalkers are revealed to the public this is just the beginning folks I've some more crossover's in development entitled: EctoVectors, Vectors and Vector Sigma, Sailor Moon Maverick Hunters, and PR Zeo Stars. Also look into my polls on Power Rangers Dimension Legends (be sure to check it out;). Plus read and review Maverick Hunter KLN, Lucy and the Four Chelonian saviors plus my Evangelion crossovers entitled Evangelion's Armada, Cybertronian Invasion, and Neon Genesis Nightwarriors. Anyway this has been writer TURP signing off goodnight. Merry Christmas and happy holidays people peace out;) Time will tell in the 3rd chapter of Yokohama Night Monsters but until then this has been writer slash author TURP signing off for the night.


	3. Battle of the Damned

Yokohama Night Monsters 3

Here we are folks chapter three of another crossover fanfic involving Darkstalkers and Elvin Lied. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of strong swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff not those under 13 years of age should hear so I warned you all. I also own nothing if I did we'd see a fight between Pyron and Mariko or Morrigan VS Nana;)

-Chapter 3 Battle of the Damned

-last time on Yokohama Night Monsters-

When we last left our heroes they were rudely interrupted from their great concert by some of their enemy Darkstalkers alias Nightwarriors: Baby Bonnie Hood the nutcase psychopathic bounty hunter, the undead cursed samurai armor Bishamon, and eight Huitzil drones. Needless to say "Lord Raptor and the Maidens" didn't take too kindly to interruption of any kind. Baby Bonnie Hood spoke to Lucy while being a smart ass.

"Well, well, well, it's the new Darkstalker the horned freak of a girl. Who were yer parents a lady and a goat? Huh?" BB Hood said knowing exactly how to push Lucy's buttons.

"Hood you better shut that yap of yers before I tear yer effing tongue out." Lucy retorted back at the Red Riding Hood impersonator.

"She is all a quiver Lucille I Bishamon will kill you all. Your blood will make me a powerful warrior indeed." Bishamon said drawing his demonic powered katana blade. Without missing a second the undead samurai rushed for the rose haired girl ready to hack her up only for his blade to be blocked by her demonic guitar.

"Boom! Ooh now I'm mad! You fucked up my guitar It is on now! Feel this vibe Hood!" Lucy let out a yell that seconds later covered her in some bizarre black energy aura while blood red marks appeared on her cheeks creeping out the crowd. "I'll show what the Dark Force does in the right hands in my case 4 hands Nobody ruins my concert nobody! Hear me Hood!" Lucy snarled at the psychopathic little red riding fake who smirked back at her enemy.

"Fine I'm in the mood for a for a proper workout." The blonde psychopath smirked at her new opponent.

"Well what a coincidence so am I. Yay!" Lilith said jumping up into the air like a hyperactive school girl.

-Inn gang

The 4 Inn inhabitants were beside themselves what was going on here? Raptor was an undead zombie? What about his band-mates were they monsters too? "Wonder how old she's supposed to be? I'm guessing 8-10 at most. What's she supposed to be?" Kohta wondered out loud.

"Who cares bro we gotta find cover now!" Kanae shouted at him yanking him back behind a table along with little Mayu, Wanta, and finally Yuka.

"Some concert more like a monster mash." Yuka said under her breath annoyed.

-Darkstalkers

"The show starts now folks (close eyes) Hah!" Lilith in a flash of light is clad in a new outfit a red legless leotard with a fluffy top around the arms along, her arms from the pit down to her hands had gloves (they were fingerless) were powder blue as were her leggings. The leggings were covered by darker blue bat shapes and her legs had long red boots. But was the most striking about Lilith's new look was the two large red bat wings on her back and the smaller one's on her head. She looked like some she-devil from some horror comic. "Now that feels better mortal clothes are so cramped."

-begin Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin

Needless to say Hood wasn't impressed with this little trick it seemed only to annoy and piss her off and confuse the Inn gang these girl's seemed other worldly like demons not mention the deal with Raptor being a zombie. This night out was turning into a monster mash full of ghouls, ghosts, and other night creatures of assorted types... just what was going on here? If Kohta were to survive this incident he'd call it the "Demon Concert". Just what or who were "Lord Raptor and the Maidens"? What was up with the evil samurai and psychopathic Little Red Riding Hood lookalike. The boy and his three female companions watched from a distance.

"So what you changed yer costume she-devil. Here chew on this! Eat bullets!" BB hood said sneering at the succubae girl who blocked the bullet blasts with her wings acting like shields.

Seeing her onslaught was useless Hood looked frantically around for an edge in her battle until she spotted Kanae who had been somehow separated from her brother and cousin and had a nasty idea pop into her devious mind. Running at Kanae and grabbing her in a neck-lock while pointing her Uzi at the girl's jugular.

"Uh-uh-uh move and I blow her fucking head clean off!" The blonde psychopath said holding her Uzi while sneering and holding her gun at Kanae's throat.

"You leave Kanae alone you psycho!" Mayu spat at the blonde girl holding Kanae hostage though something told her this maniac was familiar somehow.

Hood gave the annoying brat a look a look that sent shivers down her spine as to evil it was. Kohta and Yuka also found it very disturbing to see... like the girl was some kind of disturbed inhumane creature despite being a human herself. Hood pulled her Uzi right at the 12 year old making her cringe.

"Alright big shot where's yer big trash spouting mouth now huh! Shut up ya brat or I might just blow off yer head too so zip the lip! (damn she's an angry bitch ain't she folks)" Hood said sneering at the young girl making her back away intimidated by the nutcase's evil glare. "Good stupid be quiet brats today always wanna be heroes. What the (is hit) AHH!" Hood was hit by a long filament formed from Lilith's two wings.

"Peek-a-boo I see you!" Lilith said in a sing-song voice and throwing the crazed bounty hunter into a bunch of garbage cans spilling paper/plastic trash all over her face. A packet of gooey red stuff oozed along her left face side.

"Goddammit I hate ketchup!" Hood dragged herself from the garbage cans and sneered at her opposition until by chance a small yellow puppy barked at the young preteen she just told to shut up."Hmm... " Hood took aim at the mutt only to be blasted and went into a gutter-ball into what remained of the snack bar.

"Well Hood picking on a helpless animal I didn't think you could get anymore evil. You can pick on people you can pick on kids but don't ever pick on an animal you've crossed the line in my book now ya psycho jackass!" Lucy shouted in a fit of hate.

"This shit's getting us nowhere Huitzil drones attack and eradicate them all off the face of the Earth!" BB Hood shouted so loud that even a wolf/cat could hear her.

The dozen robots then swarmed together like a bee swarm and sped at high speed toward our four Darkstalkers: the sarcastic Lucy, the apathetic sorceress Anita, cheerful succubus Lilith, and the hard rocking undead Lord Raptor.

-Raptor VS 3 drones

"Twist and shout!" Raptor shouted as his legs started spinning into a cyclone and the rocker became a raging twister and slammed himself into one drone hitting it hard hard enough that the torso armor caved in while cracks ripped through its body and exploded into junk.

"Here allow me to explain my point. Hah!" Raptor made a toothy/skeletal grin or at least the best he could with no lips. The undead singer sent his spiky ribs and they started ripping and rendering the two drones to bits. The two hacked up robots then blow up into worthless junk.

Raptor himself swung his guitar around and played a loud riff while throwing his tongue out while his spiky hair blew in the windy air made by the robots burning remains. "Owwwhhh! I'm the best hah!"

-Anita VS 3 drones

The brunette spell caster Anita Baine stared down six huge steel grey Huitzil drone who changed their arms into sets of large heavy wrecking balls.

"You know we can always talk this out. (phases backward a bit after wrecking ball attack) Maybe not if that's the way you want to play it then fine. In a few simple words you all are screwed." The drone then started into a charge at the girl ready to splatter her everywhere.

"This won't be pretty I can't watch!" Mayu said covering her eyes only not to hear a crunch.

The Inn keepers saw the girl named Anita had the drones immobilized by some unseen ability. Her apathetic look changed to a look of disgust. "Nice tricks but this girl has some of her own to use." Anita said unimpressed at the drones stupidity for attacking her head on. That was a mistake number one and Anita will show them why.

The inn gang figured she must be psychic and able to move things with her mind power alone. The last two drones converted their arms into thruster pods and sped at her only to be stopped again by her mental abilities.

"Fools you can't hit a psychic that way worthless scrap yards. Your warranty is up time to be junked." Anita extended her fingers out wide then clenched them shut. Then the most peculiar thing happened the two drones crunched and collapsed in on themselves like collapsing cans with air taken out. The girl re-extended her fingers making the robots blow up into junk bits.

"Pathetic. Is that all?" She said with contempt in her feminine voice.

-Lilith VS 3 drones

Lilith sent off a volley of punches at one of the drones leaving huge dents in its armor and turning her wing into a blade she called out. "Shiny Blade!" And she sliced the robot in half making it fall apart sideways and both parts explode into junk.

However in retaliation the other two decide to double team her and converted their arms into massive saw weapons and attempted to hack her up. The lithe girl easily dodged only to hit with a laser shot by the other drone she lost track of while fighting the other. Lilith was sent flying into an overturned garbage can nearby to the group. She looked a bit worn out and a banana peel fell on her face leaving her to groan.

"That reminds me I'm so hungry... (picks off peel) Now this is unbecoming of a demon princess. (sees Mayu) Hi there talk later bye bye." Lilith flew off back into battle. A robot however gave her a punch and sent her flying back next to the group. Lilith got her little petite body back up and cracked her neck.

"Ok they hit hard (cracks shoulder) ouch. (sees in gang stare at her) Hi again folks time to turn this battle up a notch. Merry Turn! Yah!" Lilith said with a joyfully open mouth as the wings on her back converted into a set of twirling blades.

The lithe girl then spun at the two drones and kept hitting them all the while slicing them up and finally one blew up into bits. One drone however was still left standing but barely its body was riddled with cuts and slash marks.

"Oh yer still here huh I'll fix that just fine. Yahh!" Lilith changed her wings into long spiked filaments and proceeded to attack the robot by using the long thin whips to basically whip it apart. She whacked off the lower arms and the left shoulder but the drone was still moving.

"Ohh you're still here I'll fix you good here! A present from me to you which shows I'm not a selfish wittle girl." Lilith said a hint of childish glee in her voice as her legging covered legs now converted into a drill and she literally drilled through the drone's torso. Lilith then skidded to a halt and admired her work as the drone was rocked by internal explosions and fell face first onto the ground and exploded soon after.

"I won over you ya bitches! I'm number one y'all! HA HA!" Lilith said starting up a very well done but very sensual victory dance inciting confusion amongst the Inn gang.

"Lolicon poser that's what she is." Yuka said scoffing at Lilith's lack of modesty at her dance.

-Lucy VS last 3 drones

The scantily dressed rosette haired girl was staring down her three last drones and she definitely seemed to enjoy the fighting mostly to show herself off. The three drones towered over the girl who simply smiled. The first drone changed its arms into a set of jet pods while the others simply charged at the girl.

"Ooh goody more overgrown toys to play with and break. My favorite (makes an evil smile) thing." Lucy said with a bit of a giddy attitude. "Time to party."

Lucy with a snide sneer sent out her transparent arms at the 1st machine and proceeded to pummel the shit out of its chest. With each successive hit the machine kept losing ground and was sent with one hard punch into a metal dumpster when a hand ripped its head right off then ripping its arms off while finally it torso was ripped at a 112 degree sideways angle tearing its torso apart. The mutilated robot then blew up.

"I love overdoing it its fun. Especially when fighting these chumps and I love turning Huitzil drones into junk metal." The two other drones look at each other for a moment then convert their arms into machine guns and start firing only for the rosette haired girl to block with her transparent limbs.

"Huh ya wanna eff with me huh good I'm ready for a fight here I come! Feel my power ass wipes!" Lucy shouted as she hopped on her guitar and flew at them at high speed. Continuing to block with her arms she leapt into the air and latched ahold of one of the machines and sent it high into air while she snapped her fingers. Seconds after that two huge looking and demonic speakers erupted from the ground and the shouted. "Sonic Pain Wave!"

The speakers blasted the robot with such high decibel sound vibrations its armor literally cracked, shattered, and was blasted off by the sheer power of the sound. The robot then crumbled into dust by the vibrational power. The last robot then attempted to charge her only for the girl to land and throw her guitar like a boomerang and slice the robot at the waist then zoom back and cut it from the crotch upward. The machine then fell apart and blew up.

"That takes care of that Hood you wanna fight I'm still rearing to go." Lucy said to the little red riding imitator.

"Shit the plan's been effed up Bishamon let's get outta here c'mon!" The blonde psychopathic girl then ran off followed by a hesitant ghostly samurai.

"This isn't over you four it isn't over I shall kill you all yet. Farewell until then." Bishamon said growling and retreated as well.

Needles to say the four looked around and saw the area was a total wreck. Benches were broken and lying in pieces. Glass shards were scattered here, there, and every which where. Trash was strewn over the ground as garbage cans had been knocked over during the fight. Bullet casings were lying everywhere as well plus the remains of the twelve robots were sending huge plumes of smoke into the dark night sky. Lilith picked up a soda can.

"My concert its ruined oh I'm gonna kill BB Hood for this! That blonde psycho is as good as dead when I see her next." Raptor said getting mad at his beautiful stage and concert was ruined and shot to hell.

"No ifs ands or buts this place is effed up. I never even got to sing my single solo argh." Lilith said depressed at the surrounding area.

"They did a number on it alright it'll take hours to clean this all up." Anita said agreeing with the demon girl. "But everybody got away expect them (points at the gang behind a bench) over there." Anita said dryly.

The four decided to make contact the four kids at the bench. Anita used her psychic powers to move the bench out of the way leaving the four cowering in fear. Kohta got in front of the three girls ready to fight.

"Alright you wanna fight I'll fight ya all just leave the girls outta this!" The boy spat at the four Nightwarriors. The four instead of attacking the boy made glances amongst each other as if in thought.

"Huh yo buddy boy what makes you think I'm gonna kill ya?" Lilith said in a sarcastic voice.

This wasn't the response the young man was expecting to hear. These monsters seemed to be but couldn't be friendly. Mayu spoke up instead. "We saw you all beat up and destroy those robots how do we know you're not the bad guys?" The early teenager spat.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Kanae spat out while flat-out worried who these "monsters" were here for, if they were a threat, or if they just got their jollies from panic, doom and destruction.

"I told you mates I'm Lord Raptor this is me band-mates." Raptor said proudly of himself twirling his guitar.

"Raptor shush maybe I should start explaining things here I'm Anita Baine I'm what you call a witch but I prefer sorceress or spell-caster. As you know Raptor he's a zombie the living dead. Lilith is what you call a Succubus or nocturnal sex demon. Our final ally Lucy is well a mystery we have no idea what she is frankly. We are called the Darkstalkers or Nightwarriors. Vampires, mummies, fish-men, cat-women, zombies, monsters, witches, the living dead, they're all real and they're us the Darkstalkers. But I promise we're not the bad guys here BB Hood and that sword wielding maniac are." Anita explained.

"It's true I have no idea what I am to this day but I'm proud to be a Nightwarrior because kicking BB Hood's ass all the time never gets old ever. Ugh I'm starving the snack bars wrecked and I'm hungry." Lucy said grabbing her growling stomach.

"My family owns an Inn if ya want you can get some food there if ya want." Kohta suggested. The boy's sister smacked him upside his head for being stupid.

"You idiot we'll be taking in monsters what'll dad think huh?" Barked the younger girl at her brother. This act got Anita annoyed and she then spoke up.

"Shush woman he's the man here not you. Let him decide." Anita interjected at Kanae who gave the girl a glare but got an even more intimidating glare in return.

"Well since you've introduced yerselves its only we do the same. I'm Kohta, this is my sister Kanae, my cousin Yuka, our young friend and house-mate Mayu and her dog Wanta." Kohta explained to the Nightwarriors.

"Yeah free room and board fortune smiles on us all for once. YAY! Yeah nice to meetcha all like Anita said I'm Lilith huh (spies Wanta nearby/picks him up) oh what a cute doggie. (starts licking her face/Lilith falls backward) Stop it stop it boy. Hahaahahaha! Stop he's gone berserk help! Hahaahahaha!" Wanta continued his "tongue torture" on the lithe little succubus girl who squirmed in joy. Anita took one look at the display and scoffed a bit.

"Dear god stop it Lilith what're you four? Yer a Succubus not a schoolgirl git up and stop acting so childish." The brunette spell caster said scolding the succubus girl who just stuck her tongue at her inciting a twitching eyebrow. "Dear god I'm fucked. With friends like this I don't need enemies." Anita said half annoyed with herself and situation.

"But Raptor what you where'll you go?" Lucy asked the undead metalhead musician a bit worried.

"I gotta go get my van outta here and hide for 'while. I'll meet back up with you soon later mates." The zombie rocker then spun again into a cyclone and whirled away from the three girls.

And so the Nightwarrior trio went along with the Inn group and a new story has started how will the two interact with each other. And just what is Lucy? All answers and more in Yokohama Night Monsters chapter 4.

-to be continued

Well here it is part 3 of Yokohama Night Monsters notice some things like a few relatives floating around? Well Kanae's around and the family patriarch will make an appearance I don't know why so many fics still kill the two off even when the Lucy's nowhere to be seen maybe I'm just losing my mind going nuts. Yes folks Nana will up and come to blows with Lucy though it will have a twist. Once Pyron shows up well that facility is doomed just wait and read. Also expect my OC Darkstalkers to show up too. Expect a few flashbacks telling Lucy's early life with her Darkstalker teachers. Anyway how were the first two chapters? Good? Do they stink? Be sure to check out my other supernatural cross fics entitled "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", and "EctoVectors". My other fics "Super Horned Ascension (a treat in a future chapter;)", "Maverick Hunter KLN (not canceled still being worked on got a lot more of the game to follow;)", "Horn's and Claws (got a long way to go with it so expect long periods without uploads)", "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors (also not canceled still being written and planed out)", "Cybertronian Invasion (ditto)". But while yer waiting for them all to be updated why not read and review them? My Elvin Lied crosses are definitely unusual as that Lucy has a tweaked personality in each (she's generally friendly but a bit self conscious) story: and here's the scoop folks

Keeping any character of any series in well in character I guess is difficult. However read my various fics closely and you'll notice that Lucy's personality is a bit different. In "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors" she's the girly flirt (like Mikey/goofball, Leo/leader, Raph/hothead, Splinter/mentor-father figure, and Donny/brainiac). In "Super Horned Ascension" she's a temper-mental girl acting out the second death of her adoptive father Goku (well at least early on). In "PR D Legends" she's the shy one think folks if you've been treated and tormented all your life when suddenly you become part of some super hero team and now people want autographs, giving you phone numbers, etc. How would you react as a result? In "EctoVectors" Lucy is a nerdish protege of Dr. Egon Spengler who has decided to give up on boys until because no man will want be with her because of her horns (stay hopeful folks). During the events of "Vectors and Vector Sigma" Lucy raised by the Autobots becomes an extremely gifted rallyer who has her own Autobot strike unit to command but has the same prob from EctoVectors. Then in "Yokohama Night Monsters" she's a full-fledged Darkstalker who's brash, and loyal to her allies, and loves her guitar "Boomer". Finally in "Maverick Hunter" she's the adopted daughter of Mega Man X and has become a skilled hunter in her right while she's friendly and sociable she needs a little romance in her life.


	4. Demonclonius VS Diclonious

Yokohama Night Monsters 4

Here we are folks chapter 4 of another crossover fanfic involving Darkstalkers and Elvin Lied. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of strong swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff not those under 13 years of age should hear so I warned you all. I also own nothing if I did we'd see a fight between Pyron and Mariko or Morrigan VS Nana;) Oh one thing of note we know Lucy's using a demonic powered guitar but you'll find later through training she augmented herself with Dark Force abilities. This means she has Vectors, Dark Force, plus other supernatural and demonic powers. You'll find out and you'll love I've made her into almost a demonic creature but still friendly to the Inn group (and especially to Kohta;) (plus driving Yuka crazy fun;). Meaning she's now even stronger than Mariko. And yes I made Lucy a hard rocking metalhead don't like don't read it's that simple people (plus another surprise with her) (besides there's worse stuff than a rocker it better than a depressed only girl who kills all in her way without mercy right?). Now let the supernatural battles continue.

-chapter 4 Demonclonius VS Diclonious (catchy mix of Diclonius/Demon right?)

-Inn area

Things had finally calmed down enough at the Inn though it was very strange having self proclaimed monsters around. Anita Baine the telepathic, empathic, and psychic sorceress. The playful lithe young ruby eyed and lavender haired succubus princess Lilith Aensland plus their taller and older ally Lucy Kaede (she remembered it from somewhere somehow from a long, long time ago though how she escaped her) a horned girl with invisable arms sprouting from her head. The three were the back up for the band "Raptor and the Maidens" as they were the maiden part (except Lilith she was no maiden however she's had fun;). Lucy's dog Jiro was sleeping alongside Mayu's pup Wanta. Jiro actually was very well behaved dog as Wanta went to his which was empty Jiro pushed his over for the younger animal to eat from Lucy raised that canine right watching the sight.

Lucy was reading the paper using her Vector arms looking over the reports of the wrecked concert from last night (she could do that folks think). While the group ate their food the rosette had put in the music center one of her custom demonic CD's having tons of sings on it. Currently in the player was disc #7 was Mei-Lings's favorite Secret Loser by Ozzy Osbourne. (foreshadowing reference) Anita was practicing her potion making while Lilith well she was dancing like some drunken sorority girl along with Mayu who went along with her. Lucy simply mouthed the rocking lyrics annoying the two older girls.

- begin Secret Loser by Ozzy Osbourne (it's fun folks give it a listen;)

Kanae and Yuka however were being disturbed by the tunes while they were attempting to eat lunch Lilith then floated to the table getting nervous looks from the three Inn kids. Little did the teens know that trouble would be brewing in a few moments.

"Finally Lilith get my milk." Anita thought out loud while speaking.

"You have arms Anita get it yerself." Lilith replied back getting an apple while rubbing it on her red frilly bottomed tank top. She also wore tight black short shorts.

"Dammit if I wanted an opinion I'd ask for one!" Anita angrily snapped at Lilith making Yuka and Kanae jump a bit whereas Lucy just let out a sigh fearing something was coming. (you'll love this folks trust me;)

"Oh stop it Anita my poor wittle virgin ears they bleed when you cuss." Lilith said in a childish sing-song voice to the brunette.

"Yer about as much as a virgin as that slutty sister Morrigan of yours is." Anita retorted back annoyed.

"She is not a slut take it back Anita!" Lilith fumed at the spell caster.

"Ooh I'm all a quiver. Why should I? You go through men faster than crap goes through a goose." Anita said back glaring at the lithe she-demon.

"Hey I'll have you know I've had 15 tender loving relationships with boys under age 21. Besides what can I say some men (points to her chest) like the flat look." Lilith said boasting throwing out her flat chest for Anita to see. In the meantime Mayu came to sit back at the table confused at what the two were arguing about. The two fought like some old married couple.

Anita took one quick glance and responded dryly. "Only if they're into Lolicon."

The second that response registered in the she-devils mind she exploded on the brunette scaring Yuka/Kanae/Kohta and getting Lucy nervous while she rubbed her forehead in frustration. "YOU SON OF A YOU LITTLE WITCH I AM NOT A LOLICON! TAKE IT BACK NOW!"

The two female Darkstalkers stared sinisterly into each other's eyes with Lilith's blood red orbs staring into Anita's cream blue ones. The she-demon was pissed at Anita.

Luce shook her head a bit her rosy hair ruffling and her ruby eyes knowing what would come up next she exchanged glances at the three teens plus Mayu. "Kohta, Mayu, Yuka, Kanae get under the table now please."

"Huh what why for what reason?" Kanae spouted off confused by the idea.

"Huh what's going on?" The sixth grader asked wondering.

"Kanae ask not do." Lucy said simply to the flustered girl pushing her head via vector down under the table. The rosette used another vector and her left hand to get the two cousins and early staged teen down.

-under table

"Why're we hiding here?" Yuka asked wondering just what was going on.

"Yeah, yeah why is it we're hiding underneath the table Lucy?" The boy asked.

"When those two get pissed things fly, break, and get thrown its best not to get caught up in it you four. It's dangerous and close yer eyes too." The ruby eyed girl explained.

For within a few seconds things started flying, getting thrown, breaking, getting cringed looks from the four Inn housemates. When it was all over the group looked over the damage. "Dahhh my inn! YOU RUINED IT!" Kohta shouted in panic. "My poor photos they're ruined dargh!"

Taking one look at the damage and at Anita and Lilith Lucy's eyebrow twitched ."Three two one you two have done it now. You two clean it up now I'm so fucking sick of this shit from you two pull every time you fight and argue. The place is in shambles now clean it up!" Lucy said with an annoyed tone in her voice to the two younger Darkstalkers handing over a broom, dust pan, plus a mop. The two were dumbfounded at their taller allies attitude. "Go (points) clean now." The reluctantly went to fixing up the ravaged room, they picked up chairs, pillows, pictures, papers, books that were lying about and knocked over on the floor.

"I swear I act more mature than they do and I'm supposed to be the Baby Darkstalker y'know the new girl in town, a newbie a freshman that kind of stuff." Lucy said in a dry tone.

Soon however the two had finished repairing the building using spells, incantations, and varying psychic powers. It was good as new luckily for the Inn kids. Lucy gave the two trouble makers a death glare. "Death " The rosette hissed at them.

That is until the area was rocked by what seemed to be an earthquake rumbling from the hills above the building. "The hell what's this an earthquake?! Girls get outta the building now!" Kohta shouted as the group ran outside only to see something tunneling beneath the rocky earth almost like a shark through water it appeared to be unknown entity like a Graboid from Tremors. The "thing" got closer when an arm ripped through the ground scaring Kohta, Yuka, Kanae, and Mayu but not Lucy, Lilith, and Anita knew what it was.

"Wow what the! Carrie moment! Dear god!" The boy spat at the arm erupting from the ground like an old horror film.

-begin Ultra Mega by Powerman 5000 (I love it folks have fun listening to it)

The arm or rather its body burst from the ground while landing witha thud onto the soil and a female figure stood dusting herself. The woman stood at Lucy's height, she wore a black pleather jacket and metal arm guards on it, a black pleather shirt, and take a guess black pants with metal shin guards, her sharp face bore bright golden yellow eyes which had thick lashes, simple thin rectangular metal earrings, and possessed a long mane of white hair though the odd thing about her was her strange pointed ears.

Lilith grumbled a bit out loud. "Gaia of Ironstone. I'm not happy to see her here frankly she's the last warrior we needed to help us out."

"Ditto for me Lilith she's psycho no ifs ands or buts about it psycho all the way." Lucy said agreeing with the lavender haired demon girl.

"You little girl's wanna go with me I'll take you all on right now c'mon!" Gaia growled and Kohta ran in front of her.

"There's no need for violence here cut it out lemme get this right Anita is a spell caster, Lilith is a succubus, Raptor's a zombie. Lucy I dunno what she is. But you hmm." Kohta said thinking out loud.

"Maybe she's a pixie?" Mayu piped up.

Gaia's eyes simply narrowed at the young girl's naivety. "Oh yes I'm so a pixie I have butterfly wings on my backside real clever kid." Gaia snapped at the child spooking her a bit.

"Hey don't raise yer voice at her you fairy bitch back off!" Kanae snapped at the woman who glared with her bright golden yellow eyes intimidating the younger sister of Kohta.

"First rule when I'm around don't ever tell me what to do or you'll be a dead duck. Since yer all such idiots I'll tell you what I am. I'm an Elvin warrior you clods!" Gaia snarled back at the kids.

"Holy crap you are an elf the pointy ears how could I've missed it!?" Kohta confessed.

"In a few simple words you're an idiot that's why." Gaia replied simply and insultingly too (dear god Gaia is a bitch ain't she?).

Anita made a very apathetic looking face showing she was not amused. "This is why we don't like having Gaia around."

-begin Nymphetamine by Cradle of Filth (fun)

-meanwhile

Meanwhile several miles away in a secret facility of great importance a sinister plot was being hatched. A man with a black business suit was going over the reports he was given pertaining to the Lord Raptor concert.

"That's what went on Kurama sir we're not sure what the hell happened there. All was going nice when boom those Dogu robots showed up plus that samurai and that nutcase raise holy hell there. The witnesses report seeing the band members attacking and defeating the robots. This might be of interest sir one used invisible arms and crushed its adversaries plus the crowd reported red eyes and pink hair on the girl named Lucille Kaede." The worker explained to suited man named Kurama.

"How could I miss of those monsters? She's roaming around the world with a zombie, a witch, and some demon girl. Security send #7 in here please." Kurama said speaking into the comm. system to some workers.

"Yes sir." Said the first worker.

"Yes Sir!" Said the second talking to him like a grunt to a drill sergeant.

Meanwhile in his office the suited man Kurama sat comfortably in his chair at his medium sized desk while the subject named #7 was a young girl dressed in what looked to be a gothic dress. Her pale pink hair had hidden among it oddly horns like Lucille had while ribbons decorated it.

"Now remember #7 if you fail you won't get attention from me for three weeks am I clear young lady? Remember don't fail me." (boys he's being a real dick about it isn't he folks?)

"Yes papa I'll make you proud I'll get it done." 7 replied back to Kurama.

The girl named #7 then went out the office door and the door had another knock on it and a set of three individuals came waltzing in unwelcomed. A tall man with pale blonde hair and piercing grey eyes dressed in a long navy blue trench coat followed by some guy in a demonic samurai costume. Plus some blonde blued girl dressed up like Little Red Riding Hood who sat herself down while making herself comfortable in a plushy chair.

"Who the hell are you three how'd you get in here without my approval?" Kurama snapped at them while the blonde girl lit up a cigarette and the room became filled with second hand smoke.

"Oh rude of me I'm Ivo Shandor these're my associates the samurai ghost Bishamon and the brutal assassin BB Hood. I believe I can help you defeat this Diclonius girl named Lucille." Ivo explained to a very shocked looking Kurmama. "I'm well aware of what's going on here but never fear I've my own set of creatures to deal with. That musician Raptor you know he's undead. Tell what do you think the band members are frankly?" (Ivo Shandor what film is that?)

Kurama looked at a loss for words for a moment then spoke up. "Well that Anita must be psychic. Lucy is a Diclonius she's a menace to society."

Ivo then informed the man of the rest of the situation. "You don't have a clue do you? That one named Lilith is a succubus a night demon that feeds on men's dreams and screws them who's princess heir to the Aensland Clan. She is the sister of the Makai queen Morrigan Aensland. Anita is a witch who uses psychic abilities to attack foes. The four of them are Nightwarriors or to put another way the Darkstalkers creatures of the night. Werewolves, golems, witches, mummies, zombies and the like are real I'm trying to stop them one at a time."

"Then why do you have Darkstalkers working for you then?" Kurama pointed out.

"The two have uses which I'm proud of. BB Hood will take any mission no matter how suicidal it is and Bishamon frankly just loves killing to feed his katana's bloodlust." The Shandor man explained. "Now there's an old phrase that states "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" I believe the two of us should pool our resources and exterminate the Darkstalkers once and for all including their Diclonius ally. Are you in Kurama?" Ivo asked the man.

"If it means exterminating the Diclonii once and for all then I'm all for it Ivo Nana will take care of that Lucy character for certain." The suit replied enjoying the chance to be rid of the vicious horned beasts once and for all.

BB Hood spoke up a bit with a fairly mature voice for her apparent age. "Are you sure about that Kurama-boy? Lucy's tougher than she looks punk I've tried to beat but lost all three times. Don't make a mistake Lucy's a crafty one."

-meanwhile

After telling the two trouble makers to finish cleaning and repairing the damaged Inn Lucy decided to exit the building and retire in the courtyard/grave area (sound familiar folks?). Wearing a pink t-shirt with a autographed signature by the band Slaughter in deep red lettering.

- courtyard/grave area

Lucy lay on her stomach watching the small bugs and creepy crawlies go about their simple business she stared at a pill bug near a rock, an ant mound with ants going to and thro. Lucy plucked a red flower then picked it petals wondering things about the Inn residents. Her thoughts drifted to that Kohta boy she saw the way he looked at her so she'd have to turn up the charm a bit to snag him (devious little thing ain't she folks?). Then catching her attention nearby on another flower was a small blue butterfly. Crouching down like a cat she stalked it carefully.

Lucy comment on her action like some old wildlife documentary show. "The rosette haired lass stalks her prey then when the moment is right she shall pounce TAYYY!" Leaping faster than most humans she threw her hands over the bug. Upon opening the right hand a bit she had caught it. Watching the fragile animal move it wings a bit she then let it go and it flew off toward the hills.

Suddenly all peace was shattered by a strange feeling the taller rosette girl had felt just now. Turning around and getting slowly she saw something transparent and shaped like arms reaching for her neck area. The female Nightwarrior instinctively recognized them as Vectors something she used all the time but never to kill any1 or anything living she didn't have the killing instinct like some disembodied voice said she had. However she knew they could be deadly and liable to rip/tear anything in their path to itty bitty pieces in seconds. The Vectors stay near her waiting to strike at a hair trigger notice.

"Move one bit or tear you to pieces Lucille. My papa wants you back at the facility." They came from a girl who spoke to her was shorter than her even shorter than her friend Lilith's in fact only a little taller than young Mayu. Clad in a silken black dress going to her knees (like a gothic Lolita no less considering her looks) and having rose pink hair a few shades lighter then herself but having the same scarlet eyes and oddly enough the same kind of horns she had on her head strange since Lucy had never ever another person with them in her entire life.

"Uh oh I'm in trouble now." Lucy said simply at the situation before her. "Yo kid can I help you with something hmm? Get you some food or drink hmm? Ya got a name at least?" The girl mused trying to get her foe to back off sweating a bit.

The girl seemed annoyed by the line of questioning but spoke anyways. "I'm known as #7 or Nana."

Arching an eyebrow Lucy spoke back to her attacker. "Number 7 what you got clones or something running around hey I know this trick did Jon ask you to do this? Am I being Punk'd? Cuz this is unbelievable to say the least so where is that old dog huh? Tell him he got me this time." Lucy said being jolly moving toward the girl who pushed Luce a bit with the Vectors showing this was no joke.

"I said back off I mean it or I'll rip you to shreds back off now!" Nana fumed at the taller horned girl.

Backing away a bit from this Lucy thought how she might get out of this one with her life. "I'm sure we can talk about this kiddo if ya gave me the chance. I'm not one for violence so whatever thing you got against me just back off and go away. I'll have no choice but to get serious with you." Lucy warned the smaller girl to stay away.

Nana simply gave her foe a death glare and walked to a nearby dead tree and snapped off a branch and hurled it at her taller foe.

"Uh-oh... Ahh shit!" The taller rosette cussed as a large tree branch slammed into her sending her into a mausoleum stone wall. "OOOFFFFF! (falls to ground/gets up) Ow! Watch it kid you could've actually injured me back there. (cracks neck/rubs it) Ouch that hurt though But as an old US Naval combatant once said "I have not yet even begun to fight" (kudos to who knows this guy) now feel the power of DARK FORCE! RAHHHHHHHH!" Nana's opponent let out a yell that seconds later covered her in some bizarre black energy aura while blood red marks appeared on her cheeks while strangely three transparent arms appeared to extend from her head intriguing the runty girl. Black lightning crackled around the girl as the very ground ripped and cracked from the immense power being generated.

"What what in the what the what's going on here!?" Nana stammered in confusion at what she saw before her.

"Now kid taste the power of a Darkstalker I am the first of my kind! Now to get into my outfit! BOOM!" The taller girl yelled as a rapidly spinning black demonic looking guitar materialized a few feet above the girl emitting black lightning and began circling the girl and she was bathed in a huge solid black flame-like aura.

-begin Dragula by Rob Zombie (Hot Rod Herman Remix) (hey it works for the fight)

Then in a burst of light the energy dissipated and the girl was in a new outfit her look was very strange having an uplifting top accenting her shapely bust while a black spiked collar was around her neck. Also wearing long gloves slash sleeves going to her wrists and ending with black fingerless gloves. Extremely short almost legless jeans adorned her pelvis while a black leather strap and buckle was tilted downward at a 45 degree angle. Also starting at her mid upper thigh were long leggings that went to halfway past her knees finally thick clunky boots identical to Raptor's were on her feet. All of her clothes were deep violet and she had a lip piercing and nose stud. The guitar then floated to her right hand where spun the handle it like a baton then struck a fighting posture.

"Let's rock and roll baby I'm ready! But are you!?" Lucy shouted as she got pumped for the fight.

The skimpily dressed Diclonii girl walked forward to only for the younger girl to throw out her Vectors again only for them to collide with some black barrier surrounding her foe.

"It's my Dark Force ya dumb kid you can't cut it (Nana tries again, again, again, again and again but fails each time) give it up you ain't getting anywhere. (makes two fists) Here lemme enlighten you on how useless it is to fight me. Hah!" The older girl yelled out and slammed them into the ground sending two powerful fissures speeding toward the Nana girl.

Nana however easily dodged them and then spoke up at the futile attack. "You can't beat me like that you pansy."

Lucy simply grinned a bit at the girl's naivety at the attack she sent out. "The fun has just started kiddo. That was just a summon Nana here's the "real" move GIGA VECTOR!" Lucy called out as two giant translucent black Vectors ripped out of the cracked ground. They were the size of cargo containers they were simply that huge! The things were really tall at least 15 feet high in the air.

"Crush that little bug you two." Lucy asked the huge vectors which "took notice" of the smaller girl. As if exchanging glances amongst each other one gave Lucy thumbs up and another just gave the runty girl "the bird" and Lucy was not amused by this. "Will you just do as I ask please go beat her up."

The right arm then sped at her balling up into a fist and BAMM! It slammed full force into the runty girl. The girl was struggling to get up and finally did. "Ouchie." She muttered in a mouse-like tone.

"Oh it that all you got baby girl? Sonic Ground Ripper! YEAHHH!" The taller rosette yelled out as she swung the guitar like a punch only the result was a massive wave of power then ripped through the ground rock heading toward Nana who started in awe and narrowed her eyes as the surge slammed into her.

"AHHHHH!" Nana was thrown high into the air and landed in a pathetic looking heap. "Ouchie." She muttered again.

-Inn

All of a sudden the Inn kids, Lilith, Gaia, Raptor (who had stopped by now), and Anita heard a big boom in the courtyard which sounded like a warzone in progress not to mention the high intensity earth rattling.

"The hell's that ruckus!?" Raptor half shouted out.

Kohta exclaimed throwing his paper to the floor feeling the very building shake from the colossal powers at work in the courtyard. "What the holy hell is going on down there a fight no make that a warzone going on."

"Finally combat now I can fight and conquer the jackass." Gaia said scratching her delicate looking chin w/her pointer w/her luscious lips curled into a small smile. "At last combat has come to me at last."

"The shit's hit the fan folks shit is going down it is going down!" Lilith spouted off ready to fight.

-battle zone - courtyard/grave area

Nana was being beaten down slowly but steadily by this powerful opponent... This Lucy girl she used vectors for attack but new unknown types like one's ripping up through the ground and throwing her around like a ragdoll. Then there were those huge so-called "Giga Vectors". Truth be told Nana had never ever seen anything like them before in her life then there was that Dark Force thing acting as a barrier to all forms of attack. Which meant that her main method of attack was useless from the start. Nana could only go through the battle defensively blocking or dodging away from the attack's direction. This was tiring her out while her opponent was barely breaking a sweat. Now Nana was mad an emotion she rarely ever experienced.

Furious she sent out her Vectors at full force at her opponent maybe if she hit them hard enough that Dark Force shielding might crack. "HAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two transparent arms sliced through the calm air only for the taller girl to not even use the D. Force and instead spin her guitar around in front of her effectively blocking the vector assault.

Lucy smirked as the battle was easily being won by her. "Is all the better you can do please I've seen Soul Bees fight better than you."

This went on a bit until fatigue finally took hold of the shorter girl who collapsed to her knee while supporting herself with her other arm. Tears started forming in her scarlet eyes. "Papa's going to be mad at me he'll ignore me I've failed at my mission I've failed I'm worthless. No I won't quit I'll show him worth the time to see Lucy I will kill you NOWWW"

Catching the taller scantily dressed girl off guard Nan rushed Lucy and slammed her gut sending her flying right into the tombstone area. Lucy was thrown through the grave markers demolishing them as she was rammed through them. Nana wasn't done and grabbed her by the back spun her around.

-begin The Game by Disturbed (fun;)

"OOOHH!" Lucy was basically body dropped on her back hard sending fissures ripping through the ground. Struggling to move her sore body the taller girl noticed her little adversary wasn't around which raised a bit of suspicion in Lucy's mind.

Cracking her neck, back, knuckles, and shoulders the girl was pummeled by an assault to her jaw and sent hurtling into a maintenance shed demolishing it totally. Lucy looked in pathetic shape covered by the sheds tools scattered over her. "Well I guess you win then kiddo um uh buddies (sees face) gal-pals, bosom buddies sorry that's lame but wait what about chums huh?" Lucy asked trying to get the kid to go away from her.

Nana had a furious look on her face and sent out her vectors to decapitate her foe and kill her once and for all. "Say goodbye to all of this."

"I'd cut that out if I were you ya little Sheila." Said a tall man with long dark violet hair and a pale ghostly blue painted well toned body with solid white eyes. Dark violet pants with a union jack on his right upper thigh with thick clunky boot with a metal shin guard with three spikes poking outward completed his look.

"Or else REAHH!" The man spun his guitar around in the air and hit a riff on it strangely and horrifyingly his skin burned off no burned would be a bad description it dissolved off in an upward motion revealing his face was much more skeletal and his eyes were hollow looking and black with beady red centers. His torso was vastly different with six spiky ribs poking out from a half worn away gut. His hair was spikier and his elbows had long bony protrusions coming from them. His feet had long sharp looking toenails and his tongue was long and serpent-like.

Nearby there was a group of people who varied in appearance one was a short petite looking brown haired girl wearing a simple sea green t-shirt and white pants. White slippers adorned her dainty little feet. The second tall boy was with dark blue eyes and dark brown hair and was clad in a grey long sleeve shirt and basic jeans. Another lady who was brunette haired dressed in a creamy blue sundress and slippers. The fourth girl well she wore a yellow fluffy long shirt and beige jeans with basic sneakers.

"Hmph. Not much to see she's too scrawny I guess I'll have to throw ya back since we caught ourselves a wittle fish. Throw her back." Lilith said commenting on Nana's physique then vanishing then reappearing behind her making her turn around. Nana then saw Lilith floating on her stomach on a carpet of navy colored bats surprising the shorter rosette.

"What's this? Sending a runt to fight me hmm?" Nana huffed at seeing Lilith.

Lilith simply made a pouty face at the remark as she floated away from the rude kid she met just now. "Don't eff with the Darkstalkers or we'll eff with you back."

The next girl had an angry look on her fair skinned face who looked to be 15 wearing blue jeans and a black skirt over them while she had long earth brown hair, blue eyes, a long grey scarf and finally a dark grey turtleneck sweater. "Hmm just following orders for yer daddy dearest hmm. Bad idea runt."

Just when things couldn't get any worse there was a tremor like an earthquake only that was far from the truth as Nana came to see something tunneling beneath the rocky earth almost like a shark through water. The "thing" got closer when an arm ripped through the ground scaring poor Nana... the arm or rather its body burst from the ground while landing with a thud onto the soil and a female figure stood dusting herself. The woman stood at Lucy's height, she wore a black pleather jacket and metal arm guards on it, a black pleather shirt, and black pants with metal shin guards, her sharp angled face bore bright golden yellow eyes which had thick lashes, simple thin rectangular metal earrings, and possessed a long mane of white hair though the odd thing about her was her strange pointed ears.. The woman's hands started to glow and with drew long crystalline shard-like spears appeared in her hands. The lady spun the spears around and around showing off her skills. "Move one step it'll be yer last or I might just shred you into pudding filler." The woman threatened the shorter horned girl showing she was not one to pick a fight with at all.

Nana saw she was surrounded by these monsters some bone creature, a girl with wings, a girl using just her mind power alone, some pointy eared woman who traveled through earth like a fish through water, and Lucy herself. Of which the taller horned girl had time to get herself back up to her feet.

"Well then get over here!" The brunette girl called out. The girl opened her palm and somehow Nana's vectors were exposed but she couldn't move them not even the rest of her body this girl had a mental hold on her motor functions. Lucy moved closer to her vectors floating around waiting to strike and dismember her. The arms hovered by the smaller rosettes body while Luce looked on with a passive face.

"Oh no here it comes she's gonna kill me I can see it now long cruel world it was nice living here for a bit." Nana mused sadly knowing the end was coming up. Mayu shouted out in a panicked mode. "DON'T KILL HER!"

"Not much point killing you besides it'll upset my friends like Mayu she shouldn't have to see such gratuitous and graphic violence at her age. Now I want answers ya little tinker-bell why'd you attack me for hmm? You must be insane or even just plain retarded if you thought you could challenge me and win. Anita get her back to her feet, heal her up and get her inside. Mayu I'm sorry for worrying you kiddo hope you'll forgive me for it." Lucy explained while apologizing to the girl for scaring her a bit. "Look kiddo I intended to defeat her not kill her I may be a Darkstalker but no murderer not my style again I'm sorry kid." Lucy walked over the intimidated 12 year old who seemed calmed by the horned girl's words. "Oh my back I'm gonna be feeling that in the morning ohhh."

-Inn interior

Needless to say the Inn and its dwellers made every attempt to make Nana feel welcome even Lucy tried to do so. Nana found out Lucy was not evil just defending herself from attack which she had every right to do so though she might've overdone it a wee bit. Lilith and Mayu showed the shorter horned where to sleep at as the two scampered upstairs. Kohta suggested that Anita tell what had been going on with Nana's fellow rosette haired comrade.

"Yippee doo!"Anita snapped at the boy giving him a glare who backed off a bit.

"Hey don't get lippy with my brother about Nana staying here! Anita I'm sick of this shit from you! Why're you always so crabby!? Why're ya always pissed off and act like such a frigging bitch on permanent PMS!?" Kanae shouted at the brunette spell caster.

"Oooh . Bad move woman bad words of choice too. What's my problem hmm? Why am I having constant PMS huh? My problem is those two over there. (points to Lilith and Lucy) Lilith and Lucy. It all began a few years ago. My dear old adoptive daddy Donavon Baine and Lilith's sister Morrigan decided that for Lilith to know how to fully utilize her demonic powers she needed a mentor Me in other words. Problem is over that time I became more of a baby sitter to the bratty demon girl then Lucy showed up and it got worse. So I don't really care if I'm bitchy all the time and snap at you all and frankly I don't give a rat's ass about you hating me or not Kanae because I just don't care anymore my life is fucked that's the story end. So when I say back off I mean it back off or get a psychic smackdown." Anita ranted at Kanae who cowered back at the brunettes anger fit.

-to be continued

Well here it is part 4 of Yokohama Night Monsters and Nana's entered the story how will Kurama exactly deal with a Diclonius with demonic powers in addition to the natural Vectors? How strong are Lucy's Dark Force abilities? These will answered soon... however we already know why Anita acts like she's on PMS all the time so questions will be answered. How will Kohta and Kane old man deal with his kid's odd housemates? Will Lucy put the moves on Kohta or will the opposite start up? How well can Lucy play a guitar and how well can she fight against more powerful foes? Also expect my OC Darkstalkers to show up too. Expect a few flashbacks telling Lucy's early life with her Darkstalker teachers. Anyway how were the first two chapters? Good? Do they stink? Be sure to check out my other supernatural cross fics entitled "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", and "EctoVectors". Just now another bizarre fanfic idea hit me now involving Men in Black and Elvin Lied. Does it sound crazy? Or good actually I mean the Diclonii gene could be extraterrestrial in nature and reworked a bit for the facility to tinker with think about it makes a bit of sense. Also expect a parental type of running gag to show up for kicks;) Or how about a Guyver cross?

PS I just wanna know one thing why do so many AU E. Lied fics kill off Kanae and Kohta's dad? I mean if the two hadn't of met the two might be alive still think about it.

Now my second half rant will involve something that has become somewhat clich in my fanfics the meeting of Luce and Kohta on that beach front. It's a huge coincidence frankly. Luce kills the guys sis/dad he gets amnesia but years later they meet again by sheer coincidence on that beach and all hell breaks loose so what I'm saying is no flaming over these things I've noticed.

My third point is I'll keep thinking up new ways to kill off Mayu's folks. In this story well you'll have to read about it a bit later. In EctoVectors a demon digested them. In Maverick Hunter KLN they're "flash" burned to death. And many other ways I'm still thinking up. I won't quit this way of madness so no one suggest it but until the next chapter hope you enjoyed this duel chapter displaying just some of Lucy's Darkstalker abilities more will appear.

My 4th point of half ranting please folks review my other fics: Power Rangers Dimension Legends (Lucy is the pink manticore ranger), Maverick Hunter KLN (Lucy's a maverick hunter), Super Horned Ascension (action will kick up with chapter 7), Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, and EctoVectors (Lucy's a Ghostbuster here/and a bit of a geek sorry). If anyone leaves a fairly large sized review on any story I'll be happy. Plus my last bit of BS'ing is my potential new stories a MIB/E. Lied cross (Lucy is an agent for them just wait).


	5. Jackasses Error

Yokohama Night Monsters 5

Here we are folk's chapter 5 of another crossover fanfic involving Darkstalkers and Elvin Lied. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of strong swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said it's fun;), intense crude stunts, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff those under 13 years of age should not hear so I warned you all. Yes I also warn you this chapter is outright stupid I know but it's funny as hell too;)

-Chapter 5 Jackasses Error

-Inn

All was calm at the Inn the three Maidens from the band Raptor and the maidens had taken up residence at (well technically one wasn't a maiden though she has fun a lot;) who're in fact part of a group of demonic and monstrous creatures called Darkstalkers. They consisted of Anita Baine the brunette psychic sorceress, the young ruby eyed and lavender haired demon princess Lilith Aensland and Diclonius band member Lucy, plus now they dealt with the ego-maniac elf warrior Gaia of Ironstone. But right now the two consisting of Lucy and Lilith were apparently having a "very important" discussion at the table what band and musician, music genre, plus best/favorite song from the three.

"No, no, no Nightwish is better than Covenant." Lilith stated simply.

"Yo demon girl if that's true then Bullet for my Valentine is better than Metallica." Luce countered back.

"Oh yeah there're good ones how about Lady Gaga VS Madonna who's better?" Lilith counter countered back.

"Ahhh goddammit don't know alright missy who's better Alice Cooper or Ozzy?" Lucy replied back unsure how or even what to say back.

"Simple Ozzy rules that simple enough?" Lilith proclaimed.

Lucy seemed in thought a bit on how to answer this one. "Ok then Lili what band is better Breaking Benjamin or SR71?" Lucy asked the demon princess about the two rock bands needless to say it got her a bit stumped.

"Both are kickass but here's one what's got better fantasy based lyrics DragonForce or Nightwish?" The lithe limbed succubae girl asked back. "Can't think alright miss demon girl from Rammstein what's better Feuer Frei, Du Hast techno remix included or Hallelujah?"

"All kickass especially Feuer Frei but who's better Powderburn or Disturbed plus the best song they each have?"

"For Powderburn I'd say Now you Know for Disturbed I'd go with The Game tied with Meaning of Life. Ok here's another one for Powerman 5000 what's the best from these three following? Is it Bombshell, Ultra Mega, or When Worlds Collide?" The horned girl asked her friend.

"Bombshell all the way baby!" Lilith shouted out proudly.

Lucy simply rested her chin on her two palms looking at Lilith with a gleeful smirk. "Put Bombshell in now?"

"Yes." Lilith hissed back gleeful.

-begin Bombshell by Powerman 5000

Mayu and Nana heard the music from down the stairs and it was loud how could the two listen to it like that the 12 year old thought. Nana was totally lost at what the sounds and words meant something about "dropping a bombshell and getting up" what did it mean?

Mayu slowly walked to the two dancing around like fools covering her ears from the high decibel sounds. "How can you two listen to it that loud!"

"Yeah what is that loud noise?" Nana asked sweetly as to what the loud blaring sounds were.

"It's the band Powerman 5000 with Bombshell! Listen get up get up get up drop the bombshell drop the bombshell get up get up (gets gravely) drop the bombshell! YEAH YEAH! GOD YEAH GAHH!" Lilith said singing out loud.

"Boy that director sure kept you on a short leash Nana no wonder yer a Diclonius lapdog to him. You don't know what heavy metal is! You frankly have no clue as to what we're talking about do you?" Lucy pointed out to the younger Diclonii girl who shook her head. Lucy put her arm around like she was an old gal pal. "Wanna learn then? My treat Nana."

"Say Mayu can we borrow her for awhile just for two hours pretty please with sugar cream sprinkles and a cherry on the top please?" The lavender haired Lilith begged the 6th grader who simply couldn't refuse Lilith's soulful crimson eyes plus that pouty quivering lip. (dear god the puppy face again I'm bad huh?)

"Fine I gotta go get some green tea for Anita at the convenience store nearby here your sister said she'd meet me outside." The spry 12 year old said simply to the two who went back to the conversation.

"Good ol' Morrigan." Lucy retorted out loud.

Soon the mission to enlighten Nana on the thing called music got Lilith and Lucy sitting on the opposite ends of the couch with Nana situated in the center not because the three hated each other in fact quite the opposite. Lilith was frankly Lucy's best friend despite her rather childish antics and body frame Lilith was very loyal to Lucy as a friend to the end if it came to that. In fact all the Darkstalkers made her feel welcome into the ranks (particularly the cat-woman Felicia from the US being like a mother to her) except for a certain vampire lord. Right now the two kept brainstorming on how to introduce Nana to their tunes but too many came to mind was just too much for their gal-pal to absorb at once. Then it hit the two and the two jumped up both at once staring at each other. "Powderburn! Of course! That's it!"

Lucy went for her CD bag and got out the Powderburn disc. "Ok Lilith start up the speakers and blast 'em a bit!"

"Check Luce." Lilith said hooking up the cord that Yuka always unhooked after their tunes blared through the room.

"What's playing what's going to play now?" Nana asked confused by the two frenzied antics.

"Just listen to it Nana and enjoy." The two said at once.

And soon the song started up like the two said. It had a huge load of what certain facility workers called "salty language". "Yeah motherfucka comin' up behind you, slap you in your fuckin' face and blind you, then maybe you'll learn not to FUCK WITH ME! I don't want to see you; I don't want to feel you I want you to learn not to FUCK WITH ME!" Lucy/Lilith sang along/shouted/cussed as the furious song continued its high decibel assault on the trio's ears.

"I don't want to see you, I don't want to feel you, I want you to learn not to FUCK WITH ME! I'll break you down, I'll break you down, I'll break you... down... DOOOOOWWWNN!" Lilith sang along half shouting as Nana watched along the spectacle confused.

It was at this time that Anita came down from the upstairs hearing the cussing from the rock song. It was really displeasing since Nana was so innocent if she didn't act soon she would be corrupted by the two. "Ahem you two why are you showing a song with an f-bomb dropped every minute hmm? Turn her to Bach or Wagner instead it's much better."

"Who're they I never heard of them Anita so shut up ya talk too much." Lucy deadpanned inciting a glare from the spell caster.

Lilith simply decided to ask the girl herself what she wanted to hear. "Well Nana do ya wanna hear boring old music from some moldy era or heavy rocking stuff? Like Rev Theory, Anthrax, Rob Zombie's Dragula, and many cool others hmm? Well Nana what'll it be?"

"Well what will it be my dear girl their trash or my masterpieces?" Anita said raising a brown eyebrow.

"Heavy I wanna hear more you two." Nana replied to the succubus girl and elder Demonclonius girl.

"Oh dear god you're so fucked Nana you'll regret this just watch." Anita said dryly to the shorter rosette girl and walked off in a mad huff.

Lilith looked around the room a bit searching, searching and searching some more until giving up and speaking. "Well the wicked witch is gone now now we party hearty but one thing is off. Now what is it? Oh I know now yer outfit Nana its very childish and too innocent looking."

"Yeah the first thing Nana that gothic Lolita look on you has got to go it looks horrible." Lucy lamented a bit at Nana's battle outfit. "Ya look like a Lolicon girl and that's not good. Lilith fetch her some new stylish and hip clothes."

Lilith disappeared for a moment then reappeared with a pile of clothes. The two looked over the horned rosette then pounced on her and went into a whirlwind as clothes went off and replaced with new stuff. Once the two sat down again on the couch the whirlwind vanished revealing Nana clad in a new outfit. It consisted of a light maroon long sleeved top with grey shoulders, a black headband, violet plaid dress with black tight jeans and black sneakers, as a final touch a rose quartz charm pendant hung from her neck.

"Nana take a look in the mirror take a look at the new you." Lilith said cheerfully as Nana looked herself over in shock at the look. "Like it hmm? Is it good?" Nana simply nodded in approval at the sight of her new outfit. "Damn I feel like doing something to celebrate I wonder what we should do aha we'll be Jackasses!"

"Oh dear god Lilith I was raised on the jackass crew woman c'mon Nana let's go outside and have some fun." Lucy mused at the idea.

"First we need the tools of trade Anita we need you now!" Lilith called up the stairs to summon the brunette spell caster girl. Once she came down the building's stairs it soon became apparent that she was pissed. "What the hell you two what do ya want from me huh?" Anita half fumed at the two annoyances.

"Our tools of trade y'know the "toys" go get 'em girl make 'em appear." Lucy said blowing off some dust from her clear lacquer coated nails getting a frazzled look from the brunette.

"You know the reason why just get 'em woman." Lilith spouted off at the brunette who fumed as she chanted a spell making the said shopping cart, video camera, treadmill, wheel toys, and stilts appear poof outta nowhere.

-Inn grounds- (you'll love this folks if yer into complete and utter stupidity)

Using a magical floating video camera Lilith came into view and she spoke. "Hi I'm Lilith Aensland and yer watching Darkstalkers Jackass. Here joining moi is my friend Lucille and our new friend Nana. Ok first up the treadmill Mahahahahahahahaaha!" Lilith mocked her own laughing. Lucy however was dressed in a pink long sleeve shirt with grey sleeves plus a short blue jean jacket was worn over it and she also wore basic blue jeans. Lilith wore a red long sleeve shirt w/the top sleeve parts grey and cut off jean short shorts plus red penny loafer shoes. Nana already had her outfit on.

The taller rosette pulled the treadmill until setting near a fence Nana watched intently on what the duo was going to do next when Lilith spoke up. "Right now we're gonna hurt the treadmill and the treadmill's gonna hurt us... most likely us." The treadmill thing was like a standing device with a fast moving walking section in the center. Lilith put it at maximum speed and the two took turns jumping on it and getting thrown off into the fence. Lucy then started putting things in Lilith's way and she tried avoiding them but only failed and was thrown into a bush. The two shared a laugh as Nana looked on and she also broke into laughter.

The next thing the group did was the "stilt trick". Basically Lucy would walk around spouting off odd words and Lilith would get her with a break off bat. "Doodly doo doodly doo doodly doo hey stop it stop now AGHHH!" Lilith smacked her galpal right in the groin making her fall over in a heap but she instead of swearing and cussing she broke into laughter. As a final touch Lilith smacked her upside her head breaking the bat in half inciting more laughter from the rosette lass.

Next up on the routine was the "off road toy downhill". "Hi I'm Lilith and this is the "off road toy downhill" trick see all these toys we're gonna race these motherfuckers GO!" Lilith cried out as she hopped on a big wheel and went down the hill and Lucy whacked her with yet another bat that broke upon her head. Lilith continued on the hill's downward side until stopping near a rock and she hopped up then collapsed from laughter. Nana figured she might as well join in on this "fun". When it was Lucy's turn to roll down this on a skateboard she shouted as she went down. "YIPPPEEE!" Lilith smacked her alongside her head with some of the demon girl's wing filaments sending her friend right into some bushes and Nana ran along and smacked Luce with her vectors inciting more laughs from the taller rosette.

Next up was the shopping cart trick. "Hi I'm Lilith Aensland and this here is my shopping cart trick watch and be amazed." Nana and Luce then took hold of the cart and ran at full speed until hitting an upturned rock launching Lilith high into the air and she landed hard on the ground and broke into laughter and it was Lucy's turn to fly.

"Ok Nana send me flyin'!" Luce said putting on some goggles and making a "rock on" gesture when she was thrown far into some bushes.

Nana saw that despite the duo being in obvious pain the two laughed like what the workers called "hyenas". It was oddly amusing seeing the group of them behave like idiots without anyone caring about how idiotic they acted and she couldn't help but crack a smile and join in.

-high bushes

Meanwhile in the high bushes in the hills surrounding the building was a man. This man was in his 30's wearing a grey jacket with a tank underneath with combat pants plus boots. His eyes were covered by thick black shades. Using binoculars he was spying on the Inn for unknown reasons until he spoke up that it. "The hell am I here for oh yeah now I remember "Oh sure Kurama I'll find number 7 alias Nana somewhere I the elite Bando guaranty it" what a load of effed up bullshit. That bastard knows she's dead but that Kurama director is too damn stubborn to what the Hey what the what the hell's going on down there? (gets closer while hiding) What are the they Agh dear god Nana she's alive! Holy shit!"

Bando saw the Darkstalker girl named Lucy was dressed in a pink long sleeve shirt with grey sleeves plus a short blue jean jacket was worn over it and she also wore basic blue jeans. There was another girl with very short petite with ruby red eyes plus messy clad in a red long sleeve shirt with the top sleeve parts grey and cut off jean short shorts plus red penny loafer shoes. Nana was clad in a totally new outfit. It consisted of a light maroon long sleeved top with grey shoulders, a black headband, violet plaid dress with black tight jeans and black sneakers, as a final touch a rose quartz charm pendant hung from her neck.

Bando saw Nana running around a treadmill falling off it, then that Lucy girl did a jump from a standing shopping cart then jumping out of it into some bushes and the three were being total idiots. Bando gapped at the whole thing and was confused what were they doing there besides being complete and total idiots? "Just what are those three doing besides acting like damn frigging fools!"

As if to answer his question a 15 year old girl taller than Lilith but shorter than Lucy came walking out of the building and was dressed in blue jeans and a black skirt over them while she had long earth brown hair put in two long braids, blue eyes, a long grey scarf and finally a dark grey turtleneck sweater. "Good god you three what in the name of all that's good and holy are you doing?" Anita spat at the three doing very stupid stuff.

"Being jackasses heads what else!" Lilith spouted back at the brunette.

-begin Dragula by Rob Zombie

The brunette haired Anita felt an aneurism coming on until she sensed something up in the nearby hills. "Quiet I felt something up there (points at hillside). Come out we know yer there punk come out now get out now!" Anita fumed at the hillside knowing someone was there.

"How do you know a person's there Anita?" Nana asked curiously to the brunette.

"I'm psychic I can read minds, emotions, and move things with my mental power alone that's how." Anita huffed back at the shorter rosette. "Come out you coward or I'll make you come out!"

There was no answer which meant Anita would go the hard road instead. "That's the way you want to play it fine I'll play that way too then."

Focusing her mental powers she pulled whatever what was in the high bushes on the hillside and out came a bald yet buff man dressed in a grey jacket with a tank underneath with combat pants plus boots. Nana immediately knew who he was in a flash.

"Bando!" Nana cried out in surprise.

"You know this punk Nana?" Lilith replied back in shock.

"My former "papa" employs him for use." Nana explained to the four.

"Yeah what's wrong with Nana have you monsters brain washed her!" Bando fumed at the group mad as hell.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the man staring him down with half closed ruby eyes. "We're not sending Nana back to that hellhole of what you call a facility of science Nana's told me what you workers do to my kind there you want her back it'll be over our dead bodies Bando." Bando simply growled at Luce trying but failing to intimidate her who simply gave him a light slap on the cheeks. (she's having fun ain't she?)

"Don't you growl at her punk I'll smack you right where it counts like the puss for instance I beg to differ we'll kick yer ass all the way to Joisey!" Lilith joked putting an emphasis on Jersey.

"Take and get him inside girls Lucy you've some 'splainin to do to him." Lilith spouted off like Ricky Ricardo.

-inside the Inn

Seating the Bando man on a chair Anita cast a paralysis spell on him while Lucy explained the situation to him needless to say he was shocked beyond belief. Anita was a witch, this Lilith girl was a succubus, then Gaia was an elf, then Lucy was a Vector Demon, plus Nana was thrown into the mix. The whole thing was crazy and he let the three know it. "This whole damn thing is insane yer all crazy!" Bando spouted off at the Nightwarrior trio who didn't seem surprised by the remark in fact the three expected it.

"Just for the record Nana is not, has not, or was not ever brainwashed she's simply been enjoying herself here in the clean mountain air withclothes and friends something she's been denied a long time remove her horns and give her brown eyes plus blonde locks how could anyone even think of being mean to her hmm you call yerselves human beings you humans are the monsters not us Nightwarriors or Diclonii. That Kurama needs a swift kick up his ass or maybe a just because." Lilith fumed at the man.

"A just because the hell is that supposed to be?" The mercenary asked the lithe limbed demon girl. Lilith walked over to the man and biffed his nose inciting a new wave of anger from him. "The hell was that for huh?"

"Just because." Lilith said sweetly to him.

Anita instead just smacked Lilith upside her head to shut her up and resumed diplomacy with their male captive. "Look Bando this Pyron thing is bigger than you realize if you don't stay out of our Nightwarrior way there's no telling what will happen to Earth Pyron will destroy it leaving our world a wasteland devoid of life is that what you want hmm?" Anita said posing a question to the mercenary who thought it over. "If all life is gone then you won't get laid that get you going hmm? Is that something you want to risk no hot babes to save?"

"Shit no getting laid good god maybe maybe just maybe I made a mistake or two here if Nana's happy then you Darkstalker "monsters" might be earth's last hope I guess I should wish you all luck in the future." Anita then snapped her fingers ending the paralysis spell on him and he got up scratching his bald cue ball head.

"But where ya gonna go then huh?" Lucy asked the man.

"Get lost what else? If Kurama knows I'm alive then he'll kill me anyway so I in turn must disappear and vanish without a trace. I might show up here and there if trouble arises remember when there's trouble you know who to call right?" Bando replied posing his own question.

"Teen Titans yay!" Lilith spouted off being a dumbass fangirl.

The group simply sweat-dropped in confusion at what Lilith spouted off until Lucy spoke up. "Her favorite American comic and cartoon series that's what she meant."

Bando simply nodded and left the building though the four hoped to see him again he was a nice guy deep down once ya got to know him when Lilith spoke up. "He's a nice guy deep down once ya got to know him right girls?"

Lucy, Anita, and Nana just grumbled response to what the succubus girl just said which got her flustered beyond belief. "Right girls you know what I'm talking about right huh?"

-to be continued

Yes folks this chapter was completely and utterly stupid but that's the way I wanted it it shows Lucy can be a complete and total dumbass when she wants to be even without her Nyuu. How was it folks funny as hell or does it just plain suck royal eggs. Any stay tuned for the next chapter set a 3 parter called "Golem rescue". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	6. Facility Battle: Golem Rescue Part 1

Yokohama Night Monsters 6

Here we are folks chapter 6 of another crossover fanfic involving Darkstalkers and Elvin Lied. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of strong swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff those under 13 years of age should not hear so I warned you all. Also I apologize if chapter 5 was completely and utterly stupid so here it'll be better I promise.

-Chapter 6 Facility Battle: Golem Rescue - Part 1

It was a calm day at the Maple Inn where the three members of the Metal group Raptor and the Maidens which frankly were the maidens of the group dancer and sorceress Anita Baine, guitar entertainer the pink haired Lucy a mutant named a Diclonious, drummer and secondary entertainer short spunky Lilith Aensland (though little Lilith was no maiden not by a long shot she's had fun). Though not part of the band the half elf warrior Gaia of Ironstone also took up living there though only to suit her needs. The four belonged to a group of creatures called Darkstalkers... the so-called creatures of the night.

The Inn was owned by a college boy named Kohta and his family which consisted of the boys younger sister Kanae and the brunette Yuka who both their cousin. Also living was the 6th grader girl the petite Mayu and there was the younger Diclonius Nana.

The group was relaxing inside the building with Nana and Mayu watching cartoons on the TV while Lilith and Lucy were discussing the best song from the band Powerman 5000. "Lilith the song "Show Me what You've Got" is better than "Ultra Mega" it has a more powerful fury to its lyrics and sound like when they say "Check yer guns at the door you won't need 'em anyway" its classic Lilith don'tcha think so?

The scarlet eyed succubus girl simply shook her head which meant no making the pink haired girl get a bit disheartened at the response. The brunette sorceress Anita Baine took a quick look at the friendly duo of Darkstalkers. "With friends like this I sure as hell don't need enemies good god I am so fucked up." (boy folks she loves to cuss a lot;)

"Get laid then Anita like I do whenever I'm stressed a bit of nookie will help you unwind." The demon girl spouted off pleasantly to the 15 year old spell caster.

"Dammit Lilith I'm a sorceress not a slut!" The brunette Anita spat back at her in an angry huff jumping in Lilith's pale face.

Lucy decided in on the fun in tormenting the flustered Anita Baine. "Hey Anita let's keep the profanity down there're little ears here to take note of no swearin'!"

Hoping to change the tense and also frankly angry mood of the building the girl Kanae spoke up. "Hey everyone where's Gaia at? I haven't seen her since the crack of dawn." Kanae confessed to her brother, middle school kid and her cousin the brunette haired Yuka. The elfin woman had been missing since the sun had come up that morning where was she at the girl wondered.

"Yeah where is that elf at?" The sibling's cousin added.

Kohta tried to remember what she was doing that morning it then hit him. "She was digging a very deep hole near the hills around the building wouldn't say why though I wonder why she dug it in the first place?"

Lilith gave a look like she was pretending to ponder seriously. "Check outside like Kohty-boy said." The short demon said pointing to the door and the group did as she said.

-soon outside: near the hills

The group of Yuka, Kanae, Kohta, and young Mayu saw Gaia in the said hole she had dug into near the hills of the Inn's backyard. Yuka took a quick look and scratched her left cheek in confusion. "Should we even ask?" The brunette college student uttered somewhat quietly at seeing Gaia resting in the hole she had dug earlier that morning. The hole was filled with water logged soil and clay mixed with rocks and sand in short and to the simple minded it was mud. She was wallowing in the stuff like some hog on some farm.

The young 12 year old Mayu and looked over the Elfin warrior. Gaia had two cucumber slices over eyes like she at a spa or something and she was neck deep in the muck. "Yeah why're you wallowing in there hmm like some pig?"

Gaia didn't move an inch but spoke quite matter-of-factly to the quartet that lived at the Inn. "I'm not wallowing I'm detoxifying my body the mountain soils and clays extract poisons from the skin and tissue. I am an Elf y'know folks someone in tune and sync with the earth I am half earth demon from my father's side. I control the earth itself I respect it and revere it in return for its bounty it provides now away with the four of you I'm still detoxifying in here let me stew some more." The elf warrior then made a hand gesture to shoo the four away from her. "Now shoo scat git go away now run along now children (they then leave flustered) good. Don't the Japanese take mud baths this country's people are effed up."

-Inn

Yuka who had retreated back into the building was brooding over the idea of a very large hole in her family's Inn backyard not just that but the very idea of it being converted into a mud pool for that temperamental pointy eared she warrior. "This Inn has turned into a nuthouse I cannot believe we are harboring monsters here and even more freaky is the fact that my cousin has a thing for one of them that horned Lucille busty bodied she-devil of a witch."

Lilith happened to overhear Yuka's daily witchy bitching about her best friend it made her demonic blood boil. "She's a Diclonius woman not a witch my dear Yuka I got a very important question to ask you is your head up your ass for the warmth? (jumps in Yuka's face) I will not sit around and hear you talk shit about my best galpal Lucy or you'll be in for world of hurt got me you incestuous little hussy! Oh I know about yer "little thing" for Kohty-boy you're in for a fight Yuka Lucy will not bend over and take this so watch yerself or I might just blurt something out in a fit of forgetfulness."

The demon girl finished her threat and Yuka knew she was not pussyfooting around she was serious dead serious about the subject as Lilith glared at her with a fury in her eyes. "Whatever happened with the two of you back then its ancient let it go and if ya don't I'll bring it up in front of everyone Anita already knows too her being psychic and all now have a nice mid morning (waves girlishly at Yuka/walks out door) ciao." Lilith then left the brown haired college girl to brood in her own negative thoughts.

The rest of the group were enjoying the calm yet warm weather outside while the dog Wanta owned by Mayu was sniffing at the mud. "Wanta you silly dog leave that mud alone its dirty."

"Oh let him play around in it kid it'll do him good get the fleas and ticks off him suffocate 'em even." Gaia uttered out at the stubborn girl while still submerged in the muddy poll she made. The hole she dug was at least past her collar bone meaning she was just about chin deep in the muck. "Besides you know what I love about mud Mayu? (cue the girl's curious look) It's clean and dirty at the same time that's why."

However before the hazel-brown eyed girl could even respond back she heard what sounded like a cat meowing it came from a nearby and out came a semi-long haired white cat with bright blue eyes emerging from the bushes. Wanta quickly took notice of the other animal and sprinted over to it yapping at the intruder for entering into "his" stake of territory. He barked out at the white feline who simply ignored him and waltzed to the young dog who barked out again telling the cat he meant business the feline gave a small meow at him and swatted him on the nose with a paw but oddly did not use its claws on the pup.

However the swat itself was enough to get the puppy to back off from the feline which soon started glowing with a bright light and swiftly morphed into a humanoid creature. In the cats place was a tall woman of about six feet scratching her well defined face. Tight fitting hip-hugger jeans clung to her shapely hips while remaining unbuttoned at the top, showing her navel as well as large amounts of slightly tanned skin.

A sky blue sleeveless button down blouse was over her shapely bosom and left partly open to show her cleavage. Her mid back length hair was an unusual shade of blue with white highlights and was held back in a low and long ponytail; strands of the silky looking hair fell down the sides of her face, framing it, as the long bangs gave her a model like appearance, while two other, longer strands flew about her head like whiskers on a cat.

A white headband rested just atop her forehead and at the base of two white ears that seemed to be like those of a cat almost like real ones. Fur covered her arms from the biceps to her large clawed hands, and from mid thigh to the tips of her large cat shaped feet with baby blue colored sandals. Bands of the white fur rested at the base of her neck and a half inch from the fur on her arms and legs, while a large V shape rested on her stomach the point coming to about an inch beneath her navel. A hole on the posterior of the jeans allowed a long white tail to swish around. Slight fangs showed within her mouth as she yawned and flexed herself a bit at her audience, her bright blue cat eyes shining merrily as her tail swayed gently behind her and wrapped itself around her trim and highly toned waist.

While the group of Kohta, Nana, Mayu, and especially Kanae had no idea who this woman the likes of Lilith and especially Lucy knew immediately exactly who this was the elder Diclonii girl then went into a sprint and tackled slash hugged the tall cat-like woman. "Sister Felicia I'm so happy to see you here! Damn great to see you!" The pink haired lass spouted off as she cried in a state of pure joy. The blue eyed lady simply gave a friendly smile to the others around her.

"So uh Lucy err Lilith are you going to introduce this friend of yours hmm?" The college kid asked the group calmly.

Breaking off the tight hug Lucy was giving the tall feline-like woman she turn to look at the group and went beet red in blush. "Sorry my bad this is Sister Felicia from the Felicity House it's an orphanage in the United States run by nuns. Lilith and her older sister Morrigan took me there to train and be raised like a Darkstalker until the day Pyron would return. Felicia's what you Japanese call a Nekomimi or Catgirl or as the Americans call them Cat-Women. This woman has been like a mother to me when no one else was I owe her my life err actually the whole damn group of Nightwarriors frankly."

"But Lucy.. but b-u-u-u-but you said... you said the Aensland's rescued you from an orphanage didn't you? You went from one orphanage to another but you hated it there what's going on?" Kohta spouted out flustered completely at the rose pink haired girl.

"Simple Sister Felicia is a Darkstalker too she said to the kids and I quote it like this "If I find out from little Lucy here any of you've been harassing or making fun of her yer little butts are good as grass now be nice to her she's had a tough early part of life" needless to say." The pink haired girl said back.

"What this girl says is true I made sure the kids were nice to her if any got on her nerves I smacked their little butts and they were good as grass. You should've seen her there back in the day she was so adorable what with her rich silky pink hair and garnet red eyes oh she was so adorable then some of the girls, Lilith and Anita had a slumber party with her she ended up eating all the s'more's it was hilarious to watch. I had never seen a child eat so many of them. When the Aensland's arrived she sat alone in the corner playing with some of the building blocks until some of the kids went over to her commenting on her cute little doggy Jiro oh it was completely and totally cute to see ahh I went into a fit went she when off training with Jon she was like my own child I was a mother to her with Jon like a trusted teacher and Lilith her best galpal. Of the two of them it was sooo cute to see... " Felicia rambled on about Lucy's childhood years at the Felicity House only to cut off by a very flustered and blushing looking Lucille.

"Felicia s-s-t-top it yer embarrassing me here in front of everyone cut it out talk no more of this!" Lucy shouted out going beet red in embarrassment at her old childhood stories all those years ago. Felicia gave out a catty chuckle at the girl's predicament it was entertaining to watch the big bad Lucy getting beet red in blush it was classic. "Well anyways aside from embarrassing me to death what're you here for hmm?"

"I came by the Iron Horse Iron Terror to meet Emily and Victor and train with them along with Jon up in the high mountains but the two never showed up Rikuo, the machine Huitzil, the ghost sisters Hsein-Ko and Mei-Ling, not a single 1 of us has seen them anywhere it's like the two vanished into nothing but people don't disappear poof into nowhere its goes against all logical physics. Frankly I'm worried Luce where are they?" The American cat woman went on getting more and more worried by the minute.

Anita came out from the doorway wondering what the all fuss and hubbub was. "Say Felicia where is the spiffy looking Fraulein anyways weren't they supposed to be meeting up with you and Jon in the high hills?" Anita pointed out to Felicia and the others who thought about it very quickly and got worried. "Ok this is creepy even to me where could they have gone to?"

The group sat confused and beside themselves until suddenly the mail arrived by the mail truck The lithe Lilith went to the black painted mailbox and let out a high pitched yell. "HOLY SHIT!"

"What'd I say keep the profanity down darnit!" Lucy barked out at the demon princess.

Anita went over to her demonic friend and band mate and looked over Lilith's mail. "Uh Luce disappearance of the Gerdenheim's take a look for yourself missy."

The elder horned girl snatched the paper mail from her band mates hands and read it over... needless to say the evidence was shocking and also outright scary to boot. "Holy mother of Makai it says here in the Yokohama Exaggerator a few days ago the police came upon two artificial humanoids who were made by the late Doctor Victor von Gerdenheim of Germany. The crazed doctor had created two Golems named Emily and Victor. While the female Golem Emily resembles a normal human being her younger but large brother Victor resembles the monster built by the fictional Dr. Victor Frankenstein. They were captured and sent to the top secret facility off the city's coast and will be studied for some time. End of article." Lucy finished reading the horrifying article on the two German golem twins. "That's it I'm sick of this kids table shit I'm breaking into that shithole and rescuing them by force if I have to. I'm getting Boom and flying out there to start kicking some ass."

"Wait Luce let me get this straight you plan to attack the facility, find the two Gerdenheim's, escape with them, then fight your way back out and hope to stay alive the whole time? I got one question to ask you Luce are you high or just plain stupid? Yer plan is flat out suicide the workers will slaughter you think about it you VS everyone else there you like uneven odds but this is plain insane we need a plan to get them out." The brunette haired spell caster explained to her worried band mate. Though she didn't act like it Anita was deathly worried about the Gerdenhiem's the Darkstalkers were her only friends and family since she like Lucy was an orphan shunned by her psychic and telekinetic powers the orphanage where was placed feared her as a witch until Donovan came and took her in with him.

"I say we prepare a full frontal assault on the joint and bust down the doors and use our break dancing moves to bust their asses wide open who's with me hmm?" Lilith chirped out to the other four Nightwarriors.

"Are you all insane that place is guarded up better than Fort Knox and Area 51 how the hell can you bust and break into it hmm pray tell how?" Yuka grumped out and coming out the door and getting in the red eyed demon girl's petite face.

"Don't you be dissing me you Pine-Sol sniffing piece of motherfucking college garbage or I'll bust yo' ass Yuka back off you incestuous little hussy! Ohh I said it I said it I'm a bad girl hoo hoo!" The red eyed Lilith barked and cursed out back at Yuka who cringed at the foul words.

"Yuka tell me she didn't say what I think she said about you did she? You you're still lusting after my brother aren't you aren't you answer me cuz tell me now!" Kanae snapped at the brunette cousin of hers at grabbed a hold of her collar and glared at Yuka with an angry fury in her eyes. She was pissed and now Kohta got into the act too.

"You're still pulling this "crush" thing Yuka we're cousins not frigging lovers you are not my girlfriend I love you as a relative but I'm not in love with you get it straight and get the idea out from yer thick metal plated female skull we will never be an item ever get it straight missy!" The college boy barked out at her and boy was he mad Yuka had never seen him like this before nor had little Mayu and Nana either who hid behind Felicia.

"But but.. but b-b-b-b-ut you and I but I love you Kohta I do I really do." She uttered out.

Anita took one look at the brunette college girl. "So? I love Donovan I don't wanna jump his bones lemme tell you something missy I still wouldn't do it if he said he loves me back. I don't give a rats ass when you were both 10 years old he's a grown man in fact the man of the house let him decide so buddy boy who do you pick the hyper Lilith, sophisticated moi or the rocking metal head Luce?"

The boy took a few glances at the four in front of him but instead shook his head in frustration. "Sorry I can't tell but I will say who I'm not picking though missy you little hussy since yer family I can't kick you out of the Inn but the monsters are watching you Anita knows what yer thinking so watch it."

Yuka gave a confused look at the boy almost as if to ask "how do you know that?" Anita then spoke for the boy. "I am psychic I can read minds and to think I thought I was fucked you're fucked even more than I am."

"Well c'mon guys we gotta a battle plan to start up into the Inn we go DARKSTALKERS TO ARMS!" Lilith blurted out like a fangirl and did a very well done bugle impression leading a charge.

-soon

The five Darkstalker monsters suited up and were just about ready to head out. Their friends living who owned the building looked on worryingly at the group of "monsters" who were suiting up ready for a showdown. "Lucy you're not serious about this rescue and retrieval mission you'll get killed." Kohta uttered out to the Nightwarriors though for once oddly enough the sassy yet sensitive pink haired girl had nothing to say back to the college student.

"We have to rescue them Kohta even if we don't come back ourselves we're the only power that can destroy Pyron for good we must go end of discussion little boy." Gaia retorted back to him.

The five monster warriors then walked out the door while the smaller Diclonii girl Nana ran to Lucy and held her back with a friendly vector hold yet frightened look on her young face. "You can't leave me and everyone here what'll Mayu say if she loses you what about me you and your Darkstalker friends are the only thing I have that counts as a family."

"I have to go Nana Pyron must be stopped no matter the cost. (what film is this?) If I don't come back I'm counting on you number 7 alias Nana to keep watch here and protect the Inn from any and all threats and you must get aggressive in doing so. Protect when I'm not able to can you do that kiddo?" The elder Diclonius woman said speaking sternly to the young one who seemed to grasp the idea of it all.

"I'll try I'll try to make you proud." She replied simply.

"Don't do it for me do it for yourself and for them if we're unable to farewell friends we must be off now." Lucy replied back as the five started walking off to the fight.

The group watched as the monster they had come to know and live with went off to fight Lucy hopped on her guitar with Anita holding to the rosette girl, Lilith flew using her demonic yet red colored bat wings, while Gaia traveled err tunneled under the ground like a cross between a mole and a shark as Felicia spun into a white furry buzzsaw.

"Best of luck Nightwarriors best of luck." Mayu uttered out quietly.

-soon begin 24 by Gem

An hour later the 5 Nightwarriors had met up with their various other allies consisting of the cursed twins Hsein-Ko and her brunette sister Mei-Ling both Jiang Shi a type of ghost from China, the large burly mummy pharaoh Anakaris, the gold colored guardian robot Huitzil and his charge the Mexican orphan boy Cecil a dark brown haired young man about Anita's age, the martial arts using British werewolf Jon Talbain, the white super sized hairball from Canada the sasquatch named Sasquatch, the soft spoken yet strong Donavan Baine who was half human and one half vampire and adoptive father to Anita, also there was the demon insect Q-Bee from the demon world (why she was there with everyone was unknown), and finally rounding out the group was the alluring Makai queen herself Morrigan Aensland and Lilith's elder sister at the coastal sea cliffs on the southern section of the beachfront of Yokohama. The group was hidden from the eyes of mortals because they were planning inside a deep cave inside the rocky bluffs. Yet strangely missing was the Romanian vampire overlord Demitri Maximoff and the Brazilian fish man Rikuo.

"So what we do then?" Raptor asked the group unsure how to proceed while smoking a cigarette while sitting on a dark grey colored rock.

"We fight our way in and start by breakin' things inside how else do we do it?" Lilith chirped out while polishing her fine lacquered lavender nails.

"Hmm say where's Demitri at isn't he supposed to be here and while I'm at it where's Rikuo?" The brunette spell caster said grumpily while sitting on a nearby rock where a small centipede crawled past her back which she flicked away.

"He never showed up he claimed he was busy but I personally think he's ashamed of getting his Romanian vampire ass getting kicked by Pyron and then by our good friend Lucille. Rikuo he'll be infiltrating the facility via its water intake outlet on the seabed he'll be sabotaging some of the building's defenses systems which will us a slightly easier time inside." Morrigan explained to the 15 year old sorceress who just grumbled something the others couldn't hear.

"What a pussy willow of a wimp it's sad I feel bad for him for only 12 seconds at least." Lucy spouted off about the Romanian vampire lord.

"Why 12 seconds Lucille? What is the purpose?" Huitzil uttered out in his trademark mechanical voice.

"For you mate it's a hell of an eternity." Raptor replied to the golden machine.

Lilith flew out of the cave and up into the air a bit and looked out to sea using her demonic 20/20 vision she spotted the target place. "Ahh thar she blows way out there people we can't swim there as we're not mermen and maids we'll have to fly there then folks. All aboard the crazy butt kicking demonic train! ALL ABOARD!" She said spreading her red wings wide and sped off with the others taking a few looks at each other then following her.

Morrigan took hold of Raptor, while at the same time Donovan took Sasquatch and Gaia onto his enchanted sword while Anita hitched a ride upon Lucy's Boom guitar. Finally Q-Bee held onto Jon and Felicia while the werewolf had a hold of the ghost twins Hsein-Ko and Mei-Ling. The mummy Anakaris and Huitzil used their own propulsion to fly along with the group.

Very soon the group had arrived at the drop and destination point the secret facility. "Drop point approaching preparing to commence mission." Huitzil announced in his machine-like mono toned voice.

"Well Luce youngest goes first why not make a pre-battle speech hmm?" Lilith suggested to her best friend while flying on her scarlet hued wings.

After some initial confusion and uncertainty at what to say about the situation the Demonclonius spoke up. "A speech huh well here's something simple time is running out for the planet Earth if we don't rescue the Gerdenheim's and defeat Pyron then planet Earth has seen its last year Darkstalkers ATTTTAAACCCKKK!"

-begin Mirrors Paradise by The Kovenent -meanwhile inside

The director of the place the suited jackass Kurama sat enjoying some dark creamed coffee (wonder who made it/coffee girl;) only to be rudely interrupted by the nearby computer technician who startled him so bad he fell over and dropped the coffee cup on the floor. "Goddammit you nutcase I lost my coffee."

"Uh sir ya gotta see this look! Quite a few blips are appearing on radar I'll put it into the satellite feed." Said the lone computer worker.

"What! What is it!" Kurama spat at the worker who showed him the satellite camera feed. A large of group of what looked like monsters were falling from the sky and ready to attack the facility in full force there was a mummy, the Lucy girl riding on some huge guitar with the brunette haired Anita from the band, Lilith, a man dressed in an Indian getup riding top some sword, an older teal haired taller bustier woman who must be her sister the Makai queen, a cat woman, a werewolf, a golden robot, plus some giant hairball monster, that Raptor guy, plus some lady with a thing for black and white hair with pointy ears, two girls dressed in old Chinese clothes, and finally some wasp-like woman.

"Darkstalkers why're they here for?" The suited man grumped out at seeing the large armada of monsters were falling toward and headed for the building's front doors. Then they made ground fall at the front gates.

"I say it's time we do some dissection on this effing door stand back!" Gaia barked out as she pulled a crystalline mineral spear from her body and gave the door a good whack err a good slash across the front a second later the thick titanium plated door was severed right in the middle and fell apart into two pieces which fell with a heavy metallic clunk onto the rocky ground.

"Time to get this party started and started up right let's do it!" Lilith spouted off as she flew into the front doors and stopped at the main lobby as the rest of the group caught with her.

The group saw various hallways leading everywhere, everywhere and frankly everywhere it could take quite a few hours to search all the halls one at a time. "We'll never find those two if we look at one room at a time I'm being very obvious here we should spilt up and search everything separately we'll each take one hallway and search the various rooms that branch off from it." Anita said looking the halls over a few times and took off down one nearby to her.

The other then did the same and started the mission entitled "Golem Rescue". They only hoped Victor and Emily were unharmed and safe until the group could get to them.

-to be continued

Yes folks this chapter is the start up of some serious ass kicking. Next up is Facility Battle: Golem Rescue part two and a few battles will take place plus a small fight with number 37. Any stay tuned for the next chapter part 2 parter of "Golem Rescue". And yes I'll be exploring how Mayu came to live at the Inn well at it we'll find out there has been a twist in the circumstances.. plus how Morrigan and Lilith knew just how to find Lucy at the most critical moment of her life. How it will happen will be a bit of a bizarre happening. Yes if you can't guess who this "Ivo Shandor" guy is he's some architect from Ghostbusters who built the temple atop Central Park West. He is in fact Jedah Domha who by using dark and evil sorcery summons a parallel warrior to attack the inn but who does he summon take a wild guess. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors (finished)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion" (not abandoned), "Vectors and Vector Sigma", Power Ranger Dimension Legends (chapter 11/12 introduce the green/gold/violet rangers and the "dark" chapter is coming soon/plus the Legends UltraZord), and "Maverick Hunter KLN" (still being worked on right now with chapter 8 being finished up soon). Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	7. Facility Battle: Golem Rescue Part 2

Yokohama Night Monsters 7

Here we are folks chapter 7 of another crossover fanfic involving Darkstalkers and Elvin Lied. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of intense swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff those under 13 years of age should not hear so I warned you all. Also I will be doing a few flashbacks w/Lucy past at the Felicity House and her time with other Darkstalkers (her first slumber party, birthdays, dance, first boyfriend/kiss/first love, basic fun stuff in the main series she never experienced for the most part).

-Chapter 7 Facility Battle: Golem Rescue - Part 2

Once the group had arrived at the facility's front door's they decided it was best to split up and search for the Gerdenheim siblings until Lucy had a better plan. "Wait Anita can you and Donovan along with Hsien-Ko, Sasquatch, Mei-Ling and Q-Bee. You six can keep an eye on the soldiers and gunmen outside so we can make our escape later. Everyone I repeat and I mean it no killing no killing anyone not even some perverted peeping tom you see taking a peeking at girls got it everyone? We're here to rescue not assassinate got it people? Good." The rosette said sternly to the group and even Raptor and Gaia nodded to the deal.

But Raptor did however add one last comment. "Ahh there goes my night's fun no souls to crash damn."

"Other than that let's party. Split up and find the Gerdenheim's! Move out!" Lilith chirped as the monsters each went to a door and searched the branching halls while Anita and her adoptive father Donovan along with the two ghost sisters Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling and Q-Bee stood outside to guard the escape route.

-begin Your Poison by Alice Cooper (techno remix)

-Lilith's hall

The lithe limbed succubae girl wandered around the hallway and saw nothing of interest until she took a quick sniff of something delicious. "Ooh food I am kinda hungry let's follow my nose to the scent."

Lilith then followed the scent to a faculty lounge where she saw the source of the smell a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. The demon girl then went to the hot plate keeping it heated. "Oh yummy. (eats another slice) Yum, um, num! Nice a doughy yet crispy too."

Down the hall was a basic looking guard heard some sounds coming from the lounge. "The hell is that sound? This hallway's restricted I thought." He remarked at hearing someone eating quite loudly.

Lilith's red eyes turned to hear a faint voice just down the hall it was a guard. "Hmm I can have some fun finally."

The guard stormed into the doorway and pointed his gun ready to shoot. "Ok whoever ya are put 'em up! Huh?" The guy saw a young slim girl with a very small build. She had light purple hair and had two little pigtails in it making her look childish but she did look at least 9-11 in age and she had a black jean jacket and a tight red tank top under it, black pleather skirt, with deep red penny loafer shoes with high black and white striped socks in short a pre-teen.

"Sir I'm lost I can't find my mommy can you help find her please? I'm sorry about the food but I'm hungry." The girl gave the man the saddest puppy dog face complete with a quivering lip. "But if you help me I think I can give you a reward here let me whisper it." The man leaned down to hear her treat. "You and I could get a "very " private way to get know each other."

The girl's voice was being very sultry right about now. "You want me to date you?"

"No I wanna boink you buddy boy get busy knock my boots y'know duh." The girl said half annoyed as the guy smiled a bit. "Sucker." Lilith said quietly into his ear.

The guys eyes went wide open. "Huh?" Lilith then throws him face first into the nearby wall knocking him out.

"Mr. hmm Kamiya never trust a pretty little girl especially one who's interested in boinking you bye-bye now have a nice nap." Lilith remarked and turned back into her demon form spread her wings and flew down the hall to continue looking for the Gerdenheim siblings.

-Raptor's hall

-begin Day After Day by Haji's Kitchen

Raptor the musically talented zombie wasn't having any luck at least in finding the Gerdenheim he was coming up with zilch but he was having luck with finding various workers who were shooting at him. This pissed the Aussie zombie off to no end. "You got some me mates locked in here let 'em now!"

"No way I don't care if you are some rock and roller you enter the building we kill ya!" Shouted guard number one.

"Man you're crazy I don't get paid enough for this shit the rulebook didn't say nothing about fighting off zombies! You ain't getting my brains!" Shouted out guard number two.

"Who cares just shoot his head it always works in movies and games! Ready fire!" Yelled the third guard gunmen.

"Say yer prayers dead-head say hello to Dracula for me in Hell!" Snapped the fourth gunmen as the four all fired upon the undead who leapt back from the fire.

"Seems to me I can't talk my way out of it then ok then punks here I come! Twist and Shout!" Raptor shouted as his legs started spinning into a cyclone and flew up and over the gun holding guards and landed with a half skid behind them. "Ya missed me coppers ya missed me." Raptor said while he smashed a nearby vending machine and took a soda and a few swigs of it. Surprisingly and also quite comically the soda upon getting into his stomach leaked out in a very cartoony fashion. Raptor took notice of it. "Maybe ya didn't."

"Shoot him again!" Snapped the second gunner guard.

"Dammit! And add a shit to that! I'm outta here ya wallops!" Raptor said running down the hallways as the men went after him.

-Jon's hall

-begin Animal I Have Become by 3 Days Grace

The British werewolf martial artist Jon Talbain was having his own troubles as he was also facing gunmen in one of the buildings stairwells. They had chased him into a corner of one the many winding corridors which went everywhere. The English lycanthrope looked the six guards down. "Ok we can do this one of two ways one involves where you hid the Gerdenheim's and two well that involves me defeating you all in combat."

The six guards exchange looks at each other wondering just what the hell is up with this guy. "Fat chance we got you cornered and ready to shot down like a dog pardon the pun."

"Ok guys let's shoot ourselves a werewolf we'll get rich from selling it on E-bay." Suggested another guard.

"Hmm you arseholes if you kill me then the whole Earth will die! If we Darkstalkers are taken out the planet will be annihilated doesn't that worry you?" Jon said trying to reason with them.

The men simply readied, aimed but before they started firing the wolf leapt up and was encased in a pale blue energy aura and sped away from them and landed in the stairwell. The wolf monster simply wagged his pointer around as if he was disappointed by the men. "Uh, uh, uh you mean you're trapped. HEYAHH!" Jon then did a back flip slash upward kick effectively slicing the nearby stairwell section making it collapse and cut off the dead end hall trapping the men. "Like I said you're trapped."

The wolf monster then jetted from the floor and went up three floors and slashed the thick door to pieces and continued searching the building.

-Felicia's hall

-begin Not Gonna Get Us by t.A.T.u

The scantily white furred cat-woman Felicia ran down the hallway like a mad woman because frankly guards were trying to shoot her down dead. "Ahh I got tons of cold hard bullets going at my ba-a-a-a-a-a-aa-ck! Come you guys I can get you all my autograph it's a promise just don't shoot me!" The feline woman cried out as she was chased along with the gunmen until she rounded a corner and hid as the dimwitted guards ran right by her.

"Whew!" She said wiping off her sweaty brow. "And the kids said take a vacation it'll be really peaceful they said. Meah! I say to that! What's that scent I smell oh I know what it is it's freshly baked cherry coffee cake I am a bit hungry. I'll sneak a little taste."

The cat woman tiptoed into the nearby doorway and saw the cake and gave it a sniff. "Just like Sister Rose used to make don't mind if I do." The cat lady then used a nearby knife to cut a section to eat until she heard a set of gasps the orphanage nun then spun around and saw two well dressed ladies. They had identical clothes with the exception of one detail the dress and blouse coloring while the redhead wearing a yellow blouse and grey dress and a brunette having a creamy orange blouse and white dress. "Uh-oh... " Felicia uttered out.

"Jacqui am I crazy or is there a cat monster in the lounge?" The light brunette said in shock.

"No Haruka you're not crazy we're seeing that!" The redhead shouted out. "It's one of those monsters that broke in a few minutes ago!"

The two make a quick glance at each other then scream. "MONSTER!" The two then bolt from the room in a total panic and the cat woman called out after them.

"But I'm Felicia the great American singer come back here girls come back." She called out.

She then heard faint footsteps coming down the hall and knew more trigger happy gunmen were in store for her and ran out the doorway with more gunfire being shot at her. "Yipe again here I go!"

The cat lady ran down the hall again chased by guards toting guns. She ran along and hopped over a honey blonde haired girl had a blue blouse top and long green dress nearly knocking her over and spilling a coffee cup she was carrying not only that but the workers running past her made her drop the cup onto the floor breaking it.

The girl watched the gunners chase after the strange white furred lady. "That's the second coffee cup I've screwed up Jesus this isn't my day."

Felicia kept up her running and came to a staircase and saw she didn't have the time to run up the stairs instead she stood her ground and bared her pink claws. "Well here then how 'bout cat scratch fever then buddy boy? Let's go and get it started punks!" The blue eyed cat lady said with a slight purr as she leapt at one guy and gave him a powerful clawed uppercut sending him flying and landing on his back knocking him out. Next the catgirl quickly dropped herself to her paw-like hands and spin kicked another guard's legs out from under him and without missing a beat she threw a sideways kick to another's neck sending it flying sideways and also upwards. "YAH!"

The cat woman leapt up and launched a kick right at a guard's chest and continuously kicked him into a wall making him black out. The nun went into a furry buzzsaw-like spin and sped at the last two guards and gave one an uppercut while the other was kicked in the head onto the ground. "TAY!" The nun shouted out as she attacked the two.

"So unbecoming of a nun." She remarked at seeing the guys KO'd around her feet and she ran up the staircase to continue her search.

-Anakaris' hall

-begin Done by Anew Revolution

The burly mummy Anakaris was dealing with three very annoying armed soldiers who kept up their bullet based assault on the undead bandaged man which was totally ineffective. "Mummy Drop!" He called out as long sinuous straps of cloth sped at two of the guards and encased them both. The mummy gave the guards a few good shakes and slammed the two together then recalled the cloth wrappings revealing the men were essentially knocked unconscious by the blow.

"Servants of the facility release the Gerdenhiem's now I the great Pharoah Anakaris command it!" Anakaris proclaimed to last guard who stood in fear of the large muscular mummy somewhat towering over him and fired off a shot at the monster's headdress.

"Such petulance I fear you've left me no choice. Fear the wrath of Anakaris fool!" The big burly mummified man leaned back and let out an unholy noise which was half scream half roar in the man's face.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled out in total terror than fainted while falling down face first. The mummy then went along the halls to continue looking for the two German Golem siblings.

-meanwhile in the sewer system

Meanwhile the facility was being ransacked and rampaged by the monstrous Darkstalkers the green Brazilian fish-man Rikuo stepped out of the foul looking and stinking sewage collection tank at the building's very bottom floor. The tank was a deep dark brownish black and stunk like an unholy stink bomb was thrown into a small room. The merman climbed on the maintenance ladder leading up from the tank itself. The building used to clean the tank's bottom. Rikuo had traveled from the outtake pipe from the ocean and in through to the tank. The green fish-man took a look at the tank he climbed out of and cringed. "The things I do to save the world. Gah!"

The merman looked around the large room and saw nothing but varying sized pipes leading upward into the upper floors of the research place. "Time to go up I guess." The man-fish then went to the only door out of the room and took a whiff of something. "Aw damn it's me dammnit!" The merman cursed out as he opened the door and went to meet the others wherever they were.

-Gaia's hall

-begin Meaning of Life by Disturbed

In the deeper facility sections the black clad elf warrior was traveling through the concrete walls like a shark through water and was evading the various workers gunfire and with a mighty rumbling sound caused the hallway to collapse in front of the guards effectively keeping them away from her. After a short while she made sure she wasn't followed anymore. Bursting from the wall she landed with a skid on the hard floor tiling. "Disgusting human filth if I had my way I'm exterminate them all."

The white haired elf looked around came upon a very high-tech looking door lock. "Ok plants, nature and rocks I can do and figure out but with numbers I suck eggs. Ok, ok, ok I can do this Gaia you can read this door. Ok let's see a three and a no not that it's a ahh that's not a nine it has to be a seven. Ok a number never goes before another except in multiple digits. So let's see 3 and a 7 it's 37. Goddam I'm good." Gaia said snickering at figuring out the door number and going inside.

-control room

The suited Kurama wasn't very pleased seeing his building and workers being made a laughing stock these Darkstalkers were making a mockery of the places security force. "Argh I have morons on my team can't anything stop these monsters!"

A computer analyzer took a look at the cameras and saw something. "Uh sir that elf woman well um she's headed for containment room number 37."

"Hmm now to destroy one of them on my mark release her." Kurama said with a sneer. "Now!"

- containment room number 37

The elf warrior looked around the room and saw nothing of interest inside with the exception of kind of tank with cables and tubes leading into it. "Oh fuck nothing here dammit to hell! Some rescue this is this is a bunch of effing shit that's all it is. (hears a hissing) Huh what the fuck?" The elf cussed out as she saw the tank opening and a short pink haired red eyed horned girl came out from inside.

The room's speaker system came on getting the dyads attention. "Mariko this is daddy destroy this pest for me if you do I'll uh um I'll buy you a pony now go have fun and play with her."

"Feh! Sending a child after me the great Gaia of Ironstone. This Kurama is a bigger retard of a fuck than I thought he was go figure." The white haired woman went to the room's other side as the girl spoke to.

"My daddy says for you to play with me will you?" The rosette girl asked sweetly to the elf.

"I'm busy brat go away and play in a sandbox or something since me the adult has work to do." The elf huffed out at her and went to pushing random buttons which didn't do mush and the girl still spoke to her.

"It's not good to touch things that don't belong to you." Mariko said scolding the lady childishly which got the black clad woman's attention.

"Alright you've really pissed me off runt time you face me in a fight I'll show you who your daddy is once I'm done working your carcass over that is!" The elfin woman snarled to the small girl and the woman's hands started to glow and withdrew long crystalline shard-like spears appeared in one her hands. The lady spun the spear around showing she was serious. "C'mon brat I'll turn ya into gravel! EYAH!"

Gaia sped as well leapt at the small girl but that was a big mistake and slice off went Gaia's arms and head with a very bored looking Mariko as the body fell to the floor. "That wasn't fun no fun at all huh?" The girl saw the elf's severed arm pointing behind her which the lass did and saw Gaia's head was still alive and being held up with her other arm. The armless and headless body got back up on its feet.

"You little brat no one decapitates me and lives to tell about it first I have to get myself back together here." The elfin woman's head said as the arms reattached to the shoulder joints and the rebuilt body reached down and picked up the head and on it went. The elf was back together like she was never torn to shreds.

"This is impossible you can't no one can do that!" 37 cried out at the freakish sight.

"Impossible for humans and Diclonii but not me I am immortal I can't be killed by such childish efforts. The other Nightwarriors may have made a vow not to kill but I follow one rule... they're no rules!"

-control room

"The hell? Oh-no I gotta get down there before that thing tears Mariko apart!" The suited man said running off to the containment room to save #37 from being killed.

- containment room number 37

The elf took a small metallic fragment from her pants pocket and showed it to the scrawny Diclonii girl. "Know what this is? Course you wouldn't know you've been sheltered and locked up. My mother was an elf priestess who watched over my village until my soon to be father showed up he was an Earth demon a master of soil, minerals and stone based and the earth itself. I could stomp the floor and cave this whole place down but you've really pissed me off Mariko prepare to feel my specialty power mineral property absorption in other words I can turn my body into anything with a mineral type chemical base. This fragment is Demonized Titanium it's so strong its indestructible and able to withstand any and all mortal type attack. Prepare to die runt."

The woman concentrated as the metal scrap's properties were being absorbed into the woman's body to the extent she turned her body into titanium itself. "Shall we continue our little dance of death no too bad!"

The white haired lady ran at the girl who countered via vectors but this time the girl couldn't tear her foe apart. She tried the head, the arms, the legs, and her foes torso nothing worked not like before. This was a big shock to Mariko not only did the lady reassemble her broken body but was resisting her vector attacks. "What! What happened!"

Gaia sneered at the bratty pink haired child and again broke into an angry charge. "I told you I'm indestructible to all mortal attack forms including those pathetic arms you got there. Prepare to be exterminated you little brat! Here I come!"

The elfin warrior took hold of Mariko and threw against the wall holding her by the neck. The girl gulped a bit at seeing this predicament that developing. "Let me go please I just wanted to play with you!"

"Too bad brat time to kill some lab rats." Gaia said smirking as long sharp crystalline claws came out of her free hands knuckles and were aimed at the girls face.

"Stop! Stop it now!" It was that Kurama guy. "You Nightwarrior leave her alone now!"

The lady heard a gun click. "Oh now you're gonna shoot me that will work just as well slicing my head off you Kurama are twisted little fuck holding her like some lab rat what kind of father are you hmm?" The black clad elf turned to look at the suited man. "My mother was an elf priestess and my father was an earth demon she never disowned me nor did my village. Then when I was five humans slaughtered everyone, my friends, my parents, everything was taken from me!"

"You won't get away with this Gaia I promise you that!" Kurama said to the elf woman who simply got sly looking smile on her face.

"Here catch and think fast!" Gaia said as he threw the Diclonii girl at Kurama who caught her.

The woman got right in the man's face and glared at him. "Kurama you stupid fuck of a fool do you really think I'm afraid of you hmm? I have nothing to lose by killing you facility fools. You're just a disgusting little man trying to "fix" something that can't be fixed at all. I fight for my family and my village arrogant creature's like yourself slaughtered them. You or any of yer goons get in my way I'll kill them very painfully mind you got me good now get out of my way jackhole." The woman said walking out the doorway and into the hall to continue looking for the German Golems.

The suited man checked the girl over and led her back into her tank, put her back inside it and he ran back after the elfin lady.

-Lucy's hall

-begin Who's Your Daddy by Lordi

Down the hallway Lucy had picked she had come upon a guard who nervously pointed a gun at her. He shot a few bullets at her which she effortlessly blocked via vector. "Punk that don't work." Sending another limb she snatched the firearm and examined it a bit. She then pointed at him as if she was going to shoot but the other vectors took hold of it and crushed it into junk metal. "Nah not my style now if its scaring you to death I'll do that then."

The scantily clad and horned walked toward the man as he backed into a corner and then into the wall. The terrified man in a fit of fear wet himself. Lucy found this to be a hoot frankly and cracked a smile at the pitiful sight. "Oh god look at yerself and you call yourself a man you pissed yourself like a baby." Lucy said kneeling over the worker who stared into her sly looking scarlet eyes and she got right in the guy's immensely frightened face and the Nightwarrior couldn't resist the sight or the opportunity. "Boo!"

The guy screamed. "AHHHHHH!" He then fainted. (where was this from?)

"Pussy." Lucy grumped out.

Lucy was now speed walking down you guessed it the hallway until some slight movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention it was a security video camera this gave the musician rosette an idea. "Oh what's this a security cam hmm. Now what to do about it? Hey I know hey Mr. Kurama are you watching me here huh? Well do I have a gift for you just to show I'm a nice girl while showing you're still a fucking arrogant pile of horseshit here take a look at this mister." The girl said pulling down her skimpy shorts and exposed her nice looking derriere for the camera (she does have a nice ass and so does Morrigan;). "Like I said fruit basket for Mr. Kurama we Nightwarriors won't bend over and take this BS so here kiss this while you're at it buddy boy! Go ahead and kiss it! Happy holidays to you asswipe bye." Luce said playfully while giving her firm backside a good yet light smacks to infuriate the man while giving it a good shake. (that was funny right huh?)

-control room

Kurama had returned to the control room and saw the Darkstalkers Diclonius ally and grumbled a bit before speaking. "Cute very cute Lucy. You idiots don't even say anything I mean it." He threatened the security monitor workers. "I have work to do still no monsters will be making a fool of me."

Kurama then exited the room and the three guys working made sure he was gone. "I think they already made a fool of him right pal?" The worker said offering a low five which the other guy gladly gave.

-Lucy's hall

The horned woman had come honey blonde haired girl had a blue blouse top and long green dress carrying a cup of coffee. "Uh oh crap time to run away very fast from here EEEEE!"

The horned girl sent out her vectors to snag the girl before she got away. "Hold on there missy what exactly do you think I'm going to do to you hmm?" The vector snared girl took a look at her captor and Lucy asked another question. "Don't you recognize this face of mine hmm?"

The honey blonde girl took a look at her captors face it looked very familiar as did her outfit. The attire was an uplifting top accenting her shapely bust while a black spiked collar was around her neck. Also wearing long gloves slash sleeves going to her wrists and ending with black fingerless gloves. Extremely short almost legless jeans adorned her pelvis while a black leather strap and buckle was tilted downward at a 45 degree angle. Also starting at her mid upper thigh were long leggings that went to halfway past her knees finally thick clunky boots identical to Raptor's were on her feet. All of her clothes were deep violet, and the bright rosy pink hair really got the girl's attention as did the scarlet colored eyes. Yet the strangest thing about her were the weird hornlike thing on her head which at first glance was a some kind of headset but were really horns atop her cranium. "Lucy of Raptor and the Maidens? How did you get in here it's off limits except to staff why?"

"A set of sibling friends are locked up in here that's why. Uh oh I hear that jackass coming along. Can you act for me pretend to be my hostage just go along with it and you'll be free as a bird when its over. Just nod." The girl nodded as the footsteps got closer to the hallway section and low and behold it was Mr. Kurama and a small firing squad.

"I've got you Lucy don't even think about it put her down nice and easy." The suit threatened her.

"Oh crap! Mr. Kurama help me!" The girl cried out while faking her struggling against her captors arms.

"Oh really tell me what'll happen then what will ya do if I snap her head off hmm? Shoot me please you can't touch me much less injure me either. " The gunmen inch at her. "Uh-uh-uh-uh move back now off with her head." Lucy joked as her vectors extended out to warn the workers she meant business.

"You won't escape here witch I promise you that!" Kurama spat at her. "Let her go "

Lucy simply let out a loud string of laughs and howls before responding to her. "Please you're not messing with two bit hoods you're messing with real live creatures of the night I'm a Darkstalker not some weak little girl." Lucy took a sly glance at the director. "Please I ain't afraid of you or your pathetic guards we Darkstalkers have important business here. But if you want her fine here she is." The horned girl said extending the transparent limbs and presenting the girl to the suited man.

"There you are my arrogant yet so ignorant man she's safe and sound. Now get out of my way I'm busy you're not my major priority right now." The pink haired woman said as she walked along the hallway while the guards kept their guns up. "I'm in no mood to kill anything much less anyone Diclonius am I yes killer no. Now move you idiots let me have a word with the director."

The two individuals stared each other down as red eyes looked into dark brown ones. "What's yer goddamn problem Kurama we're trying to save you all and yet you try to kill us off like rabid dogs." Lucy hissed to the director.

"My problem is you missy let me tell you something I'll exterminate every last one of you monsters off the face of this planet then next up the Darkstalkers." The suited man said back to the pink haired girl. "I know you killed Bando and Nana I'll make sure you never know freedom again. Where're their bodies how'd you kill them hmm?"

The horned woman didn't answer for a bit until she finally did. "That's for me to know and you never to find out they're out of misery though I'll say that get out of my way joker or I'll force my way through." The Diclonii woman then went along the hallway as the guards fired on her only for the shots to be deflected by her Dark Force aura. "Later losers."

The she-demon then used the transparent limbs to tear open the sealed off corridor leaving the workers very confused.

-Huitzil's hall

-begin Mr. Roboto by Styx

The golden robot was also having trouble finding the Gerdenheim's as every hall he came to was occupied by more gunmen which showered the guardian machine with bullets though the fools soon found they had no effect at all on his bronzed up body.

"Damn! Nothing's working on these things!" A guard remarked.

Another gave another quip. "Doesn't anything get to these guys?"

"Commencing escape procedures." Huitzil claimed in a mechanical tone as its arms converted into a set of large rocket jets and the machine flew off as the guards fired only for a green force shield to block the shots as the mech flew off down the hall.

Only the robot flew right where Lucy had left from and stood over the kneeling Karumi Akagi the girl saw the guards were nervous. "What's a matter with all of you hmm? Oh crap something bad behind me right I thought so."

Kurama looked at the large bronzed robot and threatened it not to move. "You oversized bucket-o-bolts don't try it I warn you."

Huitzil took a look at the cowering girl then spoke. "Female not target recommencing search parameter procedures." Huitzil again fired up its arm thrusters and sped at the guards who tried to shoot him down but failed as his green shield was up and he sped off to the other halls.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Those monsters are making a mockery of me goddammit!" The man said going into a childish hissy fit. (folks I am enjoying tormenting that Kurama guy aren't you?)

-Morrigan's hall

-begin Faint & Toxic (remix) by Linkin Park featuring Britney Spears

The demon queen sped using her wing thrusters at yet more guards and zoomed past them while skidding to a stop as their guns fell to pieces. "Now I hope that taught you all a lesson." She said half scolding the six men.

The six then pull out auxiliary guns and get ready to fir. The queen she-demon grumbled a bit at their insolence. "Now you all wouldn't shoot a lady would you? (They aim at her) That's what I thought you'd do. Fine then by play rough I like excitement from my foes before I defeat them Double Soul Fist!"

The turquoise haired woman fired off two blasts of pale blue energy at the six guardsmen hitting them so hard they blacked out completely. "I hope that little stunt has taught you all better bye for now foolish men." The demon queen then flew off down the hall only to see the wall was crumbling a bit as a huge long plant vine erupted out of it.

The vine mass spilled from the hole and reformed into a humanoid shaped mass of vines with two long tendrils at the shoulders and sharp thorny claw like fingers and a bright orange jack-o-lantern head. It couldn't be but it was Punkin Jack the newly emerged Irish plant Darkstalker. "Nice to see ya Morrigan trouble I'm guessing hmm?" The pumpkin said to the Makai queen.

"Err um yes the Gerdenhiem's are captive inside here we're trying to find and rescue them. Not having much luck at it though." Morrigan confessed to Jack.

Suddenly the dyad heard some cursing from the corner from their current location. "Dammit! Dah! I swear I can't walk anywhere without tripping over crap dammit!"

"Rikuo." The two said at once and they sped around the corner only to see the merman on the recently mopped floor and in a pile of assorted cleaning supplies.

The demon couldn't resist making a comment about the silliness of the scene. "Rikuo? That's unbecoming for you since you're the Merman king now." The queen demon took one whiff and cringed. "Ahh what's that smell? Good daddy Belial its bad!"

"Hey, hey, hey Morrigan I went through the fricken sewage system gimme a break here will ya (shouts) I went through a sewer dammit!" Rikuo snapped at the duo while fuming the time after he done ranting on them.

"Fine let's just find the Gerdenhiem siblings then hmm?" Morrigan suggested as the three went to finding the German Golem siblings together.

-meanwhile

In a secreted and hidden away room near the middle of the building there was a large room that was dark so dark until you walked to the other side of the room where a very stone grey large man with two bolts protruding from his head while his left face side was a darker blue. His bulky build was scared by various bright yellow scars (one on his right bicep/one on his chest) and was clothed by a moss green jacket with brown trim (with his left sleeve missing). His powerful looking hand wore dark fingerless gloves. The giant wore dark brown pants, a black belt w silver buckle, and simple clunky brown shoes. His arms were chained up high on a wall.

Nearby to the large man was a shorter blonde blue eyed girl chained up near him. She wore a blue plaid sweater over her light blue t-shirt under it with a pair of somewhat loose grey jeans with a pair of fancy black penny loafers on her feet. "Don't worry Victor the others will come for us in the meantime try to get loose."

"Ugh! I can't I don't have any energy not even to move." The large yet weakened Victor groaned out.

-Gaia (yet again)

-begin Du Hast by Rammstein (its German yah;)

The black clad elf warrior Gaia was wandering around yet another hallway until she came upon a very high-tech looking doorway which read "Secret Containment".

"Secret Containment hmm worth a look at least... " She mused to herself and prepared one of her earth based attacks. "Diamond Shrapnel!" The she-elf called out as she cupped her hands together and out came hundreds of sharp yet small shards of diamond. The shards slashed, hacked, and sliced at the door but still it held. The woman took out her Demonized Titanium fragment and once again absorbed the properties of it and gave the door a mighty punch knocking it clean off its hinges.

- secreted and hidden away room

The two Gerdenhiem's heard something bust down the door and saw it was Gaia in the shadows. She had used her mineral absorption ability and Emily called to her. "Gaia help us here we're over here come on give us a hand!"

The elfin lady ran to the sound of the German girl's voice and saw the two were chained up on the wall. "Hold on I'll cut you both loose just hold still." The white haired woman said as long yet sharp mineral spear were summoned from her lower palms and she went about to hacking off the chains and shackles from the Golem siblings.

"Thanks Gaia we needed it but Victor is really low on power we have to give him some juice." The blonde German girl said looking worried about her younger brother.

Indeed the larger Golem man looked very weak as almost no electricity coursed over his bulky and large body. "Juice huh hmm? Ah-hah over there that's a power coupling for part of this room and floor help me drag him over err better yet let me do it." The elf lady took hold of the giant synthetic man's underarms and dragged him along. "Damn your heavy Victor!"

"Sorry." Victor apologized for his size. Once the elf had gotten the man close to the coupling she ripped the cable from the wall and latched it onto one of his head bolts the resulting recharge made the giant shoot back to his feet as electricity coursed over his body. "Much better "

"Good now let's get the fuck out of here! C'mon move!" Gaia ordered out as the two went after her and charged down the hallways.

-begin 10's by Pantera

Meanwhile the lithe Lilith was zooming down another way and saw at an intersection Felicia was being chased along the way and down another way was Lucy. "Hey come on you guys this way follow me!" She called out as the two followed after her and yet down another hall out came the Aussie born Raptor who joined up with them.

The quartet entered into another intersection and encountered Rikuo, Morrigan and surprisingly Punkin Jack from Ireland. Raptor spoke to him as they ran along. "Hey mate how you been huh?"

The demonic jack-o-lantern replied back. "Just fine bud let's get the hell outta here we should be running into the other's soon I feel it in my tendrils."

Sure enough Jack was right as around a corner was Gaia and the Gerdenheim's and the group proceeded to continue their escape and soon Jon appeared as did Huitzil and the gang was back together again and they were just about free until they rounded a corner only to find they had a huge welcoming committee waiting there.

It was Kurama yet again he was not happy. "You you you disgusting monsters you've made a fool of me and the facility."

Lilith blew on her lacquered nails while replying to him. "Well duh because you're a dumbshit of course why wouldn't we make a fool of you it's too easy."

"Little she-devil brat say one more thing I'll have these nice gentlemen blow yer head off!" The suit threatened the demon-girl.

Morrigan stepped forward and gave the man a death glare. "Humph! Men always so tough with your guns and weapons. Don't you ever threaten my sister Kurama or I'll send you on a one way to Hell I mean it you pigheaded jackass."

"Remove yourselves from our sight and leave us Nightwarriors be Kurama." The mummy said trying to reason with him.

Felicia hissed at him. "You mean jerk I have kids to look after punk get outta our way now!"

"Why do that the secrets I could unlock from you all are incalculable the grants I could get, the cash, the awards, the contributions to bio-weapon research. I get a misty eyed thinking it over. A real mummy, a merman, a zombie, a real elf, and an evolved Diclonius its too much." Kurama said getting a bit greedy.

Jon said to him. "You're meddling with things that don't concern you Kurama."

"Jon's right on that you'll never take me alive Kurama I'm too tough for ya." Lucy chirped out to the stubborn man in the suit.

"We already know how to get out of this here place ya punk ass wallop! Besides I'm a star you ain't!" Raptor said giving a toothy "smile" to the man.

"And yet you all thought you could escape and be free like birds hmm?" Kurama said to the group while his workers aimed their guns at them all.

The spry Lilith threw her hands on her little hips and got snippy with the director. "Oh yeah Kurama ya wanna a bird huh do ya well here here's two birds!" Lilith then gave the people the finger two of them in fact.

"Men get ready to fire on them all on my count 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9." Kurama said telling his gunners to fire when he said 10.

The group knew that they'd have to fight their way out of here if the planet was to live and Pyron defeated.

-to be continued

Yes folks this chapter is the start up of some serious ass kicking. Next up is Facility Battle: Golem Rescue part 2 as all hell breaks loose. Anyways stay tuned for the thrilling finale of "Golem Rescue". And yes I'll be exploring how Mayu came to live at the Inn well at it we'll find out there has been a twist in the circumstances... and I didn't forget as to how Morrigan and Lilith knew just how to find Lucy at the most critical moment of her life. How it will happen will be a bit of a bizarre happening. Yes if you can't guess who this "Ivo Shandor" guy is he's some architect from Ghostbusters who built the temple atop Central Park West. He is in fact Jedah Dohma the series Dark Messiah monster. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors" (still working on it), "Cybertronian Invasion" (not abandoned), "Vectors and Vector Sigma", Power Ranger Dimension Legends (soon to be reposted), and "Maverick Hunter KLN" (still being worked on right now with chapter eight being finished up soon). Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	8. Facility Battle: Golem Rescue Part 3

Yokohama: Night Monsters 8

Here we are part 3 of Facility Battle- Golem Rescue. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of intense swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said… it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff those under 13 years of age should not hear so I warned you all. Also I will be doing a few flashbacks w/Lucy past at the Felicity House and her time w/other Darkstalkers (her 1st slumber party, birthdays, dances, 1st boyfriend/kiss/1st love, basic fun stuff in the main series she never experienced for the most part).

-Chapter 8 – Facility Battle: Golem Rescue Part 3 -begin Mirrors Paradise by The Kovenant

The various Nightwarriors stared down the armed and primed to shoot guards led by the bigshot himself the suited Kurama. "Give up now you're beaten no monster can outsmart the likes of me."

"Well we apparently just did Kurama… let us through the Earth's in danger!" Emily pleaded to the director.

Anakaris gave a look at the man. "Remove yourself from my sight Kurama you are a mere insect in our way I the great Pharaoh decree it move aside at once!"

"Like hell and a fat chance I add bandage head!" Kurama spat at the mummy lord. "And you'd rather be with monsters then your own kind Lucy or be with people?" Kurama said to the girl.

The group of monsters were unsure how to escape this hell but they had to at all costs… the fate of planet Earth hung in the balance as time was running out, Lucy gave the guards and Kurama a sinister looking yet also sly glare while some of her cotton candy colored locks fell over her right face's side. "Kurama you listen to me if you humans don't want me then I'll take my chances with the monsters. Now then we do 1 and 1 thing only… CHARGE INTO BATTLE!"

"Yeah let's pull a Jackson and beat it twist and shout!" Raptor hooted out as his legs started spinning into a tornado.

Soon the whole group sped, flew, tunneled, and ran at the guards while Lucy, Morrigan and Huitzil blocked the speeding bullet barrage only for the creatures to zoom right past the security members and zipping along to the exit near the sea cliff. "Follow them don't let them fucking escape!" Kurama cussed as the Darkstalkers were escaping his grasp… and with it tons of potential grants and money.

-outside the building

The united group of Saquatch, Donovan, Anita, Queen Bee, Hsein-Ko and Mei-Ling were somewhat having their hands full holding off the various security officers who were busy shooting off bullets trying to kill them all. It did little good as the twin ghost sisters easily dodged out of the way while kicking the gunners away. Sasquatch exhaled throwing out freezing clouds holding the aggressors at bay while freezing their handheld firearms into ice blocks.

Anita however gave the men a miffed look being disappointed in them. "You men and your guns you actually want to shoot me hmm? Here let me dissuade you then." The psychic girl then threw out her hand as the guards fired only the bullets stopped just short of her face. "Now lemme take care of those tools of yours you all must be overcompensating for something maybe your little Vienna sausages perhaps?" Opening up her hand again the guard's guns fell to pieces as the girl disassembled them by mind power alone.

Q-Bee was staring a few gunners down who tried shooting her. "AYEAHHHHHHHH!" The insect woman screeched out as she dove and swooped around the projectiles aimed at her. "You mean boys!" She said acting and speaking like a young child.

Suddenly the others arrived right on time as the 2 groups reunited as one large force… however Kurama had followed along with more of his security gunners. "You're not leaving without a fight! You'll never get off this island facility alive!"

"Over my dead body you will Jerkrama!" Lucy spat to the suited man.

-begin 10th Man Down by Nightwish

"Release the drones… if I can't capture you all I'll kill all of you then. Huiztil drones ATTTACK!" He barked out as a section of the roof opened up revealing a large triple digit swarm of iron grey Huitzil drone robots… but a better question was how'd Kurama get a hold of them in the first place?

"We're trapped like rats." Felicia hissed out at seeing the current situation.

"No shit kitty Sherlock!" Lilith retorted back.

"You fools can't escape… try to fly away my drones will shoot you dead." Kurama smirked at the Nightwarriors who gave each one of their friends a look and glance.

As the drones converted their arms into machine gun ports as well as jet boosters the drones encircled the monsters ready to attack them at any second. "DARKSTALKERS ATTACK!" The monster based squad yelled out in a simultaneous battle cry.

The fighters able to fly went skyward while the drones followed along while the ones unable to fly took out the drones on the ground and so the battle had begun… the battle to decide who would stand victorious against the might of the Kakuzawa organization's owned facility. The various Nightwarriors splinter off into varied separate groups to divide and conquer their robotic foes.

-Rikuo

The various robot guards had the Brazilian fish man Rikuo surrounded as well as outnumbered by too many to count. "You ever tangled with a lobster huh? Well here I'll show ya then!" Rikuo snarled out as he somehow morphed his 2 fishy hands into lobster claws and gave a downward clawed swipe upon 1 robot then a clawed uppercut to another hacking it vertically.

The green merman let loose a high pitched blast of sound called his "Sonic Wave". The blast of sound tore the drone's armor off while the rest of their bodies disintegrated them into clouds of plastic and metal based dust.

-Lilith/Morrigan

The 2 Aensland sisters were zooming and zipping around the various robots avoiding their weaponry attacks as well as counterattacking them in return. "Shining Blade!" The demon queen called out as her right wing shaped itself into a fine edged blade an d hacked off a drones head then another vertically in half and then threw her wings while they changed to axe blades which sliced off another mech's arms making it plummet down into a watery grave 5oo feet below the 2 demon siblings.

An annoying drone spoke out to Lilith in a synthesized mechanical voice. "Halt all altercations Darkstalker and disarm and surrender to the facility."

"Fuck you fucking fuckers!" Lilith cussed out to the drones while she converted her deep red wings into long filaments which proceeded to rip and render the robotic grunts into metallic mince meat. Seeing a Huitzil copy headed at her Lilith the girl gave a cry. "Soul Flash!"

The demon girl shot out a burst of energy looking like a glowing bat with hearts surrounding it which impacted the large machine and went straight through the body while Morrigan delivered a hard kick to yet another drone. Using her back wings which converted into thruster pods she kept up her kick sending the fake grey Huitzil into the 1 Lilith defeated. The 2 exploded into bit upon impact with each other.

More of the machines swarmed around the 2 demon sisters. One very brave yet also very stupid drone sped at the red eyed sister at full power though Lilith felt no fear and said simply to the robot. "Bye-bye!" Lilith's wings converted into hands which latched onto the drone and she sped at the cliff side and proceeded to beat the ROMS out of the enemy machine. The armor started caving in from the punches. "Ya got no guts and I'll prove it!" Lilith's final punch plowed through the robot's armored chest plate and sending a hard heavy wave of force into the very facility's island base. The force of her blow sent a fissure ripping up to the building foundation making a section collapse into the sea.

Morrigan traded blows with her arms acting like blades which collided with the spinning saw-like arm attachments the drones threw at her. The queen gave a swat at a robot's torso cutting it right at the mid section while sliced another using her bladed boot then still another using the "Shining Blade" move hacking it vertically at the waist. (Morrigan) "Which one of you piles of junk want a piece of the Aenslands hmm? (Lilith) Oh we've already decided on all of you!"

The 2 demon sisters attacked a drone fighting each of its sides leaving it unable to defend itself. They move on turning their wings into long sharpened filaments to rip and render the flying heaps of junk into scrap. Turning their attention to still more the demon siblings morphed their legs into drills and bored through a group of Huitzils. Morrigan swiped another which got too close while Lilith had her back slicing the robot into itty bitty metallic pieces. "SOUL FLASH/SOUL FIST!" The 2 called out as their energy attacks decimated their drone based opposition.

-Lucy

The horned Demonclonius girl Lucy dressed in her skimpy stage clothes flew while riding her demonic guitar Boomer like a surfer riding a wave while the Huitzil copies continued their machine gun assault upon her… it didn't jack since if she missed vector wise her Dark Force would block it… until suddenly she was caught off guard by 1 who snuck up on her from below and a stray bullet grazed past her right cheek inciting a bit of pain from the girl who flew to a stop and faced her opponents which encircled themselves at least 23 feet away though still prepared to shoot her down. Deciding to inspect her injury she saw the crimson liquid trickling slightly from the cut. It wasn't deep fortunately but that was beside the point… someone actually had the gall to make her bleed her own blood and injure her via bullet no less. It was humiliating frankly and the girl gave the robots a piece of her mind. "Ooh you've done did it now… ya made me bleed my own blood big mistake junk piles! Suck my vectors!"

The angered rosette sent out a huge burst of fast moving vector arms which pummeled, tore, ripped, rendered, eviscerated, and basically hacked apart many of the Huitzil drones that were attacking her. Frankly the machines hadn't learned their lesson as more surrounded her. "More of you? Fuck it you wanna take me on then you take the whole girl on meaning you get the horns and vectors too!"

Extending a vector the youngest Darkstalker girl grabbed a drone and gave it a good heave throwing it into the facility's upper floor's outside walls. The grunt found itself lodged into place unable to move from the wall. The pink haired girl latched onto 2 more robot grunts and gave them the heave-ho too. The 2 collided with the 1st one and the trio explodes into bits. "Yo Kurama that the best ya got huh? You're a real sheepy-weepy little bo peepy ya know that you're a real pussy jackass fight us like a man unless ya ain't got the manhood to do it yerself… good god yer a coward I just figure it out oh well big bad Kurama's a yellow chicken bye bye ya cock-sucker in a suit! AHAHAHAH!" Lucy cackled like a madwoman to the man who was shaking with rage and desperately trying to contain it too… the Darkstalkers were making a mockery of him and the building and zoomed away.

The horned girl was far from done laying the smackdown on the drone's metal asses. The lass hopped off of her guitar while spinning it above her head and as she fell she spun the instrument around slicing 1 of the mechs waist wise, another at a 45 degree angle on the torso, hacked off yet another's head, ripped another at the upper chest, still another was thrown at a cluster of 3 of the grunt robots. The drones explode into nothing but useless junk based dust.

The guards saw yet another drone rapidly approaching the devious Diclonii girl from behind only for her to know it was coming at her and a swift vector snagged the grunt and slammed it into an upper floor's outer wall. "Stupid fuck never attack a woman from behind." The horned lass commented to the drone held snuggly by the transparent limb only for several more basically pummel the shit out of the robot copycat. Once the beating was done with the drone fell to pieces broken in several places.

"The range… it's impossible." Kurama quietly muttered in shock. A vector only had so much range… it threw the drone at over 56 feet well outside of any normal range for 1 of her kind. Lucy even threw her guitar where it sliced its way through several more grunt Huitzils.

-Hsien-Ko/Mei Ling (some moves I've made up)

Mei Ling whipped out her 4 foot long calligraphy brush…she started twirling it around in front of her. "Sanskrit of Light!" The brunette called out she used the black ink on the brush tip to create mystical symbols that glow bright red and turn the drone jet black which then crumble into dust that blows away into the sea based winds.

Her sister Hsien-Ko instead throws out her twinned spiked mace balls and swings them around pummeling, crushing, and smashing the various fake Huitzils.

A few of the stupid grunts attempt to fire their gatling guns on her only she has a perfect counterattack for them to chew on. "Hey junk based jackasses a present for you all chew on this! REFLECT GONG!"

The various projectiles hit the gong and are reflected back on their users. The incoming assault bombards the drones with holes, pits and seriously ripping up their armor plating. The now smoking drones then blow up in to bits which plummet into the waves below.

-Gaia

The elf woman leapt up to the building wall then kicked off of it and launched herself into the air heading straight at the swarm of drone robots. The elfin woman held onto the drone's head module and used the mineral spear to cleave the robot in half from the head to the crotch. The woman leapt off the falling sections which explode while she hopped to another drone to which she sliced at the waist while leaping toward another. She hacked up that one too then jumped and repeated again and again until she was really massacring the mindless mechs.

"Bye-bye ya fucking fuckers!" Gaia yelled out to the exploding drones as she continued her assault upon them.

-Jon/Felicia

The animal based Darkstalker consisting of Jon Talbain the Werewolf and Felicia Rose the cat-girl who stared at several dozen of the stone grey Huitzil drones who surrounded them at all angles. Jon sped at the security robots enclosed in a white energy aura and slashed 1 upward in half, another twice on the chest, gave another a left claw swipe, still another with a right swipe while Felicia followed his example while clawing and slashing the faux Huitzils. The cat-girl went into a buzz saw spin impacting another robot grunt finishing with an uppercut to what would be the chin punching off the robot's head.

"I've gotten a lot tougher Jon over the years watch and be amazed by Felicia the great." The azure haired cat woman said letting out a sultry purr at the same time.

The spry cat based female gave an upwards moving kick to yet another grunt robot while her claws slice the machine in half. "Heh! Gotcha!" The nun said getting snide as the robots fell and blew to pieces.

-Donavan/Anita Baine

The Baine family were up too their armpits in dealing with the various Huitzil fakes and Donovan was getting very annoyed at dealing with these useless sacks of scrap metal. "Take this you piles of junk metal!" The half vampire shouted out as spins around slicing off 6 of the Huitzil drone heads.

"Once you all display nice tricks but again I've some of my own to use on you all." Anita said unimpressed at the drones repeated bouts of stupidity for attacking her head on yet again. They never learned which was big a mistake 1 yet once again Anita will show the junk heaps who was boss. Anita proceeded to like she did at the concert extended her fingers out wide then clenched them shut. Then the most peculiar thing happened the multiple drones crunched and collapsed in on themselves like collapsing cans with air sucked out. The girl re-extended her fingers making the robots blow up into junk bits. "Once again you're pathetic… Is that all?" She said w/contempt in her feminine voice.

Donovan throws his large sized powered sword dubbed "Dhylec". This sword had the unique ability to channel the spirits of various elementals and gods for use of their power. "I shall take you down using the power of Summanus god of nocturnal thunder to strike you down!"

As the sword glowed bright orange several blasts of super fueled orange hued lightning bolts sped down from a storm cloud that suddenly appeared from the otherwise sunny looking day. The bolts hit the varied robots and stay apparently "locked" onto them pumping more high voltage into their metallic bodies… then the bolts dissipated as the drones were jet black and charred like barbecue coals. They then crumbled into fine black ash that blew away in the wind.

-Queen Bee (that's her full name err should I say title)

The insect based Queen Bee zipped around while doing dives to avoid the various drone's weaponry fire on her slim body and then she suddenly stopped close to the building exterior. From nowhere a light lavender hued burst of energy a giant 6 foot long fork and knife materialized in Queen Bees 2 hands. "Buzz, buzz you look good and tasty yum yummy good food for my tummy. If not eatable I'll beat you up into junk." The bee creature said while a dollop of drool slid down the right side corner of her mouth.

The guards and Kurama himself stood in shock at what Queen Bee would do with the oversized utensils until it became suddenly became very clear… the wasp monster flew at full speed while she went on a slicing and hacking spree cleaving and cutting the drones to metallic mince meat bits. She slashed 1 across the torso, another 3 vertically from the crotch, then more in varied ways. The drones slid to pieces and blew up.

More of the robots attempted to kill the wasp lady only to find her zooming upward then diving like a bullet while extending her stinger… she impaled 1, 2, 3, then 7 drones which blew up into bits. "Me bestest fighter of all!" She exclaimed out like a 5 year old child.

-Punkin' Jack

The pumpkin vine based and Irish jack-o-lantern was on the warpath as the various drone grunts were shooting bullets at him only the things went through the vine-like body of his while he counterattacked. "Here punk lemme try this on ya… Thorn Lasher!" Jack exclaimed as the long vines on his shoulders extended out and proceeded to rip and render the drones surrounding him on all sides.

Soon more of the grunt robots swarmed around him. Jack grinned like he was enjoying the fight which frankly he was mind you. Jack loved fighting… just as much as junk food and rock 'n roll. "Dragon Candle Flame!" The pumpkin punk unleashed a huge blast of fire breath upon the swarming drones incinerating them into charred dust in seconds.

"I'm hungry mind if I steal some of yer juice pal? LEECH VINE! " Jack said to the entangled and partially enveloped drone who struggled while he threw his thorny fingered hand into the exposed chest plate… he tore into it and bizarrely enough began draining away the robot's energy reserves. Its brightly lit red eyes flickered when they went off and dim. The robot's limbs went limp as it plummeted face first while Jack leapt and sliced drone upon drone.

-Sasquatch

The simian-like and white furred Sasquatch climbed up the building wall allowing the mindless mechs to follow him where he showed his true plan. He latched onto 2 of the grey machines and began spinning them around then gave them a heave ho… the 2 impact 3 each causing them to blow up into bits. Several more swarm Sasquatch only he's ready as he takes a big deep breath and unleashed a massive blast of chilling ice breath making the drones freeze over while the Canadian sasquatch smashes them into icy bits. More of the mechs unleash missile barrages upon Sasquatch who then leaps up and grabs a Huitzil fake while ripping its head off then arms and as the machine plummets he throws the pieces at the other fakes which are wrecked and Sasquatch leaps to another and junks it then another and another.

-Huitzil

The real Huitzil however was much too strong to be damaged by its crude copies… the foolish fakes unleashed a combined laser and machine gun assault upon him. "Crude fakes cannot defeat the real Huitzil… ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Huitzil unleashes a huge missile base counterattack upon his faux counterparts which results in a series or bright orange colored spherical explosions that dot and spread over the skies above the facility while its workers and guards look on in awe.

"What are we dealing with here?" A gunner uttered out afraid to know an answer.

-Anakaris

The mummy Anakaris hovered around floating using his leg's bandages like a UFO engine set while he was surrounded by more drones. "Mummy Drop!"

The old Egyptian king unleashed several dozens of snake bandages upon his foes encasing them all in cloth wrappings but instead of dropping the faux Huitzils he instead tightened the wrappings up and began constricting the drones. "DIE YOU MISERABLE PILES OF RUBBISH!" The mummy lord roared out like thunder as the various entrapped robot copies suddenly exploded and Anakaris released his wrapping from them. The drones smoked thick black cloud and then fell apart into pieces which fell into the waves below.

As usual since Anakaris had taken out numerous amounts of the robot guards more swarmed around him… his work was far from done. "Cobra Blow!" The mummy lord thundered as his arms changed into a grey colored cobra head which shot at the drones biting as well as tearing them to bits.

-Emily/Victor Gerdenheim

The Gerdenhiem Golem siblings ran at their swarming foes as several surrounded the giant Victor. He saw them and knew just how to beat them. He grabbed one swung it right into the building wall and gave it a hard heavy head butt charged with power. "MEGA FOREHEAD!" He then slams his forehead into the hapless drone who is given a huge dent. Victor then proceeds to pummel the drone by the old fashioned way… by his own 2 hands!

The blows hit the drone hard… so hard they send large fractures up the outside building walls. Another grunt attempt to sneak up on him from behind only he latches onto its chest and delivers large amounts of high voltage into its systems. "MEGA SHOCK!"

The drone is essentially overloaded by the attack and once it was finished the robot had smoke pouring from the armor seems and fell down face first.

Emily on the other hand leapt upon another behind delivering a high voltage thunder kick. "High Voltage Thunder Kick!" She yelled out as the blow swiftly overloaded the drone's systems rendering nothing but a giant useless bucket 'o bolts which fell off the sea cliff and into the briny drink.

"Thunder Fist Striker!" She yelled out as she unleashed dozens of electrically powered punches to the numerous faux Huitzil's. The speed and high voltage of the strikes quickly knocked them all out. The overloaded and smoking grunts fell backward totally wore out.

And that did it… not only did the Darkstalkers infiltrate, rescue the 2 Gerdenheims, but escaped and defeated the welcoming committee sent out to kill them.

The monsters regrouped and stared down the guards as well as Mr. Kurama who glowered at the lot of them. "I hope this teaches you a lesson Kurama we Darkstalkers will come back if you try this again we won't be so merciful next time so I suggest you don't try it… farewell you ignorant jackass of a fuck." Morrigan spoke down to him like a child demon.

"Oh Kurama I've a gift for you… watch closely here it is… (drops her shorts/smacks her ass a few times) kiss that ya asshole later! NAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Luce said picking her pants back up while Lilith and Hsien-Ko enjoy the spectacle quite a bit.

"You got mooned twice buddy boy… hope this is a lesson punk you fuck with the Nightwarriors we fuck back even harder now we'll be leaving Mr. Kurama goodbye you cheap ass rat faced bastard." The Chinese ghost girl said snidely to him.

Lilith gives the guy 2 birds like before while Felicia sticks out her tongue and hops onto the hovering Anakaris. The Darkstalker group then stops their name calling upon the man but while Gaia is shot and falls into the waves below the island's bluff. The others knew she'd be fine though and flew away leaving a very pissed off Kurama to stew over the spectacle.

"Damnit! DAMNIT! I'll take those monsters down yet you hear me Darkstalkers I'll take you all down!" Kurama shouts at the retreating group of monsters.

-begin Not Gonna Get Us by Tatu

-soon at the Inn

A few hours had gone by at the Maple Inn and Kohta was dead worried… he paced back and forth hoping Lucy, Anita, and Lilith were still alive and the rescue mission was successful. Though not explicitly said or revealed it was clear at least from Kanae's, Mayu, and Nana's view that Kohta had taken a liking to the pink haired demon rocker and she had taken a liking to him. Yuka however hated the girl since the Lilith said to everyone of her incestuous crush… the revelation made Kanae and especially young Mayu to lose their respect for her. They now ignored her or glared at her obviously mad at her for her idea of "love".

Suddenly the group heard sounds and saw the group flying into view… it Lucy and the Darkstalkers though Gaia was oddly absent. "We came we saw we kicked their facility asses! Score a few points for us WHOO-HOO!" Lilith whooped out as she landed herself and started her sensuous victory dance.

The group saw her allies who soon landed on the grassy ground. "Oh you all are probably wondering who my friends are… Maple Inn meet the Darkstalkers." The group that called themselves the Darkstalkers were a motley group that varied wildly in appearance.

A well toned and fit shirtless man w/periwinkle hair wore violet karate pants tied w/a yellow cloth. The man then spoke about who he was. "Greetings I'm Jon Talbain I am a Werewolf or Lycan if you will I hail from Great Britain. I'm a very strong fighter using many types of martial arts to combat evil Nightwarriors." Jon said introducing himself and explaining his abilities to the Maple Inn group.

A very stone grey large man w/2 bolts protruding from his head while his left face side was a darker blue. His bulky build was scared by various bright yellow scars (1 on his right bicep/1 on his chest) and was clothed by a moss green jacket w/brown trim (w/his left sleeve missing). His powerful looking hand wore dark fingerless gloves. The giant wore dark brown pants, a black belt w silver buckle, and simple clunky brown shoes. "Victor Von Gerdenheim I am called. I am a Golem a creature constructed from inanimate materials and brought to life. This is my prototype err I meant sister Emily Von Gerdenheim. The facility captured us and with our friends help we were rescued." The tall Golem said explaining himself and the shorter blonde blue eyed girl standing near him.

She wore a blue plaid sweater over her light blue t-shirt under it w/a pair of somewhat loose grey jeans w/a pair of fancy black penny loafers on her feet. "Hello everyone as Victor said my name is Emily and I'm Victor's prototype but just call me his sister."

Soon all attention was directed at a large shaggy white hairball. In the messy white hair a pair of 2 beady red eyes shone watching the Inn residents. The creature's large muscular arms had 3 fingers and 1 thumb while its feet had 5 toes each w/2 black metal anklets around its ankles. A row of sharp teeth and crushing molars adorned its mouth cavity. The fur-ball then spoke and introduced itself. "My name's Sasquatch and I'm just what my name says I'm a sasquatch or Bigfoot. I'm Canadian so no bad mouthing the country or I'll get mad and start breakin' stuff." Sasquatch making a big comical grin showing off sharp teeth.

Now w/Raptor's intro-dump out of the way a set of 2 Chinese girls's in their mid 20's decided it was their time to talk to their pilot allies/overseers. The 1st girl had violet hair and wore pink baseball hat backwards w/her indigo eyes scanning the Inn residents. Clad in a golden yellow t-shirt w/violet and pink stripes on the long sleeves which showed off her large bust and midriff. Violet hip-hugger jeans w/a torn left knee and finally she had purple sneakers. The other girl next to her sported brown hair and brown eyes and had the same body style (bust/trim) and wore a cream yellow long sleeve shirt w/a black Asian dragon on the front. Light and tight cream colored yellow pants were on her legs w/plain white sneakers.

"I'm Mei-Ling the violet haired girl is my more tomboyish sister Hsien-Ko (cue Hsien-Ko's angry look) and we're from China. Our creature type is the Jiang Shi or Chinese zombie or "hopping ghost" and we'll do all we can to defend our world and friends too." The Inn residents looked at the dyad w/a degree of doubt inciting the 2 to clarify themselves further.

"However the 2 of us can assume this human form w/appearance ranged in the mid 20's. Interesting don'tchu think?" The brunette Mei-Ling said giving a girlish smile while the Hsien-Ko blew some of her violet hair from her face in boredom.

Near the ghost twins was a tall man w/an Indian complexion w/a well toned muscled appearance w/a massive sword tied tri his back. The blade seemed almost alive w/the way it half floated around in its bindings. His hair was long and brown ending in a long braid w/a bulb tip while his eyes were also brown. The man himself was adorned in a red shirt w/a golden border but if it was a shirt since it only covered the left half of his body. A long sash was yellow in color and red on the underside covered his legs while a fastening piece (blue w/yellow trim) held it in place. Golden anklets were worn from his mid shin to his ankles while a string of orange sized beads was worn around his chest. A golden spiraled neck brace was on well his… well his neck. "I am Donavan Baine I am a Dhampir a union of human woman and vampire father. I hail from Europe. You've already met my young charge Anita Baine from the Maidens."

After Donovan's introduction the Maple Inn group's attention was once again displaced onto a blue robed and very muscular looking man in a blue/golden yellow striped headdress. His dark dry looking skin showed eyes completely white devoid of any hint of emotion. The man threw off his robe revealing a buff body covered by bandages and cloth wrappings. A large blue/golden yellow metal sash covered his waist while blue/golden yellow laterally striped gauntlets and anklets while his hand and feet were also bandaged in old dull cloth. The Inn residents had a feeling they knew what this creature was w/out being told. "Ahem I am Anakaris I am a mummy Pharaoh I rule over a hidden kingdom situated in a parallel dimension under Egypt and determine if those who are worthy to join my city. It seems planet Earth is under another threat now since 1998 apparently as I speak of Pyron the powerful cosmic entity I fear I may not be strong enough to help but I'll try my best."

The green skinned and fish-like to say the least having 4 limbs but w/fish-like webbings and sharp claws. His entire body was a deep moss green w/a bright yellowed green underside. The membrane of his fins was a bright yellow and his human shaped face was adorned w/eyes of a brilliant blue while 2 side fins/gills adorned his cheeks and another set on his 2 brows. Rikuo's face frowned and relaxed himself in front of the Inn residents looking them over. "Yeah I'm Rikuo the merman hailing from Brazil. Yeah so if I start trading insults in Portuguese I apologize in advance for it."

There was another monster with the group resembling a humanoid mass of vines, while the shoulders possessed long whip-like vines, his fingers were sharpened wood-like claws, while the head a carved jack-o-lantern pumpkin with a spiky mouth filled with a small candle flame that flickered ever so slightly. "Hey there I'm Punkin' Jack I come the land of no snakes, taters, shamrocks and leprechauns… in short the great Ireland!"

The last creature was surprisingly human looking and resembled an older version of Lilith but the same bat wings atop her head and back only black. The fluffy topped legless leotard topped by frilly fluff and w/long leggings covered by bat patterns only this woman had bright violet leggings and darker indigo bat decorations. Her hair and eyes were a deep teal-like grayish green. "And I'm Morrigan Aensland the luscious queen of the Makai Realm or the demon world to the mortals. So good to meet our ally's human friends she was lonely in her early years. Lilith and her wee the best of companions even back then."

"And you all already know Lilith, Anita, Raptor, Felicia, and Gaia so I'll leave them out." Lucy said finishing the introductions to her fellow Inn residents. "Dammit I'm starved yo Lilith want pizza today huh?"

"Meat lovers my fav!" She chirped back to the Diclonii girl.

-meanwhile however

Meanwhile on the beachfront a very soaked and frankly very pissed off looking Gaia emerged from the waves as onlookers searching for shells saw this pointy eared, white haired, golden eyed woman walk up the beach sand while kelp stuck to her. A crab was clawing her rear end. She smacked the critter away. "I'm going to kill those fucking fuckers I'm going to kill them nice and slow I am pissed. And I hate salt water it's bad for my hair." The elf grumped as she began the long tunneling travel back to the Inn. She was mad and frankly it was a bad thing for her to be and woe to anyone in her way.

-to be continued

Yes folks the Facility Battle: Golem Rescue trilogy is over. Anyways stay tuned for the thrilling upcoming chapter "Duel of Death: Lucy VS Lucy?". And yes I'll be exploring how Mayu came to live at the Inn well at it we'll find out there has been a twist in the circumstances... and I didn't forget as to how Morrigan and Lilith knew just how to find Lucy at the most critical moment of her life. That will be explored after the chapter following the next. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors (reposted)", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors" (still working on it), "Cybertronian Invasion" (not abandoned), "Vectors and Vector Sigma", Power Ranger Dimension Legends (soon to be reposted), and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	9. Duel of Death: Lucy VS Lucy?

Yokohama: Night Monsters 9

Here we are folks chapter 9 of another crossover fanfic involving Darkstalkers and Elvin Lied. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of intense swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said… it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff those under 13 years of age should not hear so I warned you all. Here we are folks and loyal readers Lucy in the upcoming chapter might just meet her match. Who can take down the almighty Demonclonius Nightwarrior who even the mighty Demitri couldn't even touch? How about herself? Err actually the person she became had she not had Darkstalker intervention at her breaking point.

-Chapter 9 – Duel of Death: Lucy VS Lucy?

-Inn – early dawn

It was early morning as the Maple Inn resident group consisting of college boy Kohta, his fellow collegian and cousin Yuka, his younger sister Kanae, the 6th grader Mayu, and younger Diclonius Nana awoke hearing loud noise outside the house and saw see Anita was up early sipping some herbal and organic blackberry tea while the group of 5 heard noises outside like a fight was in progress… Anita took a note from their expressions. "Lucy and Lilith are sparring outside that's what all the noise that woke you all up is about."

-courtyard/grave area – begin Show Me What You Got by Powerman 5000

The group still dressed in their PJ's (Nana's were a borrowed pair from Mayu) and the 5 residents saw their 2 other friends sparring and testing out their power on one another. They were really going at it neither was backing down from their opponent. They were still dressed in their PJ's too (Lilith red over sized t-shirt and Lucy's basic outfit).

The 2 Nightwarriors really pumped as they traded blows black lightning bolts crackled and surged around the fighting pair… some even ripped up from the ground. Their Dark Force powers were in overdrive as they sped at each other as their forearms collided as a huge blast of ebony lightning ripped around the pair. Lucy called out for her body to use more Dark Force power as she struggled against Lilith's arm section. "HAAAA!"

"HAHHHH!" Lilith yelled back as her forearm collided into her friend's forearm. She poured more energy into her body to push her friend back.

The resulting power clash of the 2 caused a black bolt to strike the ground between them unleashing a shockwave that knocked them both back only they both recovered via a few flips and vector maneuvers in Lucy's case.

"I had no idea she was so powerful." Nana confessed as she watched the powered up half Diclonii girl go toe to toe with the Makai Princess. There was no way Lucy could lose to anyone… not even number 37 alias Mariko Lucy was just too powerful for her as the tall rosette's demonic powers essentially vastly upgraded her Diclonii powers and covered up any weaknesses.

"SOUL FLASH!" Lilith yelled as she sent out her heart shaped energy attack upon her friend.

"TASTE THIS… GIGA VECTOR!" With a thunderous yell the girl impacted the ground with her right fist sending a fissure as the familiar huge jet black giant Vector hands ripped their way up through the ground and flexed themselves awaiting orders from their master. "You can always give up no shame in throwing in the towel Lilith."

"When do I ever give up hmm? You know me better than that. Here I go! MERRY TURN!" The lavender haired demon called as her wings changed into a set of whirling sickle blades that went around her waist.

The wing blades collided with the horned girl's basic Vector arms… the impact created a huge display of black lightning bursts that ripped through the surrounding air of the courtyard. "Ya gotta do better than that to take me down Lilith and you know it!"

"Well then I need to turn up the Dark Force's heat then let's go for it then! DARK FORCE FIGHT READY GO!" The demon shouted out talking much like a character from Mobile Fighter G Gundam err more precise the announcer. Lilith began glowing with a black energy aura and was now clad in her fighting outfit and sped at full speed toward her sparring friend.

"New packaging same product… defeat is in the stores now. Vector Overloader!" Lucy once again hit the ground sending out several small cracks then for a few seconds nothing happened… then hundreds of Vectors ripped up from the ground and frankly every solid surface from the tombstones, the various rocks, the trees, the small sheds everything solid.

"Oh shit… " Lilith uttered out as the long transparent arms sped out to grab her. "Oh no." The demon girl saw the incoming Vector attack and frankly had no time to block it and hit by hundreds upon hundreds of blows which sent her falling onto the ground. "That hurt badly."

"Sonic Ground Ripper!" Lucy called her guitar Boomer to launch the ground ripping sound attack upon the fallen succubus.

There was a huge exploding dust cloud as the attack connected with Lilith's nearly defeated wore out body. Once the dust cleared Lilith lay deep in a small crater surrounded by fractures. Her eyes had dizzied swirls in her eyes while she twitched a bit from nerves. "Guh… ouchie." Lilith groaned out in pain. Finally shaking her face a few times she recovered herself. "Didja have to hit me so hard well didja huh?"

"Didja have to pick a sparring fight with 1st thing in the morning huh? No you didn't." Lucy jokingly replied back while giving Lilith a few hands up to her feet.

"Ok, ok, ok fun times over we eat breakfast now c'mon." Anita ordered out to the 2 Nightwarriors. "I'm as hungry as a mother****er."

"Hey keep the profanity down no swearing Anita!" Lucy barked to the brunette spell caster.

-meanwhile in another timeline

-Begin 10's by Pantera (fits the scene I think)

Meanwhile deep in a high tech looking chamber a lonely guard saw a large containment start to break open… inside was a naked woman wearing a metal helmet on her head (gee who is this hmm?).

The guard fired a few bullets off only they were blocked by some invisible force… the gunner backed himself into a corner scared shitless. The person was about to lean over him when a voice stopped her. "Stop this slaughter my dear child… stop I've a job for you young lady." The bizarre man said to the girl with the metal helmet. He wore a trench coat and had bizarre sharp sickle-like wings. His pale blue face had a ghostly look to it as blood dripped from his armpits and from the bottom of his coat. "Let him go and I shall give you the power to make your ideal world a reality… a world full of your kind the Diclonii your wish. Never fear the human he shall die but please not by your hand but by my 2 assistant's here with me."

The terrified guard saw there were 2 evil and sinister looking companions to the sharp winged coated man, a hideous looking samurai man and a blonde girl wearing an outfit from the tale of Little Red Riding Hood.

The armored guy stepped up to the man who was terrified beyond belief of the whole spectacle. "Stand back Jedah my lord I shall kill him the blood shall empower my sword to new levels." The samurai said sporting a wicked sharp toothed smile slash grin upon the poor frightened guard. "Say hello to your death mortal fool! (BB Hood stops him) Huh?"

"Enough Bishamon stand down I'll murder him myself well big boy your fucking screaming woke up the baby… (whips out 6 barreled machine gun from her basket) this baby here in my hand since now I'm going to shoot myself a filthy son of a bitch. DIE MOTHERFUCKER DIE!" The psycho blonde shot the man so relentlessly full of bullets he literally blew to pieces like some bit of steak.

The helmeted girl took a note of the look on the blonde's face. It was totally sadistic she enjoyed the overkill she did to the guardsmen. The blonde turned to look over miss helmet while cracking her evil grin (the 1 from Vampire Savior 2's intro video/that one) spooking the helmeted girl slightly. "That's how you shoot a filthy son of a bitch… nahaha.. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHRAHHHH!" The girl took out a cigarette lit it up and smoked it. "Stupid people no one messes with Baby Bonnie Hood unless ya want shot straight to hell!"

"Who are you all why'd you help me and kill that guard frankly I can do it by myself just fine!" The girl grumped to the trio.

"Forgive us I am Jedah… Jedah Dohma of the Makai Realm. It's my job to recruit new Nightwarriors ones born into the world of mortals have the "Soul of the Dark" which you have. Join us and the entire world will fear you and your name… Lucy! RAHAHAHAH! Sorry my dear these are my associates the bounty hunter Baby Bonnie Hood and the samurai armor Bishamon. It is my mission to bring about the perfect society a demon realm fit only for monsters something the human's have labeled you. Think you can finally live in a world where no one hates you or torments you." Jedah explained.

"Yeah like killing your precious dog somebody tries to kill my Henry I'll mow 'em down into mulch and I mean it too." Hood told the girl takling a puff on her cigarette.

"You my dear Lucy will be a powerful warrior for our cause." Bishamon explained.

"Simply join up with us kid and no one's gonna fuck with you again… no more bullies no more experiments no Kurama no nothing but the power to annihilate all human life on the planet!" Hood said to her new ally. "Yo last samurai cut that helmet of hers off."

With a quick slash Lucy's helmet fell off into 2 evenly cut pieces. Her bright pink hair fell like a waterfall upon release from the cramped mask. Her crimson eyes looked upon her "saviors"… they were bizarre… the Jedah guy was some kind of evil trench coat wearer, Hood was some evil looking Little Red Riding Hood and Bishamon well he was an evil looking samurai armor which almost seemed alive.

"So whaddya say kiddo wanna start some slaughter now hmm?" Hood said to the unsure looking Diclonius woman.

Immediately getting a mean look on her face she replied to Hood. "Yeah why not humans hate me they've talken all I love from me it's time for their species feel to my vengeance. I'll massacre them all! Let's go for it then what're we waiting for?" Lucy said as the group vanished into nothingness just as more guards arrived as well as Kurama.

"This isn't vector damage why would she use a gun when they worth just fine? You get the camera recordings!" Kurama barked to his men to find just what the hell happened.

-Maple Inn- later after lunch

The dyad consisting of Lilith and Nana were relaxing in the courtyard while the younger Diclonii girl asked the demon about her friend's vector attack. "Lilith I've never seen a vector attack like that before what was it?"

"Oh ya mean Luce's Vector Overloader… 1 of her specialties the result of the energies from the Makai that have mutated her body far beyond any normal Diclonius. The arms can emerge from any solid surface including rock and building walls and can extend indefinately no limits. She has other abilities maybe she'll show 'em some time but now let's relax. Ahhh… sweet peace and quiet."

"It was quiet until you fucks started talking!" Said a very miffed voice coming from a few feet ahead of the 2… it was Lucy but she wasn't wearing her normal outfit instead she wore a violet boots , simple yellow dress, red shirt with pink short sleeves plus a small fluffy pink hat (modified but where is this outfit from hmm?).

"Uh when did ya change yer outfit Luce huh c'mon back inside… we can play some Street Fighter." Lilith said getting jovial while walking toward the taller Diclonius girl only for her vectors to extend near Lilith's face.

"Move away before I tear both of you fucks apart to Darkstalker confetti!" Lucy snapped at them.

Lilith gave a look over her friend who was acting very bizarre right now. "Hey don't you remember me its Lilith your best friend next to Jiro and Anita don't you recognize me?"

"I have no friends Jiro's dead the boys killed him and now I'll have my revenge on humanity they've stolen everything from me, my dignity, my pride, my only friend, and I'm not taking anymore of it! You hear me NO MORE!" The angry rosette yelled to the scarlet eyed dyad.

"Wait a minute you're not Lucy you're not my buddy girl you're some kind if psychopath that looks like her… ok then fine put 'em up you fucker take me on then huh gimme all ya got!" Lilith shouted to the imposter Lucy while getting into her crimson fighting outfit while her wings emerged from her back. "PUT 'EM UP SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT! SOUL FLASH!"

The demon launched her heart encircled energy burst while dark Lucy jumped back out of its way… The 2 entered into a duel using her wing filaments VS her foes Vector arms. Sadly while Lilith was strong this foe was too jacked up on hate to even be remotely scared and easily pummeled the Makai princess into a heap and gutter balled into a tombstone.

Getting back to her feet Lilith she situated herself between this fake and Nana who was frightened by now. "Leave Nana alone I mean it hurt her and you'll really be sorry!"

Ignoring the shrimpy succubae's threat she knocked the red eye demon aside and stared menacingly upon Nana. "You ever wonder what happens when you rip off the wings of a fly number 7? It squirms around." The sadistic Lucy said Nana extending her vectors near the smaller girl's limb's making her eyes go wide in shock. "No... you wouldn't... ?"

Lilith's long filaments blocked the vector hands away from her other gal-pal while gritting her teeth at her foe. "I said leave her alone you bitch leave her alone are you hard of hearing or just stupid or just ugly? Who are you and why do you look like my best friend?" Lilith barked to the fake who looked like her gal-pal but by no means acted like her.

Suddenly before the copy could attack she was thrown aside by none other than the real Lucy. The duplicate got herself back up and the 2 stared each other down. "Wow! What the fuck! Who are you why do you look like me huh answer witch!" Lucy yelled to her near identical double as Nightwarrior Lucy said while the 2 walked slow circles around the other unsure what each other was capable of.

"Who cares who I am I'm Lucy the deadliest Diclonius kept at the facility I was breaking out but some help came along in the form of a red wearing psychopath, a samurai and grim reaper wannabe." Dark Lucy explained to the group as Yuka, Kohta, Mayu, Anita and Kanae appeared to see the spectacle unfold.

"You're gonna get it now ya fake Lucy's gonna beat you good look out!" Lilith chirped to the fake who gave her a glare to shut the hell up.

"Stop talking brat! Now!" The sadistic pink haired doppelganger snarled out to Lilith who put an invisible key in her mouth then zipped it up shut.

"Ok firstly don't ever talk to Lilith like that number 2 don't ever beat up my buddy and 3 well you nearly beat up my little bosom buddy Nana… shit that sounds corny well the point is you've picked a fight with the wrong Diclonius missy. You're going down witchy bitch." The Nightwarrior snarled to her copy cat.

Anita took an emotional and empathic read off of the copy Lucy what she found scared and frightened her. "Her heart… it's pure darkness with a large dose of bitterness and rage." Anita said taking note of the copy's emotional aura… it was beyond dark it was simply cold and jaded like her soul was stripped of all empathy and compassion. "That girl over there… she's what you'd be turned into if we hadn't of found you years ago be careful. This girl has lost all concepts of gentleness and compassion. She only understands violence and cruelty now."

"Hmm… Fine then violence you understand violence you get." Lucy stated simply out loud.

The 2 stare each down while circling around the courtyard as Darkstalker Lucy spoke to the double. "Why are you here… why destroy humanity hmm as that's the vibe I'm getting from you missy hmm why?"

Dark Lucy spoke back explaining her actions however gruesome they were. "Humanity calls me a monster… I've no choice but to kill and slaughter. Everyone hates even before I could walk everyone sneered stuck up their noses when they saw my horns. It hit a trigger point Jiro's death was the last straw I had had it I wouldn't take it anymore. Human's don't want me around then fuck them fuck them all! I'll slaughter every last human on Earth if I have to and repopulate with my own kind as I'm the queen. It's in my monstrous nature to kill."

"Ok ya bigshot badass bitch what is a monster really hmm… Lucy what is a monster? It's the word made by ignorant humans long, long ago to describe anything that they feared and could't understand. My best friend's a sorceress and a Succubus a nocturnal demon who enters the dreams of men and has some fun with 'em. Not all Darkstalkers hate humans I don't at least not most of them… in fact I've met plenty of nice humans over the years. Tthat's a catch all phrase that does not specifically refer to any one specific creature or race. More or less the word 'monster' could just as easily be replaced with, "everything feared and not understood by man." There is no connection of evil in that, no idea of being savage or murderous intent. Being Diclonius makes us just that; Diclonii or in my case I am what I am a… Demonclonius a Dilconius mutated by the energies of the Makai Realm. You and I have free will; killing is a choice and it's up to you and only you to keep up that choice." The Nightwarrior explained to her nearly identical attacker who seemed a bit lost at what she was told.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that. Everyone who'd known what she was had labeled her as either a monster or a freak. The scientists here all insisted her nature was to kill and kill and kill some more. She never saw any reason to question the idea. "Grrr… you're lying I'm nothing but a murderous freak! The facility told me so!"

Anita raised 1 of her brown eyebrows slightly amused by the response of their foe. "Do you believe everything you're told Lucille hmm? Don't ever believe what that asshole Kurama says or tells people to say as he's an asshole." The other Lucy launched her vectors upon the spell caster girl who easily deflects and redirects the attacks back upon the sender knocking her on her ass. "Psychic powers I know your vectors are there trust my psionic shields are up…in short they don't work on me."

"Fuck you! I don't care I'll kill every last 1 of you Darkstalkers!" The dark jaded Lucy snarled to the group.

"Stand back everyone I'll take her on… fight fire with fire right good. Ok you and I have a few things to work out missy." Nightwarrior Lucy said to her jaded double.

-begin Meaning of Life by Disturbed (time to get psycho! Fun!)

The 2 Lucy's rush at each other attempting to find any weakness the other had no matter what is was. The 2 extend both their vectors and the 2 exchange blow upon blow with them. The exchange of attacks causes the fighters to leap in the air and exchange hits until they were several feet up.

The 2 land and their lead vectors collide in a huge power clash as black lightning rips through the air however the devious Dark Lucy threw the other by the vector latched on to her right arm… and off she went but to add to insult to injury the jaded copy ripped off the NIghtwarrior's arm from the elbow down. The Darkstalker landed in the roof of a nearby storage shed sending up a huge cloud of dust and debris.

"Oh! (yells in pain) DAHHHHHH! What the hell? (sees arm section gone) Goddamnit! You've gone too far missy! Nobody makes me bleed my own blood! Now you've done it!" Lucy spouted to the copy. She used her left arm to feel the bloody stump then turned to her foe with a smirk on her face. However the Inn residents looked upon this as very serious… Lucy's arm was ripped off how could she fight? This also made the group sick to their stomachs. "Please you think you can hurt me that way that hardly even hurts observe… HAHH!" Suddenly a new limb had sprouted from the bleeding stump her arm was as good as new much to her foes, Kohta's, Nana's, Mayu's, Kanae's, and Yuka's surprise and shock.

"That's impossible!" The jaded double yelled to her foe.

"I said the Makai Realm mutated me right well an enhanced and accelerated regeneration factor is 1 such benefit as you can see." Lucy calmly explained to her shocked foe. "Boomer shall we take her down a few pegs hmm?" Lucy said to her black guitar strapped to her back which floated in front of her.

"Let's see sexy psychopathic girls and gore hell yes! Let's run her down! GET PSYCHO! WHOOO BOY!" Boomer yelled out with a big whoop.

Hopping on top of the instrument Nightwarrior Lucy flew at her double at full speed then went up a few feet and stopped to speak with her "evil" duplicate. "This is your last warning leave here and never come back or I'll have no choice but to destroy you Lucy… huh never thought I'd say something like that."

"Never… not until every last human has been exterminated then our kind will rule forever!" her devious foe snarled back.

"Fine be stubborn I'll have to take you down then and it'll get brutal then I warned you ahead of time so let's do it then." The Nightwarrior said lamenting the loss of a good powerful Diclonius comrade.

Flying at full speed the Dark Force user fled into the wooded area around the yard and suddenly dark Lucy lost her target until suddenly she was subjected to quite a few heavy hard blows to her gut then was grabbed by her neck and the transparent limbs and threw her high into the air then hard head first into the dense grass covered soil and was dragged along like a ragdoll as the Darkstalker flew atop her guitar and gave a hefty heave ho as the dark Lucy was then thrown into a nearby mausoleum… hard mind you.

Getting up but very shaky the sadistic Lucy was being totally overpowered by this Darkstalker version… she was essentially getting her Diclonius ass whooped quite easily. She ripped off an arm which just grew right back good as new… and the way her foe felt hardly any pain from it must mean if any part is ripped off it just grows right back as well including her head.

Once again floating atop her guitar the Nightwarrior spoke to her sadistic and dangerous copy. "It doesn't have to end this way Lucy give up and go back to whomever sent you… I don't want bodies on my watch especially my friend Kohta."

The mere mention of that name caused the seemingly and hopelessly cruel girl to take a second look at the battle's audience… it was him the dark haired boy from Jiro's grave site and his sister the 1 who shoved her starting her path of death, revenge and blood. "Kohta… ? Is that you?" The cruel Lucy extended her vectors out to the college boy though albeit slowly… the arms felt every last contour and skin accent. "It is you but your sister she's dead this is impossible she can't be alive… not after what happened back there. No this is a trick you can't be alive you Darkstalkers pulled yer last fast one on me time to die!"

Dark Lucy sped at her dark energy using copy and the 2 skidded across the grassy ground as the dyad continued their fight however the sadist was steadily winning as she had raw anger not to mention no fear of killing her foes if it came to such an action… all the Nightwarrior could do was block the blows with her Dark Force energy shields. It was effective but only prolonging the fight's outcome… Lucy was worried she might have to end up killing this copy of hers. She'd killed dozens of demons before but none were as human-like as her sadistic duplicate.

Then an idea hit her… this girl claimed her friend her only friend was dead… her dog it had to mean Jiro. Jiro was in the house snoozing up a storm. She had an idea to implement. "Lilith teleport inside and snag the bigger Canis creature hurry I can't hold her off forever."

"Righto!" Lilith said vanishing while the Darkstalker girl leapt back while breaking into a retreat back to the Inn grounds.

"Oh look the coward is running come back my little lamb come to the slaughter!" The sinisterly glaring copy said as she chased after her goody-goody two shoes query.

-Inn grounds

Upon getting back on the Inn's grounds Lilith appeared from the doorway and snuck something into her friend's arms hidden behind her back just as her cruel copy came upon her vectors ready to rip and render… until Lucy thrust out Jiro right in front of her foe stopping her in her tracks. "You wouldn't attack and render him would you hmm?"

The dress wearing Lucy took a hard look upon the dog… it was her friend it was Jiro. Her vectors stopped dead in their tracks as she teared up at seeing him like she saw a ghost before her. "No it can't be Jiro you're dead those jerks beat you to death you can't be alive you just can't. But you're right in front of me… how can he be alive he's where I am."

The other shorts wearing Lucy explained. "Well in my timeline he's alive and well because the Lilith and her sister Morrigan managed to induct me into the Nightwarriors. Lilith gave them a good ass whooping if I do say so. Here take him pet him and stuff." Lucy said handing over the fully grown mutt.

The brown mixed breed of dog gave this person a sniff… oddly it was his friend and he happily began licking his buddy making the girl wobble backward onto her behind while the dog kept up his tongue torture. "Stop it Jiro! Stop it you're killing me stop, stop, stop yer killing me here cut it out stop it boy stop it oh you've gone berserk ack help!" The girl howled as the canine licked her face over and over and the girl was happy to see him again. "I never thought I'd see you again ever you've come back to me Jiro you've come back so good to see you!" Lucy hugged the furry creature genuinely happy to see him alive again once more.

Suddenly the happy meant was interrupted by a rude sounding voice and group. "Now this is inexcusable what do you think you're doing young lady hmm? Playing with some flea bag? I sent you to kill the Darkstalkers and I find you playing and tumbling with a measly mutt of a dog!" Said a voice that was very angry… it was Jedah and he wasn't alone Baby Bonnie Hood and Bishamon were there too.

Hood looked the spectacle over a bit also pissed off about it. "What's this… you stopped yer rampage for a stupid worthless mutt no wonder why folks hate you kid!"

The cursed samurai Bishoman gave a gruff look at the girl and the dog… the sight was pitiful. "Stand aside adversary I shall strike down the filthy flea bitten animal." The warrior took out his cursed katana sword ready to kill the canine companion.

"Now step aside from the creature Lucy you work for us now don't forget our agreement. Now go and slaughter the other Lucy now." Jedah reminded the Diclonii girl.

-begin I Won't Tell You by Lacuna Coil

"No… (the 3 mumble as if not hearing right) I said no! I won't kill this Lucy or anyone else anymore I'm done killing. You never told me dog Jiro was alive why answer me!" Dark Lucy yelled to the trio of monsters getting angry at them for not informing her of this tidbit.

"We didn't or rather I didn't think it would've mattered a killing machine like yourself needs no distractions Jiro is unimportant." Jedah explained closing his eyes like he was some expert on these kinds of things.

"Unimportant, unimportant that dog was my only friend at that hellhole of an orphanage he didn't care if I had horns or pink hair or even red eyes he didn't care he loved me unconditionally and those 3 killed him imn cold blood well now yer gonna feel my revenge too Jedah… YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Lucy hollered as she leapt upon the demon savior slash messiah of the Makai.

She used her vectors to rip off his head… blood surged from the injury like a geyser however the body didn't collapse to the ground… a stream of blood poured from the severed head and into the neck stump. Jedah's head was reattached good as new. "Nice try little girl but not good enough… I'll show what happens to traitors."

Jedah sent out his sharpened nails at such a high speed Lucy couldn't block them… they ripped right into her stomach and out her lower back. Lucy fell over as her gut started to bleed out profusely… she coughed up come of it too. "Bastards." She let out weakly.

Hood took a look upon the defeated girl who bled upon the grassy soil. "You've lived as a Nightwarrior now die like a pussy ass bitch farewell freak never liked ya anyways. Here's a lovely parting gift for you a blown kneecap enjoy the pain."

Hood did just that she shot her "ally's" kneecap out as her dress was stained red. The trio flee the scene just as the rest of the Inn resident catch up. "Does it hurt very much huh Lucy girl huh good I love giving out pain bye-bye bitchy witch." Hood shouted playfully as she ran off to safety.

The group had seen plenty of sick and bloody things but only in the movies… Mayu once saw an old film from the 80's called "The Blob" boy it was bloody then there was "Nightmare on Elm Street" they scared her shitless. But this was beyond anything she'd seen before… the only remotely close thing was when she came home that fateful day and saw her mother and the boyfriend she wanted the child to meet… the 2 were brutally murdered and the house was robbed of everything valuable. Mayu ran away from the carnage and upon Wanta… then she met Kohta, Yuka, and Kanae. However to this moment she had no clue who murdered the 2. (this whole chapter is an homage to the fateful fight of Lucy VS Nana... mostly at least)

The other Lucy knelt down to look over her double who though dying managed to talk. "Ugh (coughs up blood) I was deceived I was so hell bent on revenge I forgot I wasn't a monster. Agh Lucy and Lilith watch over the Inn it's too late for me (coughs up more blood) it was nice to see Jiro." With those final words the tormented Lucy from an alternate world died. The Nightwarrior laid her body down out of respect for her fellow Diclonius. The scantily clad Nightwarrior looked at her dead tortured paralell version of herself then to the others who seemed to understand her line of thinking at the moment.

-soon

It was decided that the 3 Darkstalkers should bury the fallen girl right where the soul of the only boy to be kind to her lived. Once that was done with the group heard a rumbling… it was Gaia she was returning home. She leapt from the ground and gave Lucy a glare and Lucy waved hello to her. "Hey Gaia you lived to see another day how's it going huh? (Gaia pounces on her) Ooh boy… you look angry miss elf."

"Goddamn fucking right I am you left me behind back at the facility don't leave comrades behind you stupid fuck! You all are gonna feel my wrath right here and now I'll take the next jackass who picks a fight not you." Gaia snarled at her pinned comrade Lucy.

"There was a fight but ya missed it." Lilith said to the fuming elfin warrior. She turned to look over the demon's face looking for any sign of lying but found none.

"In fact you just missed it by approximately 7 minutes and 36 seconds." Anita said adding a technical specifics of the delay.

"What I missed it what I… I... I… I actually missed the fight completely ahh dammit! Fucking dammit!" The elf went into full ranting mode… it was sad and comical to watch frankly.

"Now please get off me you're heavy what do you eat rocks and gravel for dinner?" Lucy said as the elf got off of her and Lucy dusted herself off.

-Inn interior

And so the battle had ended but new questions were brought up inside the building… the questions of how Anita knew the other Lucy was something she could become and just how the Aenslands found her at that her at the critical time. "Ok, ok first thing Lilith how did you and yer sister find me at that horrid orphanage when those punks jumped me and Jiro huh? I deserve answers since I just went 12 rounds with some copy of myself who's a total psycho! I want answers now goddamit!"

"Morrigan!" Lilith called out into the air as her teal haired and very bored looking bustier sister appeared from the thin air.

"Yes sister dear… what is it hmm?" She asked the residents not even opening her eyes until Lucy cleared her throat.

"I got some questions to ask you miss queen… I want 'em now. I'm very pissed now I just was jumped by some cruel sadistic double of myself she nearly killed Lilith, attacked Nana and defeated me."

"Oh that... I... I never explained it since you were so young then, it was to protect you." Morrigan lamented sadly to the Diclonii girl who just wanted an explanation to this situation that was seriously troubling her. Lucy was like a daughter to Morrigan she couldn't go about lying to her it wasn't right she had a right to know the truth.

"Morrigan I'm a big girl now I can handle it just fine… I've killed tentacle demons, slime beasts, Minotaurs I can handle it. I've a right to know whatever it is." Lucy said getting a bit miffed.

The rosette replied back to the demon queen who plopped herself onto a nearby easy chair. "This might take awhile then."

-to be continued

Ok folks well chapter 9 is done but what is the big secret Morrigan's been keeping from our favorite horned girl? What could it be that her at 7 years old couldn't handle? Find out in the next chapter number 10… And yes I'll be exploring who murdered Mayu's family (bastards they are folks). Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors ", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion" (not abandoned), "Vectors and Vector Sigma", Power Ranger Dimension Legends, and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	10. Bearer of light's Darkstalker past

Yokohama Night Monsters 10

Here we are folks chapter 10 of another crossover fanfic involving Darkstalkers and Elvin Lied. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of intense swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff those under 13 years of age should not hear so I warned you all. This chapter is very important to the future plot as well as the past it details Lucy's early life with her monster allies. We find out just how Morrigan and Lilith came to find her and stop her tormentors just in time.

-begin Wherever I May Roam by Metallica

- chapter 10 Bearer of light's Darkstalker past

The teal haired Makai Queen was sitting quite comfortably on the plush easy chair Kohta's father used to use. A very serious expression was on her normally calm face as she was going to explain the true reason behind her Nightwarrior induction since she had a right to know how she and her sister found at the precise and critical moment. "Alright it began a few days before we came upon you. It started during a seemingly basic day of shopping... "

-begin flashback Makai Realm Dread Lane Marketplace

The likes of serious Morrigan Aensland and her very cheery sister Lilith Aensland, the dyad of sisters walked along the Dread Lane Marketplace buying things for Lilith's slumber party with the monster girl's from her school Makai Kaiser Academy the best schooling for all of the Makai's night born residents. The two decided to stop at the Magis curio shop which sold all sorts of Darkstalker odd and ends.

Once inside the shop Lilith wanted to look around for stuff for her soon to come party. "Sis can I go look around a bit might find some cool odds and ends for my sleepover."

The teal haired queen frankly thought better of the idea but reluctantly agreed with the younger succubus girl as it really did no harm if she looked around. "Alright sister dear but remember you break I buy so be careful young lady." Morrigan wagged her finger at the red eyed girl like a demon mother to their young "grabby" child.

"I'm always careful sis." Lilith went along to the stores back section like she said she was going to do. But along the way she came across a bizarre black glass orb which emitted dark violet wisps of Dark Force energy, intrigued the demon girl took it to the shop owner where Morrigan was just wrapping up her pay for the extra party supplies when Lilith came running back carrying back some odd black orb.

The owner swiftly got angry at Lilith holding it. "Now stop that young lady that's not a toy put it down." The withered owner spat at the young demon girl.

"What is it? What's it do?" Lilith piped up to the owner.

"Yes Miss Vava what does it do? What is its purpose?" Morrigan questioned the demon about the orb her sister was holding.

"Agh that's a Dark Soul Locator Orb an antique model from the 1940's a classic model actually its used to find new potential Darkstalkers no matter what the location." Vava explained to the pair of sisters.

"Can we try it out please? Pretty please?" Lilith begged Vava putting on her sad puppy face complete with her pouty pitiful quivering lip.

"Fine here let me start the scanning now choose an area it can be anywhere." Vava explained to the pair.

"Mmm I pick Yokohama I hear its nice this time of year with the cherry petals and Koi ponds real pretty." Lilith said getting a bit romantic about her idea of the town which the elder Makai residents just exchanged frazzled looks at each other.

"Alright Yokohama here we go searching for individuals with the Soul of the Dark... (image comes up) Hmm what's this?" Vava uttered out at seeing a young girl bearing bright pink locks, cherry red eyes and most bizarrely cat-ear shaped horns on the sides of her head.

The girl was being held by the three while one essentially beat the small brown animal to death then suddenly their heads were ripped off by a bizarre secondary psychic ability painting the room crimson. "Why those little bastards I'm gonna teach 'em a lesson beating up some poor dog to get at her! I'll give then a lesson alright Morrigan let's go get her outta there I mean it! I'm not looking the other way on this or turning the other cheek!" Lilith fumed angry as hell what just happened to the girl's animal then what happened to the three jackasses.

"How awful Vava there must be something we can do I don't think that girl's a demon but I sense something the Dark Soul dwelling inside her. What can we do?" Morrigan asked the old demon worried at the girl's dark looking future.

"This event will happen approximately in 20 minutes once done I fear the girl's path to darkness will be well under way." Vava said downhearted. "And that's not the worst take a look." The orb showed more atrocities going as a boy the girl got to know had a sister who pushed her and rip she was in two bloody pieces. The boy yelled his father hearing the shouts well his head was gone.

The girl's kept getting worse a secret lab had found her and performed experiments on her her escape was bloody and dozens of people were killed including some basic secretary whose head was gone. Reaching the sea a stray bullet hit her head she fell into the waves.

Washing up on shore the boy and his cousin found where more horrors appeared a girl much like herself had her limbs ripped off and left to bleed. It never got better over the weeks she left the boy and met her fate via bullet barrage.

"So that's the problem the dog is the key sis I say we recruit her. That psychic power of hers could be very useful against Jedah and Bishamon." Lilith fumed out. "I'll make it my responsibility she's safe and my best friend no one should suffer like that not even whatever she is."

Once the dyad of Succubae sisters had rescued the girl they went straight to the Aensland Castle. It surprised the girl that her saviors were so rich... Morrigan led the troop into her rather plush looking castle abode. The large den had a huge fire place, golden chairs, fancy stone pots, vases, sculptures, figures, a diamond chandelier, and rich velvet soft carpet like rugs. "You two live here? It's nice." The girl said in awe at the sight.

"Ok sis while I get Lucy girl situated and comfortable you can call up my friends Junko, Gella, Aranea, Pakkunflora, Winnie, Cana, Tanis, Escorga, Sibella, Carrera, Scolapendria, Offiucha, and Psires." Lilith rattled on about her friends getting her new friend a bit unsettled at meeting new individuals just after meeting the Aensland sisters.

"Uh um Lilith are a-a-a-r-r-r-e-e-e y-y-y-oo-o-o-u-u-u-u sure t-t-t-t-h-h-h-h-h-i-i-i-i-s-s-s is a g-g-g-g-ood idea? Letting me meet your "other" friends so suddenly? Lilith why do you even want to be my friend anyway I have these ugly looking horns on my head." Lucy stuttered to the succubus girl who peered into her friend's worried red eyes.

"Look my sister and I got bat wings on our heads and back who's more bizarre (gives a sorry look at Lucy) crap sorry that came out wrong look my friends are frankly more freaky looking than I am I swear they won't tease you I fact I bet some will be jealous of such cute looking horns that are sittin' pretty on your head." Lilith said giving a playful elbow to her friend though Lucy was still worried. No child even wanted to sleep in the same room as her but Lilith as far as the girl could tell couldn't care less about her horns. "Look Luce if I can call you that plenty of my friends have horns on their heads some much more fancy than yours are (places a friendly hand upon her shoulder) please trust me?"

-soon begin Monster by Skillet

The dyad of Lilith and her new galpal Lucy were busying themselves playing her game systems when suddenly knocking on her door the castle butler Lucian who resembled some monstrous thing that looked like a troll came looking in from the doorway. "Young master Aensland Miss Lucille your party guests are here." He said walking away so the kids could have fun.

"C'mon Luce I'll introduce ya to 'em! C'mon follow me!" Lilith said grabbing the rosette haired girl's hand and dragged her along.

"Gahhhh!" Lucy cried out from the sudden grabbing rather than from pain.

The two zoomed down the stairs nearly knocking Lucian over. "Young Makai residents always in a rush these days ah the days of youth I miss them." The butler lamented about his younger glory days.

Once arriving down the staircase the two had met up with Lilith's party guests Lucy was in shock at their appearance. They were monsters real monsters in the undead flesh! There was a girl completely composed of neon blue slime with solid darker blue eyes. This had to be Gella as in gelatin or jelly. The next guest had the upper torso of a seven year old girl but six red eyes sharp teeth with fangs and two little leg-like things around her mouth. The girl wore a simple looking black zip up tank top on. The monster had the back end of a big black spider with eight long strong legs while on her tummy there was a red hourglass marking.

The next girl was a bright leafy green as the four leaves surrounded her body then unfurled revealing her body which was supported by small but numerous brown tendril-like roots. Her skin was a pale creamy green and covered by a green tank top whereas her arms were long and sinewy like plant stems. Her hands err in place of hands she bore pink flower buds which opened revealing four long filament-like stamens. Her face was also weird since it bore a set of immature closed up petals while her eyes were a deep red with brown irises.

The next she creature was a long insect-like girl having a long dark orange body bearing a four jointed leg on each segment. Her face was human-like though she still bore long antennae and hard powerful looking bug fangs along the sides of her mouth plus her large set of sixteen eyes. Her hair was pale grey and went down her back a bit. Her first set of arms were more human but had five multi jointed insect fingers.

There was asset of fraternal werewolf sisters one wearing a cutesy looking pink sun dress bearing yellow eyes whereas the other bore green eyes and wearing a set of jean short type overalls. Their fur was an identical shade of light brown.

The next guest to Lilith's party was a sort of junk construction. Her torso was a small car engine, her gut or what would be her gut was a bunch of odd and ends of junk and parts like pistons and pipes where cables fed every which where. Her face was sanded and welded pieces of metal bearing yellow irises while over the right eye was a red inferred scanner. Her arms were a mishmash of various parts and junk metal. Her wire-like hair was accented by wire cords. Her left hand was a bunch of assorted bits and metallic pieces like nuts and bolts plus pipe sections whereas her other hand was three long metallic claws like a crab pincer. Wires and cables went up from her engine chest and into her head.

There was another monster girl there too she was wrapped up in bandages and cloth. She had to be a mummy like in that dessert area from somewhere. Her well tanned skin was dried up while her eyes were a bright violet though only one was visible the other was covered by the wrappings. Her tummy wasn't wrapped though and she had jet back short hair plus a red bow atop her head.

The next girl had very pale skin and fangs while bearing light fuchsia eyes and light lavender hair. Her fancy looking cream lavender blouse and skirt really showed off her daintiness.

There was another slightly taller girl bearing pale blue hair which was styled in two pigtails atop her cranium and angled tan colored horn like a ram or sheep while her pointed ears really stood where oblong gold earrings hung. Her eyes were a pale grayish blue and dressed in a simple grayish blue sundress while a tail with an arrow tip curled around her thin body.

The third to last of Lilith's guest was a snake woman since from below her naval was the long body of a large serpent with diamond markings with keeled scales. Her face was covered by long brown hair and her eyes were very snake-like being solid yellow with slit-like pupils. She "tasted" the air with her forked tongue to sample the scents going about the room. Her ears were also very pointed. She yawned a bit revealing foldable fangs in her mouth. Her skin tone was mildly tanned from sunshine.

The second to last girl was a neon green/blue snail girl but instead of snail eyestalks there was a humanoid torso with arms. Her face was the same color as her mantle foot and her eyes were a dark brown color but she bore additional eyes on a pair of stalks atop her forehead. Her back was a large somewhat spine covered shell in the scheme of light stone grey.

The last was a kind of fish-like woman having feathery fins for ears wavy turquoise hair and deep navy blue eyes. Her legs err rather the lack of them was strange as she instead had a long fish-like back end she was in short a mermaid or fish-woman. Her top was a set of two large shells taking over as a top.

"Luce there are my friends Junko the scrap metal golem, Gella the slime girl, Aranea the spider monster, Pakkunflora the plant demon, the fraternal werewolf sister twins Winnie and Cana, Tanis the mummy princess, Escorga the snail girl, Sibella the vampire, Carrera the succubus though not as powerful as I am, Scolapendria the centipede girl, Offiucha the serpent demon, and Psires the fish girl. Girls I introduce Lucy our new galpal say hello." Lilith said slightly pushing the horned rosette forward to meet her rather monstrous looking group of friends.

"Uh um hello everyone I I'm Lucy." The horned girl said very terrified by Lilith's monster girl friends.

The group looked their new companion over a few times taking note of her unique idiosyncrasies such as her bright pink hair, her blood red hued eyes, light creamy skin, and rather fair looking figure not uncommon for a demon or monster girl her age. But suddenly the girl's attention was drawn to a very odd feature her strange looking cat ear shaped horns.

"Oh my gosh what darling looking horns I've never seen a set so simple yet so elegant before hmm I wish I had a simple looking pair like that some girls get all the luck I guess." Carrera said giving the girl's cranial protuberances good once over obviously fascinated by them then fingering her own apparently jealous of Lucy's small yet simple ones. "Oh sorry like Lilith said I'm Carrera good to meet you Lucille well c'mon put out yer hand to shake." Reluctantly the confused and slightly terrified horned girl shook Carrera's hand while her facial expression showed nothing hostile of any sort. In short Carrera genuinely wanted to be Lucy's friend like Lilith said and to be frank was jealous of her small horns.

"Lucy they won't hurt you c'mon loosen up please for me?" Lilith whispered while she begged her friend to give her other friends a decent chance. "Sorry she's nervous my sister and I found her at a human orphanage the brats picked on her constantly and tried to beat up her dog so she might still be shy for a bit."

"Blasted humans always picking on the weak demons when they know we won't hit back oh the nerve." The snake creature snarled out in disgust at how Lucy was treated.

The group of monster girl's took a few quick glances at her then at each other then at Lilith then back to Lucy. "I think we should uh um play a video game or something Lilith what's new Resident Evil 4 or Devil May Cry? Or that newer one Mega Man 4 I heard it's good got a new villain raising terror." Scolopendria recounted the info about the game.

"C'mon girls let's go play some video games onward!" Lilith called out as she helped her friend along while the group rushed upstairs to Lilith's gaming room across from her room.

Pretty soon the group was having a battle to see who was better at Resident Evil as Jella and Offiucha couldn't even beat the game's first level whereas Aranea and Scolopendria were quite good however at Mega Man 4.

"Ooh the nerve of those boys if I was there I'd smack their scrawny little butts." Pakkunflora grumped about the trio of bullies who had in for Lucy back home as she busying herself with Mega Man Legends.

"You smack I'll eat their organs or fatten them up then eat them. Frankly men don't last long around me too sad." Aranea moped about her male troubles as she guzzled a can of soda.

"I say we rub all of those humans out they're a danger to us monsters and they act like we're the nasty things just look at exhibit "A" our dear, dear Lucy filthy humans I say filthy." Jella said annoyed about humanity as she slid over the floor closer to her new pink haired friend.

"Goal! Next up to Loserville step forward." Escorga exclaimed beating Dust Man's junk yard level taking over for Scolopendria. "Ok who's next oh yeah I know what time it is Skull Man crushin' time keep on breakin' baby keep on breakin'."

"Uh um mind i-i-i-i-f-f-f-f I play a level?" Lucy stammered to the snail monster expecting to get a refusal since she was starting up a winning streak in the boss patterns.

"Go ahead knock yourself out go get him. Firstly that button is jump (points to button), that one is shoot and charge shot (points to another), there's slide (shows the two for sliding), and that's for walking and running. Go get Skull Man." The snail girl handed over the controller paddle to her new friend.

Going through the level the horned lass easily defeated Skull Man then went to the next level the water plant of Dive Man. Thinking around her Lucy realized she was surrounded by monsters but monsters who rather were jealous and envious of her horns and red eyes something no one had done before. Lilith had offered her a hand in friendship when everyone else sneered or just back sassed her as did the others of the Makai. They easily accepted her into their inner circle of creatures suddenly Lucy didn't feel so different anymore in fact she felt "normal" at last.

The day went onto lunch which Lucian served the group a traditional lunch most creatures the girl's age enjoyed tater tots, hot dogs, chicken nuggets, burgers, French fries, chips, and basic stuff kid monsters like. Of course there were cans of chilled soda of multiple kinds as well as AB+ blood for Sibella who eagerly drank the stuff. "Ahh that's the stuff AB+ blood delish." The vampire girl said licking her lips a bit.

-later

A few hours later the group danced and around like fools to "Demonoid Phenomenon" by the great Rob Zombie which frankly Lucy was lost she couldn't dance. While Lilith strode over to her picking her up trying to get her going. "Uh Lilith I I don't what I mean is I don't dance I don't know how to."

"Just follow me missy or do what do improvise make up cool stuff look at the others see just make up something. Ok let's see then player up the volume!"

And so the girl decided to just watch the others but make up some moves like the demon girl said only she decided to use those vector things her instincts said were there. Then oddly something happened in the rosette's inner brain she finally started to relax and enjoy herself at the party. Lucy thought it was an ironic idea relaxing with demonic creature's but then thought if people didn't like her then so be it she'd live in the Makai Realm instead where the residents hardly complained about her looks since frankly Lilith's friends looked even freakier than she did. But the girl was at peace with them something she never felt before in her life Lilith really did want to be her friend. The lavender haired girl was a demon in laymen's terms a monster Lucy liked having Lilith as her friend she just hoped it would last awhile.

-later

The next thing up on Lilith's party schedule was the Jacuzzi as the girls inched their way into the volcanically heated water. It was situated on a tall tower near the castle top with the roof made of black glass which could also unfold revealing the sky and the blood red full moon hanging low in the still Makai air. Lilith slowly dipped her foot into the tub then gave a girly squeal. "Ooh, ooh that's hot but it'll be worth it c'mon girls into the drink."

Following the succubae's idea the rest of them while removing their clothes (showing off rather petite figures like Lucy had) and hopping in all except Lucy who seemed a bit apprehensive about the whole thing. "Luce ya coming in the water's fine."

"Uh um ok then." She said taking off her shirt and pants then hopping into the water. "Hot! Hot! Hot hahhh." She said getting used to the heat then relaxing while sliding under the surface while (just below her nose) making bubbles.

Jella was about to enter the water like the others when she was stopped. "No Jella no coming in for you." Winnie said stopping the slime girl.

"Why can't I go in the tub you girls always keep me out." Jella complained at not being allowed in the water.

Carrera sweat dropping then once again explained why the slime girl couldn't join in with the other girls. "Jella you're a slime girl you get in the water you'll disperse into the water we'll be washing you off our bodies for hours that's why. Go put the bucket in the water and go in the bucket you can ooze inside that for awhile."

"Lousy demonic pig stealin' piece of slime ridden rotten little never let me do anything!" Jella grumbled out loudly as she reluctantly fetched the bucket and slid into it then relaxed. "Ahhh "

The group was finally relaxed. "Now this is the life... Thanks Lilith for being my friend and to you all too thanks I... I really appreciate it." Lucy said to the demon girl and friends.

"No problem Luce we Nightwarriors stick together." She replied relaxed and slid further into the hot tub while the rest of her friends gave the odd comment.

"Yup I agree here, here." Aranea said agreeing with the two.

"Assumption verified friendship acknowledged." Junko said in her rather robotic toned voice as she moved over a bit in the water. "Water temperature at tolerable level body resting." Junko said as her yellow hued eye shut itself.

"Ahh I love the heat makes me feel alive girls let's just rest here for a bit." Offiucha said uncoiling herself in the steamy water.

Lucy gave her bath mates a good once over most of them if human would be about her age in which case seven years old. The group just relaxed in quiet until suddenly the air was lit up by some green fireworks and the group watched them while Lucy was actually happy she really was happy for once she had friends monstrous looking friends but friends none the less.

-soon (again)

The next thing up on the girl's party day was the grand finale the slumber party! And once again Lucy had no clue what to do at one. She snuck away from the others for a bit to speak with Morrigan only to see she was speaking with a tall man who was well toned shirtless with periwinkle hair wearing violet karate pants tied with a yellow cloth. "Oh hello dear this is Jon a friend of mine he's also a Darkstalker. He's a werewolf or Lycan if you will."

"Good to meet you young lady I'll be seeing you later ciao Morrigan." Jon said hustling out the door.

Watching Jon go out the door Morrigan turned her attention to the girl she had rescued from the orphanage. "Err ahem yes young lady you wanted something?"

"Lilith has a slumber party starting up at 8:00 but I've never been to one before and I don't know what to do can you help me?" Lucy asked the succubus queen who gave her sister's friend a quizzical yet slightly confused look.

"You're joking with me aren't you Lucy? (Lucy shakes her head) Hmm a slumber party is very simple you listen to music, play video games, talk about "girl stuff", paint your nails, talk about movie stars pretty much everything but sleeping." Morrigan explained to the girl who looked to her for guidance. "Just do what everyone else does and you'll be fine Lucy dear you're among friends. You're not a monster but whatever you are isn't human but remember you'll always be welcome in the Makai now and have fun with the others."

The little girl then went up to party with the others as Morrigan watched the horned child scamper up the stairs. "How can I tell her?"

-Lilith's room

Needless to say the girls had tons of fun even Lucy was finally starting to accept the generosity of Miss Aensland and her sister Lilith. The group went on about music like Marlyn Manson, Nickelback, Nightwish, Powerman 5000, Madonna, Rob Zombie then onto boys like Rikuo the merman and Punkin Jack the Irish jack-o-lantern.

The girl then decided it was time to sleep as the monsters went about their own unique nightly rituals. Junko went about her nightly shut down procedure as her eyes flickered off like a set of light bulbs until she was out. Gella the slime girl went into a nearby tub because if she didn't she'd ooze all over the place making a mess of the others sleeping bags or cots.

Aranea like a common human world spider made herself a silken hammock to sleep on while a web was nearby storing any extra food in case of a midnight snack craving hit her. Pakkunflora however simply closed up her petals and went dormant for the night.

The fraternal werewolf twins Winnie and Cana however took a look upon the full moon gave a few howls just o show off they could. Tanis and Sibella then went about going inside their sarcophaguses or coffins in laymen's terms. Escorga retreated her soft body back into her shell while sealing the front with mucous. Carrera well she went up the ceiling and went upside like a bat.

Scolapendria and Offiucha coiled up into uneven balls while the snake girl took out a large blanket with a hole in the center which she stuck her head through and settled down. Finally Psires well she just slept inside another nearby tub to keep from drying out.

Lilith hopped into her lavishly decorated bed while Lucy was given a very fancy looking bunk bed while Scolapendria took the bottom bunk however Lucy was still a bit nervous. "Lilith I'm nervous I don't know how to sleep in a room with so many different err uh um well no wanted to share a room with me I'm nervous!" She shouted out to the others who let out a string of long moans and groans.

"Alright how about my bed Luce?" Once Lilith had finished the request her friends went after her on it with a few groans. "She's scared give her a break! Here Luce take this it's a blanket daddy Belial gave Morrigan when she was little I'm giving to you now." Lilith said handing over the fluffy looking teal colored blanket to her horn bearing friend who gladly accepted it while snuggling next to Lilith holding a stuffed cat she gave her earlier.

It was by this type of kind act the bond of friendship between Lilith and Lucy had started. And so the girls fell into slumber as they dreamed wonderful dreams. The group had fun over the entire weekend swimming, bathing, playing videos games, eating, watching movies and basically the things girls do over a party weekend if they were monsters that is.

However Lucy was going to be thrown a wild card she was going to meet one of Morrigan's friends the cat woman Sister Felicia Rose who lived in the States. The trio stood outside of the orphanage building (called The Felicity House) while Lucy was unsure whether what the Scottish sisters told her was true. The girl was not looking forward to spending her time at an orphanage and be made fun of again.

A nun with deep blue hair was watering some watermelon and pumpkin plants in the garden when she saw Morrigan. "Morrigan how are you? What're you doing in my neck of the Darkstalker woods?"

"Remember when I said we've found a new ally here she is well c'mon young lady no need to hide Felicia won't bite." Morrigan said trying to coax the young Lucy out from behind her trim legs.

Finally Lilith managed to get her in front so the nun could look her over. "This is Lucy Felicia meet her Lucy meet Sister Felicia she runs The Felicity House."

The cat woman based nun gave the timid girl one look then swiftly grabbed her in a big bear hug. "Oh aren't you the most adorable most precious thing! You're so sweet I can eat you up with a spoon you're just precious!" Felicia ranted as she hugged the girl a bit too hard making Lucy give Lilith a glance that read "help me". Lilith just mouthed "sorry my bad" and being sincere about it.

After relaying the situation to the feline woman Felicia took a worried glance upon the girl. She had a lot of potential. "Ok Lucy you can come in now. I've decided this'll be your home from now on."

"No I refuse I will not be teased by the kids anymore they try anything I'm leaving or they'll get hurt." Lucy huffed out to the nun.

"I had a feeling you'd say that look I'm a Darkstalker too see (takes off nun cap/showing cat ears) like I said if any of the kids are after you or tease you their little butts are as good as grass I promise you that." The cat lady explained to the girl who seemed conflicted at what she just heard. She was sent to another orphanage but one where the staff would be nice to her for once plus Sister Felicia called her adorable and precious. It just didn't seem possible... kids who were going to be nice to her?

The look on the little girl's face was making it very clear she didn't know what to make of this. "Oh don't worry Lucy you won't be getting schooled here Morrigan signed you up at Kaiser Makai Academy in the Makai world so basically you'll sleep, spend your summers, and receive human education here like spelling, history and reading while getting Nightwarrior schooling there." Sister Felicia explained to the child.

-end flashback

"And that's the story not much to it, it was sheer coincidence we found that orb at the shop and came across you in your time of need I'm sorry I never told you Lucy." Morrigan said sorry for lying to the girl her sister called her best friend. "Lucy if you want to hate us of me I'll understand the reasoning."

Lucy was dumbfounded at the idea of her rescue being a bit of pure chance if Lilith wasn't looking around that shop well then Kouta would be horribly scarred for life and Kanae well she'd be dead. And Nana well she'd be crippled. "Yer telling me this whole thing was a big freak chance? A coincidence no less? That's just fucking great a big freak chance!" Lucy fumed at the demon queen who shrank into the chair.

"We didn't try to lie we just wanted to protect you." Morrigan confessed.

"NO no, no, no, no, no, no I'm not talking to anyone right no I'm not mad I'm just disappointed and slightly miffed that not one of you had the balls to tell me this. I ripped Nana's limbs off goddamnit! A freak chance stopped all this huh hmm... " Lucy was still fuming her disappointment to the group. "Protect me? From what? The truth about myself or should I say the soulless sociopathic "thing" I'd become?" The girl fumed again at the group. She death glared at them with her vivid scarlet eyes which shone with a fire.

"Well yes. How do you tell a seven year old girl that? How do you tell a seven year old child they'll grow up to be some sociopathic murderer?" Anita pointed out. "Well how?"

"Very carefully that's how. Very carefully." Lucy retorted indignantly to the spell caster. Lucy then turned around to face the group one last time. "You still should've told me I'm going upstairs to think to myself for awhile don't bother me." Lucy said as she got up from her seat then went up the stairs to think to herself.

-to be continued

Well here it is the real reason Morrigan and Lilith found her all those years ago a freak chance using a Dark Soul locater in a Makai antique shop. Well more surprises are coming up so keep an eye or two peeled for them. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Diclonius Goddess of Steal", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors", Power Ranger Dimension Legends, and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	11. Recollections of a Demonclonius

Yokohama Night Monsters 11

Here we are folks chapter 11 we've made it to chapter 11 finally of my Darkstalkers and Elvin Lied crossover. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of intense swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff those under 13 years of age should not hear so I warned you all.

-chapter 11 Recollections of a Demonclonius

As Lucy lay on her side in her room at the Inn she was torn inside on one end she was grateful Morrigan and her sister Lilith found and took her in but then again they didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth about what would've happened if they didn't. But then she would've done the most horrible of things to all kinds of people most she didn't know or were no threat to her like that secretary who was beheaded. And she would've done the worst kill of all Kanae and her father.

The things she saw that she'd done to the boy who meant so much to her the boy she loved. Wait love? Did she really love Kohta or was she already falling in love with him? She knew he had a thing for her, her curves, her stylish hips, her ass was nice too she worked hard to keep it toned up, her nice ample boobage were nice to ogle too despite all evidence to the contrary she was watching him if not Lilith and Anita were. She saw the subtle looks he gave on her frame every now and then. She already had one up on that cousin of his plus she doubted he'd shag Nana much less little Mayu. He was far too noble for tampering with a lolicon even a slightly bustier one like miss seven. Anita confided to her that the girl's mother as well as the woman's boyfriend both murdered by an unknown sociopath two hours before she got home from school which explained why she was there at the inn a few days before the concert. The child still had no clue who it was who did the deed.

Plus throw in the fact she enjoyed the attention he gave her plus his hospitality into his family's personal inn. How could she have hurt him like that? Killing his family? But then again Kanae was only aged 3 to 5 possibly 6 years old then very impulsive and bratty like most kids that age but that was no excuse for what she "would have" done. She'd saw what the other Lucy was like embittered, jaded, lost, and worst of all unloved throughout most of her life by nearly everyone everybody that is except Kohta and yet he was all she ever wanted a friend and family to care for her. But now with the Nightwarriors on her side plus Lilith and Anita as her best friends she'd become the newest Darkstalker something she enjoyed immensely. How many singers and musicians can fly on a guitar, have natural pink locks, have dozens of arms and hands, regenerate an arm or leg, can play a guitar like she can, knows all of the big names of power metal or grunge? She'd gotten to know dozens of singers and bands like Rob Zombie, Nightwish and her favorite member Tarja Turunen, Eminem, Powerman 5000 with the lead Spider-1 (Luce wouldn't lie the guy was a hunk so was Eminem frankly much to Anita's shock) amongst many others whose music which Lilith introduced to her. But frankly Yuka still got in her way ooh well the moment the college girl understood it was useless to get one over on her the better as Lilith, Anita and Lucy herself simply were deriving way too much enjoyment from driving her crazy day after day.

And Lilith well the lithe demon girl had been her best friend from the very beginning introducing her to her monster friends who despite all appearances were very kind and nice to her much to her shock as everyone else sneered or despised her. It was Lilith who stuck by her thick and thin in good times and the bad too. It was Lilith who got her hooked on heavy metal and rock music, it was Anita who helped her focus her emerging Nightwarrior powers plus get used to bearing the vector arms and fine tuning them as well. Anita was key in her focusing her Dark Force ability and her new powers like her Vector Overloader, Sonic Ground Ripper, Sonic Painwave, amongst other things. And despite the frankly negative 'tude the brunette pulled Lucy wouldn't trade Lilith or Anita's friendship for anything or anyone else. Then Morrigan took her to be introduced to Felicia in Carson City Nevada (it was never stated game wise where Felicity House is located in the US). At first she thought she'd never see or meet nice humans until her first day at Felicity House the orphanage run by Felicia Rose the catgirl based American Darkstalker. The cat lady thought there was good in all humanity despite what her comrades thought of the issue.

begin flashback - begin Into the Groove by Madonna

The children at the Felicity House were found to be surprisingly nice to her though she took awhile to realize it. The time was 10:12 AM as she was playing with some letter faced building blocks while Jiro gnawed on a rubber ball then got bored and chased his own tail around. She was just about to place another block atop the six stacked ones that didn't notice somebody approaching from behind her.

"Hey that's a cute doggy you got there." The voice said belonging to a girl from behind the horned child.

"Ahhh! Um thank you." Lucy yelped out in surprise then replied before slowly turning around to see whoever spoke to her.

It was an Asian girl in a red overalls and a pink tank top her deep brown eyes stared intently upon the pink haired child who stared nervously back unsure or not whether to trust the other children here. Her black hair was in a bit of a pageboy style. "Why don't you play with the rest of us over there there're tons more blocks there bigger ones even of all shapes and colors. I'm Wanda Chen I was essentially raised here. Sister Felicia says I was found on the doorstep only a month old and here I am."

Hearing Wanda's short but very basic origin story made Lucy think about how she was found the caretakers told the same thing that she was set on the door front and raised from there. She gave Wanda a slightly confused and nervous look unsure whether she should trust her she wasn't like Lilith's friends like Junko or even Sibella the vampire Wanda was different as well as human and humans tended to fear things they didn't understand particularly Makai creatures and whatever Lucy was. So it was very understandable why she didn't trust Wanda. "I'll stay here I'm fine by myself Wanda now go."

Not wanting to start an argument Wanda simply slinked away from her new housemate to the others who lived there who were building with some of the blocks while a girl dressed in a yellow tank and long jeans bearing bright blonde hair was painting what the others were building which resembled some sci-fi type fortress from some comic book page or film.

Wanda looked over her other housemates there. There was a red headed boy with glasses wearing a yellow t-shirt with white sleeves plus jeans was setting a set of pillar-like blocks at a lower section of the large construct. A slim girl with deep dark black hair, deep violet eyes, wearing a violet tank and grey sweat shorts wearing a wearing karate belt and headband looked over the newcomer there very closely as she placed a pyramid shaped blocked on top of a larger cube one.

Next to the girl painting the sight was a girl with deep dark hair which gleamed a dark turquoise in the sun. She wore a long deep red sundress and bore deep dark navy hued eyes. She had what seemed like tarot cards on the desk she sat at. Flipping one up she then showed it to the person across from her who had a bowl cut of brown hair, deep brown eyes and wearing jeans and plaid blue t-shirt getting disappointed at it. It was a "Moon" card which evidently was not the one he wanted.

Another boy had his toy jet plane coming from a made up flight. He landed it atop the large flat oblong block in the construct's center. He had bright tan hair, plus a goofy yet easy going look on his face. He had on a shirt with alternating periwinkle and navy stripes plus shorts. Kneeling down on the lower section's of a larger block a brown haired crystal blue eyed girl wearing a bright moss green sundress and then set a midsized block on two others like a bridge.

Yet another girl with long brown bangs wearing a baseball cap, bright emerald hued eyes and clad in a red tank with pink and baby blue splash marks plus shorts. She had a whole set of Hot Wheels and Matchbox cars set in a few spots of the odd thing like they were parking lots and multi-story parking entrances. Helping her out was yet another girl having light chocolate brown locks and eyes wearing a pink Hello Kitty sundress, cream yellow shorts plus a very light ascot tied around her neck for looks.

There was another girl there dressed in a jean jacket with a white tank underneath with tan shorts helping the girl with the car toys. She has deep cerulean eyes plus sandy and wavy blonde hair and was a bit taller than the others. A black haired boy wearing a set of matching black shorts and t-shirt was using his space shuttle toy pretending it was shooting its laser beams upon the jet liner. Next to him was a dark spiky blue haired boy having equally dark eyes wearing a blue sports Jersey with yellow sleeves plus the number "87" on it plus black shorts.

There was a pair of brown eyed boys where one had blonde hair the other brown. The blonde had a green shirt with a guitar on it and grey shorts. The other had a white shirt with some music notes and teal pants.

Helping out the girl painting the building block structure dressed in a long deep fuchsia sundress and sweat shirt in the hue of beige. She was mixing some colors for the blonde child painter. Her blazing red hair and light lavender eyes shone with a luster at her artsy housemate.

The group gestured if the Asian girl's "mission" was a success Wanda had been sent over to try and understand the new resident suddenly placed there. "They're real alright like Lilith said they were horns shaped like kitty ears. But not much of a talker though I'll say that outright."

The blonde girl painting the picture of the block castle wasn't so sure though something was off about this Lucy girl. "They're kinda funny looking are Miss Aensland and Sister Felicia sure she's a Darkstalker and not some human mutant like some guy with twelve fingers?"

The other artsy girl snapped at the painter. "Misty I'm surprised at you judging someone on looks alone you know Sister Felicia said to us all if she hears about one name, one insult, one push, one just one bad thing we do our butts are as good as grass. You heard it we all heard it I don't wanna get spanked mind you I like my butt the way it is and not red like beets."

"Wonder what kinds of powers she has?" The red headed glasses wearing boy wondered out loud.

Putting on an instrumental tune from the radio called "Vanity Paradise" the brunette boy wearing the shirt with the notes. "Maybe she's mutant Oni or something? Maybe she's one of them."

"Well we should give her a chance after all my name Hikari means light and according to my Latin Lucy comes from Lucille meaning "bearer of light" so I say we invite her over." The girl with the Hello Kitty shirt suggested.

"Yo Luce it's me Haruka come here and help us build up this block castle. I think I know a few good places you can help at." Haruka said to their new resident.

Somewhat startled by their request Lucy slowly turned and gave them a pouty indignant scarlet hued glare spooking them a bit. She held Jiro tightly next to her. "No! I'm not going over there to be made fun of!" The girl shouted back to them would not be playing with them no matter how nice they seemed. Lucy had since given up hope on meeting nice humans. Living in a world they did nothing but hunt, kill, experiment on, and slaughter creatures of the Makai a place where she found as a sanctuary for herself that as was the only way to survive in a world you didn't belong in, where everyone hated you unconditionally, after all. She'd come to accepting that as sad but a solid true fact.

She was not going to associate with "normal" kids regardless or not them being orphans like her it was the start of the same stuff from Yokohama. Eventually after weeks of refusing Lucy would then finally accept only to be pranked or bullied even more. She wasn't falling for it anymore now that Lilith was her friend. Her one true friend that is if they tried anything she'd sic the succubae princess on them.

"Maybe I can paint something for you like your doggy perhaps? I'm Misty by the way." Misty suggested a peace offering to the hostile resident.

"I could read your astrological sign if you want or read your palm if you like? I'm Sabrina I'm kind of a psychic slash channeler in training." The dark turquoise haired sundress wearing girl suggested.

"You leave Jiro alone Misty don't even touch him or you'll be sorry! Sabrina you stay away or I'll kick you hard! That's what those jerks and brats from Yokohama said I'm not stupid I won't fall for it this time!" Lucy ignoring the group while continuing to glare at them and keeping to herself.

The kids must've really rattled her up if she doesn't trust anyone the Felicity kids had their work cut out for them. "Ok then any other bright ideas guys and gals hmm? Because we ain't getting anywhere." Jill asked the others who frankly were stumped they weren't genius's mind you they were only seven to eight years old.

From out of nowhere the girl in the bright moss green sundress "accidently" rolled a cylinder block over to the rosette who just rolled it back still glaring the group down unwilling to socialize with them all knowing what might happen. "I know you're all doing I'm not trusting any of you no way no how!" Lucy huffed to them all still refusing to even be civil to them.

"Um uh Lucy I'm Jeneal I was sent here when I was merely one and a half months old my parents were killed in a car wreck before that I was raised here I don't know what happened to you earlier but Sister Felicia told us upfront if she hears anyone being mean to you our rear ends well they'll be red. We don't wanna get in trouble she told us to be nice to you. And frankly well we wish we could have powers like the Darkstalkers, like Anita does and she's human. Please play with us over please?" Jeneal gave out a sad puppy face to her new housemate... the same one Lilith used on the secretary from her orphanage.

"Why do you wanna be friends with me hmm? Some devil's child? A monster? Something not human? Something creepy? An abomination to life? And a freak? That's what everyone said about me... Why trust you all?" Lucy asked them still not willing to trust the Felicity kids one bit. But she heard them say please and confirm what the nun had said so she somewhat overcame her fear and mistrust of them. But still this was the same kind of thing she remembered the other kids doing: gaining her trust then backstabbing her just to watch her cry. But her conscience said she'd never get true friendship unless she tried to associate with these kids besides they try something anything at all she'd sic Felicia on them.

"Well actually we err we um Arnold explain I'm so nervous right now." The wavy sandy blonde hued girl mentioned getting flushed as she sat herself down.

"Ok Haruka I'll explain we think the Darkstalkers are so cool and now one's living here with us our age it's a real dream of mine. Uh I'm Arnold Arnold Perlstein like Haruka said. Jill's the girl in the karate belt. Sabrina's our self proclaimed psychic in training. Misty and Isabelle are our two resident artists. That's Justin Stewart a brainy but serious guy. Haruka is a bit of a tomboy basically a girl who acts like a boy mostly. Ace wants to be a jet pilot hence why he has tons of plane toys and models. The brown haired girl wearing the light pink scarf is Hikari."

"It's not a scarf it's an ascot." Hikari corrected the redhead. "It's stylish."

"Oh sorry Hikari my bad anyways Mana the other brunette in the Matchbox/Hot Wheel cars is a serious car and automotive fan. Jeneal's the girl in the bright moss green sundress you'll like her I hope. Zach Burns and James well they're resident music makers and fans. And the best friend to Ace Jamie Hines a partner in his many schemes." Arnold went on again.

"I don't scheme that much you guys." Jamie said jokingly trying to defend himself.

Lucy took her ground unsure whether to believe the things Arnold said to her. They just admitted the Darkstalkers were all too cool. But was it true or just a lie so they could get cruel later? "You really want to be my friends? After how freaky and creepy I look?"

"Besides Sister Felicia doesn't take kindly to bullying of any kind I don't want to get my rear end spanked but she also said you shouldn't lie either. Otherwise yer butt is grass just like ours is if you get what I mean." Hikari confessed to her new resident.

"So what kind of demon are you then Lucy hmm? If you mind us asking?" Mana said as she went to the toy box where more building blocks were kept. The thing they were constructing was very big and massive.

Ace then thought about the idea. "I guess when she'll find out when she goes to the Kaiser Makai Academy next week after the City Historical Dedication Ceremony tomorrow."

"I wish I could go there I'll show those demons whose psychic powers are better I'd show 'em good." The psychic girl firmly claimed as she used her mind to put up the next green flat block upon two others like a multi-story section.

-begin Angel of Darkness (club mix) by Alex C. feat Yasmin K.

Needless to say Lucy never had other problems while staying at Felicity House. Finally for the first time ever she felt she belonged somewhere and without anyone to bully and make fun of her she finally started to trust her new housemates they included the bespectacled Arnold Perlstein, the martial arts using Jill Argos, the mysterious self-proclaimed pyschic Sabrina Darci, the blonde haired nature crusader Misty Waterflower, the hotshot Ace McCloud who loved flying, the brainy but serious Justin Stewart, sweet and caring Hikari Kamiya, Mana McCutchen a girl who was totally racing/monster trucks/and motor cross nut plus absolutely had to help Father Ira on his Honda sports bike, Jeneal Johnson a kind soul of a girl, black haired Jamie Hines the best bud to Ace, the serious minded Kai Tyson, musically talented Zach Burns, James Avery his partner in tunes, Isabelle Trewsdale an artistic girl, and finally Haruka Tsukino.

The kids with Lucy included then went about keeping up the construction project from the blocks when they finally used up every block in the toy cabinets when Felicia called for lunch. "Kids lunchtime." Apparently the group had worked until noon that is 12:00 PM.

"Oh boy lunchtime!" Jamie called as he ran out the playroom doorway followed by Haruka.

The tomboy ran after him quickly as she could. "Hey wait for me!"

"Wait for us Haruka wait for us!" James said as Zach ran after him while Hikari and Mana were in the middle.

As the last kids went out the doorway Lucy knew instinctively what would be happening next the group would kick her outside just like her old orphanage brats did. "Here we go again... " Lucy set her gaze down at her feet as she trudged along after she others.

-cafeteria

The kids had arrived at the cafeteria and anxiously awaited what they'd be having today however they were getting a bit rude about it. "Hey kiddies you rush me I will go slower so shush." Felicia said telling the kids to behave at the table and use manners.

"What do we have today Sister Felicia hmm?" Misty asked the nun.

"Well something kids in general like it's summer so it's Crescent Dogs and seasoned baked potato wedges with all the usual side dishes like pickles, mustard, ketchup, horseradish, relish, plus soda but you're all to have two glasses of milk first before any soda you need the calcium. Ok let's see what am I missing or forgetting oh yes the grace Dear Lord we thank you for this food we are so thankful to have before us. To that we are eternally grateful to you may you watch over us, protect us, love us forever and ever amen." The cat lady said finishing up her prayer to the divine being watching over the place.

"Hallelujah!" Isabelle called out.

Wanda then gave whoop. "Alright!"

"Food!" Haruka said getting three of the crescent covered franks for herself.

Sister Felicia saw the kids had started up serving themselves when she saw Lucy wasn't sitting with them instead the sad child was still standing in the nearby doorway while the pup stood by her leg looking around with a sad look plastered all over her petite face. "Uh um Lucy you can eat now lunch is served dig in."

Lucy didn't say a thing to the cat lady nun and it was clear something was troubling her intensely as the nun went to her side. The girl was trembling quite a bit obviously hiding the fact that she was upset. "The kids back in Yokohama made me eat outside since I've horns like an ox... An animal shouldn't be eating inside." Lucy sadly confessed to the kindly cat woman nun who put a gentle hand on her shoulder somewhat startling her but what Felicia said to her next really got her attention.

"Well guess what honey not anymore I'm sure the kids explained my warning but it goes to you too young lady no lying am I clear? No lying we won't have trouble." The blue eyed nun said to reassure the timid girl that finally there're people she could trust. "No go eat your lunch.''

And so Lucy decided to have some of the crescent dogs and seasoned potato wedges and sat next to Haruka enjoying herself.

The day went on until dinner which spaghetti, meatballs, cheesy garlic bread and a sauce called "alfredo" made from cheese, cream and spices. Needless to say Lucy was enjoying herself here and frankly hoped never to return to Japan ever again. She liked living in Carson City Nevada.

And so it was decided psychic powered Sabrina, the nature loving Misty and tomboy Haruka in particular were her new roommates the girl was extremely nervous Lucy had never before been roommates with anyone, so she had been a bit anxious about sharing her quarters with not someone but three someone's at that. The three remembered the moment she had been assigned as Lucy's roommates. Lucy had been timid, but otherwise friendly towards the three.

She also started trusting the other nuns working there like Sister Grace who had crystal blue eyes and deep red hair, there was Sister Iris an emerald eyed brunette, plus a Father Ira sensed a Dark Soul in her but one however that was destined to cause a great positive change in the world someday.

-end flashback

Those years at Felicity House taught the girl humans weren't evil and cruel and that there was genuine kindness in people. Kohta and his family were also proof of it, though that Yuka still drove her crazy with her insane "love" for him. Like Anita said Donovan wasn't even her genetic father but still she didn't want to jump his bones despite no blood relation. "Ahh she's an annoying bitch. That girl I swear I'll go nuts with her around but no I can't kill her that's bad that's what my other version would do. I'm not her dargh how could they not have trusted with this information I am so disappointed with them all." The pink haired girl half fumed into her room's quiet air.

Once getting back to the present the girl was still deep in thought over a very critical issue her parentage and lack of them. Why did they leave her there to rot? Were they criminals or something? Did somebody murder them? If so for what then, money? No that couldn't be it all her money she had was from her music career... Cecil showed she had no life savings under any name. Or had they simply chosen to dump and leave her? If so, then why? Was it because of irresolvable personal issues? Was her father a rapist and her mother dumped her off not wanting a reminder of her ordeal? Was her father a demon or something? If she was the Diclonii queen then every queen has to have parents somewhere after psychic arms don't just suddenly appear by random mutation in the gene pool. Or had they simply been ashamed of her and the way she had turned out? Had they been disgusted by her horns, soft pink locks and scarlet eyes like everyone else? Had her parents; her own flesh and blood, the people whose mix of DNA she carried, her own relatives, viewed her the same way as all of humanity did?

The devil's child. A monster. Not human. Creepy. An abomination to life.

A freak well whatever it was she'd come to accept the fact they weren't looking for her ever especially after all this time had gone by. Frankly she already had a mother two mind you Sister Felicia and the Makai queen Morrigan Aensland. She had a father too his name was Jon Talbain. In fact if they showed up Morrigan and Lilith would probably have to restrain her from strangling them to death out of revenge for her seven early years of suffering at North Yamato Street Orphanage.

Pushing this line of thought aside she was a lot stronger now. She, Lilith, Raptor and Anita were worldwide music sensations garnering dozens of books, videos, fan mail (the ones from her old orphanage residents trying to apologize she sent back with a picture with her giving them the bird just to piss them off as payback), plus getting love notes from various fans was a bit flattering too. Often she'd get very explicit letters from stalkers but she was never afraid she could take them easily if need arise.

-begin Tragedy by Celldweller

Laying on her bed she stared up at the ceiling with her vivid blood hued eyes. Though she knew she was a Diclonius that had evolved further into a "Demonclonius" which she coined herself. She wondered how the vector arms could up from nowhere mutations like this would normally take centuries. Were they an extension of or modification of telekinesis or some previously unknown mental ability? Why did her race have red eyes in the first place she wasn't an albino certain pigments must be more dominant in her genetic makeup somehow. "Damn I'll probably never why. But still Morrigan, Felicia tried to protect me from what I might've become I should be thankful to them I saw that orb what I did on it to Nana to Bando. He may be a jackass but not a bad guy deep down. Gutting him like some common trout I must've been low on temper then."

"Well now you know the truth how's it feel to be lied to?" Said a voice the girl recognized as her dark self or frankly the manifestation of it actually mostly owing to her supernatural Dark Force powers.

"Huh you again? Well I know just how to deal with you now see yerself out my mind's door. Just don't let it hit you in the ass." The Demonclonii queen huffed to the fragment of her mind. This section first showed up when she was in her first day at Kaiser Makai academy second guessing every thought. It was then her Darkstalker section was there to keep it in check. Her persona was divided into three herself as a female and person in general, her Dark Force powered Darkstalker section alias her "good conscience", then the final her dark side her "cruel conscience's side".

Within the recesses of her room everything became over taken by total darkness. Manifesting itself in the blackness was the slightly bandaged figure whose left eye socket bled profusely mouth grinned like some seriously disturbed mental patient. "Hello again my dear. Did you get lonely without me all these weeks?"

"Go away and go play hide and go fuck yourself I'm busy here." Lucy said indignantly to the manifestation of her quoted "killing" instincts, her dark desires, everything truly ugly about her.

"Now that's not a very pleasant way to talk to someone now is it? Is that how you greet an old friend hmm?" The dark persona component half pouted acting hurt.

The darkness figure smirked as blood oozed from the left eye socket down the face then the chin and dripped onto the deep green carpeting. "You really think I'm gonna listen to you I ain't listening to you. Look what would've happened if I did." Lucy countered.

"What would've happened is just another way of saying what might not have happened you can't say for sure Morrigan, Lilith, Anita, and Felicia lied to you the ones you trusted all your life. How does it feel?" Her dark self asked.

"Maybe you didn't hear me I said go play hide and go fuck yourself ya understand that or ya just deaf! It may or may not have been destined to happen but the point is they saved me from a life of misery and death. I owe them that it's something you wouldn't understand. You think listening to you would've been a good thing killing Kanae and her father then dozens people, tearing Nana apart like some fly, gutting Bando like a fish over the years I've learned all humans aren't evil which is the opposite of what you think. Lilith invited me into her home, her friends accept me much less care about my horns, being with Lilith and Anita were the times of my life, my public loves my tunes and guitar twirling. And I love it I love being a Darkstalker but I hate you! Now get outta my head you dirty ugly son of a bitching fuckface!" Lucy snapped to her dark self.

"As I said before you'll regret defying me Lucy you'll rue the day and when it comes I'll be ready. Now start ruing... " The dark section of her psyche hissed out as the room brightened up again.

"Good god and thank the great Belial she's gone away." Said the third section of the girl's persona manifestations her stage outfit while her Dark Force energy floated around her body. "Good work kid don't ever listen to that creepy, stubborn, nasty, ugly pile of horned horseshit. The death of your dog was the trigger point to launch all this insanity you can't listen to your dark desires they'll cause nothing but trouble you've seen what will happen. But you've been worried about something else haven't you Lucille?" The section said to the girl.

"I hardly know what yer talking about. There's nothing wrong with me drop it." The girl rolled on her side away from the personification of the Nightwarrior part of her. Now her female side really was hiding something from her.

"Oh c'mon I know you like the backs of my many hands you wanna fuck him don'tcha, don'tcha? Ya wanna jump his bones don't ya? Don't ya? Don't ya?" The Darkstalker component playfully poked the girl in the ribs getting a flustered childish reaction.

"Ahh! AH! Stop it stop it goddamnit! Stop! OK! OK! OK! I wanna screw him over all night long and enjoy it Jesus fucking Christ! Ok goddamn there I said it!" The girl let out in a half shout.

"Attagirl. I knew you had it for him good luck shagging him. It's time for me to go if miss psycho shows up I'll be back too. Don't ever listen to her it'll cause nothing but trouble for everyone." Her Nightwarrior section said then vanished as the room was now brightly lit by her small bed lamp as the girl was now beet red from her dirty little secret getting out into the open.

She'd apparently been there reminiscing for several hours as her overloader arms turned on the light for her since it was nightfall. "Thanks boys." The arms then gave out various "rock on", "peace", plus some "thumbs up" gestures in return.

Then all was quiet for awhile as the girl just laid in peace and quiet. Then unexpectedly her door opened it was Mayu wanting to talk no less. The girl poked her head into the room. "I said I don't want to talk right now that means you too Mayu so out, out, out, out, out you go missy." Lucy said requesting her white vectors to escort the girl out the door and if need be push the girl out by mild use of force.

"Fine, fine I'm going just remember Lucy we're all here for you if anything's wrong you can tell us if you need to. Kohta is a kind person he took me in too remember so whatever's going on you, Lilith, Anita don't have to be facing it alone." The girl explained to the horned resident. "Ok I'm going now just think it over ok."

The girl then shut the door and left as the pink haired guitarist thought what she said over Mayu was really wise beyond her years apparently some psycho killing off your folks might do that. Holding her left hand over and staring into her palm her mind was made up. "Dammit that kid's got a point I'm an idiot sulking like some three year old up here. Oh then Felicia goes on to us "Act your age not shoe size!" she always said yeah... I'm acting my shoe size better go apologize then."

Getting up the rocker then went back down the stairs to apologize to Morrigan, Lilith, and Anita for how she acted earlier.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile downstairs Lilith was deeply hurt by the how the situation went. "Well that's done it she's pissed off at us we done did it now she'll hate us for this."

Then the group heard footsteps coming from the staircase it was Lucy herself with a semi hurt yet also somewhat miffed expression adorned her healthy creamy face. She stared upon her Darkstalker allies with an unknown agenda on her mind. Whatever was forming in her head was not good by any measure. "Speak of the Diclonii devil queen." Morrigan remarked getting a bit anxious wondering just what radical action the girl might take on her.

Lilith hesitantly went to her friend hoping to not get killed and also apologize. "Uh um Luce about the orb thing listen we shoulda... "

Snapping her fingers several overload vectors gestured to please be silent. "No let me talk I've... I've been an idiot you were just trying to protect me from myself or the I'd say the unempathetic sociopath I'd turn out to be. Anita you were right how in the world do you explain to a seven year old girl they'll grow up into some vicious killer and hurt the boy I'd treasure than anyone else? Hmm? You had the answer all along you can't... err not very easily at least. The rest of you I'm sorry for my little womantrum I threw."

"Just glad to have ya happy again Luce that's the best thing right?" Kanae confessed from the couch while the news channel was on.

"Yeah sure good thing." Yuka muttered out frankly not caring what happened.

Anita gave a sideways yet also very annoyed look upon the college girl which meant "shut the hell up or you'll regret it". "Yuka yer utter lack of concern never ceases to amaze me now shut up will you."

"Ok then girls group hug!" Lilith chirped up wanting the three to hug and make up and snatched her band mates into a heavy bone crushing group hug.

"GUH! Lilith I need oxygen I need oxygen!" Lucy cried out as she knew how strong Lilith's bear hugs were.

Anita was going out of breath. "GAH! Lilith you're hugging me you're hugging me you're hugging me. Lilith I can't breathe I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me let go let go." The spell caster hissed out.

Knowing she was crushing the pair she let go of them. "Oops sorry my bad I forget how strong I am sorry." Lilith apologized to them as she floated to her chair.

"With a friend like this who needs enemies ohhh." Anita groaned out then passing out.

Lucy then tried to crack her joints from the hard hug her friend gave her. "Well she's better than they are... Lilith will kill us by accident Hood, Bishamon, Jedah, and the facility however well they'll do it deliberately."

"Maybe things will get back to normal around here as normal as they can be at least." Kohta mused at how his home was now a nuthouse. "Place has turned into a nuthouse."

-meanwhile

Meanwhile in the vast dark emptiness of space several miles past the far side of the Moon a series of small apple sized blue white orbs floated as they suddenly blazed and turned orange. What was this? It was in fact the beginning of the end of everything can the Darkstalkers keep evading the facility's goons and agents and defeat Pyron? Who can say for sure?

-to be continued

Well here it is a thought invoking chapter no action just back story and old memories. Now think one of Felicia's things she dislikes is mean people. So considering the fact she's a Darkstalker herself running an orphanage when Lucy is just suddenly sent there she'd probably inform the kids to be nice to her or well I had her use spanking as a threat. The butt is grass its funny. Anyways think she's taken from one orphanage to another where suddenly kids are being nice to her... it's very understandable that she's being a bit suspicious of them. They might be going out of their way then bully her more getting more enjoyment from it. Anyways her interacting with humans will be important as anyone knows she distrusts all humans in the original due to her childhood. However now her dark fate was avoided by freak chance from Lilith and Morrigan only a new fate has been revealed for her to take hold of. Now that the Maiden's bonds of trust and friendship are back on track what will happen next? Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EL Digital Saviors", "Super Horned Ascension", "Duels and Vectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "ELG The Series", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors", "Power Ranger Dimension Legends", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	12. Dark Hunter's Facility

Yokohama: Night Monsters 12

Here we are folks chapter 12 made it to chapter 12 finally of my Darkstalkers and Elvin Lied crossover. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of intense swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said… it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff those under 13 years of age should not hear so I warned you all.

-chapter 12 – Dark Hunter's Facility –begin Sleeping Sun by Nightwish

As Lucy slept safely in her bed with some fancy looking pink sheets her brain was in overdrive as she was dreaming that she was at the facility but oddly not causing trouble instead she was apparently leading the locked up beings to freedom to the Makai. Prior to the battle with Nana Lucy had no clue what she was so she asked Cecil to look up all info in the facility's top secret databanks. It showed Lucy was the queen Diclonii the one who could bear children as Nana was infertile as she was what was referred to as a "Sipilet".

Suddenly the dream changed as she was now chained up and basically bleeding her blood everywhere but her face was downcast and unseen by the dirty pink locks. She looked up only it was her dark self bearing the bleeding eye socket. "Kurama I will make you suffer… NAHAHAHAHAHA!" The next thing was her turning the gunners back upon them with that sick sadistic grin on her face enjoying her vector's work.

She let out a horrid witch-like laugh scaring Lucy awake in a cold dripping sweat. "NAHHH!" The musician then tried catching her breath as she finally calmed herself down. "It was just a dream nothing can hurt me here."

"I heard a scream you ok Lucy? I'm coming in." It was Mayu… finally all was ok now as the Nightwarrior breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine kiddo c'mon in." The door then opened but as Luce turned around it was in fact her dark section again as the walls behind her bled profusely in fact the whole room began bleeding as the Nightwarrior was now standing ankle deep in the stuff. "Hello my dear wanna have some fun tear a head off or two? Torture Nana? Gut Bando like the slime ridden eel he is? Slaughter your old bullies? Wanna rip Kanae or Yuka to bits?" The bandaged version said as her eye started glowing blood red then freakishly a giant hand phased from the wall behind the girl then grabbed her. Lucy just narrowed her eyes in fear as to an outside viewer the window was suddenly hit with buckets blood and a hideous scream. "EAYAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NAHH! Dammit a dream within a dream… whoo… ahh that's it I ain't getting to sleep now I'll see what Lilith's doing." Waking up again a cold dripping sweat Lucy saw her hands were shaking from what she dreamt just then. Her dark half was active again… she always did so when doubt began to plague the demonic girl. Her clothes were next to soaked in this case a slightly oversized pink baggy tank top (giving a nice tantalizing view of her ample bust) and white short shorts. Lucy never wore underwear to bed… she hadn't since she was 12 years old after hitting puberty.

-living room

Upon wandering down the stairs into the kitchen hoping to get her mind off of her nightmare the rosy haired guitarist heard moans and groans… like from folks screwing their brains out. Peering around the wall Lucy was relieved it was Lilith watching some PPV porn movie. Lilith knew her friend was up. "Can't sleep?" Lilith asked her best friend keeping eye contact on the boob tube.

"How can ya tell?" She said back.

It was a known fact that Lilith knew when Lucy hadn't been sleeping good... most likely nightmares. And also more likely than not pertained to her "dark self" a twisted sadistic version of herself that apparently manifested on what would have been her dog's death day though Morrigan stopped that from going anywhere. But the aspect remained in her head however as her Nightwarrior powers took more hold on her they developed into a third component. This version kept the girl's dark nature in check as two was generally better odds against one. "How can I not tell?" Lilith mentioned back.

Then cocking her head Luce took sight of the bizarre stuff her friend watched so intently. The cast was apparently college kids with the girls dressed up like bespectacled geeky, freckle bearing, braces wearing, science book carrying, err well for lack of a better term… nerds. "The hell you watching?"

"Nerdy College Babes Number 4." Lilith said proudly knowing her friend's response. "Look Luce I'm a succubus I have needs if I can't fuck then I'll watch this and have some personal fun time."

The horned girl knew Lilith was into all kinds of kinky things like sexual cosplay like her school girl outfit, glasses, plus she had numerous toys to "use". Numerous times Anita and her walked in on her doing untold numbers of kinky things plus finding groupies in the group's tour van sleeping in her bed along with Lilith herself. But more to the point she was a succubus a nocturnal sex demon so if she couldn't get stimuli at the inn she'd get it other ways like watching porn. "Kohta's gonna murder y'know when he finds out who's been ordering the adult PPV stuff."

"Kohta's not going to find out cuz you're not going to tell him." Lilith said in a so very sweetly sing-song voice to her. Lilith was such a childish seductress when she wanted to be.

"I have very bizarre friends and yer the most bizarre of all oh well. Ah fuck it I'm going out... to clear my head for awhile do some flying." The horned rosette huffed as she walked to the door.

"Have fun and good luck Luce I believe in ya. Just remember never give into the darkness you're not evil because you never were. Being a Diclonius just makes you different like me being a succubus." Lilith said acting mature in a rare moment where she gave good friendly advice.

Waving a bit the rosette then was out the door and hopped atop her guitar Boomer and in a burst of light clad in her touring outfit and up into the dark night sky she went.

However at that moment upstairs Nana was thirsty and wanted some warm milk to get back to sleep so she woke up Mayu to help her. The two crept downstairs only to hear some sounds like kisses plus a few pants and low moans thrown in. "Oh you two are up wanna watch Nerdy College Babes Number 4 with me?"

Looking very confused at the frankly scantily clad girls on the film Lilith was viewing Nana asked what it was. "What is Lilith watching why are those girl's wearing such short skirts?"

"It's called porn Nana guys use it to get off like my classmates. Kohta's gonna chew you out Lilith y'know that right?" Mayu deadpanned to her roommate who kept up her veiwing.

"Porn?" Nana said never having heard of it.

"Well do ya know what sex is?" Nana shook her head after Lilith asked her. "Hmm it seems she knows nothin'. I say we teach her the ways of women."

Going beet red Mayu turned to Lilith's ear hole and whispered. "But... b-b-b-u-u-t-t-t I'm a girl she's a girl... you're a girl too we just can't."

"So your point kiddo? I'm a succubus I need stimulus and I'm horny as hell too. Besides I usually go with men but I dabble in girls every now and again." Lilith said blowing on her well trimmed nails.

"But the pain... " Mayu started to say. "But I'm a... Nana's a... But we're both…"

"Oh don't worry I'm a very gentle teacher I know just how to break new people in. C'mon let's have some fun with Nana." Lilith playfully chided the brunette to allow the act while cutting her off. Part of her brain said no since Nana was too innocent but another part said who better than Nana's friend to teach her besides Lilith may have been a demon but she'd been nothing but kind to the two of them.

"Ok then… Oh Nana c'mere!" Mayu said as the demon and school girl essentially pounced on their pink haired housemate who let out a yip.

"Eeepp!" Was frankly all Nana could say.

-central Yokohama

However at that moment Lucy was busying her mind on other things as she flew along atop her guitar leaving a black sparkling flame-like exhaust as the air and wind was pushed out of the speeding instrument's way. Slowing to a stop at least several miles above the highest skyscraper Lucy's rich pink locks fluttered about in the high winds. She stared up into the starry sky then grimaced. "He's coming sooner than Mei-Ling said."

A wicked thought occurred to her just then. "Ooh I'm a devil I'll torment the idiot trio for awhile. Now for some tunes to jam by, Boomer play "The Devil is a Loser" by Lordi."

"Righto I'm on it." The guitar replied as the song's lyrics echoed into the once still and silent autumn night air.

-begin The Devil is a Loser by Lordi

"Ahah Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! This is the good shit right here let's fly! Boomer turn up the speed I wanna feel the wind!" The girl went on as the instrument flew on.

"Ok babe you want it you got it let's burn like a super eruption!" Boomer called out as the sparkly flame-like exhaust actually turned into searing black flames which accelerated the flying Nightwarrior along the way blasting out music.

"You wanted power and you begged for fame! You wanted everything the easy way! You wanted gain without pain! Now your bill is in the mail! You got stronger but your mind got weak! You made a promise that you couldn't keep! You had it all - You lost more it's all there in the fee! Via hell incorporated (regeneration). 1st you love it then you hate it (you're such a saint).  
And now you're never gonna make it (bad situation). Get on get on down there's hell to pay! Cause the devil is a loser and he's my bitch! For better or for worse and you don't care which! Cause the devil is a loser and he's my bitch! Runnin' into trouble you skitch! He's my bitch!" The girl sang out as the guitar flew along the cold ocean waves creating a large indent from the high speed plus the heat generated massive amounts of steam into the air. "Ahah Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Lucy kept up her high speed and soon saw the tiny form of the facility seemingly rising from the deep depths. An optical illusion the girl was told like when water appeared to evaporate from a hot highway road AKA a mirage. This illusion of rising was actually the planet's curvature.

-facility

The triad of the elder Kakuzawa, Kakuzawa Jr. and were essentially giving the suit alias Chief Kurama a royal chewing out over the break in, release, and escape of the captured golem siblings. The Senior of the pair was trying very hard to contain his composure and temper. "Kurama you idiot you not only let those monsters break in, run rough shot inside and cause untold unholy hell, but you lose the two captured golems!"

Jr. then ranted on the chief next. "Well say something in defense or explain how you failed to catch those Darkstalkers. Answer me Kurama now would be nice!"

Turning around and glaring upon the two he said something unexpected. "That girl has a vendetta against me! She purposely entered, mooned me not once but twice and somehow had avoided detection for year upon years! Plus she's out to make me go insane otherwise why kill Nana and Bando then? So don't you two lecture me about competence issues I may've lost Bando and Nana but we still have Evo Shandor, Bishamon, and numerous other Diclonii at our disposal so stop yer bitching."

"That's what worries me damnit! Nana was the best we had with the exception of "her" so she's outta the question!" Junior snapped to the younger man.

It was then the alarm klaxons went off signaling a potential trespasser was rapidly approaching the building. If it was the Darkstalkers again well the place was doomed. The facility was in no way equipped to handle the undead, demonic and supernatural forms of attack. The triad ran out of the office to the computer room to get a look upon the intruder whomever or whatever it was.

-computer room

The suited Kurama and two Kakuzawa's weren't very pleased seeing the building being threatened by anything potentially dangerous. "So what's the problem out there?"

A computer analyzer took a look at the cameras and pointed at something speeding at them. "That sir that's what we're worried about that thing. I'll enlarge it."

The view screen showed someone flying on a guitar spewing extremely hot black exhaust flames… as the individual sped along the waves were forced aside from the instrument's high speed along with the searing flames. "Lucy." Kurama stated simply as the girl was rapidly coming to the building.

-facility cliff side

Slowing to a stop the Darkstalkers then stood on the guitar doing nothing but staring upon the building. She wanted a few words with the higher ups… mostly to tell them off and stay the hell out of the Nightwarrior's way. "Yo three suits of doom come out come out come out wherever you are! Open up I know you're in there I wanna talk for a minute! C'mon assholes open the door! Open up or I'll force my way in! You won't want that do you?" Lucy was taunting the trio into speaking with her… she was unusually civil for a Diclonius at least the three thought so.

-computer room

The trio then decided to humor the scantily dressed "monster" girl and go out to the cliff face but before Kurama left the computer room he made a call on his cell. "Yeah get the sniper we'll take her out once and for all." And Kurama then left to follow the pair of Kakuzawa's.

-cliff face

The triad had finally gotten out to the cliff side where the waves crashed below and saw the horned girl laying on her guitar on her back. "You're here finally what kept you? Those suits of yours restrict leg movement or something?" The lass said getting sarcastically to the men.

"What're you here for Lucy?" Senior huffed to her.

Junior started next. "What is it you want exactly Diclonius?"

Getting up she gave them a frankly devilish grin then licked her chops salivating a bit. "Braiiiinnnnssssssss." The men's eyes go wide open as golf balls which incited a laughing fit from the rocker. "Ahahahahahah! Oh you fuckers shoulda seen your faces! The expressions were priceless!"

Grumbling at Lucy's very childish scare tactics the three were ashamed of themselves. Lucy had effortlessly manhandled err rather womanhandled their manly pride and self-control so thoroughly by the whole ordeal, they decided that the best course of recovery was to simply cut their losses and pretend like this whole thing never happened.

"No what I really want is you all to stay put of Nightwarrior business. It's not rocket science but I suppose even you three have off days. Even a quoted "professor"." Lucy explained to the men.

"Enjoy your freedom while you have it it's only a matter of time before you're captured." Kurama stated cooly.

Lightly punching the guitar's back stringed section the durable white vector arms emerged from the instrument's bottom half and extended to the men. "Oh you're all a real fucking riot! You catch me? Let me let you in on a little secret you're never going to get me never, never, never, NEVER! We Darkstalkers have always existed and always will for all of history. I'm just the most recent in their ranks. So you suits just go home and fuck yerselves."

"You can't threaten us you mutant freak!" Junior yelled to the girl who just gave him dozens of birds with the white arms.

Senior jumped in next. "We'll stop you somehow I swear it!"

"Um… this is what you're doing." The girl said as the arms mimicked a talking mouth then they all stopped. "That is what I want you to do. Or about about a nutcracker huh?"

"Huh?" They all say as the arms well they hit the three square in the nuts. The trio falls down in pain holding themselves.

Kurama fighting the pain in his crotch manages to take out a hand held radio. "Do it now nail her!"

Quick as a speeding meteor Lucy heard a sudden boom then a bright flash then finally pain… coming from her left horn which was strangely in front of her face when it dawned upon her. These assholes shot off her horn! They shot OFF HER HORN! HER BEAUTIFUL PETITE HORN! "Ahhh!" The girl screamed as she fell off her flying guitar and plummeted downward to the waves when she screamed out.

"BOYS GODDAMNIT HELP ME! HELP YER MASTER!" The once idle overloader vectors sped down to catch their master. They sped when finally they caught her by her under arm area just mere inches from the seas churning waves.

Extending a toe to the waters she tested them then reeled back shivering. ""Brrrrrrr! Wow is that cold! Them water's is cold!" She childishly remarked.

The arms began pulling her back up to her instrument which she climbed back onto. Feeling the slightly bleeding broken stump of what was her left horn she gave the three goons a glare that could stop even the most crazed man dead in their tracks much to their amazement normally this kind of action weakens or cripples a Diclonius but Lucy was more pissed off than in pain. "You assholes! You shot off my horn! You actually had the gall to do such a thing! Didn't yer mother's teach you to treat a lady nicely hmm?"

"But… but your horn you're supposed to weaken… how is this possible?" Kurama half stammered.

Looking very serious at the three men she motioned her eyes up upon her injury. "Oh that? That's nothing I just don't like them blown off by bastards like you." In fact Lucy's damaged stump quickly regenerated in mere seconds again shocking the three higher ups. "Ah much better, accelerated demonic healing factor nice huh? Well it's time for this lady to go bye-bye assholes. Oh here's a lovely parting gift for you… enjoy." The girl said pulling down her skimpy shorts and exposed her nice looking derriere for the three men and playfully while giving her firm backside a good yet light smacks to infuriate them while giving it a good shake. The girl then got ready cracked her neck and the powerful black flames erupted from the instrument as Lucy flew away. "Don't fuck with the chuck!" She called out as she sped off into the distance.

"Yes I definitely think she has a vendetta against us." Junior said.

The other two give him a mean look. "Shut up." They say both at once silencing him.

-begin The Dub of the Dead by The Pointy Shoe Factory (Lilith, Mayu and Nana suggest it now give it a listen/you don't wanna make 'em sad do you?)

Deep in bowels of the building the hired assassins and bounty hunters gathered to watch the newest induction's mad skills… in this case Baby Bonnie Hood. Her expert firearms use caught many of the frankly short blue eyed blonde's assassin compatriots attention. A black human shaped target was shot repeatedly right square in the forehead in lay terms instant kill and a few kudo points BB could put under her belt. Once she was done with her target practice she twirled her signature Walther P38 gun around her pointer then blew on the barrel. "And that's how ya shoot yerself a filthy son of a bitch. Any questions hmm? I'm open to suggestions for the next assassin class." Hood said to the group of varied and elite bounty hunters, assassins, and for hire snipers that Kurama had called in to help take out Lucy and her Darkstalker allies.

"Ok Hood I got one you single?" Asked a frankly very deadly but also nerdy looking tracker named Kenny Ichijoji. His raven hued locks were long going to his neck. BB looked to him like he was painted green.

BB grumped to him gruffly. "What's yer fuckin' point?"

"Err I mean you and I can uh hunt those monsters together maybe settle down someday and raise future assassins or something." Kenny said clarifying himself better.

Pointing her pistol at him she uttered. "Oh my god don't make me kill you Kenny. You're a nice kid but nerds aren't my thing jocks are. They like to get rough with me if they get too rough I kill the motherfuckers." Going white as a sheet the hunter shut his mouth and kept quiet. "Any important questions besides my love life hmm?" Hood asked getting annoyed to the group of hunters.

The group gave low round of no, not really, and most importantly "uh-uh" getting a sly smirk from the red dressed Darkhunter. Looking over her very loyal followers Hood then threw out her arms and let out a whoop. "Alrighttttt then!"

Unseen by hood was a brunette secretary apparently one of the many employed here by the professor and chief. However the girl happened to be right in BB Hood's arms way and wham! Down she went on the waxed linoleum floor. The girl uttered out a shallow cry of pain. "Ow." (what's this from I wonder?)

"Oops." Hood uttered out as she saw she essentially knocked a girl on her ass.

The brunette got back to her feet and got right in Hood's face. "Yo missy watch it huh you nearly clocked me there!"

Staring at the office girl Hood leapt on her and threw her into the wall then hoisted her up. Hood's normally calm child-like face contorted into one of near demonic rage. "Oh just so ya know missy mistake number 1 thing don't jump in my face, number 2 the name's not Missy its Baby Bonnie Hood, number three you pull this fucking bullshit again I'll kill yer monkey ass! Got me! Good."

Hood then dropped the girl hard onto the floor then without warning sucker punched the brunette right in the face sending her flying onto a nearby table breaking into bits. "You'd better not get in my fucking way or I'm packin' a chainsaw and I'll skin yer candy ass raw! Then I'll break yer fuckin' face tonight just gimme something to break I got yer face." Everyone in the room gave a fearful glare at Hood not sure if they just saw what they thought they saw… this somewhat scrawny looking bounty hunter who dressed like Little Red Riding Hood just decked a girl and broke a table after falling on it from the punch.

Before Hood could pound some more living snot from the secretary the intercom came on. "This is Professor Kakuzawa Hood I want you in my office it's important."

"Peace out bitches I gotta go kill some monkey asses." Hood then winked at her crowd of fellow hired killers and went up the small staircase of the lounge.

-Kakuzawa Senior's office

The elder of the two related men whose name's began with the letter "K" was giving the blonde assassin a major earful. "If I ever find you threatening or assaulting my staff again I'll string yer rear up in a sling! Am I clear? Hmm!"

Looking the stubborn man over a bit with a look Senior couldn't place she finally replied. "No you're not. You're opaque not clear that's why. Ahahahah!" The blue eyed psycho broke into a fit of childish laughing getting the man even more pissed off at her.

-begin Amaranth by Nightwish

"DAMNIT! Hood be serious with me right now! We had a visit from one of your Nightwarrior friends in this case Lucy that Demonclonius witch. She made a monkey outta the three of us. Hit us right in the Johnson too and had the nerve to moon us. And I find out her getting a horn getting damaged has no effect on her whatsoever now what the fuck am I supposed to do here Hood with that bullshit going on? Bonnie its pandemonium out there the UN's all up our three asses." Senior angrily ranted on her who took out her Camel cigarettes (my mom smokes these/I don't smoke or drink folks bad for my health) as she lit one up then puffed it a bit.

"Can ya get 'em to get up in mine too? I love rear entry." Hood mused as she puffed her smoking cigarette.

"DAHHHHH!" The older man yelled out as he took out a gun on her. "How 'bout this then no more mister nice guy! How's that then!"

Looking down the frankly basic looking Beretta M92SB-F pistol and looking a bit bored Hood spoke back to Senior. "Ok Junior a Beretta M92SB-F real cute buddy boy real cute."

Growling a bit he pulled the trigger to kill this stuckup bitch but the bullets were reflected by a dark aura. Looking horrified Hood smirked at him. "I got Dark Force power too. Nice isn't it?" Hood then took out her Walther P38 and decided to take aim at the frankly stubborn man. "Yer not very sharp are ya? Thought so yo listen you old wrinkly geezer shut the fuck up or I'll blow yer fucking head off just gimme something to break and shoot that's all I want." Hood said swiftly taking out and pointing her secondary sidearm custom 44 Colt gun at the professor's face. "I am not a girl ya wanna fuck with got it… good. I may look innocent but stay outta my way because damn right I'm a maniac."

Staring right into his eyes Hood then put her guns away and walked out the door and gave the Senior the bird as he slumped back in his chair wondering how he'd keep the lass under control along with Evo and Bishamon.

-later

Hood went down a few darkened hallways then looked over the ones she wanted. She'd been given next to full access of the places containment levels. But unknown to the Kakuzawa pair or Kurama for that matter she was an expert hacker and hacked into anything she wasn't allowed to go to. But she used a electric lock pick and code breaker on her wrist which the blonde kept hidden with it looking like a wrist watch and PDA cross. Putting the small cable into the outlet port she inputted the code. "Heheh busted this door's cherry I am so bad I love myself all the more."

-containment room 95

The doorway she hacked into opening was in fact leading to containment room designated "95" keeping the unusually non violent Diclonius girl named Maria. Unlike Lucy or Nana her hair was extremely darkened pink almost a light red color. Strolling into the room Hood decided to have some with her… because she couldn't do anything to stop the hunter. "Hey there Maria how you been lately. Get any horns cut off yet hmm?" Bonnie asked the caged and contained girl sassily riling her up.

Looking from her bonds Maria glowered upon the Darkhunter. "For the last time my name isn't Maria it's Masane dumbass! Leave me alone Bonnie I mean it if I get out of here I'll gonna pound the living stuffing outta you." The Diclonii girl grumped to her red clothed captor.

Looking at Maria alias Masane BB just grinned like a mad woman going after an addiction. "Maria Masane whatever they're both close enough oh I know how 'bout Melonie hmm? Yeah that'll work with your huge jugs you gots there on your chest." Hood then let a whoop of laughter enjoying her torment of the captive girl staring her well developed and naked bosom.

Masane was used to this but frankly despite not being violent she really wanted to pound the shit out of Hood. The bounty hunter really grated on her nerves and frankly killing this fucker wasn't that bad of an idea to her but she wouldn't give in to the Chief's idea of her being some kind of blood lusting monster. "Shut up Hood leave me just let me be." She huffed to BB but then saw what she was doing. "Hey what are you doing? Don't touch that it's for authorized personnel only!"

Ignoring the girl's rants and threats Hood linked up her cable to hack into the facility's main frame. "Once I get this information from Area 51 I can get to my ultimate project and Lucy's total extermination."

Suddenly she was interrupted by a nosy guard who popped inside. "Hood you ain't supposed to be here you gotta come with me. In fact the hell you doing?"

"Illegal downloading but sadly you won't survive to tell anyone so goodbye. Now drop dead!" Hood took out her cable then aimed her device then a sound of a gunshot was heard. The guard fell hard onto the floor. His forehead had a quarter inch sized hole which went straight through his brain. A blood stained ball point pen was nearby stuck in the wall. Hood had killed him via a shotgun pen. "Like I said drop dead."

Suddenly alarm klaxons went off as a security breach was found but BB wasn't afraid she had a perfect scapegoat and plan for this situation. It was then finally Chief Kurama showed up and looked over the mess in the containment chamber. "The hell happened here?" He demanded.

He saw the guard dead on the floor and Hood quickly pointed at Maria as the one who had done the deed. "She did it!"

Looking right at the chief Masane alia Maria tried to speak up in her own defense. "NO! She did it Hood killed him with that pen. It went through his brain! You know me I'm not violent honest!"

"You ain't gonna believe her she's one of the freaks! The guy was accessing illegal downloads from the mainframe sir." Hood stubbornly lied. Needless to say Hood knew how to play the man and he didn't even realize it… and wouldn't until it was too late to do so.

Glowering and pushing up his glasses a bit Kurama spoke down to the girl and frankly disappointed with her to say the least. "It was only a matter of time before you gave into your instincts Maria I'm ashamed of you. Tomorrow you'll be placed in maximum containment no guards just the laser grid no mistakes this time."

-meanwhile again

Lucy finally had reached the Inn… it was getting close to sunrise. She had to get back before Yuka woke up and royally chewed her ass for being out all night... figuratively speaking that is. Taking out her key she had hid in a spot up in between a few loose shingles she opened the door and slipped inside then flopped down in the easy chair hoping she was unnoticed and let out a sigh of relief. "Whew! That was close I didn't think I could sneak around any longer around the building without getting Yuka's unwanted attention but I think I'm out of the woods Yuka didn't wake up."

"Oh I think you're just entering the woods frankly oh Lucy you've explaining to do! (I couldn't resist the urge folks "I love Lucy")" The college lass fumed as she stepped out from the nearby room at the demonized girl who shrunk back at seeing Yuka so upset with her.

Lilith popped up her head from the nearby couch. "I tried to stop her honestly look out she's on the warpath Luce!" The demon princess warned her friend about the grumpy housemate's current mood.

"Shit!" Lucy cussed out at being caught.

"And that's what you'll be in a few minutes missy! Where've you been hmm this place isn't a nightclub where you can go in and out as ya please! Not to mention I caught your friend having some lezzy fun with little Mayu and Nana! Doesn't Lilith have any decency in her head!" Yuka spat still ranting on Lucy.

"So let 'em fuck it's no skin off our noses. Look on the bright side Mayu can't get pregnant is that what you really want her screwing boys in school or something then having a kid nine months later? Is it really that bad if Lilith has some "fun" with those two? " Lucy said dismissing the "seriousness" of the situation.

"Yeah let us have fun a little cunnilingus and bingo never hurt anybody so fuck off college Jane." Lilith said sticking up for Lucy. "And a bit of lez action will help Nana get more insight into the real world's workings."

Throwing her hands up in the air in total frustration Yuka just yelled out. "DAAHHHHH! DARGHHHH!"

The college brunette then huffed upstairs. Lilith took one look at Lucy who looked back then Luce extended an overloader vector while Lilith extended and morphed her left wing into a hand then the two fist pound then grin like crazed maniacs. "Works every time." Lilith remarked to her gal pal.

"Yeah." Lucy said in agreement.

-to be continued

Folks this was mainly a setup chapter which does just what it's called… it sets up future things that'll happen. Also things Hood did well they seemed like something she'd do… kill a guy then blame it on the close by Diclonius girl. What do you think? I think so at least. Also Lucy's antics are more for her own personal amusement than outright malice. Her mooning the three just shows she hates them alright but instead of making them suffer she'll drive them insane instead as it's much more amusing to her. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors", "Super Horned Ascension", "Duels and Vectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Diclonius Goddess of Steal", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviors", "Power Ranger Dimension Legends", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	13. Maple Inn VS Bonnie

Yokohama: Night Monsters 13

Here we are folks chapter 13 we've made it to chapter 13 finally of my Darkstalkers and Elvin Lied crossover. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of intense swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff those under 13 years of age should not hear so I warned you all.

-chapter 13 Maple Inn VS Bonnie

The Inn was in an uproar over the set of "incidents" that occurred last night first was the fact Lucy was out joyriding on her instrument and two Lilith, Mayu and Nana were going at it like March hares on Viagra. "Lilith I cannot believe you and Mayu would do that kind of thing to innocent Nana I'm gonna rip your demon wings off Lilith! You don't pull that shit when you're all under this roof!" The college lass ranted to the three short girls.

"Yuka I liked doing that leave 'em alone. There's a big world I've been locked up for most of my short life. I've learned how to cook, play video games, dance, listen to music I owe them both a lot. Please don't take Lilith away " The shorter Diclonii pleaded to the brunette.

Yuka glowered upon the two roommates then asked again. "Did Lilith tell you to say that hmm?"

"She came up with that on her own besides do ya think ya can take me on hmm?" Lilith snidely narrowed her eyes at the college student. "Wanna piece or two of me hmm? Cause I'll give it now mind ya business."

"Dargh! You Darkstalkers are driving me fucking nuts yes I said fuck deal with it everybody! And somebody turn off those effing tunes! I hate rap! ERGH!" The girl angrily fumed toward the devil girl. The girl was genuinely pissed at the Makai girl and Mayu and especially Nana for their little "ecchi" thing that is perverted stunt they all pulled. "One more thing Kohta I'm pulling yer adult PPV that's what started this mess. So say bye-bye to late night porn."

"PMS much Yuka?" Luce said getting a bit of low chuckles from everyone... everyone but Yuka that is.

There was a set of groans and moans coming from Lilith and the college boy. "It's rock rap college Jane. Well there go my nights of offsetting boredom." Poking her head around the corner into the kitchen she spoke to her best friend. "Y'know Luce I think I may've gone too far too soon." The demon girl confessed to the horned lass who turned off the stove heat.

"Perhaps ya did. Anyways food's on breakfast is ready to be devoured that is." Lucy said from the kitchen stovetop where Anita was assisting her.

Anita set the utensils, plates and everything needed with her telekinetic mind powers. "Food is ready dig in." Lucy used her other vector arms set up the food upon the table.

And so the group eyed the platter of food they'd been so thankfully having some very well prepared pudding, waffles, crunchy granola bars, melon balls, ham, eggs, cereal, hash browns, biscuits, fruit juice, and all the basic breakfast type foods. "Uh Lilith what kind of pudding is this?" The demon's college attending host asked her.

"Whatever it is it's good." Kanae added. A string of muffled um-hmms came from Nana, Mayu and Yuka as well.

"Blood pudding of course." Once Lilith said what it was the group spat it out while trying to get the taste from their mouth's. "You were eating it just fine before! Lucy, Anita and I prepared this all for you after over two hours of work I am so unappreciated I can't take this shit no more! Humph!" Lilith went into a childish pouty huff while the group was given the guilt gut in short truth they did enjoy it and only spit it out only after finding it was "blood" pudding. Reluctantly they went back eating it albeit grudgingly. "That's better. What a bunch of wimps." Lilith chirped out.

"Lucy how can you eat the stuff if there's blood in it?" Mayu asked the Nightwarrior getting worried why she's subjecting herself to the stuff.

Giving her a half closed glare she remarked as her mouth was full of food. "I eat it for years doesn't bother me in the least. Pass me some eggs and fruit please."

Needless to say the group cringed at what Lucy said and hunkered down and ate. Lilith took one of the freshly baked granola bars and crunched down on it getting Yuka annoyed. The sound was very loud frankly much to the group's surprise. "Yo Lilith ya think you can crunch any louder I think I can still hear outta this one." Yuka gruffly scolded while pointing to her left ear the demon girl who just leaned over and crunched on her granola bar even louder to spite the college lass. "Dahhh!"

Looking over the people at the table Lilith remembered something. "Ok folks who watches talk shows and news reporters I tell you all how I see it the best of them is Oprah and her young tall strong boy Steadman, then there's Letterman, Montel, Ricki Lake and Leno." Lilith went on about her fav TV stars.

Lucy mentioned hers next. "I like Jenny Jones and Marylin Kagan."

Kanae then spoke up. "I like Connie Chung frankly that and Geraldo."

"Maury Povich for me." Anita added.

"Same here." Kohta agreed.

Mayu gave a surprising addition to the conversation. "I like Jerry Springer." The group gives a weird look making her go beet red. "What?"

"Who's Jerry Springer Mayu?" Nana asked so very innocently.

"Then there's Mike Douglas ooh Mike I tell you all one thing Mike Douglas used to get me all moist when I watch his show I'll admit and get it out in the open the only human man that did that to me was Mike Douglas. Ooohh is it me or is it getting hot in here? I'd better take off all my clothes then." Lilith gave out a girlish giggle inciting a wave of giggles from the whole table.

"Whooo!" Lucy gave her succubus friend a congratulatory whoop.

Yuka sighed out loud then spoke getting a bit nasty. "I would like to take the momentous opportunity and volunteer personally to take this old demon bird out of her misery."

"Yo Yuka shut it up don't you dare say crap like that about Lilith." Lucy spat to the college lass as Yuka glared back at her blue eyes angry with the opposites red eyes.

"Oh no, no, no, ya don't gotta protect me from Yuka Luce I can take care of myself no not today Yuka I'll kick yo' ass. In fact keep insulting me I (picks up knife) toss this between the crack of yo' ass." Lilith threatened the brunette college girl. (what film is this?)

"You know something Lilith? Come on. Come on right now! I'll tell ya something important I got a razor in my purse!" Yuka spat to the demon girl.

Lilith grinned like a mad woman or frankly a crazed addict going after an addiction. "Oh, yeah, I tell you what. That ain't even a purse in your hand. That's your titty."

The words of Lilith's sexually laced insult sent shocks to the rest of the residents at the Inn not the least of all Yuka since the crack was directed at her. Anita like the others knew full well of the college girl's incestuous obsession and Lilith was Lucy's best friend who was competition to Kohta's affections and sweet with the boy and the spell caster tried to mediate between the two. "Lilith! Oh, Jesus! Are you out of yer mind? Have you lost it?"

Lilith gave Anita a glare which meant "shut the fuck up". "What're ya talking about I'll say whatever the fuck I wanna say. She's an old bag with old bag titties." Lilith then began to laugh like some crazed hyena.

"Damnit Lilith, you're out of your mind!" Anita ranted on the petite demon more.

Yuka then went beet red as well as getting annoyed by the demon princess however her two relatives and Mayu thought it was too funny. Nana however was completely lost having no experience with crude, rude and sexual based humor. "Titty bag! AHAHAHAH!" The petite girl went like a maniac then fell out of her chair onto the floor.

"She called our cousin a titty bag... hilarious." Kanae amusingly hissed out to her brother who was also amused by the insult. No one had ever had the gall to insult her like that before either behind her back or to her face.

"Oh that's it! I'm gonna kill you Lilith c'mere!" The college girl shot up and gave chase after the demon who zoomed along with her scarlet weaving around chairs and furniture then going outside. "Come down and fight like a woman!" She ranted to the airborne demon who just gave her the bird and raspberries too as a final insult.

"Yuka bit of advice stay out of our way. Lilith likes to have fun not my fault she got horny as a mofo that ain't any fault of mine. Let her Nana and Mayu go at it like rabbits they can't get pregnant like I said do you want that instead hmm? Do you want them getting knocked up by guys?" Lucy suggested to the college lass who just glared at her. "Oh I can glare at you too y'know."

Huffing a bit Yuka simply went back inside to salvage her breakfast the Darkstalkers thing was getting to her last few good nerves that were left.

-a few hours later

-begin Free by Powerman 5000 (I like the song so there)

After a few hours it was decided the group would have a picnic out in the courtyard. Needless to say it was enjoyable but sadly not for Yuka though. The brunette was beginning to really hate that Lucy girl and it seemed the guy was falling for her too. Her trump card was gone now all she could do is hope Luce screwed up but that wasn't likely.

But surprising everyone was the appearance of the misinformed elite hunter Bando. "Well our bounty hunter's come back I ain't giving a piece of my ass to you I'll say that outright nor my head on a spike." Lucy joked out getting a wave of groans and sweat drops from everyone sans Lilith.

Rubbing his head like he was getting an upcoming migraine he looked down Lilith the so-called succubus.

"Hey you all it's Bando the Barbarian how ya been?" Lilith hooted out to him. "Got more stuff to ask... you like snakes or spiders hmm?" She asked so very sweetly that it was hard to ignore her and her cutesy looking smile plus girly giggling.

"Ok you're the succubus right?" He asked Lilith who nodded. "No actually I hate snakes and I hate spiders they creep me out and so do you missy." He said feigning Lilith acting like she was dying.

"Look this this folks he's a pansy the great mighty Bando is arachnophobic who would guessed I'm shocked." Lucy said obviously faking her shock and stifled a laugh.

He gave the pink haired rocker a dirty look trying to shut her up but it failed so he went to talking with the Aensland girl. "Will you shut up I wanted to give Lilith something Uh um my buddy well his wife caught him with these and he can't return 'em cuz they're from the 80's so I figured I'd give 'em to you to "use" for whatever you use 'em for."

"Ooh porno mags whoo hoo!" Lilith squealed as she looked inside his carrying bag and snatched just what she saw was inside old 80's porno mags. "Whoo where's my autograph book!"

"Luce are ya sure it's a good idea for Bando to give those to her?" The college lad asked a bit worried.

Lucy turned her neck a bit to face the boy the sinister look on her delicate face betrayed her generally easy going persona. "Oh don't worry those'll keep her occupied for hours trust me I lived with her."

"Really Bando porno mags? Geez you're crazy." Mayu said disappointed in him a bit.

"I've been called worse kiddo." He replied. "Pass some juice to me I'm dying of thirst."

"See Anita he's a nice guy I told ya I told ya I told ya! Heh!" Lilith bragged at being right for once against Anita as the demon girl pranced around her in circles showing off her new "material".

"How in the world of all that's good and holy did I become friends with her? Anita Baine young lady you're losing it." Anita lamented a bit getting flustered by her bizarre life.

However the peace and quiet would soon fade out as trouble was going to rear its ugly blonde blue eyed head.

"Well looky what we gots here look at all the mini bitches you got quite the harem going here. Whatchu runnin' mister a concubine? Mind if I cash in on it hmm?" Said a very crooked sounding voice from across the yard's far side it could only be one person the psychopathic, money hungry, sociopathic Baby Bonnie Hood.

"Y'know I thought disco was dead go figure." Lilith chirped out dryly seeing Hood again well frankly the first time since the battle with Lucy's cruel copy half a week ago.

Lucy took a red eyed fiery glare at Hood who glared equally fierce with her evil looking blue eyes. "Hood what do you want? Aside from a potential beating that is?"

Hood looked over all of the group from Yuka to Nana to Bando to Lilith to Anita to Mayu then swiftly pointed right at her. "YOU! That's what!"

"Hey it's rude to point at people! Didn't your mom teach you that huh?" The school girl snapped at her.

Waving a finger as if to say "Oh no you don't" Hood instead out from her dress pocket what appeared to be a locket of some kind covered in apparently rust marks. "Yo school brat remember this little trinket huh?"

The girl's eyes went wide as saucers upon seeing the item. "That was my grandmother's locket how'd you get it you psycho?"

"Where the fuck you think dumbass the moon? I got it from your house when I robbed it blind!" Hood explained to them. "Ya see it was a bright day I was looking for my next score of cash when I just happened to come upon the perfect little bungalow 217 Sakura Street. The lady and her boytoy let me in just fine thinking I'm a poor wittle defenseless girl with a hungry puppy dog. I just gave 'em the sad soulful eye routine suckers fall for it right or left." Hood said demonstrating the said trick with her big souful eyes.

Hood went some more over what happened that time ago. "Well then the wise guy felt up my ass I told his lubby she spouted off some fucked up jealousy shit so I killed the motherfuckers. I got all you Darkstalkers to thank for it too if I didn't track you three I wouldn't gotten such a stash of moolah. Thanks suckers. Nahahahahahahahah!" Hood went into a crazed fit of laughing. "And y'know the best thing is he was a total perv a lolicon loving perv he'd love you Aensland! To a death bed ahahahah!"

"Oh yeah yer real perfect Hood takes a criminal to know a criminal y'know." Anita chimed in. "And you're supposed to be so perfect then psychopath."

"So you're the reason why Mayu's an orphan you are a heartless psycho! Baby Bonnie Hood my high school ass more like Baby Bonnie Butchering Hood to me!" Kanae spat to the bounty hunter who gritted her teeth at the high school teen.

Lilith took one half opened glance at the girl. "Kanae shut the fuck up."

"The shutting up around here is you! Die ya little punk ass high school attending brat of a bitch! Suck bullets!" Hood shot off several rounds which Lucy easily caught then threw away harmlessly aside.

"That all ya got Hood? You havin' fun yet hmm if you think I'm a pushover just because I'm not a sociopath you got the wrong queen here you touch or try to shoot Kanae again you'll be chicken wings in the mornings. Now go away before I have to hurt you. Go!" Lucy ordered the crazed Darkhunter to just go away mad.

"I'd rather not not without slaughtering a few of you folks that is." Hood hissed as she narrowed her gaze upon the group. Hood threw off her normal outfit to reveal a new fighting battle armor cast in well in red, black and white. The armor bore a black body suit with a red armor atop her chest. The armor itself was bright red on top with white on the lower trim with white metal breast covers. Her shoulders were bright red again with a white circle shape on the side while her upper arms were black with jet black wrists. Her lower legs on the other hand were again dark fuchsia with red ankle accents while her heels were adorned with white and here feet were white as well. The various armor bits were accented with white knee, elbow, and sternum pieces. "NO! You leave us all alone!" She yelled out while running at the hunter.

"Oh-no there she goes " Lilith uttered out knowing full well what would happen next. "Anita, Luce y'know Nana's gonna get her ass kicked right?" The two nod in agreement over the idea as the others just know it'll go badly for the girl.

Hood then blocked Nana's vector attack with her forearm guard then Boom! A kick straight at her gut sending bouncing back upon the ground a total of three times from her face down to her back then face down again. "Get away from me ya runt!"

"Nana!" Mayu ran to the stunned girl who struggled to get back onto her feet. Instead she just rested on her knees. "Nana! Nana Nana are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up huh?"

Looking the hand over which had two fingers she replied a bit dazed. "Um orange?"

"Oh that's it we're going in Hood ya just beat up my little bosom buddy! I'm gonna I'm gonna I'll kick yer ass! Huh?" Lilith said as she readied her fighting form scarlet wings and all as did Anita, Gaia and finally Lucy herself.

"It's four on one Hood but to make things fair because I'm such a nice Diclonius I'll fight you one on one no help from anything just you and me." Lucy stated simply.

Hood looked at the rocker like she was nuts. "You and me in a "fair" fight yer fuckin' insane! Yer serious aren't ya?"

The sly look on the horned metalhead showed she was dead serious about it. "What's a matter ya chicken Hood? You got a yellow streak a mile long."

Clenching her fists in a state of well for lack of a better term Bonnie was fricking pissed and ready to slaughter anything at this point. "Fine after all it's just another way to die!"

"Well let's get psycho then I'll show ya the meaning of life! You're a twisted little fuck Hood I want yer power juicy and flowing!" Lucy said as she snapped her fingers as the now familiar speaker systems erupted from the dirt as the fight started up blaring hard heavy tunes.

-begin Meaning of Life by Disturbed (oh Slyer0 does the fight remind you of a vid you made at all?)

Hood rushed the musician Diclonius and threw out a left punch trying to slug her foe then stopped just short of the red eyed girl's face it was a fake out evidently and Lucy didn't even flinch a centimeter. Instead she just smiled. "That all you got?"

Taking a red sword handle from her backpack Hood then powered it up as a pink glowing saber blade materialized as Bonnie swung at her foe. "Dark Nemesis Sword!"

The blade slammed into the ground sending a fast moving fissure towards the metal head Diclonius instead of running away from it instead ran at it as she whipped out her Boomer guitar and swung up then down sending the fissure far away from her towards a far off layered stone wall. "Again I ask that all you got?"

Enraged by her opponent's annoying slacker styled attitude so Bonnie took aim and fired her double barreled sub machine gun at her only nothing happened as her foe's Vector Overloader technique. "Ok the last time I'll ask that all you got?" And once again Lucy asked the same question a third time getting bored with Hood's frankly predictable antics.

"Dargh! I'll kill you! You ugly horned bitch!" Hood fumed as she swung the blade which clashed with Lucy's boomer instrument as bursts of electrical energy crackled them both.

"Good I was hoping she'd get serious." The horned girl thought to herself.

The two Darkstalkers weapons clashed sideways, from jumps to spinning attacks and each time they collided the very ground tore and fissured up as if being attacked instead of the pair themselves. The weapons impacted and collided again and again as the very courtyard was literally being shaken and tore to bits by the supernaturally charged fighters however the resulting destruction wasn't going unnoticed by the rocker but it only took a swift second of inattentiveness for Hood to take a swipe at her.

Lucy swerved away but not fast enough as slice! Off went her right lower arm section as a bit of blood spurted out from the injury. Looking at her injury a bit then at Bonnie with a very annoyed expression she spoke finally. "Oh-ho-ho that's real cute cutting off that arm section yeah you're real mature Bonnie real TV mature right there almost 16 and up I might add. But nobody makes me bleed my own blood nobody."

Focusing her Dark Force a new limb shot out of the stump in short the arm was as good as new. "Thank Beliel for my healing factor now let's try this without dirty stunts like that." However another thought ran through the Demonclonii girl's head. "If we keep fighting this place will be tore to pieces from our weapons. I gotta find a less enclosed area to duel in."

Leaping ahead and right past Hood Lucy ran out the area's opposite staircase. "Yo asshole come get me unless you're scared!"

"Damned effing horned freak I'll kill you Lucy and put yer head on a spike!" Bonnie called after the retreating fighter as she took chase after and used yet another trick up her armor's metallic sleeve this time a launching punch glove which shot after the rocker.

Seeing the thing Lucy hit the dirt like she was made of bricks only to see the fist was flying straight at a red sports car driver. The girl was a brunette in a red jacket plus green eyes that fist would total the vehicle plus instantly kill the poor driver. "Hood NO!"

Knowing she couldn't run, jump, or skip fast enough in time to stop she decided on another plan she threw a Overloader Vector so the fist was knocked away so it only punched away the rear bumper which skidded across the roadway with a metallic clunking sound.

"God damn You ruin all my enjoyment Lucy so I'll give ya some pain." Hood snarled out as she ran at the girl launching missile rounds from the panels on her shoulder armor. "EAT DIS SUCK MISSILES!"

The missiles impacted the road blowing it into pieces and sending Lucy flying and landing basically face first on the asphalt as her chin bled from the torn up skin she had on it from impact. "Ok she's tougher than she looks ok then time to get psycho cuz I wanna get psycho."

Stepping through some of the smoking roadway Bonnie had to ask the question. "Had enough of me Lucy yet or do ya still wanna piece of me?"

"I don't wanna piece I want the whole damn thing! Can ya dig that! So fuck you you worthless whore!" Lucy cussed back at Bonnie getting attention the fight was far from over Lucy was not going to give up until one of them dropped dead.

Lucy leapt at Bonnie as the two collided and interlocked their fists as the two struggled to overthrow the other. "ERGH!" Hood growled as her blue eyes showed she wasn't backing off not from some horned freak.

"RAHH!" Lucy roared back ready to bring what Bonnie wanted to their fight.

Nana plus the whole group watched the two struggle to beat the other it struck a very bizarre chord in Nana though Lucy wasn't fighting with her vectors but instead her own bare hands. "Lucy isn't fighting with vectors Why?"

"Luce is too powerful for 'em. Go Luce kick her in her asshole!" Lilith cheered her horned gal friend on to go for the win.

"Yay Kaiser Makai Academy's in the house." Anita muttered.

"I could watch this shit all day anybody got a chair? Youch!" Once again as if on cue Mayu kicked him in the shin for cussing he could tell by her glare.

Meanwhile the two kept up their fight as Luce shoved her red armored foe backward gaining speed as Bonnie was shoved through a wall, parked car, safe wall, then out another building side.

The two tried to shake the other loose by throwing the other into a wall or object. Lucy was sent into a parked bus, a parking meter and a phone booth as Hood was sent into a soda machine and right into a nearby subway entrance.

Fed up the two separate as Bonnie charges Luce and boom! She sends her careening down the entrance's staircase much to the shocked public as the two continue to duel. "Boomer let's finish this!"

Running at Hood Luce ran her guitar along the platform stirring up dust as she leapt up and swung down as Bonnie caught her guitar weapon as Lucy kept up her speed and shoved the other through the concrete generating a new tunnel as they then erupted from the middle of the courtyard and leapt back from each other. "Hmm Hood yer better than I thought good job." Lucy said getting a bit sassy.

"Dargh! I don't need compliments from some human generated freak!" Hood snarled back. "Die!"

As Hood started charging at her Lucy instead had a battle plan to finish this thing once and for all. "Oh yee of hostility this'll end pretty quick. Vector Overloader!"

Dozens of the white vector arms erupted from the ground and took a hold of BB as they held her in place. Hood struggled to break free but alas her efforts were in vain she couldn't break loose from them. "What're you waiting for finish me off!" Hood spouted off to the Demonclonii girl whose rosy hair fluttered around in the recently occurring wind.

"No not yet I wonder what's under that pathetic armor of yer's? Let's find out shall we Lilith Anita take a few cues from me this is how ya do it. This is how you dismember body armor. Now Bonnie this won't hurt one bit." Lucy gave that same crazed yet slightly mischievous grin as the arms began tearing and rendering the armor tearing it off bit by bit, circuit by circuit, chip by chip and section by section.

"Ok boys yer done good job great. Now go back underground don't gimme them looks down!" She said to the frankly stubborn arms as they sank into the dirt.

Bonnie was a pathetic sight clad in only her undergarments a simple red bra and matching panty set she looked pathetic in every sense of the word plus her face was a mix of royally pissed off, embarrassment, and a bit of shame thrown in for kicks. "ERGH Lucy you'll pay for this I promise you you'll pay for this." She ranted to her winning foe another thing caught Lucy eye however though.

"Huh? Lookit that Anita she's as scrawny as you are all them martial arts and she's that sorry looking I'm embarrassed to even beat the girl in a fight. Lilith she must be overcompensating for a lack of boobage like mine." Lucy sassily joked about her well defined demon bosom compared to hood's pathetic sized chest. Even Anita had a bigger set than Bonnie did.

"Hmm I'm shocked the great Baby Bonnie Hood has the boobs of a 7th grader who knew." Anita mused.

"So Hood I'm gonna let ya go now listen to me bitch I will kill you come around here next time or anywhere near the inn, my boy, his friends, family, and my friends they're off limits you understand Bonnie? Off limits!" Lucy threatened the frankly pathetic looking Dark Hunter.

"You'll regret this Lucy you'll regret not killing me when ya had the chance " BB hissed out as she ran off trying to cover herself up on the way to wherever she was off to.

"What a fucking loser." Gaia grumbled out.

"Oh Mayu I'm sorry about yer family it's our fault they're dead if you want to hate us you can we won't stop you." Anita said expecting a fit of anger or possibly a bit of cussing towards the trio of musicians for the unintentional slaying of her folks.

"I'm not mad I already have a family that loves me." She said giving Nana a deep hug then to Kanae hugging her like an elder sibling.

Lilith couldn't help but comment on this cute little scene. "Now ain't that cute makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Barf." Bando muttered out only he was smacked upside his head by the psychic Anita getting a glare from her to shut up.

-and so

And so another day went by at Maple Inn as once again the day was saved thanks to the Po oh sorry wrong show folks thanks to the Nightwarriors!

-to be continued

Ok folks how is it so far? Action orientated enough but enough emotional content put in so it's not just a slug fest? What do you think? I think so at least. Ok next up is the Parallels chapter where she fights herself in the original timeline without Darkstalker intervention. So Lunar give enough thought yet about the Butterfly/Night Monsters crossover if not I won't do my fight scene that I've been cooking up. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors", "Super Horned Ascension", "Duels and Vectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Diclonius Goddess of Steal", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors", "Power Ranger Dimension Legends", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Also readers check out my polls if you want put a few votes in and tell what you want up next. Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.

PS Oh Lunar see you ain't the only one who thought up unorthodox vector uses ^_^

PPS Oh Lunar and readers happy holidays whichever ones you all celebrate


	14. Parallels of a Demonclonius

Yokohama Night Monsters 14

Here we are folks chapter 14 we've made it to chapter 14 finally of my Darkstalkers and Elvin Lied crossover. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of intense swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff those under 13 years of age should not hear so I warned you all. This chapter is a bit long and a bit emotional but not so much you'll be crying your eyes out so enjoy. I own nothing not Darkstalkers, Elvin Lied, nor any song listed on the proposed soundtrack. Lunar I make one thing clear the Lucy fights get bloody and then she gets the shit beat out of her. Oh one more item of noting this chap is kinda long so be warned.

-chapter 14 - Parallels of a Demonclonius

Getting out from a morning shower with a pink towel wrapped around her ample bosom plus her shapely hips a devilish thought coursed through the Demonclonii girl's head. She saw Yuka in the kitchen fixing up some toast and decided then was the time to strike. Yuka buttered the now hot toast with a knife as Lucy snuck up ever so stealthily behind her then did it. "Where's yer engine!" Lucy yelled to the college girl just inches behind her head.

Leaping a few but very dazzling feet into the air Yuka let out a high yelp. "EEEPPPP! AHHHH!" And then fell right on her rear end as the toast fell in the sink's dish water. "My toast damnit Lucy! You made me drop it in the sink!"

"I didn't make you do anything. Without an extra set of hands or arms yer helpless Yuka ya shoulda seen yer face it was priceless." The musician half chuckled over scaring the living shit from Kohta's cousin.

"Lucy just don't do that kind of thing again I'm taking a test in few days so please I beg you no crazy ass stunts are to be pulled please just three3 days at most. Can you, Lilith and Anita not go crazy until then? Please?" The girl begged the rocker Yuka was getting desperate it seemed the plan was started to take effect. "Please I need the grade."

"Fine, fine we'll be good for a bit. But Yuka be very serious with me for a moment are you freakishly rich?" The rosette asked the college girl throwing a curve ball at her.

"No not really nope not rich." Yuka replied being frank.

Lucy continued her questioning of the college boy's cousin. "Ok then are you a licensed hypnotist? How about that?"

Shaking her head lightly Yuka again gave her answer. "I don't think so."

"Do you have a case of major boobage?" Lucy again asked her housemate pointing to her slightly smaller bosom.

"Absolutely not actually I think Kanae's a just tad bigger than mine and yers a tad bigger the both of us." Yuka went beet red in embarrassment at admitting her slight bosom based inferiority to the other girls.

"Well then I'm stumped why in the hell would Kohta go after shagging you besides the obvious fact that yer his cousin? Kohta has hit the unholy grail with me a beautiful demonic woman. But I'll tell you one thing Yuka I got really good major boobage you don't besides can yours jiggle like mine eh?"

"But, but, but... " Yuka started to say.

Turning around a bit her bosom bounced around just enough to get the point across. "Thought so later woman I gotta go bullshit with Lilith." Lucy said getting a bit naughty and well jiggling slash flaunting her "major boobage" as she had so colorfully put it.

"This was supposed to be a quiet year at college now the inn's turned to a nuthouse." Yuka muttered out lost and distraught over her now crazy life.

-front lawn

Luce now clad in her black hip hugging jeans plus pink belly showing tank top saw Lilith was clad in her skimpy looking red swimsuit sunning herself. It was fall but early fall though so Lilith had used Makai Cold Oil to keep her skimpy clad body warm. The oil trapped heat beneath its thin film. Her suit was a simple bottom but the top was two small triangular bits placed "strategically" over her chest or better described as lack of a chest. "Hey Lilith gonna sun yer tits too huh?"

Lilith lifted her black shades up then smiled at her taller friend which meant "yes I will be". "I'm gonna be a bronzed goddess Luce I'll have tits of bronze." The demon girl added as she gave an amused half laugh half chuckle and a bit of grin thrown in for good measure.

"What tits? Lilith yer flat as a board." Anita mentioned from the base of a tree she had a pot being heated by a hibachi a type of firepot to boil the liquid mixture in the pot itself.

Gaia also dropped a sprig of choke cherry bark into the boiling concoction. "Yeah you ain't got any tits yer a mirror... smooth as glass."

Balling up her fists Lilith jumped up giving the two a set of death glares then let out a huff in disgust. "So what exactly are you concocting Anita?" Lucy asked the brunette spell caster.

"Healing potion once I'm done with it I'll make a power elixir next." Anita explained dryly.

Jumping up and off from her sun chair the secondary Makai heir leapt over to help Anita out. "Ooh, ooh can I help? Can I help? Ooh, ooh can I can I can I huh, huh?"

"Not a chance in hell." The spell caster mumbled out as she dropped in the next ingredient the powdered griffon talon.

"Anita lemme help ya lemme help lemme help ya!" Lilith chirped as she tried to put another teaspoon of the claw powder only the sorceress freaked out.

"Lilith don't you do it don't you... !" That was frankly all the great spell caster Anita Baine could say before the potion mixture exploded engulfing the foursome into parts unknown.

-timeline A

-begin The Dub of the Dead by The Pointy Shoe Factory (picked because it's got a creepy type of vibe/fitting scene)

When the smoke subsided the four were in a sorry looking position indeed a very grumpy looking Gaia had the likes of Lilith, Anita on her back plus Lucy was atop Lilith. "As comfortable as you three are my spine is not a trampoline! GET OFF!" The elf yelled to the trio who swiftly hopped off from her back.

As the pink haired rocker looked around the area it seemed vaguely familiar to her. "Now where'd we end up? Whoo echo, echo!" Only after saying that frankly idiotic dialogue she was given a glare from her Elvin comrade.

"Looks like we didn't go very far." Lilith added looking around plus going into a high speed spin and changing her outfit into her black pleated skirt, red tank top plus her lavender hair put up into stage styled pigtails after Anita's.

"We should head back to the inn and try to explain this this debacle of a goof. Lilith with friends like you I don't need enemies." Anita grumped to the succubus girl as the four trekked to the Inn.

But as the foursome of girls went along the streets they caught frankly unwelcoming attention. "Somethin' tells me we're not in Kansas no more." Lilith said glancing upon the looks the crowd and people at the trio.

"Ditto to that Lilith." Gaia added looking around everywhere.

"Do we as heavy metal musicians stand out that much in society?" Anita said not amused making swift glances upon the varied civilians. Her outfit was fairly basic a blue plaid skirt and long sleeved shirt while the elf woman wore her black jeans plus her black "Slipknot" decorated t-shirt.

"They're acting like they've never seen me before I wonder what's wrong?" Luce asked out loud to no one but her friends as various teenage boys, girls, and adults stared and watched them walk by getting anxious frankly for unknown reasons. "We do what Anita said I say we head to the Inn sort this utter crap out."

-Inn

However upon returning to the inn things got even stranger It seemed the inn wasn't expecting Lucy to return so quickly much less talk intelligently too and accompanied by a group of gal pals. In fact Lucy wasn't even her name the pair of cousins called her Nyuu as that was the only thing she could say when she was found on the beach without a shred of clothing. Anita took a peeved glance upon the succubus princess who gave a childish yet so very sheepish grin apparently trying to act innocent as a yellow halo glowed over her head. "Well Lilith this is another fine mess you've gotten us into you might want to do a running start missy because in two minutes you will be murdered and yer body will never ever be found so run." Anita said glaring at Lilith who started backing up.

"Hey Anita I just wanted to help uh um err y'know help you out with a potion y'know?" She tried to say as she let out a yelp. "Yipe again! EEEEEE!" Speeding through the crowd she jumped and hid behind Mayu. "Ha-ha I gots myself a shield ha-ha so there!" Lilith gave the spell caster the raspberries to show off.

"But you can't be Lucy but Nyuu but you them but ARGH! Fuck this is so confusing!" The college lass cursed out as the four Nightwarriors just looked on in amusement.

Gaia took a quick glance at the college girl. "Oh that Yuka she's like an out balled motor always going put-put-put-put-put and such bullshit. You always were a pink pussy willow of a wuss Yuka."

"God I sound like a freaking Pokemon rip off so Nyuu is all I can say huh? How about this then bullshit, fucktard, horseshit, asswipe, shithead, fucker, milf-fucker, jackass, jackhole, asshole, bastard there them enough words for ya huh Yuka? How's that missy huh?" Lucy ranted getting right in Yuka's tender featured face. "So there then humph!"

Anita took a nice sit in the room's many chairs deep in thought. "But something bothers me if Kanae's dead by unknown reason then the bigger question is how'd it happen? Strange disease my lily white spell caster ass. It seems so familiar but I can't think why."

However the reason finally hit Lilith like a ton of bricks. "SHIT! I know why oh no." Lilith trailed off feeling a load of trouble coming up. She looked nervously at Lucy who did the same back at the succubus princess.

"But if I'm supposed to here, Kanae's dead as well as yer father, if I was found washed up on the beach, and at the courtyard then that means... AH SHIT! GIRLS WE GOTTA GO! LATER!" Lucy cussed out as she sped out the door leaving the trio there hopelessly confused at just what the hell was going on.

Anita grumbled a bit then went about her daily bitching again while scratching her head a bit frustrated. "Our lives are so fucked and folks call me paranoid this proves I'm right. This proves it."

"What IN the hell is going on?!" Yuka said feeling her migraine coming back.

Lilith called out as large red bat wings burst from her back and head and with one good flap she took flight after her friend shocking the Inn trio. "Hey Luce wait for me! Wait for me! Wait for me! Wait for Lili! Wait for Lili!"

"Not without me yer not!" Gaia muttered as she jumped into a swan dive and dove literally into the earth below then sped away tunneling like a shark through water.

"Dammit! Will you three slow down I can't fly or tunnel around underground c'mon wait up girls dammit wait up!" Anita cursed out as she ran after the three were way ahead of her.

Mayu took one look at each then asked. "Ok how'd they do that?"

"I don't know but I'll find out c'mon Nyuu's in trouble!" The college boy said as the three went after the monster quartet.

-courtyard

As the four Darkstalker girls raced to the courtyard something else entirely was panning out in the said courtyard area another battle as starting up A few seconds before another queen Diclonius alias other parallel Lucy was about to pounce upon Nana her vector attack was blocked by unknown means as the cause was a black blur confusing the cruel queen greatly. "Huh? What the... ?" The Lucy in the yard half stammered as she looked to see a demonic looking guitar floating in front of her that apparently yet impossibly blocked her vector attack upon Nana. "What the hell are you?"

"Huh you really are the ugly one y'know rage and jealousy aren't good for yer face Luce. I'm Boomer living guitar assistant to the Queen of Metal hmm speak the horned devil there she is now." Boomer said as it flew backward to the forested section of the grave area.

It vanished in the trees where some somewhere in the giant plant stems was a pair of glowing red eyes. "What the ?" The glowing eyes faded as a girl bearing bright pink locks, cat ear shaped horns, and red eyes stepped from the shaded trees.

It was herself but dressed in some bizarre outfit wearing an uplifting top accenting her shapely bust while a black spiked collar was around her neck. Also wearing long gloves slash sleeves going to her wrists and ending with black fingerless gloves. Extremely short almost legless jeans adorned her pelvis while a black leather strap and buckle was tilted downward at a 45 degree angle. Also starting at her mid upper thigh were long leggings that went to halfway past her knees finally thick clunky boots were on her feet. All of her clothes were dyed deep violet. In effect herself. "But you... but you but I'm here you err I can't be there. Who're you?"

The Nightwarrior answered enjoying the confusion she caused. "You're fuckin' nightmare you stupid excuse for a Diclonius."

Looking over the supposed clone the escapee was not happy it was supposed to her VS the runt not some two on one. A small bit of wind kicked up blowing the trio's pink locks about a bit all the wannabe stripper had the same sly looking smirk of confidence on her face. "Stop staring at me or yer next on my list."

Looking into the distance as if not hearing the other the guitarist simply took in the sights of the yard. "Such a lovely day ain't it? A perfect one for going back to whatever evil pit you came from."

"Go to hell... " The other Lucy hissed.

"What? Go to hell? Sorry already been there toots so too bad so sad. Hey you wanna pick a fight try me then you worthless bitch then I'll lay a smack down on yer candy ass." Lucy half taunted and half threatened the other dress wearing copy. "Oh on a side note ya look like a pansy in that outfit Yuka still has no sense of fashion no matter what the timeline is."

"Who're you supposed to be some kind of clone? Yo stupid did daddy send her after me huh? Dark Lucy growled at Nana.

"Shut yer mouth didn't the egghead fucks teach you manners hmm? Nana has nothing with this nor does the king of cockfuckers I work with some other group a group from the night, from darkness, from the dark realm I am Lucy of the Makai alias Lucy "Queen of Metal" nice to see ya both and Nana yer still as naive as ever and you I just don't like you. Tell me what makes you think Lucy is just gonna drop what she's doing and go with you hmm? Nothing frankly she's a hideous psychopath." Lucy droned on to the black wearing Diclonii girl.

"Don't call me hideous." Lucy hissed out to her copy.

"Then cry me a river and make my heart bleed. Don't want me to call ya hideous make me fucker." Lucy taunted her jaded version of herself. "I don't follow anyone's orders but Morrigan's and my own."

"Listen to my words very carefully or else." The dress wearer hissed to her skimpy dressed version. "Keep talking bitch or I'll tear you to bits."

"Oooh I'm all a quiver I'm so scared of two vectors I'm shaking in my goddamn demon boots. Let's see this fight needs some hard, heavy and most yet best of all powerful. I need a soundtrack for this. Maidens any ideas hmm?" The guitarist asked her she-demon, elf and spell caster friends who just arrived on the scene.

Lilith then gave a suggestion. "How about End of all Hope by Nightwish?"

Lucy uttered out disappointed by the choice. "Lilith I am not going to kill the girl and frankly all hope ain't gone yet so try again."

"Sorry hold that thought for a sec my bad lemme get my tools come on out boys!" Lucy shouted into the courtyard air as four 23 foot tall black hued speakers tore up through the ground surrounding the two fighters. The large towers were decorated by neon green flames and apparently were emitting black wispy energy like fog from a pond in the early morning.

The dress wearing version of Lucy got indignant at seeing the gizmos. "The hell are those?"

As the wind picked up a bit the singer batted a lock of pink hair from her face Nightwarrior Lucy then sassily explained what the towering devices were. "Don't tell me you don't know what speakers you really are that stupid not just ugly. A fight needs a battle soundtrack. We got a duel to do I love battle soundtracks don't you? Oh yer not even listening much less caring about it fine fuck you then. Ok girls anymore any battle track picks?"

The likes of Yuka, Kohta, Mayu and especially Kurama were hopelessly confused. Who was the other Nyuu and why does she go by Lucy of the Makai? Plus her friends she claimed they've met them already yet they didn't know them. Nyuu wore some rather skimpy pleather-like looking rock band style type outfits that was not like her at all. Then there was matter of her meeting them all at some concert when clearly she was washed up on the beach front and finally Kanae being alive only 20 minutes ago.

"What about the other songs by Nightwish Crownless? Or Sleeping Sun?" Anita offered her ideas.

"Not bad with Crownless but I may be a queen but I'm not a barbarian skip Crownless as for Sleeping Sun you three realize there's no eclipse going on so that's out nor is it night time." Lucy replied to the sorceress.

Then all eyes were on Gaia who looked at them all getting frustrated. "Just pick something I ain't got all day. I'm being simple Meaning of Life by Disturbed that's the final answer. I won't say anything more." Gaia grumped as she looked over the scene.

"What are you idiots talking about c'mon fight!" Dark Lucy called getting annoyed at waiting.

"Ahh shaddup!" Lilith yelled to the dark version to shut it up then flipped her the bird getting her to grit her teeth a bit. "I'm thinkin' I'm thinkin'!" The demon told off the dress wearing escapee who just glared at the Makai princess Lilith then went into her pondering pose deeply in thought while floating up into the air a few feet much to everyone's shock. "Powerman 5000 with Show Me What You Got it's perfect!"

"So Powerman 5000 it is then ok ready fight!" Luce called as the large demonic speakers then started up with blaring.

-begin Show Me What You Got by Powerman 5000

As the giant speakers pumped out the heavy loud music the group was treated to quite a show Lilith's favorite pastime, she loved seeing Lucy kick ass after all Lilith taught half of her fighting moves or how to focus them. "Oooh this is what I've been waiting for Luce fighting at full power KICK HER CANDY ASSHOLE LUCE!" Lilith went into raving fan girl mode cheering her friend on. "Let's rock motherfuckers Powerman 5000! I love ya Spider-1!"

"Need help Luce?" Anita asked simply.

"No actually the queen which I am needs no help from commoners so you three just hang back keep on an eye on those four and let me do the fighting. Now let's dig out the dance motherfucker!" Lucy yelled out cussing as she broke into a high speed run as the large guitar swooped into her right hand like some melee weapon.

It really didn't matter what weapons this singer used one well placed vector attack and her copy would be dead as a duck. "Stupid fuck she's dead I'll so enjoy this." Dark Lucy quietly mused to herself as her enemy ran at her in high speed.

Then suddenly her opponent leapt up into the air but never came back down bizarrely enough. "Huh where'd she go? Where are you! Face me bitch!" The cruel copy spat as her foe vanished from sight. Then all eyes were skyward it was the Nightwarrior rocketing like a meteor from space. "Huh No she wouldn't she can't!"

"YEAHHHHHH!" The instant her foe approached Lucy tried blocking with her arms like she usually did only this time this skimpily dressed version's guitar weapon impacted the arms as bursts of black lightning danced around the pair as well as ripping the air apart with heavy thunder claps shaking the entire city. "HERE I AM! PEEK A BOO!"

The escapee was completely in shock as to why her arms couldn't tear the instrument to bits she'd done it to so many other things like bone, concrete, bullets and a whole shitload of other stuff. The dark version dodged as the black "axe" missed her only it cleaved a nearby tombstone.

"Yo psycho are ya enjoying this? Hmm? Let me know. DODGE THIS!" The immense clash of power from the two girl's attacks sent massive cracks ripping and tearing through the ground as the two traded blows one using vectors and her guitar the vectors only, however the demonically upgraded vector wielder's Dark Force energy was really the source of the power clash. The cracks tore through the earth collapsing mausoleums and felling trees around the area, grave and tombstones were sent flying, rocks and everything else was cleaved and shredded to bits as the two clashed. Again the guitar was swung around as the signer tried to knock down her cruel copy only she dodged away. You're not getting away from me! Guitar Backlash!"

Black energy poured into the stringed instrument as the Nightwarrior gave it a heavy and mighty swing then BOOM! It sent impacted the ground sending a massive burst of as the fin shaped burst of violet pink energy impacted the dress wearing girl sending tumble rolling from the strength of it. Her helpless form crashed right through a set of three mausoleums, two tombstones and three trees of varying size which swiftly fell to pieces. Slowly getting back to her Lucy saw the skimpy dressed copy was not messing around though her taunts were irritating she meant business and was hell bent on defeating her and protecting Nana.

The grass was now burning black flames from the attack's path it sent the escapee on. "Like I said I ain't fucking around give up now or face the unholy and undead consequences like me beating yer face in for instance!" The Nightwarrior called to her foe who just stared upon the utterly annihilated mausoleum or the dusty remains of it the two totaled.

Lucy then studied really studied her foe... This girl was definitely strong and looked just like her but acted, dressed and talked like she was someone else. Yet it wasn't that Nyuu side of her either this was something else something else beyond her abilities. This bitch was really smug and grating on her nerves. The battle ground was burned and scorched as black flames heated the air behind the escaped girl's identical copy while wind blew her rosy locks about every which where. "Last chance before I stop going easy on you I figure if Nana can't do it I will you got no right to be with my boy. Keep yer vectors off him he's mine."

The guitar was given yet another heavy swing which impacted the cruel version's arms sending up into the air then landing with a vector assisted skid across the grass tearing it up. "I'll tear you to bits whoever you are I promise it. I'll kill you then the runt dies."

"Goddamn! What tentacle monster parasite went up yer ass and laid eggs huh? They have treatments for that." Lucy joked to her angry opponent.

Her opponent wasn't laughing though and was effing pissed. "Grrr I don't know what that wisecrack meant but take it back or else you don't know who yer fuckin' with missy."

"Do too that's the problem motherfucker you've been top dog so long you forget you ain't a god tell me does the phrase pick on someone yer own size ring a bell? You're acting just like those bratty jerks y'know like Tomoo." The Nightwarrior said to her copy.

Dark Lucy snapped at her frankly irritating foe. "Don't ever compare those fuckers to me I'm nothing like them! The world hates me because of my fucking horns something I never had a say about!"

"Why not you're acting just like them only instead of beating on a dog you pick on miss seven7 who's frankly so weak a toothpick thrown to the hand would make her cry tell me you were gonna rip her up like a fly well not today. Well take me then only yer gonna lose I got power you can't comprehend now back off and surrender or I'll get mad on you and lemme tell something when I get mad the room is torn to shreds. Got me?" The Nightwarrior went on.

"You don't scare me yer just some top secret clone Kurama cooked up to take me out if runt dumpy failed well enough bull let's stop talkin' and see how tough you are!" The cruel version smirked as the battle resumed.

Dark Lucy threw out another barrage of vectors only each one was quickly batted away by her foes bizarre guitar. Each clashing hit generated more black energy tearing up the ground.

Fed up the cruel Diclonii threw both vectors at maximum speed but her double instead just spun her guitar around in front of her effectively blocking the vector assault. More black energy was generated by the attack and tore through the ground huge sections were thrown up into the air some were headed for the inn residents. Gaia quickly punched the giant rock then kept it up until suddenly instantly it was pulverized sand. "Anybody want a sandbox?" She asked half joking to the college girl.

Meanwhile the two queens were still at it as Dark Lucy was bitching about her precious vectors blocked by the damned stupid guitar. "What! No! You... Nothing can block my vector arms! Damn you!" Dark Lucy whined.

"So my name is nothing now eh well how 'bout some cheese to go with yer whine I heard provolone is well aged this time of year. Stop being a baby and fight me like a woman!" Lucy snapped her annoyed enemy then added one last insult. "Ya candy ass."

"I'm gonna skin you like a fox! YOU'RE GONNA DIE BITCH!" The enraged dress wearer then sent a high speed rage fueled vector attack straight for her foes stomach.

"Oh fuck... " Was all the musician could utter as the impact hit right in the gut sending her hurtling through a few tree trunks then skidding along until slamming through a tombstone then finally stopping. The Nightwarrior stood up only fell flat on her face with a half yelp half grunt then spit up some bloodied saliva. "Oooff ouchie must've pissed her off with that candy ass wisecrack."

"Oh she's been hit better get out the aspirin Anita she'll need it later." Lilith was in a state of worry about her best friend. "Are ya alright? Yo Luce you hurt?"

"No I'm workin' on my suntan! Just my pride is hurt mostly oh crap." Lucy got up on all fours then spit out another small load of bloody spit from her busted jaw, lip, mouth interior and gut staining the ground. "Ok that was really stupid very stupid. Vector Overloader."

A few solid white vector arms phased up through the ground around their master err rather queen. "Boys my mouth please wipe it off a bit (the arms do so for her) thank you gentlemen that's much better I was bleedin' there for a bit. How do I look?"

The arms gave a selection of peace signs, thumbs up, and two types of "rock on gestures". The other Diclonii girl was in shock at the sight and so was the inn residents though the monster girls weren't like they'd seen it before. The arms "gazed" upon the other copy then gave an assortment of "birds" and finger gestures "telling" they didn't like her.

Grumbling a bit Dark Lucy asked gruffly what the white vectors were. "What are those supposed to be?"

"My Vector Overloader technique one of my specialties. I worked and slaved on them for years I can make vectors appear from any solid surface including humans or rocks or even the ground. I got myself my own vector posse." Lucy explained as more arms phased up and snaked and slowly circled around their master acting more like pets more than vector arms. "Like 'em?"

"They're shit." Dark Lucy hissed out only the arms once again gave her the bird.

"My boys don't seem to like you that much and frankly I don't wonder why. They hate folks who hate their master." Lucy said as the arms slowly coiled around their master forming a literal "strong arm" barrier around the feminine rocker.

Then suddenly Kurama and his guards showed up and got quite the shock the suit saw two Lucy's instead of one. This other version wore some kind of skimpy yet oddly kinky looking musician type outfit with short shorts, spiked collar, a leather like top that evidently lifts and separated her nice shapely bosom. They saw numerous white vectors circling around the wannabe stripper version. "Well looky what we got here the king of the Diclonii suffering ladies and gentlemen Kurama the two faced rat bastard king of fuckards come on down! Who's with me eh! I'll put on a show for him then give him back his queen bee."

"I am Luce!" Lilith called out referring to the suited man. "Kurama's a secret fuckin' loser Luce you rule! No you rule and rock! Kick the other's ass! You can beat her!"

"Kaiser Makai Academy's is in the house." Anita added dryly.

"Papa I knew you'd come for me!" She said happy as could be getting up and going to him but Lilith saw an opening.

Zooming in front of the runty Diclonii girl Lilith glared at Nana. "Ah shaddup! You follow that asshole around like a lost puppy no wait not a lost puppy but a lapdog. You do what he says you get treats it's that simple missy."

Nana just blinked at Lilith not having the foggiest clue what this strange red wing girl was talking about. "Yo dumpy horn you stick behind Lilith you try to hug that jerkwad I'll mindwipe him into a two year old boy. Your daddy could really care less about you what dad would chain up their own daughter hmm? He doesn't love you he's just using you to run errands yer a lapdog like Lilith said a flunky a crony basically a grunt. Whatever daddy wants you do it but the real question if Kurama told you to jump off a building you'd do it before he said which building, when, how far to jump and what time to be there. Yup lapdog. Just stay back Nana." Anita half grumped to the rather shrimpy Diclonii girl who gave her a quizzical confused look.

"Time to play hardball missy time to spread out the pain and burn some gasoline! Put 'em up show what you got, fight it out and take it to the ground! Show me what you got Lucy gimme it all I won't hold back gimme it all! Time I start fighting like a devil and not a Diclonius! TURN IT UP AND ROCK LIKE A TERRORIST!"

The two groups had never seen anything like this ever before it was like two twin goddesses were dueling. The Metal Queen leapt back from her copy then let out a loud yell. "Dark Force!"

Lucy's face now had those all too familiar lavender markings on her cheeks giving her a tattooed appearance. Her body blazed with a black energy aura while her eyes now glowed deep yet also bright red as she stared upon her cruel version of herself. Then the ground fissured and cracked open and plus huge sections of stone were being uplifted by the sheer power being generated by the horned guitarist as the path of uplifting increased around the guitarist and most bizarrely the sky began to go pitch dark as the whole city was blackened by storm clouds.

Lightning lit up the cloud interiors with an eerie glow when suddenly and rather freakishly a giant bolt of black lightning struck the ground nearby to Yuka making her a bit unnerved. More strikes went on as more bursts crackled around the battle site. Mayu was totally terrified and clung to Yuka's pant leg scared stiff. Kohta didn't know what the hell to think frankly.

The bursts of electrical energy then struck the ground around the Nightwarrior only now they stayed grounded and began rotating around the demonic singer. Then she leapt away into the trees trying to escape no doubt the escapee thought. Dark Lucy chased after her foe only to apparently lose her she could barely sense her presence amongst the trees. Lucy was hiding up in a taller branch she could hardly sense her foe too it was owing to the fact the long time in the Makai realm had mutated her body. So much that her Diclonii foes could hardly feel her but it worked the other way around too since if this cruel copy snuck up on her she'd have to escape very quickly or risk injury or decapitation. Lucy was tough mind you and could withstand injuries that would cripple or kill a normal Diclonii but still she didn't like pain which was the general idea amongst most of the population of Earth with a midsized exception.

Sneaking up behind the rocker girl dark Lucy then decided to pounce leaping up from a section of demolished and jumped on her foe unsuspecting of the brutality she was going to experience.

"HUPFF HARRR!" The Darkstalker screamed out as the escaped queen used her vector arms to claw, rip, dig, and impale her unprotected back and shoulder blade area. "DAHHH!" Lucy screamed as her blood splashed the ground while she flailed around trying to shake off the other Lucy.

The Darkstalker's watching the fight as well as Kurama plus the inn residents or frankly just the Inn residents couldn't fathom how vicious she was fighting or acting. "Ooh she's making Luce bleed her own blood bad move." Lilith added.

"Very much so so this is the thing our friend would turn into gives new meaning to brutality or bodies hitting the floor." Anita mused speaking with a straight yet so very calm face despite the savagery of the fight going about in front of her eyes.

"Nyuu ?" Was the only Kohta could utter at what was unfolding before his eyes right now. Yuka and Mayu huddled next to him unsure of what they were seeing Nyuu was gentle wasn't she?

"Bleed for me just bleed neheheheh. Yell all you want I enjoy hearing it... " The other queen hissed as she used her normal arms to put the Nightwarrior in to a neck hold as she kept up her carving of her foes bare back skin.

Tiring of that the escaped queen took hold of the other Lucy and threw her into the side of a large uplifted concrete section hard no less! Falling to her knees the punkish Darkstalker girl spit out a midsized bloodied loogie onto the grass.

The creature of darkness broke into a run as she swerved away from a chunk of concrete tossed at her by her sadist copy then repeated the action narrowly avoiding another chunk. Unfortunately that was all part of the other queen's plan using the vector arms she lifted a huge section and it was clear what she going to do slam over her foe crushing her.

"Ahh shit... " Was all the Makai rocker could mutter as it was slammed on top of her sending up dust clouds into the courtyard air.

"That's gonna leave a bloody mark the size of Rhode Island." Lilith added as her pal was essentially getting her ass handed to her.

"She said for us not to help so we just sit until then." Gaia said snapping her fingers as she synthesized a crystalline throne looking chair to sit on.

The escaped queen Diclonius repeated the slamming as the rocker was stunned her hands twitched as her mouth bled while her body was covered by cuts and scrapes. Looking over her brutal handiwork Lucy decided to finish off this pest problem. "Now this time die. DIE YOU LITTLE PUNK! DIE! DIE YOU STUPID FUCK!"

Using her vector arms she laid on the furious punches pounding her face with enough force to crack cement and mortar then finally as the Nightwarrior's jaw and mouth were busted into a bloody pulpy mess the cruel Lucy stopped. Her foe's eyes, hands, and mouth twitched a bit showing she was down for the count it seemed. "Heheh who's yer daddy now?" (what film is this?)

Getting up and looking back at Nana she gave a toothy smirk. "Now that that's taken care of where was I? Ah yes I was about to kill yer ass Seven. Now let's continue where we left off shall we no objections good."

A sounding of groaning and straining was heard from behind the Diclonii pair the other Lucy was getting back up. That was impossible! From the punishing injuries she took how could she even stand let alone walk? "Ooohhh... Bleagh!" Lucy spit up another midsized bit of bloody saliva as she cracked her knuckles and back. "Ahh what the what the hell happened?"

Lucy took one look then uttered out. "Gotta be fuckin' me that is impossible that is impossible!"

Turning to her assailant Diclonius the rocker was pissed. "You made me bleed my own blood again yer gettin' on my damn nerves." Luce said wiping the trickling blood from her lip off while cracking her neck back into place.

"Incredible I've never seen a Diclonius take such punishment yet still move from it." Kurama mentally noted from the battle it was best to let the two Lucy's fight out their feud until one wins then try to intervene with try as the main word.

"What the fuck does it take to make you stay down and die huh! HUH!" Dark Lucy then leapt upon her apparently weakened foe only was grabbed then thrown backward via the Overloader Vectors.

As the escapee glowered over to her goody two shoes copy the arms circled and coiled yet again around their master utilizing their high vibrational abilities to seal as well as heal her bleeding injuries. "Son of a bitch that is it Lucy I've had it I'm through fucking around with you! I'm gonna pound you into the ground by yer head!" (yeah Lunar I got it from you hope you don't mind)

"But I gotta ask one last thing though Lucy? Do ya wanna party? C'mon do ya huh? Do ya wanna party? Cuz the acid rain is comin' down to make us insane! We're gonna party now until go insane right Lilith? Yer goin' down queenie down like the Titanic!" Luce asked her succbus friend.

"Yeah cuz we're going insane hell yeah we're the superbeasts! WHOO! Whoop her ass Luce!" Lilith cheered her pal on as she whipped out her tambourine set dancing around like a rock concert groupie fool. Anita as well as Gaia looked to one another then huffed out how stupid the two were sometimes.

It was then this display of stupidity was the final straw that broke Lucy's last nerve of patience then it was on. The queen used her vectors to latch onto the other version's head then went about pounding and throwing her onto the ground like a ragdoll sending up bits of grass, dirt, concrete and cement chips plus shards into the air.

Once Lucy found she was amused enough she gave vector assisted kick right to the rocker's gut then sent a double vector punch to it as well sending the guitarist flying into a heap of dirt and remains of tree trunks. "That was stupid... " She muttered over her stupidity.

Slowing getting up to her feet the Darkstalker girl wasn't going to give in to her hateful self losing was not an option. "Oh c'mon bring it you fuck!" The rocker yelled out still ready for more.

"C'mon Luce don't lay down and take it! Kick her in the asshole!" Lilith cheered her friend on.

However karma was evidently ready to kick Lucy in her ass in retaliation for what she would've done in this timeline then slice! Off went Lucy's fingers on her right hand. Examining the bloody stumps the girl uttered out. "Ahh crap that stings." Drops of the crimson stuff spurted out of the wounds as the Nightwarrior looked them over slightly annoyed at again bleeding her blood.

"Are we having fun yet?" The escaped queen asked the rocker in a cold toned voice.

Grumbling at her lost fingers the guitarist glared at her copy. "Fuck! Well there goes my middle. I can't give the bird no more that was just plain dirty."

Replying in her usual cold toned voice the escapee spoke next using the same taunt the goody goody gave her. "Want some cheese then? Or some drumsticks instead?"

The sadist's vectors sped right at the demonic musician's arms then slice off they both went much to the other Darkstalker's shock. "Oh there they go off go her arms karma's a bitch ain't it Anita?" Lilith asked Anita who just nodded to her.

"This the best you got flesh wounds I say flesh wounds. Ya just scratched me that's all." Lucy sarcastically ranted to her escaped copy despite her arms spewed out blood upon the ground. "Now stand down my adversary or I'll have to really get rough with ya you hear!"

The escaped queen just gave a toothy smirk as she let off another vector volley in short more pain was set to hit the rocker. "Oh shit SHIT!" Lucy shouted as her legs were torn off as her limbless body fell over backward. "DOOFF! Ok you three I get it this was how Nana was going to feel I hate it but I get it I so hate it but I get it alright. So this is what being paraplegic feels like it fucking sucks frankly."

The crowd consisting of Kurama, his guards, Mayu, Yuka, Nana, and Kohta couldn't believe what they just saw Nyuu just tore off the other Nyuu's arms and legs like a fly.

"Now this is unbecoming of me a limbless torso (hisses out) shit!" Lucy mused at being reduced to an armless and legless torso a shell of her former self.

Her sadistic copy glowered down upon her asking the same question the Nightwarrior would have asked Nana if she wasn't a Nightwarrior. "Now does it hurt yet?"

Looking up at her sadistic copy Lucy replied getting sassy. "Well if it did I definitely wouldn't tell you. Ya think yer a big shot huh? Picking me apart like a fly? Well the joke's on you missy I won't scream for mercy because frankly you're out of it. So go away now and play hide and go fuck yerself."

Then bizarrely the torn up Darkstalker started laughing a bit getting her cruel double pissed off again wondering what was so humorous. "What is so damn funny?"

Grinning a bit like an addict after a dose of meth Lucy looked up to her counterpart's cruel scarlet eyes and directed a severed arm stump to her. "That all you got?" Lucy asked her faux pierced lip curled into up smirking.

Growling a bit like some canine at the stubborn guitar player the jaded copy picked up the torn Darkstalker then the two looked into each other's faces. The appearances were next to identical save for outfits and the guitar player's violet curved facial markings. "I'll see you next fall fucker goodbye."

The jaded Lucy then kicked the dismembered version which rolled a bit throwing blood across the grass and cement which got disgusted looks from Lilith and Anita. "Oh are you blind Luce kick her ass c'mon kick it!"

"You can't go easy on her just because she looks human all this Lucy understands is violence take her fucking ass down." Anita angrily hissed to her horned friend who was getting her Diclonii ass kicked.

"No kill her candy ass!" Gaia called out.

"Um I would but I... err I mean... um uh I err... I... I need some help." Lucy quietly said to her allies who scratched their heads wondering if they heard right.

Lilith held her chin in light thought wondering if she heard wrong. "Anita did I just hear Lucy say she needed help from us or was the wind talking?"

-begin Going Down in Flames by Three Doors Down

"The wind Lucy never asks for help. The queen's too proud for needing commoners help." Anita mused out reciting what her friend said before the blood bath of a fight she got into taking out her tea bottle which she sipped from.

"Of course I need help you god damn dumb fucks! I ain't got no arms and legs goddammit!" Lucy whined as well as fumed flopping her bleeding stumps around like a suffocating fish. The scarlet liquid splattered the nearby ground. "Fuck I'm bleeding my own blood I am so pissed right now! Goddammit!" Struggling to regrow her stumps the girl channeled every last bit of energy to do so but couldn't. "And I can't regenerate fuuuuuuuuck!" (hope I don't get flack for this)

"FUCK! She ain't screwing with us Luce I'm comin' for ya! Hang on!" Lilith called out as she flew at full speed to her crippled friend picking her up it was bad Luce just took the same injuries she would've given Nana karma had turned right around on its heel and gave Lucy a dose of her own medicine.

"Luce you ok? Speak to me speak to me! Speak damnit! Don't you fucking die on me damnit don't you fucking die !" Lilith shouted in a mix of cusses and a pained expression as she gave Lucy a bear hug around her neck unintentionally partially choking her. Lilith and Lucy had been through way too much to let it end like this.

"Do I look ok to you Lilith hmm? Let's review hmm I have no arms no legs cannot regenerate them back and bleeding my own blood plus got my ass kicked by myself so I am not ok. You! The fuck you lookin' at huh? Ya enjoying this hmm? Yup no better than the idiots. Ooh when I get healed up I am so gonna kick yer ass! I'll bust yo' ass wide open ya hear me ya hear!" The crippled and broken Luce ranted to her succubus friend and her copy.

Anita took one look upon the escaped queen and stepped toward her only the dark Lucy threatened to stay back. "Better get back or you'll get the same treatment back off."

"Try me fucker you think you're so great yer a coward and a bully you really are just like Tomoo and his buddies an arrogant bully who cares about no one but himself or in your case yourself. Try to attack me I dare you don't you ever threaten my friends especially a fellow Darkstalker! You're no queen just a sad hateful bitch whining about injustice you had the chance to start over when you met Kohta but you blew it. Ooh you're gonna get it now Gaia once I'm done talking kick her bony ass. Now Lucy queen of Diclonii attack me." Anita finally said finishing her little speech.

The other Lucy was in seething bit of rage then came her vector assault only the usual bit of decapitation didn't work on Anita in fact the arms never even reached her. "You're probably wondering why your arms don't work right? Well I'm psychic let's see if you like a dose of your own vector medicine."

Keeping the same bored look Anita Baine used her mental powers to entangle the other Lucy slam pounding her onto the ground repeatedly like a ragdoll then using her vectors to pummel her gut then delivering a hard hitting volley of punches right to her face the punches finally stopped as the escaped queen was sent flying into a grassy spot and struggled to get up to her feet. "You can't pay for entertainment like this. We Darkstalkers have not yet begun to fight. Gaia whip her bony ass please will you I'm tired of fooling around. I'll help Lilith and Lucy you hold her off."

"Gladly consider it as good as done. Alright then I'll take her on next. Let's ahh here we are my titanium fragment it'll do." Gaia then converted her body into the metal becoming grey like it. "I've wanted to kick yer runty ass Lucy for so long now I have my chance especially since yer an effing sociopath."

Dark Lucy stared at the sight of somebody actually helping her out as the pointy eared metal girl stepped toward her. She yelled to stay back or suffer. "You stay back or I'll rip you too!"

The elf looked upon the girl with a bit of pity but not much. "You tear me apart huh please you couldn't rip up a wet paper sack. Here I come get ready."

Gaia broke into a sprint as she ran at her enemy only to be grabbed by the head and neck hoping to rip it off only it err rather her vectors couldn't do it. "You stupid arms tear it off tear her head off!"

"Won't work pussy willow I'm total 100% Demonized Titanium alloy its unbreakable by mortal methods including vector strikes like yer worthless junk coming from yer head. Now let's dance fucker." Gaia then again stepped toward the horned girl who frankly was in shock no one had ever avoided decapitation from her before ever. Her scarlet eyes looked on in half shock half wonder.

"Fine I'll pound you into scrap metal!" Lucy yelled out as she threw out a punch upon her face to a normal human it was enough force to the head so much they would've died. The hit landed a heavy metallic clang only Gaia then slowly turned to face her attacker with a bored look.

"Is that all?" Gaia said to her shocked foe.

This was not what the escaped queen was expecting to do battle with as the cruel double tried tearing her head and slamming her into the earth. Gaia landed with a metallic clunking sound it seemed Gaia was as invincible as she said she was. Getting back to her feet yet again the elf replied back to the other queen. "I'm still here try again bitchy horn."

"Don't you people ever die!" Lucy ranted as it seemed no matter what she tried these Darkstalkers just kept coming back for more as her way was blocked by Gaia who whipped out her crystalline based mineral spears essentially her melee weapons.

Anita went to the broken and crippled remains of their ally it wasn't good. Lucy needed immediate attention. "She's looked better she looks like shit."

"I may be injured Anita but I'm not hard of hearing just get me healed up use them potions of yers will ya! I'm a torso for fuck's sake!" Lucy ranted to the spell caster girl.

Anita took one look upon her wounded comrade then used her psychic powers to smack Lucy upside her head mostly to shut her up. "Stop yer whining I need to check my ingredients so please shut up I'm well aware you're gravely injured. Let's see do I have Pegasus mane hair? Yes I do hmm Long Dragon claw powder, scorpion shell powder, boiled and thinned Mandragora sap check. Cup check."

Anita then poured the varied powders into the collapsible camping cup from her belted pochette and poured in the Mandragora sap and stirred it a few times. "Healing potion is finished alright drink it up Luce c'mon you know the saying medicine's supposed to taste bad drink!" (pochette another word for purse folks/I think)

Using the remaining two vectors from her head to take the cup she swallowed the stuff in one sickened gulp. "Gahhh that stuff is nasty I tell you. Ok give it a second or two then... "

In seconds the wounded Darkstalker's severed limbs shot out from the injuries good as new as the girl looked herself over. "Not bad not bad at all shit! That's gonna get a scar my flawless porcelain skin is ruined, ruined I tell you! Ruined!" Lucy whined over the small circular bits of scar tissue that developed at every torn off appendage. "Oh it's on like Stonekong Lucy I'm gonna bust yo' ass this time no mercy."

"But ya just got yer ass busted though plus I hate to be the bearer of bad news but that Darkforce outburst ya had evidently it seems your regeneration is directly linked to your Darkforce energy reserves." Lilith so casually explained to a very much so shocked Lucy.

Jumping right in Anita and Lilith's faces Lucy shouted on them. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier!"

"We just figured it out just now that's why." Lilith inched back while sweat dropping a bit.

Throwing a few fast punches plus double spin kicks Lucy tried out her newly regenerated limbs. Lucy also cracked her knuckles as well as neck then her back then another knuckle cracking. "Ahh that's much better those are gonna scar for awhile. So you two how the hell do I kick the living shit outta this horned asshole?"

Anita as well as Lilith went into thinking and pondering poses deep in thought when finally Anita spoke up. "Your demon form yes you have one don't ask. Its power's been locked away by Morrigan in case of emergency this qualifies I'm sure of it. She gave me an incantation to unlock if need arises."

Looking over the two Darkstalker companions she'd known since was young Lucy turned to face her cruel doppelganger with a fire burning in her blood red hued eyes. "Well let's try it I will not kill not after what I saw on the orb. I won't do it. I will not let you hurt him anymore I won't let you win I will not stand by and watch you pick on Nana I I'll stop you and it seems I'll have to resort to that bestial demon form something I've never used Anita do it."

"Heavens wreath and heavens rage unlock the demon lord's power. Forever tormented by the realm of men unleash her shackles in our dire hour!" Anita called out the incantation etched into her memory.

For a moment all was still then the raging storm clouds were suddenly supercharged with power as the very ground rock tore up and uplifted at a 45 degree angle and continued buckling and some were even being levitated that was insane the sections weighed over 6 tons at the least. The electrical activity was increasing a second at a time as the blasts of lightning got bigger and bigger and it got even darker out as the clouds grew thicker and denser so less light shone through them effectively turning the day into dark storm filled night.

Various circle-like cloud formation resembling vortexes erupted super huge bursts of black lighting which struck the surrounding courtyard limits engulfing it with black demonic flames which cast a frightening glow upon the darkened battlefield.

The guitar wielding Lucy then let out an unholy demonic sounding roar which rattled the whole city's foundation as the girl struggled as if containing something which had been held back for a very long time. Her body was giving off a huge amount of powerful demonic energy which was felt by Lilith, Gaia, and Anita.

The earth beneath the other queen's feet began to collapse and sink into a crater like formation but the singer only kept up on floating as then her body was engulfed by a black blazing aura which then instigated a massive black hued explosion enveloping the entire city block throwing everyone backward except for Lilith, Gaia, Mayu, Nana, Kohta, and Yuka as well as Anita who created a psychic mental barrier blocking the burst from harming them all.

The other Lucy as well as Kurama and gun squad goons were thrown backward several feet with the other's safely behind the barrier which slowly dissipated away. "The hell was that? If I wanted to go on a roller coaster I woulda joined the damn carnival!" One of Kurama gunners groaned at the sight.

Getting to her feet the fugitive Diclonii girl stared up at the developing power aura. "Just what is she really?"

Lilith zoomed right in front of the other queen Diclonii girl. "The fucking queen that's what oh here ya bitch. Ole!" Lilith then gave the other Lucy the bird as in she flipped her off.

The now powering up Nightwarrior was engulfed by a pillar of black energy which led right up into one of the cloud vortexes. "A demonic energy pulse I've never seen one that big ever I've heard stories but nothing like this." Anita muttered out.

"The hell's going on here!" Kohta yelled at seeing this frankly scary and bizarre spectacle.

"Her true demon form that of a queen or rather the mother of her race she has ascended beyond human, beyond Diclonius and beyond demon and unleashed from her power's shackles. Lucy prepare to feel a fury the world has never before witnessed the maximum power of the Demonclonii queen Lucy of the Makai the first of her race. Feel the power of the most powerful Darkstalker ever born! Prepare to feel fear hot shot!"

Falling to her knees and hands the Nightwarrior started roaring as her musculature was increasing, her ears became pointed like an elf, in fact so much power coursed through her body her fingers actually dug into the hard concrete, and as more power was unlocked her nails became claw-like as were her canine teeth which started enlarging, her horns now grew longer and thinner as four more grew in with two on each side of her jaw line.

"What the fuck is going on!" Kurama yelled as the ground was essentially being uplifted some unseen power though it was very clear who its source was the Lucy doppelganger clad in wannabe stripper clothing.

"For once I agree with you what the hell's happening?" The escapee called as she bore witness most would claim was demonic.

The sky continued to vent its rage as black lightning continued to tear though the air and sort of crackled slash circled around the girl whose power was now unshackled from the restraints in place. As her power went up her hair's ends became tipped with silver and the ground buckled, ripped, and cracked, and literally tore itself to pieces as it simply couldn't hold the sheer strength being unleashed by the Demonclonii girl.

Soon more and more fissures tore through the area as trees and nearby building's fell or became weakened from the intense shaking of the fight. Then slowly but steady Lucy got back to her feet as the wind blew her silver accented locks around.

Though still dressed in her touring outfit her muscle mass had gone up by a factor of 19% as her arms and calves were even more toned than before. Her hair now even longer (going to her ankles) was accented by silver tips. Her horns were now long and thinner and weren't alone either as a set of two more situated below her top ones. One was below her ear then went down then angled up again while the other was similar but not as much in fact the newer ones were more jagged and sharpened decorating her face like a battle helmet. Her ears were now pointed like an elf while she now had sharpened fangs like a vampire. Her nails were longer like on a movie star but colored silver. Her eyes were still shut when suddenly they snapped open showing they were solid blood red with jet black snake pupils. The Nightwarrior then let out a demonic and unholy sounding roar which rattled everyone to the bone except for Lilith, Anita and Gaia who seemed interested in their ally's new found power. And to top it all off a jet black energy aura blazed across her frame while the sky continued to rumble and crackle with black lighting and deep thunder claps.

-begin The Great American Nightmare by Rob Zombie

As the newly empowered Lucy of the Makai took her first steps in her demon form the other Lucy backed off a bit as if afraid something Kurama took mental note of. "Ready for round two missy, ready for the real thing? I've never been in this form before much less accessed it so I apologize if you get hurt too badly from a weak punch, but frankly onto more neutral issues like my new horns just grew 'em in specifically to kick yer candy ass. How 'bout my eyes hmm? Think they compliment my hair?" The Darkstalker pointed to her demonic peepers then gave a sharp fanged smirk upon her dress wearing foe. "You're nothing but prey to me and I'm the big bad lion to you're the scared little bunny. Taste the power of Dark Force."

A huge burst of black lightning struck in front of the sadist Lucy filling her with worry for the first time. Frankly this was the first time a foe could regenerate their arms and legs and now looked like some demon from an anime. "You... what... what are you?" The jaded version squeaked out totally scared. Those eyes those horrid frightening demonic red eyes they burned with power pure power like the type to level an entire city in one powerful tantrum.

Mayu once again hid behind Kohta and Yuka scared out of her mind as a confused Nana looked on as did Kurama who was in shock at the spectacle. The skimpily dressed girl again addressed the escapee. "Your fucking nightmare. I am as beyond the Diclonii as I am beyond human. I am the Demonclonii queen!"

"Yo slag for brains we're Darkstalkers alias the Nightwarriors better watch out for us." Lilith added to what Lucy said.

"What are you?" The other escapee uttered totally scared.

"Who cares what I am I'm the one to kick your candy ass and frankly there's room for only queen around here and it's me not you. I'm the true queen of the Diclonii or as I call myself the Demonclonii. Now let's continue our tumble where we left off. Nightmare comes to life!" The demonic fighter said with a toothy smirk then she broke into a run at her foe but then blink vanished from sight.

"Oooh teleportation I'm liking my pal even more already." Lilith chirped enjoying the sight of Lucy's new powers.

The sadistic copy looked around trying to feel where her foe was at but felt nothing. Then wham! The Nightwarrior gave a power packed punch right into the other's gut with her regular fist no less. "Ahhh !" The escapee was sent into shock she'd been square in the gut with little difficulty. "DAHAGH!" Lucy was sent high into the air then boom! She impacted the ground and slowly regained her senses.

"Ah that actually hurt owww. I never knew I hit that hard." She mused as she got to her feet.

"Yo asshole! We're not done!" The Darkstaker snarled out as she jumped right in front of the other then pinned her to a tree via Vector Overloader.

"Let go of me let go of me now!" The escapee spat at to the Nightwarrior. Blinking a bit the other just roared right in her face shattering the tree she was pinned to and sent flying backward.

"Hmm Banshee Roar interesting." Gaia added watching the fight's proceedings.

Cracking her neck the escaped queen tried her dismemberment trick again the arms sped toward the other demonic queen. The first vector assault pinned her while going against most of her instincts Lucy buried her right fist into the other's gut then used the unseen arms to punch her away but not before once again tearing her foe's right arm from below the elbow. "Heh kicked yer ass." She hissed out.

By the time the other injured fighter got to her feet she gazed upon the bleeding wound but gave her foe the same stern deep red evil gaze and looked down on her limb section nearby to a bit of uplifted rock. But instead of yowling in pain the demon Diclonius instead stomped the ground generating a shaking equivalent to 3.4 on the Richter Scale shaking the whole while letting out yet another powerful unholy evidently more angry than in pain she snapped her fingers as the white Overloader Vectors phased up through the ground. "Boys fetch it."

Doing as they told by their master the arms fetched the damaged limb section and set in the girl's other hand as bizarrely enough the tissues apparently attracted to each other swiftly sent out filaments that reattached the limb as Lucy cracked her right hand's knuckles to test them out. "I always needed a hand or two."

"A hand or two oh lord oh lord you rock Luce you rock you funny girl!" Lilith laughed as she fell over on her back rolling around.

Once again trying to get to her mind to wrap around the abilities of the other queen the sadist Lucy couldn't be any more scared. No one had ever given her this much trouble before be it human or even fellow Diclonius. Her demonic copy turned around as her already evil looking eyes narrowed extensively and began walking toward her. "Stay back I mean it! I'll kill you!"

"If you were more concerned about friendship instead of that evil little voice in yer head you wouldn't be locked up. Humans aren't the enemy just you! Like Anita said Tomoo killed Jiro you try to slaughter Nana and cripple me but you didn't count on one factor Lilith, Anita, myself and Gaia are Darkstalkers alias Nightwarriors like witches, vampires, mummies, werewolves and the like I'm just the newest one I Lucy of the Makai am indebted to them but first I'll hand yer ass to you."

In a flash of black light the demon was gone then poof! She was right in front of her escaped copy using numerous white vectors to restrain the invisible pair while using the Overloader arms she was held right up in the air while grabbing a hold of the restrained wrist via the demon's basic arms. Looking upward into her weak foes face she casually spoke. "You seem you like these arms quite a lot you seem a bit "attached" to them. Tell me what'll happen if I yank those vectors of yers right out of yer head? Do they have roots or sockets? I think I'll find out are you ready to play?"

"That other Lucy is so fucked kick her ass Luce! Kick her in her asshole! Gimme an "L" gimme a "U" gimme a "C" and gimme a "Y" what's that spell? LUCY!" Lilith said doing her cheerleader impression again complete with pompoms.

Fearing a bone crack or break the restrained queen shut her eyes awaiting the upcoming attack but nothing came of it then she opened one eye to see her attacker smirking a bit. "Pysche I just decided not to though I won't beat you too badly though. But you make me sick so sick I wanna scream which I'll do now! Banshee Roar!" And soon sound energy began spiraling into the open interior of the Nightwarrior's mouth.

"This is nuts I've had enough I gotta protect Nyuu!" Mayu spouted off running toward the fighting horned lasses only Gaia managed to get in her way.

The elf's pale white hair blew in the darkened windy air as her bronzed skin stood out quite a bit as did her pointy ears. Her face showed she wasn't in the best of moods and not one to cross. "Stay out of our fight little girl I mean it. This is Darkstalker business."

"I don't care! No I refuse! You can't make me!" The school girl spat out to the elf. Blinking a bit as if doing a double take on what the stubborn girl said to her just now. The Mayu she knew was never this stubborn or confrontational much less disobedient the school girl she knew was well mannered what happened to her in this effed up timeline?

"What did you just say me? Did you just tell me no? I am the last of my Elven village my family and friends were slaughtered for parts for money my mother and my father are dead. My mother was a priestess and father was an earth demon they always tried to make me feel more elf than demon which continues even now." Gaia glowered down upon the middle school girl with her amber hued eyes then bent over her. "So I say go back off child no one tells Gaia of Ironstone what to do I do what I wanna do and go where I wanna go and that's the end of it." Gaia hissed to the now sweating girl.

Slamming her fist into the ground dozens of light orange crystals started growing out of the earth forming a crystalline prison keeping the inn residents plus Nana out of the fight. Another bit formed around Kurama and his goon gunner squad. "That'll keep you out of our fight my Crystal Synthesis Towers are indestructible by mortal methods including vector attacks so save 'em Seven."

Finally demon mode Lucy unleashed her Banshee Roar upon the restrained alternate Lucy the extreme force and power essentially caused her to groan in silent pain. "Worthless fight wasn't even a challenge now. Now who's next Kurama ya wanna piece of me huh? Go crawl back up yo' mommy's groin you're a fucking loser! I don't see why all the Dicloni are so afraid of you."

Kurama just stared dumbfounded at what he was seeing the powerful Lucy was getting her Diclonii queen ass kicked by some unknown double of herself having supernatural and demonic powers. "I've never seen Lucy ever take such a pounding before who is this other Lucy?"

Lucy stared into her doppelganger's frightening blood red hued demonic eyes and for the first time in a longtime she was afraid. This copy was far stronger than her, her vectors were next to invincible, she regenerating limbs, plus her additional vector powers are beyond anything she'd ever seen or faced. She saw genuine hate in those red eyes not hate for Lucy herself but for what had become of her over the years. The things she'd done to everyone to Kohta her only friend and the only boy she would love. "Answer me my queen give up and go back to the place where you belong. This group doesn't need any more of yer vector crafted tragedy."

"What're you doing kill me now!" Dark Lucy called out to her copy. "You beat me do it!"

"And become you? No I won't become you no way in hell not gonna happen missy." The Nightwarrior hissed back to her as the wind picked up a bit blowing her silver accented cherry blossom hued locks around a bit. "Now take a rest."

Throwing an extreme power packed punch at her jaw Lucy was KO'd in one final hit and pretty much crumpled to the ground. Using the white vectors she poked the knocked out queen to make she was really out all pokes showed she was even the pinch to the cheek. Lilith flew over to her friend who suddenly in a burst of black light powered down to her base form. Looking to the succubus girl Lilith explained. "I think you used too much power too fast give it a bit to charge up you'll fit as a fiddle Luce. Now Kurama ya want Nana back huh? Come get some of me then. You fight with me yer done like dinner."

Deciding to cut their losses Kurama's guards picked up the unconscious Lucy and retreated with Nana calling to him with the Inn residents. Ignoring the lot of them all Lucy turned to Anita. "Now what the hell we do now huh?'

"For fucks sake Lucy it's not that hard of a concept we get the hell outta here!" Gaia fumed to the demonic powered Diclonius.

However before any of the four could even begin to run the darkened sky cleared up but numerous black bursts of energy continued to tear through the settling courtyard air trouble was coming the excessive and overboard use of Lucy demonic form had left this world's fey lines a sort of meta-physical energy net encircling the planet Earth plus other alternate Earths had caused a disruption in the lines hurling the foursome into yet another alternate world as the four were caught in the blinding white hued light Lilith gave out one last yell of advice. "Take care of Nana you guys keep her safe! Nana you keep the others safe ya hear! AHHHH!"

-timeline B

In a blinding flash the four were again the quartet was in high free fall so Luce ordered Boomer to catch her as Lilith caught hold of Anita while Gaia converted herself into a living sandstorm which blew over the soon to be incoming ocean waves as the girl monster group sped high above the sea with Boomer's black flames as Lilith's scarlet wings flapped along with the Elvin lass following until they came upon of all places the facility but what was very freakish about the area was the lack of color the water, stone, building even the sky had no color in fact everything was in black and white with varying shades of gray tone.

"Somethin' phony's going on here girls like somebody took out the color of the world." Lilith mentioned.

"I say we break into our ever so caring and hospitable facility to get answers I bet Kurama's behind this if not those asshole Kakuzawa's are." Anita added as the four kept up their speed until they came within range of the evil building.

The four broke up and split up as Lilith burst into the ceiling while dropping off Anita before the bolted cliffside doors closed before doing so while Gaia reformed into elf form and collided into the cliff face and began burrowing into it.

-begin Good to be Bad by Lordi

Lucy however took a more direct approach as she ripped the outer wall apart forcing her way inside.

-inside

As Lucy walked around she heard the alarms going off everywhere something was up alright but what? She sensed something several hundred feet away an escaping Diclonius? But who though? The rocker decided it was best to investigate this personally when she heard from a nearby corner Kurama's voice. "Damnit that queen won't stay the fuck put if she wasn't useful I'd have her dissected then cloned then killed again for my own amusement."

"Shit another escaping Lucy hmm Boomer ya wanna kick her ass again?" She asked the guitar who strung a string as if saying yes. "Find Lucy and keep her occupied until I can follow you."

"Let's see sexy psychopathic girls with a mean streak and tons of bloody gore hell yes! Let's whoop her ass!" The guitar said as it sped ahead to block what she hoped wasn't too late to block.

-the corner

"Lucy don't do it." Kurama said as Miss Akagi looked up at yet another Lucy in her birthday suit.

"Well she won't not while I'm around she won't!" Said a speeding voice which apparently came from a flying guitar which took the full brunt of the vector impact while the hall's walls cracked and fissured from the force being blocked but how could a guitar fly much less block a vector attack Kurama thought.

"Well lookit this I blocked you! Neener, neener, neener! HAHAHAH!" The instrument taunted the stark naked girl then spoke to the coffee girl. "Hey missy get the hell outta here go on go! Just move yer ass! GO!"

The girl did what the bizarre instrument said to do and scampered away. "Huh? What? A guitar floating and talking what's going on here!" Kurama yelled out to the guitar.

"Besides saving Miss Hotpant's life and blocking some vectors what the hell ya think I'm doing?" The guitar spat back to the suited man when its owner showed up. "Yo Luce gimme a couple hands here I can't hold her forever! Better go full demonic power!"

Kurama and his guards bore shocking witness turned to see another Lucy clad in some bizarre outfit strolling at a good speed down the hall behind them all. Her look was the strangest of all having an uplifting top accenting her shapely bust while a black spiked collar was around her neck. Also wearing long gloves slash sleeves going to her wrists and ending with black fingerless gloves. Extremely short almost legless jeans adorned her pelvis while a black leather strap and buckle was tilted downward at a 45 degree angle. Also starting at her mid upper thigh were long leggings that went to halfway past her knees finally thick clunky boots were on her feet. Plus her lip bore a piercing and a nose stud. "Right Hahhhhh! RAHHHH!" The Diclonii girl let out an unholy sounding roar getting the metal masked version's attention.

"Two Lucy's impossible." Kurama muttered out at seeing two of the frankly evil girl one was enough too much in fact.

The gunners and Kurama saw this Lucy was a bit different besides the black aura glowing around her body. Though still dressed in her bizarre outfit her muscle mass had gone up by a factor of 19% as her arms and calves were even more toned than before. Her hair now even longer (going to her ankles) was accented by silver tips. Her horns were now long and thinner and weren't alone either as a set of two more situated below her top ones. One was below her ear then went down then angled up again while the other was similar but not as much in fact the newer ones were more jagged and sharpened decorating her face like a battle helmet. Her ears were now pointed like an elf while she now had sharpened fangs like a vampire. Her nails were longer like on a movie star but colored silver. Her toe nails were now just ten sharp claw-like talons. Her eyes were still shut when suddenly they snapped open showing they were solid blood red with jet black snake pupils. "I'll teach you not to tear people's heads off you bitch!" The now powered up Darkstalker Diclonius snapped in a deeper raspier voice to the masked version.

With the speed even faster than bullets and vectors the Nightwarrior then threw what seemed to be the fastest thrown fist the men had ever seen which latched onto the girl's helmet while twelve overloader vectors emerged from the walls and held the copy's arms fast. Throwing her other right arm Lucy grabbed the copy's throat. "I'll crack open that pathetic helmet of yers open like an egg! First we crack the shell then we crack the nutcase inside!" Throwing yet another vector she cracked the mask right in two the halves fell onto the floor with a metallic clunk. Now the captive girl saw her foes eyes as well as her face.

"Grrrr ! Let go I can't... I can't breathe... " Groaned out the naked captive who was held by the throat while frantically trying to budge her foe's arm from her neck but her efforts were in vain she was too strong. Even her own vectors were held up by solid white ones sprouting from the very walls.

"Wah... stop yer bitching you little psycho." It was at this point Anita arrived into the area while Lilith flew and floated around the frankly confused men. Near the frazzled Miss Akagi an arm tore through the floor as the rest of Gaia emerged from the concrete floor and joined the other two.

"Gimme a reason why I shouldn't kill you! GIMME ONE JUST ONE!" The demonic version snarled to the frankly terrified, with wide open scarlet eyes and naked copy while just barely squeezing the copy's throat.

"Guaghuaghhh!" The captive moaned suffocating under the squeeze.

"Luce stop it you got her she's done she's been beaten let her suffer in here for the rest of her miserable life." Lilith chirped to her hardass acting friend. "Control yourself girl just try. I had the same problem controlling my demon nature just concentrate Luce."

Anita then went to the demonoid pink haired girl looking up into her blood hued demonic eyes. "She's no threat anymore you can drop her hard on the floor I'll tell you that I won't stop you from doing just don't kill her you don't need to." Anita half lectured.

Lucy half snarled trying to control her battle mode's new yet apparently arrogant and rabid animalistic demon impulses. She half stammered out defending her actions. "But... she was going to... vector to her neck I would've. Harrrrrlll!" The girl let out another roar fighting with herself for control of her power instead of vice-versa.

"Exactly you're no killer Lucy at least not like her I mean you're fellow Darkstalker like us. Just drop her and we'll be gone from this human made hellhole." Gaia added to her horned ally.

The Darkstalker then going over the encouragement from her comrades dropped the pathetic nude version of herself onto the hard floor. "Hmm just as I thought you are all vector and no action a true piece of trash." Lucy powered down yet again. "Jesus Christ I can't control myself in that form damnit what the hell am I doing wrong?"

"Keep practicing Luce you'll get the hang of it sooner or later I know you can after all yer my best gal pal now c'mon let's get the effing hell outta this hellhole." Lilith said putting a friendly hand on her shoulder while the queen simply gave a small smile in return reinforcing the twosome's friendship.

"Fine, fine let's get the effing hell outta here then come on Kurama we'll see ourselves out thank you very much." The tanned elf said as the she turned tail and ran away with the Lilith, Anita plus Lucy covering the rear as the four once again retreated back the way they came in.

However unstable fey lines once again snatched the foursome as they turned the first corner and hurled to yet another alternate timeline one with a few bizarre twists even to their own.

-timeline C

The four girls once again were deposited in a pile in yet another alternate time as they untangled themselves Anita felt. "Odd I'm sensing Nana's signature plus yet another of you but something's off I'm sensing two more of you. There're four Diclonii here besides you. Very odd indeed I say. I say we split up but in case of trouble raise your Darkforce up so the rest of us can assist whoever's in trouble. "

"But why is the world in black and white Anita?" Lucy asked as the others looked to see she was right the world was in black, white plus grey shades except the four of course.

"My theory Manga it seemed your whole life was a manga author's idea yes I wanna kick his ass too for putting us through that utter bullshit of an orphanage but right now we fan out." Anita explained and finished her idea of the previous world and this one.

"Right!" Was all the other three girls could say as the four split up in four varying directions.

-Lilith

As Lilith walked around now clad in her usual street clothes (black pleated skirt, red tank top plus the styled pigtails) and frankly walked about the area near the stairs and bored out of her mind. "Oh I'm bored! Damnit! Ah well I'll just sing for a bit then. Justin Timberlake eat yer heart out. I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. I think you're special, what's behind your back? So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. Take 'em to the bridge! Dirty babe! You see the shackles baby I'm your slave, I'll let you whip me if I misbehave it's just that no one makes me feel this way."

As she sung Sexyback she happened to run into Mayu who oddly enough wasn't in the set of clothes she had on earlier. But sadly the succubus wasn't watching where was she going then bam! She walked right into Mayu. "OOFFF! Damnit kiddo you threw off my groove takes me 10 minutes to get back into it thanks a lot. Oh I know I'll help you up yes I know."

The demon girl helped her housemate up then turned around and kept going. "Gotta go kiddo later!" Mayu was none the less very confused by this.

"She's a wierd girl... Sexyback? Who sings that one?" She mentally wondered.

-Anita

The spell caster looked around the courtyard and came upon of all people Nana however she wasn't in any of Lilith's or Mayu spare clothes which meant one thing only. She was right they were in another alternate time. She kept hidden behind a nearby tree but instead kept an eye on the shorter Diclonii girl. "Hmm very interesting indeed a parallel timeline the readings I'm sensing they're or would be the three personality components of my comrade. Kaede her real name, Lucy her code name then Nyuu the happy go lucky section. Hmm I think I'll dub this timeline the LRSS83 version just one of the many timelines possibly running around."

It was then Anita felt the cold cruel mind of Lucy appear yet again trying to herd Nana into slaughter it was time to act.

"Don't move." The cruel Lucy hissed to her smaller foe vectors poised to attack internal vital areas.

"Why not do the same Lucille. Pick on someone yer own size for a change." Said another voice coming from a 15 year old girl in jeans, a white long sleeve, and navy blue vest. Her brown hair was set in a handle bar style ponytail set. Her deep blue eyes showed she wasn't a girl to pick a fight with. "Try me instead! Get over here bitch!"

Using her psychic powers she flung the escapee right towards her keeping a perfect lock-on over the dangerous limbs she possessed. The end result was Anita's surprisingly hard fist buried in her gut then giving a hard kick knocking flying back in a heap. "You had enough or do you want some more! Get the fuck up c'mon!" Knowing she'd need a bit of help Anita raised up her Darkforce energy alerting her allies to her location.

-Lucy

Lucy was about to amuse herself with knocking the likes of Kurama square on his ass when suddenly she felt her Darkforce it was Anita the girl sped atop her guitar and zoomed by a very confused Kurama. "That thing was headed for Nana let's go men she might need assistance."

-Gaia

Gaia was however watching the Inn and getting her eyes full too there were two girls who looked much like the guitarist Darkstalker. "I'm seeing shit that's all." The elf grumped as she stuck around the building's exterior just in case of trouble. On a more confusing note the twin Lucy's were named Kaede and Nyuu very bizarre indeed.

However the feeling of Darkforce plus loud sounds coming from the courtyard meant the elf had to move as the lot of the inn ran out the door coming face to face with a strange girl bearing pointed ears. "Sorry I don't have time to play guessing games with you all so bye." Gaia then tore into the ground as she burrowed into it leaving the group in shock.

"What the hell or who the hell was that?" Kanae mentioned as she heard sounds of battle coming from the courtyard. "Crap trouble Mayu's down there."

-courtyard (again)

By the time the escaped queen had gotten to her feet she was pissed. "Who are you?"

"Anita Baine spell caster Darkstalker and here comes my back up." Anita said as the likes of Gaia burst from the dirt while Lilith swopped down and even more shocking another copy of herself but dressed up apparently like a stripper.

"Well looky here a horned psychopath ripe for her getting her ass kicked." Lilith taunted the other queen.

"What did you just call me?" The queen hissed out hating being called a psychopath.

"What did you just call me? I know you are but what am I? I know you are but what am I?" Lilith sassed the queen.

Gaia however heard the pitter patter of feet it was the likes of the Inn and Kurama's goons. "Stop taunting the deranged Diclonius let our Lucy handle her."

"Be glad to." The copy queen said just as the Inn appeared staring upon what seemed to be a group of cosplayers plus a stripper looking version of Kaede but having the sure cocky look of her cruel copy Lucy.

"What the heck? Two of her shoot now what are we gonna do sis?" Nyuu asked her sister on what to do now.

"Ooh I know that one ooh ooh I know that one stay outta our way let my gal pal handle it right Luce?" Lilith said to the guitar wielder who gave a sly looking smirk.

"Here we go!" The alternate Lucy yelled as she was engulfed by a pillar of black energy then as it died down she was vastly different. Her horns were longer, her eyes were pure red, her muscle mass was up in short not somebody you wanted to meet in a back alley. Taking a small step forward demon mode Lucy let out an unholy sounding roar.

-begin Now You Know by Powderburn

As she walked toward the other Lucy backed away obviously terrified of her foe so she let out a threat. "Stay back or I'll render you to pieces."

"Come get some if ya dare." The Darkstalker taunted the other then vanished only seconds later with speeds faster than vectors slammed her fist into the other's gut.

Next she pushed the punch harder knocking every bit of wind from her foes lungs. Spinning around the other queen was given a heavy kick right in the same spot sending her in a tumble roll.

Getting up again and spitting out a bit of blood and got her bearings back just in time to see yet another fist headed for her face but it was a vector fist in white. Thinking fast she tried to block it but nothing happened and BOOM! Lucy was sent flying then hit the dirt and still kept going backward kicking up dust and stopping just short of a late Kurama.

"What in the hell is going on here Nana?" He ranted to the shorter horned lass.

Having no clue on where to start Nana started to speak but the other Lucy did it for her. "I happened Kurama I've evolved beyond Diclonius I've become the Demonclonii queen a creature far more powerful."

"This is a nice fight anybody want popcorn?" Lilith joked to the crowd but only got stares. "Tough crowd I say to that."

However the Nightwarrior's attention was diverted long enough that the copy grabbed her by the mid upper arm then slice off went the right arm yet again and both the owner and limb were vector punched away.

"OWW!" Lilith whined as her head was hit by the limb section. "Yo bitch that hurt!"

The limb section then bounced near Nyuu Hikaru getting her a bit nauseated. The other demonic looking Lucy went to fetch it. "Damnit what is the deal with you constantly severing my right arm? Do you have a right arm fetish or something? No matter." Using her accelerated regeneration powers Lucy then reattached the arm section as the tissues instantly knitted together again. "Much better. And you you really pissed me off now come get some of this."

Lucy used the "bring it on" gesture to rattle her foe into attacking who was very much shocked somebody actually healed a torn limb. Her foe vanished then wham! Her gut was hit by a powerful knee kick, next she was hit by a powerful punch to her face busting her lip open, but the fight wasn't done as her chin was pummeled by a set of upward directed kicks.

Next was another punch to her face, then a kick to her gut, and another face punch then a crushing blow by a elbow and upward meeting knee nearly breaking her neck.

Spitting out more bloodied saliva the Lucy shot out a vector that sliced off the uppermost left horn of her copy only instead of weakening her it just got her mad and Lucy gave her the same punishment her horn was sliced right off and was given a very hard strike to her neck hitting a point that caused her to pass out as she collapsed onto the ground. "Oh Kurama you want some of this? Huh?" And to just be a bitch Lucy crushed the other horn via a stomp.

Lilith then balled up her fists raring up to fight the suit. "Yeah ya wanna fight huh? Do ya huh? My twins here are here waiting to meet yer lips buckwheat."

"Kurama you have yer queen leave Nana or else well or else Lucy kicks yer ass." The pointy eared woman added.

In fact Lucy powered down yet again and went to the suit. "Y'know why we Diclonii are so vicious well we're like pit bulls treat us like shit we're gonna go Kujo on you treat us nicely we're your best pals but you you treat Nana like a goddamn lapdog it makes me sick. Here's a parting gift you asshole enjoy it."

Lucy gave him a swift kick in the groin a heavy high powered one no less. "HUMPF HARRRR! Retreat men fetch our objective " He squeaked out like a mouse as he and his goons turned tail then fetched Lucy then ran off leaving Nana behind.

-shortly

After explaining the situation to Nana as best as she could understand it it frankly broke her heart, she was some tool to be used whenever needed her papa never loved her to begin with despite being nice to her all those times it was a lie. But more bizarre was the Inn's reactions to a Lucy who was not only nice but an even tougher fighter than the one they knew. So much she reattached limbs without vector use. Then there was her friends Anita, Lilith and the pointy eared Gaia.

"Well look it at you all snazzy like a wannabe stripper." Kaede said as she circled around her counterparts counterpart which really made no sense mind you.

"Stripper! Me? Look at you... a private school reject I never been so insulted in my life." Lucy countered circling in the opposite way from Kaede.

The ditzy twin apparently was a bit spooked by Lilith who simply couldn't resist. "Boo." Nyuu jumped behind Kouta as Lilith rolled around like a nutcase enjoying her scare tactics. "Oh sorry I had to do it was so funny missy. Uh anyways this is very awkward um I'm Lilith this is my very best gal pal Lucy of the Makai, Anita and Gaia an elf from Denmark. We just wanna talk ok no tricks peace huh?" Lilith said giving the Darkstalker intro-dump that is introducing the four of them.

"I think it's better if we all talk in private what we mention is extremely important, crazy yet true. So please lead the way." Anita suggested it seemed the four were friendly plus they could've easily slaughtered the group but again didn't.

"Uh ok then come on." Was all the frankly very nervous college boy could say.

-Inn

By the time everything was explained the inn resident were unsurprisingly stunned and in shock. "No fuckin' way this is insane but then again I can't explain it by any other means." Was a very confused Kanae's reaction to it all which was the same reaction everybody else had.

"True, true, true just something to point out your world's cast in black and white y'know that right?" Lilith mentioned to them all.

The group had a bunch of confused looks on their faces. "Yes for one thing Nana's hair is deep grey not pink." Lucy mentioned.

"Its purple not grey." She said back correcting her.

Lucu retorted. "It's grey!"

"Purple!" She argued yet again.

"Grey goddamnit!" Lucy yelled as Nana shrunk back. "Stubborn yet naive just like the Nana I know naive just like a two year old child. Gahhh!"

Grabbing Lucy by her ear no less Anita reigned in the Demonclonii queen. "It seems they don't realize the whole world is a manga much like a black and white film we the viewer can't see the color but the characters in the fictional world can that's why everyone doesn't notice the lack of color Luce now shut up. I need to think up our escape from here we could be causing serious continuity problems while we're here I'll start up the potion." Getting out the desired ingredients she then let out a cuss. "Fuck!"

"Matter Anita yer PMS flaring up again huh?" Gaia joked.

"My ingredients that's why. I'm out of Pegasus mane hair." Anita said plunking herself in the easy chair. "Pegasus mane is a primary additive in my dimension rift elixir. Without it we're stuck here."

"Shit!" Lilith and Lucy both cuss out at once then started hugging the other as they both went into a whining yet also crying spell. "We're stuck forever! We're stuck!"

"Oh knock it off both of you act yer ages not yer shoe size." Gaia grumped to the twosome settling into a chair nearby.

The spell caster using mind power alone flipped through her small elixir, spell, potions, mythical beast guide book's pages until she found the problem. "I need approximately one cup of mane hair powder. Sadly Yokohama's nor Kamakura's Wal-Mart doesn't sell it so thanks to Lilith's stupidity we're stuck in this fucked up alternate world."

"Oh so it's my fault now huh? I was just trying to help Anita! I'm gonna kick yer ass! C'mere!" Lilith ranted breaking off from Luce while Anita put a mute spell on her cursing and keeping her away until she calmed herself.

Whispering to Kaede Lucy mentioned something. "Based on this looks like I got my own Nyuu right there wanna trade Lilith for yer sis?"

"I'm tempted to some days but sorry no family sticks together she's my only relative left since my mother passed away." The college going Diclonii girl admitted sadly.

As if a record scratched itself Lucy went off into a hateful rant. "Damn the bitch! If I ever find her I'll kick the living shit outta her ass! What's the story she dump Nyuu for medical research then leave you at that hellhole so Kurama and her would start a massacre huh? If I find that woman Anita better hold me back 'cuz I'll strangle her with my bare hands!"

Kaede tried to speak to as did Kouta but a glare kept them silent. "I don't wanna hear the effed up bullshit! Don't even say it! That mother is dead to me don't say any more I warn you or pow right to the moon via my fist!"

"So Anita what do we do then got an idea or two?" The Elvin girl asked hoping for another way out of this crazed world if there was a way that is.

The spell caster said flipping through the book hoping for alternatives from this mess. "Nope sadly and I hope Morrigan figures out we're missing."

It was then the twin named Nyuu spoke up. "Tell me Lucy how're you so strong? Kaede always has trouble facing her but you you whooped her behind and sent her back with her tail between her legs."

"Why? I'm a fucking badass that's why I'll whip her ass again if she comes around here some more. I'll drop the bombshell make her get gone." The rocker said twirling her instrument around showing off a bit. "Just gotta take a few courses in asswhoopin' that's all Nyuu."

But then suddenly the whole room was in an uproar as a very odd thing was happening a set of six hard steel claws appeared from out of nowhere and opened up into a special rift. "C'mon you four Mei-Ling and I can't hold this rift forever get yer asses in gear!"

The likeness of a dark violet haired girl in some bizarre Chinese outfit stretched out her hand and next err frankly above her in the rift was the massive head of Anakaris the mummy. "Hurry you fools hurry!"

-begin Amaranth by Nightwish

"Fuck this shit I'm getting outta here I gots a few of Mayu's boy classmates to screw toodles to you all." Lilith said leaping into the rift as Lucy looked back upon this realm's counterparts.

They were essentially the same Kaede and Lucy both had chosen a path of light but struggled to stay on the said path on a daily basis. Both had enemies but also allies like Yuka, Kohta, Kanae, Mayu (something was fishy about her though/Lucy wished she could read minds some days), Bando, and Nana.

"Take care of yerself Kaede keep on the path of light. But remember if Lucy is the problem then remove her from the equation you might have to someday permanently. And remember Justin Beiber sucks shotacon ass Rob Zombie rules. Goodbye Kaede wish you luck." Lucy then hopped into the rift vanishing from the twin's sight it seemed that as evil and cruel their Lucy was out in the vast volume of time and space there were kind Lucy's too as crazy as the idea was.

Gaia simply gave the group a grumpily looking elf gave them all a thumbs up and hopped through as Anita was the last to go as a though just hit her like a ton of bricks. "Savage and humans say we're monsters. Mayu I wish you all the world's luck farewell kiddo it seemed Hood was right he was a perv." She thought in her head using a bit of telepathy as she leapt into the rift transporting her back home.

-back home

The four landed into a heap in the Inn's front lawn as they untangled Lilith caught sight of her two best shortstop friends. "Oh no." The two uttered out as Lilith pounced on them both happy as hell to see them again. "POFFFF!"

"Mayu! Nanu! I'm so happy to see the two of ya!" She went on sure enough happy to see them.

Kohta however saw Lucy barreling towards him. "Oh no. POFFFFFF!" And Lucy just did the same as Lilith did she pounced upon "her" boy.

"I'm back miss me?" She asked him who nodded to her and looked up from her love interest. "Anyways Anita um just how many alternates are there of me?"

"You want a condensed or long version?" The spell user asked the queen who mouthed "one". "Hmm condensed huh ok then. Let's see there's even one where you meet up with Peter Parker from Spectacular Spider-Man. However his family takes you in. I refer to that as the "SYL0" timeline. Plus another in which you take Peter's place as Spider-Woman in the TPHS88 timeline plus in a few Sentai realities you're a team member and another yer a vampire in a Hellsing mix, plus you're Lucy Kaede Pink Manticore Ranger in yet another alternate. Theoretically there could be hundreds of you Luce."

"Cool." She replied enjoying the idea of potentially hundreds to infinite numbers of herself. "That reminds me you and me buddy-boy we gotta go crash on the couch no arguing we're snuggling and that's it. Those other Lucy's were sick!"

The boy's eyes went wide as saucers. "But-but but-but but Lucy Gahhh!" Kohta whined out as he was dragged to snuggle on the couch it was clear Lucy wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Place turned into a nuthouse just like Yuka said." The young Mayu said but looked at how happy Lilith and Lucy with their friends Kohta and of course Mayu, Nana with Lilith. "Oh well at least we're all in good moods so it's not that bad I guess plus I'm safe so oh well."

And so a happy moment appeared over the inn's aura as all's well that ends well. Lucy had been tried by one of her greatest challenges the cold cruel sadistic woman she might've become and ran into another version of herself with her own set of problems. "Good luck Kaede I hope you're well." The demonic rocker quietly said as she snuggled alongside her boy on the couch.

-to be continued

Sorry this was so long and took so long to write my sincerest apologies to my beta-reader and my readers in general. I didn't think it would get this huge honestly oh words of advice the timeline C is in fact "Butterfly Effect" created by a friend of mine named LunarSkies2383. It's a more positive spin on the Elvin Lied Manga run with the major change with Kaede, Lucy and Nyuu reborn as separate individuals definitely worth putting a few looks into. Also things to take note of Lucy has a demonic form that can she can now access. It was sealed by reasons frankly unknown even to Anita but she was trusted unseal it in the most dangerous situation but it seems Luce can't control its blood lust very well. She acts more like a savage beast than a sentient woman. But how and why her abilities were given to her won't be revealed for quite a bit yet. Yes Lilith still has her mind in the perverted kinky gutter that's just the way she rolls. Anyways Lunar I hope I was good at this so read a way as do you Duralsilver. Expect quite a bit of backstory now plus a readers fan character is set to appear in chapter 17 "Kaiser Makai Academy part 1". Until then TTFN.

Here is the desired chapter... hope you like my crazed idea ^_^

PS: Lunar I was originally going to have Nyuu say "Shit" but after thinking it over i remembered she never swore at all so I had her say "shoot" instead hope you don't mind. One last note Lunar I'll take into account your critique in future fics alright.


	15. Felicity's Past Part 1

Yokohama Night Monsters 15

Here folks chapter 15 will start up a 19 part flashback arc. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of intense swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff those under 13 years of age should not hear so I warned you all.

-chapter 15 Felicity's past Part 1

By the time morning came the likes of Lilith, Lucy, and the spell caster Anita were again fixing up a big breakfast for the rest of their housemates. Lilith however was whining over the meeting with Kaede... an alternate version of her friend. "Oh dammit I still don't believe it Kaede, ditzy Nyuu and Kohty-boy had a threesome... Without me! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" The succubus girl whined and ranted on. "Say uh Luce how about us three just a... "

"Knock it off Lilith never gonna happen." Lucy snapped cutting her off and letting the demon girl know to drop the subject which cued her fake pout filled face.

Anita simply gave the pair her "evil eye" to shut them both up and behave and plus gave both a yell. "Both of you act yer ages not shoe sizes! Christ on a bike!"

The likes of the rest of the inn were finally up and a bit starved but Kanae noted Anita had a scowl written on her face. "Dig in you all it's the same feast from before. Let's see what's in the news." Anita droned on evidently very bored as she skimmed the paper.

Kohta saw Lucy wasn't too hungry and simply poked her steamed rice and scrambled eggs. "Um Luce you ok? Your eggs are getting cold."

"No I'm not ok I just went a few rounds with the thing I feared most... the cold, calulating, murderer I might've become if not for Lilith and Morrigan. I had my limbs ripped off, found I got demonic abilities far greater than I thought so no I'm not ok. This Darkstalker business is quite a handful." Lucy explained... but her tone was so cold it wasn't like her normal personality at all which was a lot more upbeat. "Just give me some time that's all."

"Well it's Saturday I figured Kohta, Yuka and I'd take Mayu and Nana to the museum they've an interesting exhibit on dinosaurs up now." Kanae explained as the two younger resident's eyes lit up... partly because Mayu wanted to see the exhibit and Nana had no clue what a dinosaur was.

"What's a dinosaur?" She asked not knowing what they were.

"Something exciting." Mayu explained to the shorter rosette.

"Then its settled we'll go show her... this'll be so cool they say they've a new Spinosaurus speciman on display." Kanae proclaimed as her mind was made up.

This caught Lilith's interest... time to herself in the tub was just what she wanted. "Do it then we'll be good."

"But who'll take care of the chores here then?" Yuka asked out loud... the place had to be cleaned if they were to stay.

"Well let us three clean it then. I do know the meaning of hard work Yuka." Lucy huffed out then glancing at the elf nearby. "Gaia you staying or going?"

Deciding whether or not in spending an afternoon with the three the elf made up her mind. "On second thought I'd better act as a guard dog for 'em."

"She's got the dog part down pat." Lilith whispered to her taller galpal who snickered a bit.

As the group finished up Anita moved the dishes to the sink via her telekinesis motioning the others to go along... which they did finally. "Finally I thought they'd never leave here ok ladies let's deep clean this place. I need to make a phone call you two start without me."

As Lilith and Lucy dusted the table surfaces the Demonclonii girl began reminiscing of her days at the Felicity House. "Y'know this reminds me of my days back at Felicity House."

-begin Land of Confusion by Genesis -begin flashback

-Felicity House- one year later

It'd been one year since Lucy had settled into a sense of normality... the kids here weren't like the ones from Yokohama the ones here just wanted to her friend to them she was a budding Darkstalker something worth respecting. She simply couldn't believe how in a short span of days she went from freak to chic as she lay on her bed half asleep in the room she shared with the psychic powered Sabrina, the nature loving Misty and tomboy Haruka. She was fed, taught geography, mathematics, how to write, science, and her favorite subject history. The ways people lived differently throughout time enchanted her when during the month of April on the 15th she was given a crash course into what she know knew as the true reason for her stay at Felicity.

Still snug in her bed she wasn't expecting the redheaded Misty to try to wake her up. "Lucy wake up!" She shouted only 6 inches from her roommate's ear making her do an undazzling jump from the bed onto the floor. Lucy gave her roommate a glare while drumming her fingers on the maple wood based floor. "Did I make you do that? Oops... "

Rubbing her rose pink hued locks which were in state of total bed-head Lucy glanced at the alarm clock which read 6:15 AM. "Misty why'd you wake me up so early we're not supposed to be up until 7:00."

"I kinda forgot to mention this to you... it's the annual house trip to the Angroves Ranch the owner Mr. Angroves is a friend of a friend of Father Ira. We went to it a week before you came don't worry it's fun there." Misty said trying to reassure her new housemate about the place. "Here take an extra set of my play clothes we're the same size after all. Be quick we're supposed to leave by seven."

Leaving the room Misty left Lucy to get dressed... the rosette looked over the outfit. It was a simple pink t-shirt and grey jeans nothing to fancy or outlandish she thought. Wanting to see this ranch business through she slipped the clothes on and headed into the main hall leading to the living room. However when she rounded a corner she saw a familiar and very welcome face... Lilith! "Lilith! Misty didn't tell me you'd be going."

Running to her best friend since her induction into the Darkstalkers since day Lucy gave her succubus companion the biggest deepest hug. It really was good to see the Makai princess again after so long. Speaking of her Lilith was all ready to go dressed in a set of deep scarlet overalls minus any shirt whatsoever plus she had on a black sports cap turned sideways. "Guilty as charged Luce but have a great belated surprise Luce." Misty said going red as her neck long hair getting a string of chuckles from the succubus girl.

Everyone was dressed and awaiting the bus that would transport them... all the sisters, Father Ira, and Sister Felicia were handling the lunches, extra night clothes, tomorrow's breakfasts, lunches, some games to play, and swimsuits as the ranch had a mid sized dammed stream forming a swimming area.

"Here Luce I gotcha a bookbag and some clothes my sis bought for you. Here." Lilith said thrusting the bag and clothing for her fellow Nightwarrior.

"Um thanks Lilith so how're the girls doing? I mean Sibella, Gella and the others how're they doing?" Luce asked her friend. She truly missed the succubus girl's friends.

"Great they want to have another party." Lilith winked. "Y'know Carrerra's really jealous of you she wishes her horns were a lot smaller."

This idea wasn't unknown to Lucy... the other succubus often remarked about her frankly "petite" horns which made her go red. As the two friends got caught up it finally it was time to leave for the ranch. As the two talked back and forth Sister Felicia had one final addition for the trip... a brown haired blue eyed girl with braids. Her outfit was a deep blue t-shirt and overall shorts but her frankly scowling face was a bit unnerving so Felicia introduced. "Lucy this is Anita Baine she'll be joining us and she'll be helping you two with your abilities her father Donovan is meditating in Italy so be nice to her... that includes everyone here too."

Anita quietly grumped her dislike of the idea. "Great babysitting and they're older than I am just ducky."

So the three went aboard the rental bus sharing the same seat as the vehicle gave a hiss and started rolling and to pass the long drive Felicia was getting the kids to sing "The Wheels on the Bus" which the pairing of Lilith and her friend joined in but when the group turned to Anita to sing the next line. "Round and round." Anita sighed in disgust at the stupidity of the song.

Needless to say everyone else just ignored her and went to passing the time though Lucy repeatedly trying to get her to join in but no avail.

-Angroves Ranch

Finally the ride was over and done with the kids filed out of the bus as the set of their adult supervisors as the kids separated into several three person groups when Felicia motioned for Lilith, Anita and Lucy to come over. "Oh Anita Lilith I was hoping you could oh I don't know show Lucy around? I'd really appreciate it if you three would bond please."

While Lilith had no qualms over the issue the brunette grumbled a response. "Ok Felicia I'll help her out and we'll show her around."

Clapping in a very childish and girly manner the cat-woman handed the three their packs and let them go off to do whatever.

-eventually

The ranch had a barn full of varied types of animals most of which Lucy had never seen before in her life... like the alpaca a shaggy camel relative native to South America. Lilith read the animal's name plate. "Hmm says his name's Kong wonder if he's a king?"

"You want to feed him Luce?" Anita asked the triad's third member. "There's some hey in those green bins."

Fetching the faded grass Lucy went to feeding the alpaca which eagerly gobbled the stuff up... it sniffed her hands then began licking his chops wanting more of the hey. "Well aren't you so very starved. Here have some more." The rosette said offering more hey to a hungry Kong.

"Luce there're also chickens, ducks, geese and turkies here we'll head there next." Lilith suggested.

However the birds ended up chasing after Lilith instead with Blaze the big red rooster followed by the big tom turkey Shade were trying to peck the poor succubus girl to death... it wasn't any wonder she harrassed the hens a bit and well the birds gave her pieces of their minds.

"Well I guess the tales are true there is a weasel in the henhouse." Anita mentioned offhandedly and wiped her frankly sweaty brow. "Hmm its getting close to noon and getting hotter I suggest we change into our swim clothes Sister Iris is there."

The trio then went past the fish pond, the horses, and to the swimming section... it was a stream that had been widened by damming up the lower end creating swimming spots going to five and half feet deep. A sandy beach stretched over 50 feet wide while trout jumped in the non swimming section which was roped off. There was small grey stone shack for visitors to change... the three then went about changing.

When three exited they were greeted by the likes of Jamie, Jeneal, Hikari, James, plus Wanda was there too. All of them were splashing about under the watchful eyes of Sister Iris. A few big pillars of rock poked up from the sandy bottom to act as breakers and keep the sand from being washed away.

Lucy wore a simple pink one piece, Anita in a deep navy one and Lilith in a very scanty looking red two piece. "Look out folks here I come! Make way!" Lilith shouted running at full speed into the waters and swam into the deep section as Anita slowly waded into it. Luce saw there was a long dock leading over the deep end... it was supported by thick sturdy piled up rocks. Wanda was hanging on the section free of rocks. "Hey Luce coming in or not?"

"Um well I uh... well just gimme a second to get in... " However before Lucy could finish her sentence she slipped on the wooden side and in she went.

Frantic she used her vector arms to snag the nearest object... a rock pillar. "Y'know Lilith someday I better learn to swim." Lucy mused at pulling herself from the somewhat deep creek water onto a large towering rock as Lilith swam keeping an eye on her AKA the buddy system.

"Well I err we better teach you now then. Lucy first let go of the rock, relax and lay on your back." The brunette said coaxing their friend into letting go, relaxing and laying on her back. Lucy kept her eyes shut a bit afraid to sink. "Don't worry we've got you. There you're floating Lucy follow Lilith and copy what she does."

Seeing herself floating she then steadily stroked her way through the water amazed just how quickly she picked up swimming impressing not only Anita but Wanda but also Jamie, Jeneal, Hikari, and James.

"There ya go yer swimmin' Luce yer swimmin'!" Lilith called out as a nice fuzzy feeling went through her. Lucy had what it took to be a Darkstalker there was no doubt about it.

However the trio's fun in the sun was interupted by a frankly low gurgling noise which meant one thing it was time to eat lunch. "My stomach is talking." Joked Lilith.

"Well then I suggest we get ashore. Lucy forward paddle." Anita said pointing at the beach aka their destination.

As the trio got ashore they started on their lunches which was sausage with sauerkraut, raspberry juice box, and a Hersey's chocolate bar for Lilith and identical ham, turkey, spinach, and swiss cheese sandwiches, carrot sticks, milk cartons, and M 'n M packs for desert for Lucy and Anita.

"Uh Lilith why're you eating sausage for lunch I thought it was for breakfast and just what is that smelly stuff?" Lucy asked turning up her nose at the frankly foul smelling fermented cabbage.

"Oh this isn't sausage... this is pudding European sausage is called pudding don't ask me why but the 'smelly stuff' as you put it one of my favs... basically pickled cabbage aka sauerkraut. It's really good wanna have a taste?" Lilith said offering her some from her fork but the look on face of the rosette was priceless Lucy was about to turn green. "Getting to yer other question sausage can be eaten at any meal Luce."

"Anita do you think I have what it takes to be a Nightwarrior? The staff at the old orphanage muttered I'd never be worth anything but pity." Lucy recalled over her past taking a bite of her sandwich.

-begin Wild Fang by Janne Da Arc

"That's a fairy tale Lucy the ones running your old orphanage are blasted idiots." Anita huffed... with the exception of Felicia, Morrigan, and of course Donavan she had little respect for most of the adult populace owing to her own orphanage experiences.

Looking over both of her companions Lucy for the first time in her life at home, along with alone and finally didn't feel so out of place among the Felicity kids and her new best friends... Anita and Lilith. "Y'know most people have one best friend I can't choose you're both my best friends." The rosette proclaimed bringing them both into a big friendly hug not that Lilith minded but Anita wasn't really a hugging type of person.

The spellcaster in training gave her friend a blue eyed glare to let go. "Luce you're hugging me... you're hugging me don't hug me so stop hugging me this instant."

"Oh ok... " Lucy uttered a bit hurt by this callousness of Anita gave her the face... something she picked up from Lilith by making her eyes wide open and quivering her lip she sucker anyone no matter how tough hearted they were.

"Oh c'mon stop not the puppy face Luce stop it knock off the sad puppy face... oh fine then hug me if it makes you feel any better." Anita quickly regretted caving in as Lucy essentially pounced or was snared her into a big hug. "I see Lilith taught you well Lucille." She muttered.

The die were cast as the bonds of friendship were slowly but steadily being formed between the new Nightwarrior Lucy and Anita... who finished up her food and suggested they find another spot to investigate. "I suggest after we swim for a bit we head to the nearby woods and see what we can see."

The desired spot had a soil composed of pulverized sandstone explaining the sand but there were traces of dead leaves, twigs, bark, and significant amounts of clay and pebbles. Rocks adorned the spot as chunks of wooden logs were in varied states of decomp as moss and fungi grew on them. It was pretty serene... until Lilith's scarlet eyes caught some motion in the leaf litter. "Ladies there's something here... over there! Ha! GOTCHA! There I got it!"

"Got what?" Lucy asked hopelessly bewildered then she saw... Lilith had something in her hands. It's gold and light tan scales meant one thing only Lilith had caught a lizard a creepy beady eyed lizard and when push came to shove Lucy did the only logical thing a girl in her position would do and that was scream like a sissy girl and so she gulped then did it. "AHHHHHHH!"

Taken by total shock Lilith dropped the creature and covered her ears until Lucy stopped screaming like a wimp. Finally she quit and looked a bit sheepish at her frankly infantile outburst. "Good god almighty Lucy you scream like a little sissy girl! Ahh... my ears are still ringing." Anita gruffly scolded her friend rubbing her sore ear holes.

"Is the critter gone?" Lucy asked looking every which way for signs of it.

Lilith let out a sigh then gave her friend a glare meaning she wasn't happy at the moment. "Yeah solid gone no thanks to you. Luce explain this to me you can handle my Makai friends no problem but little snakes, lizards, turtles, frogs, toads, and spiders freak you out... y'know what yer chicken Luce. In fact you got a yellow streak so long that goes all the way to Jersey. Tell ya what chicken little if you can catch and pick up five critters I'll give ya five bucks."

Looking into the pairs eyes it was very clear Luce had pretty been overreacting... she had bad experiences with critters like snakes and worms but she wasn't yellow or chicken. Sighing a bit in disgust she was going to get that five dollar prize even if it killed her. "Oh ok fine I'll do it I'll prove I'm not scared of some four legged critter lead on I'm ready."

On cue Lilith waded into the pebble studded area of the dammed stream... there numerous rocks, broken bits of brick/concrete blocks, smoothed out portions of glass bottles and of course logs. "Ok prove there are crayfish in this stream they hide under rocks and come out at night to feed go catch one."

Mumbling something the pair couldn't hear the rosette slowly started picking up the closet rock to her feet... nothing so she tried again near a silt covered concrete block reaching under it into the hole her face took on a sudden pained look. Withdrawing her appendage a huge 6 inch crawdad was clamped firmly on Lucy's pointer. It seemed likely she would scream bloody murder at any moment.

"The big ones like you got claw really bad... I shoulda pointed that out sooner." Lilith apologized for her failing to mention the important detail.

"Be nice to know that beforehand a bit late now... oh boy that hurts." Lucy groaned out as the crustacean latched its other claw onto her hand. "Eep! Lilith do I get this one? Cuz I'm not sure who has who here."

Using her mind power Anita made the arthropod let go of Lucy's pointer. Luce clutched her pained finger while Anita added a better idea. "Lilith Lucy we should to catch creatures which are less painful shall we hmm?"

Luckily the next two creatures Lucy caught weren't so ferocious when caught... catch 4 was a cicada resting on a branch, her third creature was a big one... a Longnose Leopard Lizard. They were solid with numerous black spots on their beige body like the big cat. Her fourth creature was the Wandering Garter Snake a slim bodied serpent bearing a grey and black spot version or a beige tan variant the one Luce caught was the grey type. Yet again it bit her hand in the same tender spot the crawfish pinched her.

The final test was the hardest... Lucy was to catch a fish and not any old fish but a Yellow Bullhead. The ranch stocks them in the stream for bears and cougars they loved to eat them. The cats stayed in deeper section and rarely ventured into the shallows. Lucy hadn't the foggiest clue how to catch this beast then she remembered something catfish eat just about anything... not excluding chocolate bars. Using her vectors she used the last of her desert she submerged her vector arm and waved the morsel around... slowly she saw the golden yellow fish pick up the scent. The whiskers detected each and every smell and when the moment was right Lucy pounced and lugged the 9 pounder fish into her arms so her friends could see. "There happy Lilith I met yer dare and finished it I want the five bucks now."

"Here ya go... like I said five dollars." The demon girl said handing the five over to her.

A long story Lucy's fish tale was the talk of the day... Lucy aided by Lilith and Anita caught a few dozen cats from Tadpole Cats a small green only 4 to 5 inches at most, plus the misnamed Black Bullhead, and Brown Bullhead all of which were stocked in the waters. That night there was a fish bake, coupled by fire cooked potatoes, apple cider, thick ham stew with onions/chive/noodles and s'mores for desert.

As the night continued on Lucy gazed up at the stars finally finding a place she belonged and friends something she'd always wanted for so long. The stars were so clear out here as she looked out her room she shared with Lilith and Anita her mind was getting drowsy. She knew she was wanted and had friends from both worlds some human some not but at this point Lucy just wanted to head to sleepy land.

-to be continued

Well here it is another chapter finished. Having no action or fight scenes is a change of pace which brings up a few points it seems young Lucy is learning fast from Lilith. Yes I brought the puppy face back go me... how was the swimming lesson? The hugging bit? The birds chasing Lilith? The bit involving the woods and the creatures in them? Fun fact though there is no actual Angroves Ranch there is an Angroves Farm, maybe I'd better explain when I was preschool my class would go there every few weeks and feed the ducks, wash the horses, have cider during the fall and chocolate in winter, and play in the stream that ran by it looking for crayfish, frogs and turtles. Well please review this update and next after this one involves her in the Felicity's class room and gains her human education plus other odds and ends. Anyways her interacting with humans will be important as anyone knows she distrusts all humans in the original timeline due to her childhood experiences with them. However hold onto your hats as the long awaited Kaiser Makai Academy trilogy is next then the Dark Battles a flashback arc. But later what will happen next after that? Keep reading to find out, anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors", "Super Horned Ascension", "Duels and Vectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors", Power Ranger Dimension Legends, and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	16. Felicity's Past Part 2

Yokohama: Night Monsters 16

Here folks chapter 15 will start up a 19 part flashback arc. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of intense swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff those under 13 years of age should not hear so I warned you all. This is second part of Lucy's time at Felicity House hope you all enjoy her memories of her holidays, parties, meeting of new people and other odds and ends.

-chapter 16 - Felicity's past Part 2

It had been a great trip down memory lane for the Maidens but there more on their eldest's mind. Lucy thought back to her following years there at Felicity. "Y'know those were good times back then girls but they didn't end there that's for sure."

"Yeah those were the days." Lilith thought back.

Anita also remembered the old days then. "Indeed that's a definate... plus those god awful parties. You two would always act like wannabe girls gone wild."

"Oh bullshit Anita you loved 'em." Lilith added getting a bit angry. "Besides there was the food and holidays too."

-flashback - Thanksgiving -begin Heart of Glass by Blondie

It was the day of Thanksgiving and frankly this was the first time Lucy ever celebrated it because for the most part it wasn't celebrated in Japan (at least I think it isn't I maybe wrong). Felicia was busy in the kitchen making a batch of her special cinnamon molasses cookies. Lucy happened to pop into the kitchen watching the cat lady nun add eggs, flour, the brown cinnamon spice plus a odd dark syrup to the batter. "Uh Sister Felicia what are you making? What's the syrup for?"

"Oh hey there kiddo I'm making a batch of cinnamon molasses cookies the syrup was a thing called molasses its in place of sugar." Felicia explained. "You and the kids can lick some of the batter once I pour it."

"Ok but can I help you pour it? I've never had this type of cookie before." The young Nightwarrior timidly asked the nun who responded with a simple smile. Hopping atop a chair Lucy was given the baking powder and baking soda to add next then the milk was last.

Once the batter was well mixed Felicia poured it into the baking pan... this way she could make them into bars and make it easier to cut them. "Oh kids! Come here." She called the others to come to the kitchen. "Ok you all can you help me a few things? The rolls need cut, stuffing needs made, as does cranberry sauce, gravy, plus the cookies need frosted, and pies need made. Now hop to it kids most of our staff is at home on leave so I need a bit of help. The ham and turkey's are in the oven so they're fine as is."

In a very short time Felicia had given the group of kids spoons with samples of the batter needless to say Luce liked it quite a bit. Wanda whispered something to Lucy to which she went about fetching the potato peelers as Wanda went about helping Luce with peeling and cutting the spuds. "Spuds I thought they were called potatoes."

"Spud's another name for them." Wanda explained as the two started peeling potatoes while Jeneal and Haruka helped with cornbread style stuffing.

Redhead Arnold, Jill, and psychic trainee Sabrina went about their task of making the gravy... from scratch no less. For most it was a monumental task but the Felicity kids were in the know. Sabrina used her developing mind abilities to collect the ingrediants from cupboard: flour, spice, shortening, butter,

Misty and Isabelle were designing some of the frosting for the sugar cookie batch. "I think we should decorate these with some feather like the Indians had what do you think Misty? I think they need some turkeys too."

"Great idea Belle." Misty said patting on her bright blue sweater clothed shoulder.

While the two artists were doing their job Justin and Ace were mixing up the pumpkin, cherry, and apple pie crusts and fillings. "Justin if there's one thing I love in the world it's pie specifically pumpkin pie." Ace mentioned to his buddy who gave him a thumbs up.

Hikari, Mana, and Jamie were getting the third set of rolls made... the crescent variety no less. "Let's see if I brush a bit of olive oil on these they'll get golden brown. Girl's that all right with you two?"

"Yup." The two girls both say at once.

Kai, James, and Zach then set out to work on the cranberry sauce. It wasn't easy considering the stuff was very well chilled and stiff like cold peanut butter which was why Zach always dreaded it every year. "This stuff's like Jell-o and stubborn like peanut butter."

"Yeah Kai and I will give ya hand err four hands make it." James said as he and Kai helped Zach scoop the sauce from the 13 cans and into a bowl.

Finally as Lucy and Wanda finished their peeling and cutting they set a large burner on and carefully dumped the small chunks of spuds into the saucepan filled with boiling water which started to steadily cook the potatoes. Wanda used a metal cooking utensil to mash up the said vegetables in the pan.

Eventually the potatoes started to absorb then boil off a lot of their moisture content and were set on low heat to keep them warm until serving. Soon evrything was finished up... all that was left was the bird and ham. "Felicia how long till the turkey and ham's done?" Lucy asked getting more than just a tad hungry. She'd never had to oppurtunity to eat like this much less at a table with kids who actually wanted to be nice to and near her.

"Oh by now it shouldn't be too much longer I'd give them 10 to 15 minutes. Why sweetie are you that hungry?" The nun sweetly asked the young Darkstalker girl who sinply nodded.

"I second that idea my stomch's starting to growl a bit." Arnold added agreeing with Lucy 100%.

"Me three." Jamie also added. "It's been awhile since breakfast most of our meal likely been digested by now."

Luckily for the kids... the bird and ham were finished at least four minutes ahead of schedule which meant it was time to eat. After a modest prayer there was an unexpected ring on the doorbell. Puzzled at who it was Felicia looked through the door's peephole (or whatever those holes are called) and to her pleasant surprise it was Morrigan with a very pleased to be there Lilith alongside her. And standing aside to the succubus girl was a not so happy looking Anita Baine. "Well Lilith Anita have fun I've got a meeting to head to with the Makai High Council. Be good."

Lucy saw her best friend was here and frankly was very happy to see her. "Lilith! Lilith you're here but I didn't hear anything... but nobody... told me... ahh skip it it's good to see you. Lemme guess Anita's not a very happy person most of the time right?"

"Yup ya hit the nail on the head there Luce but anyways Morrigan says it be best we socialize and befriend each other that way we can take down the big bad "P" if you catch my drift." Lilith explained to her horned friend then winked.

"Oh boy... " Anita muttered clearly not happy at being there for the feast.

"Oh Anita stop being such a grouch!" Lucy scolded her to keep her trap shut.

begin 24 by Jem

As the year went on Lucy also celebrated Christmas... at least as it was done US style. During a party Lilith being typical Lilith placed some mistletoe above Zach, Misty as well as Arnold and Lucy. The whole festivities were being recorded by Felicia. The green plant meant there had to be some smooching. Much to Lucy's shock the redheaded gave her a nervous peck on her cheek. Her reaction was to blush a shade of pink almost identical to her hair. She was so embarrassed over she was too nervous to accept a friendly dance from him. "Luce I think I went overboard just a tad." Lilith admitted she may have gone a bit too far on latest scheme.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance you really should accept." Anita suggested the horned girl reconsider or change her mind.

"Nope... too embarassed Anita." Lucy admitted quietly.

-2 years later

In only a seemingly short time two years had passed and by now Lucy had gone into puberty much to her shock especially since hardly (in chap 11 she was 7, in chap 15 she was 8 so by now she's 9) any of the other girl's had started to gain any of the more adult-ish features she was acquiring such as boobs for example. "Anita I can't believe I'm getting boobs... and curves too at my age." Lucy half whined over her predicament.

She started looking over her developing physique while Anita and Lilith added their personal two cents on their friend's woes. "Lucy I'm still flat as a board so stop whining. Getting puberty early is a gift a gift I'm not going to get just yet. Besides you'll always be the oldest out of the three of us."

"Speak for youself Luce I don't think I'll ever get anything... oh well some men like the flat look." Lilith mused almost sounding half dissappointed at her own shortcomings. Mostly she was so cheerful or upbeat it wasn't like her to talk about herself like that.

"Only if they're into Lolicon." Anita added like she had everytime before. Whenever Lilith mentioned "liking the flat look" she'd always retort back with the Lolicon comment.

"I am not a Lolicon I got a bad growth problem." Lilith hissed out at Anita. Though the two for most part got along they could drive each other crazy some of the time. "Anyways I hear Father Ira and the sisterhood are leaving for the day for a meeting in Vegas. Which means we get the whole place to ourselves. I vote we party c'mon Luce it'll take yer mind off yer boobage what do ya say?"

"Lucy I beg of you ignore her I'm begging here c'mon listen to reason!" Anita fiercely objected. This behaviour was of a rave going kid not someone raised by nuns.

"Let's do it!" Lucy hollered out.

-begin Partytime by 45 Grave

By this time the kids were going hog wild... lucky for them they hadn't gotten into the wine cabinet. Unknown to them all Father Ira kept the key with him at all times. It was better that way anyways... a broken lock would've sent up hundreds of red flags. By now during the summer heat the girls were clad in their swimsuits. Anita's was by far the most modest being in a navy hued one piece. Lilith's however was a lot more skimpy consisting of a top with triangle shapes over her flat chest plus low cut bottoms. Lucy wore a suit personally picked out by Lilith... it was a bit skimpy too mostyly for a late elementary student. Cast in pink and consisting of a uplifting low cut top and short bottoms like Lilith wore... in short sizzling for a 9 year old (well Lunar seems Lucy of the Makai's as naughty as Kaede can be/the beach section? remember).

By this time the trio were in fulltime party mode... especially Lilith. "Whoo, whoa, Luce, Luce this party is dumb!" Lilith raved to her bosom buddy Lucy clad in her skimpy two piece.

By this point even Anita had loosened up enough to go buck wild. "No the party is stupid!"

"No, no, no, no the party's crazy, fly, dumb, deth, and dougie! WHOOOO!" Lucy hollered out dumping her big cup of ice cold water right atop her head soaking it completely.

"Lilith you the woman kick it up! WHOO!" Arnold yelled.

Naw, naw you both the woman!" Sabrina hooted in awe of their newly aquired awesomeness.

"YEAH!" The three girls holler as they high five each other.

Suddenly however the likes the Felicity House's staff and Morrigan had unexpectedly returned early much to everyone's total shock and amazment. The amazement sooned turned to horror as the kids knew they were basically dead meat and busted to boot. "Oh kids march yer rear ends inside now." A very annoyed yet also angry Sister Felicia quietly ordered the kids inside.

"Oh crud... " Lilith hissed out. Her succubus goose was cooked in fact Morrigan was going to cook it herself personally.

"Oh in fact you'll be just that in a minute sister dear. Would you like some liliies on your death bed?" The elder teal haired succubus explained rather plainly.

-and so

The likes of Anita, Lucy, and Lilith were nursing their heads with big honking ice bags. Lilith however tried to keep a positive outlook but even her attitude had limits. "Y'know maybe that wasn't such a hot idea afterall."

"Yup... oohh ouch! That stings." Lucy agreed nursing her head.

"It was kinda nice while it lasted but y'know the worst thing is the punishment it sure can give you one heck of a headache." Anita admitted as they all took off their icebags revealing big comical looking bumps on their heads.

"Amen." The agee unanimously.

-3 months later

Of course Lucy's experiences weren't all fun and games as she would soon find out as things change in her case her three roommates of Haruka, Misty and Sabrina were adopted by kindly set of people and all at once. It was late in August on a Friday night as the girl strummed her newly acquired guitar which she'd received from Lord Raptor by way of Lilith's persuasion when late in the evening Sister Felicia called for her unexpectedly.

"Yes Sister Felicia what's the matter?" She asked the nun who'd very much become her secondary mother figure while still in her pink shorts and white t-shirt but then she saw the reason... hiding timidly behind the cat lady. A girl about 4 in age with deep red hair cut short plus a very bright blue eyes full of wild fear. Also of noting were her slight numbers of freckles on the bridge of her button nose and upper cheeks just under her eyes.

"Lucy this is Zika her parents were just killed in that car wreck a few blocks over. Both were only children and both of their parents are also gone. Until I can ship her belongings here I'm putting her in your care so until the staff can sort out her case she's your roommate. Think about it you've been in a simliar boat so could you please help me here?" Felicia asked or for lack of a better term begged her to keep an eye on the girl.

Dozens of things were racing through the early staged adolescent's mind... what did she know about babysitting? Still to refuse would dissapoint Felicia and likely terrify the poor girl into anymore psychological trauma. "Jesus... poor kid. Ok I'll keep an eye on her since Mana and Wanda are on supervised visits and the others are at the mall."

"Good girl. Zika this is Lucy you'll be in her room so just follow her." The nun said to the frightened little girl. However after examining the older girl's features she saw something creepy... those deep red eyes which the nun took notice of. "Zika it's ok Lucy's a bit unusual but she's nice please trust me sweetie."

"O-o-o-k." The timid little girl stuttered out as Lucy bent down to her level and put out her hand to lead the girl to "their" room.

-Lucy's/Zika's room

Lucy set the younger girl's bags by her bed which used to belong to the psychic in-training Sabrina. She'd left along with the Lucy's other roommates to be adopted. It was kind of quiet now with them gone. Zika hopped up on her new bed and figured she'd get some shut eye. Lucy gently strummed her guitar as if to soothe the young girl to slumber. "Go to sleep kiddo I'll keep watch."

Eventually Zika did fall asleep as eventually as suddenly as it started the night's rainstorm changed to a thunderstorm but it never bothered Lucy she was always calmed by a loud stormy night and oftenn watched the lightning flashes tearing the sky up. As Lucy drifted into dreamland she felt a hard poke to her ribs... opening her eyes she saw it was Zika clutching her stuffed lion toy. But it was her face she was decidedly terrified and her curled lip plus her eyes were about to cry. "Let me guess can't sleep cuz of the thunder?"

Zika didn't say anything just nodded. "Thought so c'mon sleep here. Please be careful not to kick me ok kiddo?" She said hoping the child would feel safer alongside somebody older. Zika didn't have grandparents or even her parents anymore... but she had Lucy who was only 10 years old mind you but that was good enough. And little Zika fell asleep with her tiny arms wrapped around Lucy's left bicep.

The next morning Felicia came to wake the two up and expected the two in separate beds but saw Zika nestled in Lucy's arms acting like an older sibling. It was absolutely adorable to say the least. "They look so comfortable I'd best not disturb them." The cat lady nun said taking a glance at them. Zika had really bonded with Lucy... the specifics weren't known but whatever the reason Felicia thought it must've been a good one.

There were other good times, new friends to meet and trials for the pink haired lass... As now she's reached the age of enrollment of at Kaiser Makai Academy. What new dangers and tests await her there? What strange Makai creatures will she meet? And will she possess the power to overcome them when the times comes?

-to be continued

Readers we've finally reached the end of Felicity's Past and I'm pleased how this one turned out... the next is the long awaited Kaiser Makai Academy trilogy. Afterwards is the Battle Test arc... in short Lucy must do battle against all the Darkstalkers to prove her worth and truly join their ranks. Can she defeat them and earn their respect?

Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into EctoVecters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.


	17. Kaiser Makai Academy Part 1

Yokohama Night Monsters 17

Here folks here it is the long awaited Kaiser Makai Academy trilogy flashback arc. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of intense swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff those under 13 years of age should not hear so I warned you all. This is chapter one of the Academy trilogy watch as a young Lucy gets to know other denizens of the Makai, meets new friends, first loves, dealing with the popular crowd and other odds and ends. You've waited for this... its time I delivered.

-chapter 17 - Kaiser Makai Academy - Part 1

While the likes of the Maidens were still cleaning the inn since everyone else were in town the subject quickly drifted to that of the Kaiser Makai Academy. It was certainly a new experience for her... looking back now she was glad she went. "Y'know this reminds me of my first day at Kaiser Makai Academy. Remember you two?"

"Oh yeah I remember the day before too you went you were on fire. You were kicking ass right and left in that baseball game getting everyone out." Lilith thought back to the day in question.

"Oh yes she was playing very good that day... our whole team was doing good 8 to 25 the final score was." Anita said as a slight smile creeped over her face. Anita wasn't a sports person however she knew a great score when she saw it.

-begin flashback - Felicity House - begin Brainiac by Chevelle

It was a sunny late August day at Felicity while the kids were playing a baseball game partly to give them exercise and to help them all work together as a team. Everyone was dressed in t-shirts, tanks and shorts. Father Ira organised it as he was a sports buff. Lucy in particular was clad in a white tank with a pink t-shirt underneath and black cut off short shorts like Daisy Dukes. Her developing physique had started getting stares from the boys not that she cared though she was too busy striking players out... her vectors were active and she made full use of them. The game for the one team led by James was being beaten almost singlehandedly by the other team's Anitas pitcher... in this case Lucy. She was on a streak just taking players out right after the other. The score was 6 to 23. "Ok who's my next victim eh?" Lucy asked calmly then blowing a few bubbles from her gum.

The redheaded Arnold was up next while Lucy stared over at him with a rather predatory look. "Gulp. I knew I shoulda stayed in bed today."

Getting into position Luce switched her pink cap backward while she wound up her throwing arm and gave the ball the heave-ho. It rocketed from her hand, zoomed past Arnold who barely saw it much less even remotely getting a chance to hit it.

"Shoulda woulda coulda Arn now come on Luce bring on the heat. Yeah bring on the heat!" Lilith spouted off to him who was dressed in red umpire gear. "I got it! I got it! POUFF!" She yelled out as the ball impacted her glove sending her flying backwards into the metal fence.

Lucy quickly tensed up... sure she was strong but sometimes she went overboard. Lilith was her best friend she especially didn't want her to get hurt. "Lilith!"

"Ow... That's the ol' pitcher! That's the pitcher girl! C'mon bring it right down the old alley!" Lilith hopped back to her feet apparently just fine and wanting her friend to go all out. Lilith wasn't a weakling afterall she could take it.

Lucy then went about throwing another fast pitch which zoomed past Arnold again and sent Lilith flying back into the wire fence. Getting to her feet again Lilith commented on the technique of her galpal. "That's the old pepper girl! That's the old pitchin'! Bring it on again Luce! C'mon right down the alley!"

"Oh no... " Arnold said uttering a silent prayer. He was in big trouble now might as well make a few while he had the time. Sweat dripped from his face.

"Ok then... Here I go!" Luce said as she primed herself for the powerful percussion pitch. She threw the ball as the scene slowed to a still. (like in some animes)

-sometime later

Sometime later by the time of 4:55 PM it was time for dinner as the game just ended with a final score 8 to 25. The dinner was a cookout consisting of typical foods like burgers, hot dogs, sweet sauages, bratwurst, and sides. The sides in particular were grilled potato wedges, bell pepper halves, and scratch made mac n' cheese by Felicia and the other sisters. The other main dish was a panfull of spicy chili. Lucy however was very much hungry after the game... in fact she had something of everything; a burger, dog, sausage, brat, mac n' cheese, peppers, potato wedges and a bowlfull of chili. A visiting Morrigan beckoned for her to come over. "Oh Lucille could you mind coming over here for a moment?"

"Why? What is it?" Luce asked the demon queen curious about what she wanted from her. She was just about to eat... those who knew her knew it was best not to disturb her when she ready to chow down.

"Oh dear remember that Kaiser Makai Academy I mentioned a few years ago? Tommorrow err how say this well you'll be starting at the Kaiser Makai Academy. Its time to jump start that Darkstalker brain of yours. You need the academy's specialized training and teaching... Felicia can only teach you so much." The Makai queen explained... Lucy thought back to that day it was when she was placed at Felicity three years ago.

"Oh... Uh um well are Anita and Lilith coming too? I'd hate to be there all by myself and without any of my friends Morrigan." Lucy mused getting a little depressed at being without the two of them. It would be hard to focus at a monster school without spunky Lilith or the apithetic sullen Anita.

Figuring that was what was on the girl's mind Morrigan figured she might as well know everything. "Oh it'll be Lilith's first full year too and Anita's second she's a special case you see." Morrigan added with a wink.

-the next day - Makai Realm

-begin Bump in the Night by Allstars

The next day err well that was describing it very loosely since it always like dusk in the Makai Realm even in the supposed daytime as the purple daylight filtered through the overcast clouds. Lucy and her friends Anita and Lilith gazed up at the massive Kaiser Makai Academy. To the rosette it resembled a large tower-like castle set in blue gray stone masonry. A skull-like keystone was above the dark brown wooden doored entrance. Lucy thought it was creepy just on the outside so much she hated to see the inside of it.

Anita saw Lucy was clearly nervous... while not one for emotion she knew when someone was a bit scared. Lucy definately fit that bill.

"Lilith a-ar-r-re you sure about this? Me going to a school for monsters? I've met your friends but what about everyone else? Will they actually accept me?" Lucy voiced her thoughts on her mindset at the moment.

"Oh just relax stick with us you'll do fine. Trust us alright?" Lilith said trying to put her galpal's emotions in check.

Lucy looked around and saw the various students awaiting to enter the school most were types of creatures she'd already encountered like vampires, ghosts, werewolves, and various animal monsters. But some defied any classification she could think up. She noticed on the other side of the road was a traintrack complete with station. The incoming train slowed to a stop... as one of the passenger car doors opened. A dark brown skinned girl with beads braided into her black locks exited and Lucy wondered why she was here when she saw the rest of her body. Dressed in a very formal looking yellow blouse and sash Lucy's jaw nearly dropped to the ground the girl had a second oversized set of arms ending in massive scorpion claws. Her lower body was also a scorpion with eight legs and a tail ending with a stinger. She seemed to be frustrated by her mother who apparently rode with her. "Yes mom I know have fun. Yes I have my lunch... bye." The demon girl said as a few more passengers filed out of the car.

Lilith turned her line of vision to look at what Luce was gazing and to the rosette's shock Lilith recognized the scorpion girl. "Ashanti over here!" She yelled calling her over.

The Ashanti girl walked her way over to the trio while Lucy just stared up at her her jaw still to the ground. "Oh Anita, Lilith... I hear it's gonna be a great year at the Academy. Um oh who's your new slack jawed horned friend? I'm Ashanti my parents immigrated from the African country Libya but I'm the first generation American of the family but you are who exactly?"

The scorpion girl put out her left hand to greet the very much shorter Lucy... despite her appearances she seemed nice enough and based on her looks if she was back at her old orphanage no one would even go remotely near her. "Um I'm Lucy I'm new here."

"Oh well good luck then Luce. A few of my friends are calling me maybe we'll see each other in a class sometime." Ashanti said as she scurried away to meet a few of her motley friends who'd gathered a few feet away.

As the bell went off the doors opened with a creepy creaking sound like from some 50's horror flick... looking into the Makai sky Lucy let out a sigh and followed after her two friends.

-classroom

When Lucy followed after Anita and Lilith she saw a Makai classroom wasn't much different from a human one... pictures hung on the wall, the alphabet, numbers, desks, books, coatracks even a teacher's desk and blackboard. But her attention was quickly diverted to a glass case near the window side of the room.

"Wonder what this is?" She asked outloud to no one. She saw shredded plants and a water bottle but no animal. They even had a class pet evidently but what she couldn't tell. Suddenly some clear blue ooze oozed up and pushed the plants away and reached for the water and guzzled it. Bubbles formed in its clear body... for all intents and purposes it looked like a giant blue blob of jello come alive. It was extremely unnerving to say the least Lucy thought.

"Oh that... that's the class pet. Kameabus the demon ameoba. He's pretty friendly." A voice from behind her answered making Lucy whirl around and came face to face with what resembled a horned beetle. He had a semi spherical beetle body in coppery brown and two short but well built legs as his two others arms were segmented and had four claws for a hand. His eyes were a set of ten black beady dots. His thorax was a bright metallic green. His head bore a long horn while the sides had two more curving upward like a battle helmet of sorts.

After getting over the initial shock at seeing a giant beetle talking to her Lucy let out a heavy sigh. This was going to be a long edgy day she thought. "Jeez don't sneek up behind me like that... Uh anyways I'm Lucy I'm here with Lilith and Anita."

"Oops my bad I'm Herakross the beetle demon uh pals?" The bug asked putting out the clawed hand.

"Uh fine we're good. But I need to just get used to this." Lucy said shaking the clawful hand as she looked around the room.

Looking around the desks she spotted some familiar faces in this case the likes of the werewolf twins Winnie and Cana. Junko the scrap metal golem, Offiucha Lilith's Lamia friend, Escorga the snail girl, Scolopendra coiled around her desk, and slime girl Gella. Next to them were Psiris, Aranea, Pakunflora, Tanis, Sibella, and wrapping up with Carrerra the other succubus. Lucy was very much surprised to see them there. She wanted to catch up but Sibella stated it would be best if she intriduced herself to her other schoolmates.

Looking over to another set of desks Luce saw something that was a lavender hue, long, dragon-like and serpentine as a set of three short three fingered hands were placed at the middle of the thirds of his body. His solid red eyes showed a sense of omnipotence like a god or deity. A set of long spikes jutted from his neck while long branching antler-like horns came from his head. A set of thin whisker-like scales dropped from his nose.

She heard this was Xio Fung. He was from a large dragon family in the country China. Each of his family controlled a destinctive element. Sitting next to him was a pale blonde fox girl. Her ears had a white tuft inside them while her paler blonde locks flowed over her neck. The outfit she wore wasn't that fancy simply consisting of a pale red sleeveless frilly blouse and simple blue overalls. Miss foxy also had well groomed claws err rather nails or whatever she had.

Her line of sight looked over to the young rosette... Lucy noted her eyes were set in a light lavender hue. "Oh hello Sibella and the girl's told me your name already. You're Lucy the new student right? I'm Cala Ouko I'm a Kyubi err actually a young one my parents sent me here for schooling. Welcome to Kaiser Makai Academy the one school in the Makai realm where we can be safe."

"Safe? Safe from who and where?" Lucy asked again confused.

"Everyone and everywhere else." Cala replied getting a bit down in her spirits. "But anyways its good to meet you."

Lucy just started to realize why Morrigan sent her for schooling... it was a sanctuary for her classmates and families in fact the whole Makai realm was a place where those of the dark could be safe from the ignorance, hatred, violence, and abuse from the worst of humanity. Here she didn't have to hide her horns, hide her abilities, and frankly more to the point more or less herself. She also saw what seemed to be a lobster demon seated near Sibella.

Ricky the eldest son of the Merman Darkstalker Rikuo was seated next to his best friend Nicky a fellow mergirl. She learned that the lizard next to Nicky was Knaw the crocodile demon who resembled an upright walking talking crocodile... he was from the Florida Keys another part of the USA. Also of noting was the Greek Minotaur Vasra clad in bronzed hued armor with a red sash. She also met with a brown haired blue eyed human boy... his name Harold Powel who was a wizard in-training from the UK alias England. His sullen expression showed he wasn't in the mood for talking so she let him be. His outfit was a red shirt with short white sleeves plus jeans and sneakers. Next to him was another human looking girl (but dark brown skinned) hailing from the island country Jamaica who was named Waris. She was a voodoo priestess while her beige outfit resembled something from a tribal photo... a simple top showing off her slim belly. A wavy skirt adorned by a gold buckle in the shape of a snake. Her hair was set in traditional African weaves with beads of copper and gold. Her face showed a bored look just like on Harold's. The last classmate was a one eyed girl with honey blonde hair. Her simple thin-sleeveless strapped dress slash blouse. Her actual eye color was deep hazel. Lucy heard from everyone this was Olive a Cyclops whose ancestry was Greek.

"Luce ya might wanna take a seat class is about to start. Mind if Anita and I sit next to ya?" Lilith asked snapping the rosette out of her observations. Both Lilith and Anita sat on each of the desks on opposite sides of their horned friend as the class bell rang.

-begin The Ghost is Here by Skycycle

"Yeah sure go right ahead." Lucy replied as she wondered to herself just what did she get herself into.

The supposed teacher then walked into the room and immediately the class got quiet... Lucy was expecting this type of teacher since her face was powder blue and blocky and uneven almost like the artist called Picaso. She'd heard about him from Anita when she ranted about culture to Lilith. Her simple dress was pale plaid gray worn over a teal t-shirt. Writing her name on the blackboard she turned to the class.

"Welcome class my name is Miss Oddla Shapen but you'll be addressing me as Miss Shapen." Miss Shapen explained to the whole class.

"I'll say she's misshapen alright. Eh Luce?" Lilith leaned over and whispered into Lucy's left earhole.

Hissing over to the younger succbus Anita tried to shut her up. "Shut it Lilith I'm trying to listen to what she's saying."

"We've a new student here... Please young lady introduce yourself. Now c'mon don't be shy." Miss Shapen said trying to coax the pink haired student to come to the blackboard in front of the room.

Seeing no way to get out of this Lucy mustered all the courage she had and got out of her seat while waltzing towards the front of the room. Staring at everyone who were staring back at her she gulped and finally spoke. "Um... hey e-e-e-v-v-v-veryone... I'm Lucy err I don't have a last name so I'll just make up one... Lucy of the Makai. Lilith's sister signed me here I hope we'll get along just fine." However now that she thought about it her speech was extremely cheesy and made her sound like a desperate dork.

"Good grief now I really sound like a dork." She thought.

Surprising her totally everyone just clapped at her at least to them her take charge type of attitude. After trying to answer questions one very important one came up... where'd she come from? Lilith and Anita said they knew her but straight to the point where'd she come from? Lucy figured she might as well be honest and tell the truth. "Well I was abadoned just after I born. I was raised at the North Yamato Street. I wasn't liked very much the kids just made fun of me. When Morrigan appeared I jumped at the chance to help them out. Anyways that's pretty much it. I don't know what I am."

Surprising her again the whole class gave a sympathetic "awww" in response to her early life's plights. "Typical behavior. When I traveled to the US me thought and heard it was the land of tolerance but when me told people I was a Mambo and practiced voodoo they became afraid of me." Waris mentioned in a thick feminine Jamaican accented voice.

"I'm human myself but most in my small town are terrified of me. Just goes to show how ignorant "ordinary people" can be." Harold added in grumpy tone.

"Thank you class but its best if we start up on our lessons... please take out your Makai Mortal Defence books and Anita and Lilith since the two of you know Lucy the best you're to help her with the catchup work." Miss Shapen added as the class finally started... Lucy had no idea just how useful the school would be to her until many, many years down the road.

But here in the present the two friends helped the rosette figure out the daily lesson while helping with the older lessons that she'd missed. Within weeks she was able to catchup to her classmates and make friends with them too. Many of them had very little knowledge of the human world like Olive, Waves and Escorga and wondered what it was like minus the oppression and hatred so a girl like Lucy would be the perfect guide.

Olive had heard of sushi but since she lived in the middle of nowhere deep in the heart of the US state Kansas it was very hard to get some without attracting human attention. She also wanted to try pocky but for reasons already explained she couldn't try any. Lucy made a note to get her some. Waves in particular was brung up in an environment humans rarely entered... the deep sea floor as in the Abyssal Plain. Food was scarce but he and his kind were adapted to the place however he always thought his life was boring and unproductive so when he was given an invitation by Count Dracress to attend the Academy he jumped on it. Dracress was a vampire, the school's principal, and Makai High Council Delegate. Her job was help run the Makai under Morrigan's wings.

However the next class Mortal Defense wasn't going to be taught by Shapen but was taught by Sir Osswald Burger. He was a Dullahan AKA headless knight. His head was always coved by his steely grey helmet. The rest of him was essentially that of a typical knight armor with a flowing red cape slash cloak. His prized weapons including his morning star mace, yellow painted shield and powerful jousting saber were set on the high wall like trophies. His current lesson was now going on.

"Now children who can tell me the best way a Makai resident can deal with mortals? Hmm... c'mon children don't be shy." Sir Burger said in a frankly jovial tone of voice belying his apparent frightening looks. He like all the teachers cared about their students well being in and out of the classroom. They needed to know what dangers were out there not just in the Makai but in the human realm. People could be both good and bad as he could verify... he used to stand over an ancient castle treasure in England. The castle was ravaged by time but he stood guard until archaeologists stumbled upon them both. Long story short a letter he found at a museum sent him to the Makai where he'd been since.

Lucy had no clue on how to so she thought up the best and frankly most random she could muster as she raised her hand. "Uh a great escape plan? Hmm?"

"Excellant answer Lucille and to think you just arrived here. But class she forgot an important detail for an escape plan to work what must be done first?" Burger pointed out while raising another question.

"In order to properly use the escape plan one must be aware of the locale, weather, and others... " Knaw replied mentioning off the varying factors going on his clawed fingers.

"Not to mention distractions and diversions." Anita finished after him being the quiet know-it-all that she seemed to act.

"Excellant but you won't be needing your books today. Now instead you'll all be pairing up into groups of three to do skits to elaborate on escape plans and their variables." Sir Burger mentioned reiterating a point. He really only wanted the best for his students be it in or out of the classroom. He like Felicia believed that not all humans were bad and were worth helping... a view most of the school didn't share. Most either hated humans or were deathly afraid of them. It was because of that attitude Count Dracress enlisted his service at the school.

The idea Lilith had was to do a skit she saw from tv... it involved using tacks set on a flight of stairs inciting pain from the aggressor. Next after the antagonist gave chase the plan involved lard slathered over the floor which into a makeshift capture net. Then they'd make their escape.

The three girls got a B+ for good execution but somewhat limited lines of thinking. The reason as mentioned before was that Lilith saw it on tv before but keep in mind that Lilith wasn't exactly the thinking academics type. That was Anita's cup of tea. The rest of the class also performed their respective skits when the bell went off... next it was time for Sorcery Class.

The said course was taught by Mrs. Ursala Octavius who was a Scylla. Scylla's were aquatic beasts with the lower body of a squid or an octopus however her eight tentacles showed an octopus ancestry. Her wardrobe was a maroon sleeveless open front vest worn over a short sleeved white blouse. Her light skin tone belied her frankly supermodel looks despite being some kind of monster. Her deep navy eyes showed she was a very stern and serious minded Makai woman. Her very pale blue hair was tied up with gold spirals and set in a strange handlebar style. Her neck was adorned by a gold chain pendant with a triangular sapphire gem while her pointy ear had oblong gold bar typed earrings. The class was near the lake that partially surrounded the rear angle of the school.

She ushered everyone to their seats and cleared her throat. "Ahem class is in session children now just because we've a new student here today doesn't mean I'll be any more leniant on you all you're here to learn not goof off am I clear? Hmm crystal... good."

-begin Terror Time by Skycycle

The class started as they swiftly got out their Sorcery books. It was a lucky thing Lucy had Lilith and Anita to help her otherwise she'd be hopelessly lost during the lesson. Based on what Mrs. Octavius said sorcery dated back all the way to the start of the Makai as well as just after the proliferation of Cro Magnon men in the Eurasia landmass the direct ancesters of all current humans.

"Now class just to review what are the basics of a truly useful spell? Any takers hmm? Oh c'mon it's not that hard class." Mrs. Octavius half barked out.

Gulping a bit and looking around at her class she grimaced at their cowardace towards their instructor so Luce raised her hand. "Uh proper ingrediants?"

Arching her eyebrow a bit Mrs. Octavius seemed a bit surprised by her frankly lucky answer. "That is correct tell me Miss Makai how'd you guess that? For a new student with no prior knowledge you got right on the first try so how'd you do it young lady?"

"Uh well it seemed like a good start right? You might need to go over and make sure you have all ingrediants before you actually cast some spell or chant." Lucy guessed and judging by Mrs. Octavius it was a suitable answer.

"Alright I'll give you credit for that one but I expect you to keep it up. I'm holding you to it." The Scylla woman admitted now wanting to see just what the rosette was really made of.

The course went on fairly uneventful as the triad went over the earliest notable uses of sorcery from the fabled Merlin, principal Dracress, to the the queen of Makai herself Morrigan Aensland and the elder sister of Lilith. Lucy had no idea Morrigan was such a powerful figure she knew she was a demon but the queen? In the human realm she was owner of Aensland Industries... an insurance agency in Scotland. It was a front for the public while Morrigan wouldn't be missed while going about her Darkstalker activities. But that was off topic as suddenly the bell rang again... it was lunch time. Luce had started to get a bit hungry by now.

-cafeteria

Going to the cafeteria the likes of the student body poured into the room ready to eat lunch... it for the most part was like a human cafeteria just with the decor of early Halloween. For example flags of pumpkins, sheet-like ghosts, bats, broomsticks, and blood red crescent moons adorned the highly arched ceiling like an old cathedral interior. The food was varied so Felicia packed a leftover hotdog with mustard, sliced apple wedges, pretzals, milk chugg, and a brownie.

Sitting down by the likes of Sibella, Tanis, Escorga, Gnaw, along with a few other students Laucy hadn't had the aquaintance of yet included Eis Sedna a snow girl Iceland though her ancestry was partially Japanese. Her pale alabaster skin conbined with her bright icy blue locks and sapphire eyes were a real head turner. She also wore a lavender kimono and fur skinned black boots. Strange enough her best friend was the fiery tempered Io Stromboli an Ignis or a fire elemental. Io was from Italy or to be more precise the molten core of Mount Stromboli one of the boot country's many active volcanoes. Her outfit was a orange tank top showing off her trim midriff and very short shorts plus multi buckled black hiking shoes. Her fiery strawberry blonde hair was always on fire as was her calves, developing bosom (decent sized for a 10 year old/Makai kids developed fast sometimes), and forearms. Platinum bracelets adorned her wrists and ankles... it was a wonder they didn't melt. Sitting next to her was Todd Tripley a tabby colored werecat.

"Hey there Luce how goes your first day at our academy?" The adelescent vampire asked her rosette haired friend.

"Well I'm handling it best I can... It's been one strange thing after another. Oh hey what do you got? Cherry juice?" Luce asked the fanged girl.

"No carbonated O+ remember I'm a vampire Luce or hemophage if you will." Sibella explained... err tried to but most didn't understand what she said.

"Hemo what? Speak english Sibella!" Todd hissed out demanding answers.

"It means blood eater its Latin." Anita spouted off as she began eating her turkey rollup sandwich.

"Uh ladies is this seat taken?" Asked what appeared to be a humanoid teal blue mushroom boy. Small warty growths sprouted from the stem-like arms while a tangle of filaments formed his white lower body. His (and he was a he afterall) face was fused into the underside of the cap bore pale blue eyes and a few brown bangs hung from his grotesque forehead.

"Um... " Was all Lucy could say... this day was one weird creature encounter after another but this one took the cake so far.

"Armarillo. Cmon take a seat man." Todd said as he gestured for his fungi friend.

Lunch was fairly uneventful and she got to know Armarillo Shepard. He was a sickly human boy of two army workers who was given an experimental fungal rejuvenation serum in order to survive a bad case of cholera. It cured him but it caused a mutagenic effect of turning him into a half fungus half human thing. His parents escaped with him... when they were introduced to the likes of Count Dracress. He was then inducted into the Makai realm.

The bell rang as it was time for the next class... Makai History. The said instructor was Mrs. Jessica "Jessie" Stamos who was a Medusa. A Medusa was a woman with a snake's body and snakes for hair. One look can turn anyone into stone... something Mrs. Stamos had looked into when she was hired. She wore thick black wraparound shades.

Mrs. Stamos was coiled behind her desk going over the planned it seemed. Her snake body was a flat stony blue with a rattle at the tip of her tail. Her well tanned, slightly muscled torso showed she was very active... her outfit was very simple consisting of a blue top with green trim with no sleeves. Her pointy ears had large golden hoop earings and emerald gem bracelets around her wrists. Her pale teal hair ended in green snakes which strangely were paying attention to the kids coming into the classroom.

"Yes babies hmm? Hmm... new brains to shape." She remarked as she took notice of her serpent's attention. Their tongues flickered in and out tasting the many interesting scents of the student body.

The kids filed into their desks while once again the trio of Anita, Lucy, and Lilith stuck together as the class started up. Despite all of her appearances she was much more friendly than Mrs. Octavius was. Lucy figured there'd be teachers like her... just like back home. Mrs. Stamos then addressed the class. "Alright everyone class is starting." The serpentine woman then looked towards her top student in her class... in this case Cala Ouko. "Miss Ouko quickly summerize three major events of Makai History."

"Oh let's see... Let's see the the defeat of Pyron, Morrigan Aensland ascending to the throne, and the first use of magic, and not necessary in that order." She answered counting them off.

"Correct. Well Miss Makai Miss Makai let's see if you've retained anything from your previous classes. Explain three other major historical event of the Makai. Ok kiddo lets see what you're made of." The Medusa woman went apparently wanting to see just what little Lucy remembered from previous courses.

Lucy thought back when a few came to her. "The creation of the Makai, Count Dracress becoming a high delegate of the high council, and the opening of the academy."

"Hmm... point there." Mrs. Stamos remarked. This little horned girl was smarter than she looked or at least appeared that way or so the snake woman thought.

The class went on as usual while once again the kids divided up into groups and the three girls were paired together. The lesson involved a report one the origin of the modern Makai from 1900 to the present. Lucy was hopelessly lost but she'd had help from her best friends Miss Aensland and Miss Baine.

As the triad worked on their project they didn't give the time a second thought... until the bell rang signifying the end of the last course. Lucy looked at the pumpkin clock which shockingly read 3:02 PM. She'd just spent a full day here though she could hardly believe it herself.

As the student body went about exiting the school the trio of girls stuck together with backpacks strapped to their backs... and for some reason the dark Makai skies seemed a little brighter as a sudden bolt of lightning tore through the sky when it started raining hard mind you. Lilith and Anita used their pyschic and demonic powers they covered their heads but their friend didn't even budge. Instead a small smile formed over her lips while she looked over all of various classmates she'd gotten to know today.

"Yo Luce comin?" Lilith asked going back to her.

"We"ll be soaked if we just stand come on!" Anita ranted out as Lucy ran after the two to catch their train back to the human realm. She'd fpound a place she belonged in at last.

-end flashback

After thinking back to old memories the three realized the reason their friendship despite the strains was so strong was because they'd been around and helped each other for so long. "Oh those were the days eh girls?" Luce asked the two.

"Yup and that was just the first day of yer first year... plenty of shit went on then like you meeting Professor Centaros our Centaur Makai Arts teacher. Yup those were the days." Lilith said thinking thoughtfully back to their young glory days.

Stopping to take a sip of tea the brunette spell caster wiped her somewhat sweaty brow. "Indeed interestingly enough lots happened during that time... I started puberty then as my powers increased to epathic readings, spell use, and clairvoyance too."

"Then there was my second year. Lots of stuff went on made new friends, got my first boyfriend and met new rivals." The rosette haired rocker thought back to those days in her second year.

-to be continued

Ok heres the bit you've all been wanting... well part 1 at least. Stay tuned part 2 will be up but I'll be updating two other fics that have been ignored for just a tad too long. Anyways I hope you all are liking this radical new take on Elfen Lied.

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	18. Kaiser Makai Academy Part 2

Yokohama Night Monsters 18

Here folks here it is the long awaited Kaiser Makai Academy trilogy flashback arc. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of intense swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and general stuff those under 13 years of age should not hear so I warned you all. This is chapter 2 of the Academy trilogy watch as a young Lucy gets to know other denizens of the Makai, meets new friends, first loves, deals with fierce rivals, dealing with the popular crowd and other odds and ends. Happy belated Halloween everyone!

-chapter 18 - Kaiser Makai Academy - Part 2

As the three Maidens thought back to the time at the Kaiser Makai Academy they started to miss those simpler days. Had it really been that long ago? They'd grown up mentally, physically, and spiritually though not necessarily in the exact same ways or in that order. Luce remembered her first classmate rivals.

-begin Symphony of Destruction by Megadeth

''Then there was the time where I met Mandy Woods that Mandragora girl, boy I hated her when we first met... we really got off on the wrong foot that day.'' The rosette said thinking back to her younger memories.

-begin flashback

A year had gone by for the young rosette now 12 going on 13 and already deep in puberty's grip. Luckily she'd never developed any zits or blemishes and many wondered just how she kept her skin so flawless. Not even any ugly looking scars. In the time of her starting the second year at the academy, she'd grown in leaps and bounds quite a bit especially her chest and acquired curves in all the right places and was now the envy of quite a few of the female student body. Speaking of the student body she got along with just about everyone and in turn most liked or admired her (most notably the less popular students)... the boys just wanted to date her likely to show off to their buddies. A few had actually asked her out like Todd Tripley the tabby hued werecat. Todd was cute but not really her type. Armarillo Shepard the fungus boy well he was sweet but again not her type. Her locker on the left just happened to be next to another male student... Rapses the Fourth a sphinx. A sphinx had the body of a lion and head of a man. In Rapses case it was a boy with messy black hair and deep brown eyes and his yellowish tan furred body though upright tended to walk on all fours despite having clawed articulated fingers (think of the way the lion Alex' paws look like from the Madagascar series). His father Rapses the Third also a spinx was the assisstant principal and helped as a Makai High Council Delegate. It was then Luce took notice of him.

''Oh hey Rapses you (Rapses drops history book) need help? Here let me help you with that.'' Luce said using her vectors to pick up the history book and Rapses.

''Thanks Luce I'm kinda in a hurry gotta head to the top of the school's highest tower and I'm get a locker on the ground floor... its not fair I'm not what you call a sprinter.'' The young lion beast thanked the girl for the assist but griped about his locker situation.

''Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the sarcofagus this morning.'' Luce remarked as Rapses ran off to the staircase leading to the highest tower.

''Don't mind him he's always like that... '' Said a voice from behind her locker door. Luce jumped then kicked herself and thought back that another male had a locker next to hers. (here he is Knight25 your character... )

And that student was Marcus a very tan skinned 13 year old Inccubi/Vampire/Fire demon mix while the other half of him was human. He was an odd ball even more so than Lucy was. He was pretty tall at five foot seven inches. Starting from his brown spiky hair: the top part is slicked forward, his long hair on the back of his head goes straight down the back stopping just an inch or two above the waist. There were two longer strands of hair on both sides of the back that went past his waist. Over his shoulders are spiky pieces that were just as jagged as the rest of his do.

His eyes were pretty creepy even by Makai standards being that the whites were neon green, the actual iris color is three shades darker than the neon green. His eyes bore no pupils whatsoever. Red 'C' shaped markings were in the middle of his back while the left side was a mirrored C while the right side was a normal one. The top parts of the C's went over the shoulders and resembled red strips.

The bottom parts of the C's curve around to the front end of the waist and stop at a point just before meeting a a strong looking six pack. His hands were also covered in markings... for example near the wrists of both hands, there are red arrow markings. His nails were white and were an inch long plus pointed. Marcus bore bat wings that were black on the outside with parts of the inside as well. The main color of the inside are Crimson. Also of noting that the wings were half way transparent and phase to a near non existance and back again every few seconds.

''Don't do that Marcus ya scared the crap outta me!'' Lucy scolded him. It was crazy enough she was attending a monster school and many were by far some of the strangest and creepiest things she'd ever seen. So it was expected she'd be be jumpy every now and again especially if the somebody looked really scary and was unknowingly right behind you. Mind you Lucy was born into the human world not the Makai... she still had some acclimatizing to do it seemed.

''Oh about that sorry I've that effect on people.'' Marcus apologized showing off his sharpened vampire chompers.

Lucy looked to him not that hard since she was one the academy's taller students. Ashanti was really big but that just included her lower scorpion body. Marcus was really tall for 13 though... despite how fit he looked most students really didn't accept him mostly because of his extremely mixed heritage. Lucy thought he was nice enough but alas still not her type. If Lucy could read minds right now she'd be in for a shock since Marcus had a plan going on in his devious mind. A lone wolf by some half measure he always thought about how to adapt on the fly. Today was no exception since he was going to ask Lucy out. ''Anyways Luce after school I was thinkin' we could a... ''

''Sorry Marcus but no thanks you're just not my type... in fact I don't even know what my type is to be honest.'' The rosette said trying to let him down gently. She really didn't want to get physical with him if she could avoid it. She could fight but she'd rather avoid it... personal fights in the school weren't looked too highly upon. Marcus was very strong and fly, teleport, had pyschic abilities and use those powers to supe up his available weaponry. As for his clothes it was just black Jeans with a peice of rope wrapped completely in the belt loops. Black fighting boots that were a make and model no one in the Makai was familiar with. When not in battle, Marcus' fighting boots were swapped with white Tobi socks and straw sandels.

"Apparently I'm nobody's type I've been getting that a lot lately in fact every semester.'' The multi hybrid confessed.

Knowing this was serious Luce knew all too well about being ostracized and rejected. Marcus despite being half of the Makai couldn't even get any acceptance from the very place he was sent to. "Look I'm sure you'll find yourself a real nice Makai girl. Keep yer chin up.''

"Yeah, yeah, yeah eh ya sound like my broken record parents I hear that loada bull every day. Might as well face it I'm destined to be alone. I gotta head to homeroom with Professor Tripley.'' He said going off in the right direction as Luce noticed the time she had to get going too. She'd hear Professor Chance Tripley was the father to Todd Tripley... like father like son he was also a werecat.

And go she went until so suddenly running smack into another student and the impact knocked both of them flat on their asses. "Yo that hurt punky I'm not a marshmallow!''

"You first missy!'' The rosette argued back and the second she laid eyes on who bumped into her she was in a bit of a shock.

The student she bumped into was obviously a female bearing pale pastel green hued skin and light hued violet eyes. Instead of hair she had bright green leaves that went around her head (a few were spade shaped and drooped slightly over her brow) with pointy pink flower petals adorning the top of her skull. Green stamens and a pointy yellow pistol were set inside the flower... it closely resembled a regular garden flower. Her outfit was a sleeveless beige vest (her bust wasn't very big only 3 times bigger than Lilith's chest) very closely mimicking woody vines and spear shaped leaves (a few even sprouted from her fingers, arms and trim thin toned legs). Her waist had on a set of very short shorts dyed a deeper darker green than her leaves... but her feet were a tangled mess of roots and numerous runner vines and of course because of that fact she didn't have any shoes on much less any toes to speak of.

All in all Luce was awestruck by just how plantlike yet so humanoid this student looked. Luce had no clue what she was supposed to be though. "What kind of overgrown Makai weed are you supposed to be?''

"I'm not a frigging weed ya crap muncher! My name is Mandraga. My full name's Mandraga Woods but Mandy's my nickname. I'm a Mandragora plant not a weed. And I'm a transfer student from the Eurasian Makai school Steel Empires School for Magically Inclined located in Russia. I was born in California but moved there when I was barely three cut me a bit of slack punky.'' Mandy partly explained slash complained yet the other half of her response was in a slightly condescending toned voice that screamed "I know more than you therefore I'm better than you''.

Keeping control of herself Luce remembered she had to head to homeroom other she'd be tardy. ''Look Miss Woods I'd love to stand here and gripe with you but I really need to head to class 10B Professor Kogutou's homeroom. He's a Hercules beetle demon and teaches Makai Economics. I'll have his class at the day's tail end.''

"Oh great we'll be in the same class then. I heard if we're in the same homeroom we've the same courseload.'' Mandy said lightening up quite a bit. Her face was definately one of joy.

As her eyebrows twitched ever so slightly and a vein in her forehead throbbed Lucy was far from happy... this little weed was going to drive her nuts over the next semester. Not to mention the fact Mandy got the course scheduling wrong. The true way the second year courses worked was they only had four classes however the fact remained that while students with the same homeroom often stuck together they could just as often be scattored amongst the varying classrooms around the school.

Deep in her gut Lucy developed a sinking feeling. ''Oh no... don't tell me I gotta deal with this nightmare fuel of gardening in all my classes? Oh c'mon this has to be karma biting my rear end for the great time I had last year. Good times aren't set to roll this year... damnit goddamnit!'' Lucy thought knowing this year might be a huge headache owing to the fact that know-it-all Mandy was going to second guess, talk down to, and basically be all around irritating.

-homeroom - Professor Kogutou

The likes of Professor Kogutou was a very strong looking insect demon looking very much like Lucy's fellow classmate Herakross except Professor Kogutou was twice as tall. The professor also was a light beige almost earthy brown color and his enlarged forearms possessed mid sized claws like the jaws found on stag beetles. His four sturdy legs all ended in a plus shaped claw arrangement. His long horned head bore several armor folds where his eyes were arranged, his horn however ended in a massive four spiked tip. The sides resembled a fancy battle ax while the middle bore two inner spikes and a sharpened point jutted backward from underneath the two. His elytra were thin yet strong protecting his delicate second pair of wings. They were very delicate and his elytra or in lay terms his back shell protected them from injuries. Yet despite his fearsome appearance he was a strict vegetarian preferring fruit, vegeatables, nuts, fungi over meat and an easy going teacher at the school.

As the students filed into class Anita, Lilith and Lucy again managed to find empty seats where they could mingle. Speaking of Lilith she was talking with yet another student Luce hadn't had pleasure of meeting. Lilith managed to her to introduce herself. ''Anyways Miss Makai names' Edith Praang I'm a mantis demon.''

Indeed Edith did look like a deep jade green mantis girl. Her deep green cutoff overalls outfit with a white tank top under it wasn't much to talk about... but the deep green hair she has was unusual as no other monster had that exact shade. Her short locks looked black but shined green in bright light. Antennae curled back over her locks detecting anything of interest. Her arms were exactly like a mantis with spiky forelimbs and oddly enough hands at the raptorial limbs very edge. She was using her right to comb her hair. A set of bulbious neon green eyes adorned the top of her head looking everywhere and anywhere she chose. A pointed abdomen jutted out from a premade hole in her overalls with half developed wings on her back (she still wasn't developed enough to fly).

Lucy was at a loss at what to say to her and ended up saying the worst thing. "Good to know just don't eat your future boyfriends.''

In response to this Anita as well as Lilith double facepalmed simply because when Lucy's fail was so strong one facepalm just wasn't enough. Edith's reaction was clearly seen in her neon green eyes... they got a bit of an annoyance look in them. And Lucy knew when she made a fail... in this case an epic one. The rosette swiftly apologized to Edith by offering half her bratwurst bacon sandwish with deli sliced roast beef. Edith refused but was apprecitive of the offer though. Basically it was the thought that counted Lucy thought.

By this time the professor had news. "Attention class we've a new student coming in today be sure to treat her as kindly as you do any other student.''

Knowing full well who the new kid was Lucy just wanted to turn invisable. It was then when Mandy entered the classroom through the sapphire adorned doorway and introduced herself. ''Well hello everyone my name's Mandraga. My full name's Mandraga Woods but Mandy's a nickname given by my parents. I was transferred from Eurasian Makai school Steel Empires School for Magically Inclined located in Russia though I was born in California. I hope I can fit in here.''

"Yeah I bet ya little pollen sniffin know-it-all.'' Lucy hissed under her breath and glared at the new girl. Lilith and the spell caster couldn't quite put their fingers on it but it seemed Luce didn't seem to like Mandy Woods that much, strange since since she usually got along with just about everyone. The bell rang and the next up and coming class of the day was with the ever so unintentionally humorous Duke Lepis. He was a grey wererabbit dressed in a fancy business suit minus the pants. His sharp buckteeth and monacle over his left eye showed he that he put on an air of business and was the Makai Civics teacher that is he taught the history of law, role of government, liberties, and creation of new laws of the Makai.

-Makai Civics class

It was more interesting than it sounded. Once class had started the Makai based Lagomorph split the class into several small groups. ''Now class the project will be about advocating a new yet plausible law to the Makai first group will be made up of Mandy, Miku, Gaudile, Lilith, Lucy, Anita and Garth Gilgurn. And the other groups will be... ''

As the Duke sectioned off the class into groups the first group went off into the classes far corner. The group members which already stated included Miku the a tanuki girl with a bushy striped racoon tail and ears... her regular hair and eyes were deep chocolate brown. Her outfit consisting of a light blue American styled t-shirt and designer jeans with red rinestones around the leg bottoms. She was a little timid when she first arrived that year but the likes of the girls helped her to fit in. Also of noting despite her petite frame and just six inches taller than Lilith she was almost as busty as Lucy. It was a sort of an embarrassment for her owing to how short she was... despite again being as old as Luce. Gaudile however was a Kappa Tengu... a type of water demon slash cryptid. Gaudile looked like... Well he was green, bright lime green, his body was very frog-like, there was a turtle shell on his back, plus his face bore a duck's bill. There was also a ring of scales around his head like a bowl.

Garth Gilgurn resembled a typical merboy with a slate blue hued tail but his face had puffy pink eel lips... an embarrassing thing for him. He had deep glossy black hair going to his neck and his kind stone grey eyes showed a sense of being a handsome pretty boy. He was very popular with girls because of his face and temperment. But right now the whole group was in a state of worry... mainly because of Mandy and Lucy getting at each others throats in a heated debate that's turning into an arguing match.

"And I say we suggest better laws governing plant types of the Makai rather the inorganics!'' Mandy rudely argued getting right in Lucy's.

Getting just as pissed off Luce countered back. "Oh yeah? Best get out my face before something bad happens to ya.''

Standing up and glaring Lucy in the eye Mandy however was far from intimidated by the somewhat taller student. Who did she think she was talking back to the great Mandraga Woods like this? Well whoever Miss Makai thought she was Mandy'd show her.

"Oh yeah whaddya gonna do pluck my petals Punky Boobster? Tear off my stamens? What can you possibly do to me horn head?'' The Mandragora sassed back to the Diclonii uttering the one insult that would really get her going and the rest of the group couldn't believe Mandy even said it. They were in utter shock. The other insult about her bosom didn't really too well either.

Upon hearing the horn based insult Lucy's eyebrow twitched letting the others know that Mandy had hit a bad nerve. ''Horn head? Oh it is on now here!''

Lucy then used her vectors and sliced off the top halves of Mandy's cranial petals... which slowly fell to the grey and white marble floor. This act of assault got the plant based student even more pissed. "YOU BRAT HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!'' Mandy raged to her assaulter as she picked up the sliced off pieces of her cranium petals from off the floor.

''Oh yeah I dared. How about another thing lemme introduce you to a fine human dish named knuckle sandwich!'' Lucy snarled out as she used a vector assisted punch and slugged Mandy so hard she shot backward and impacted halfway up the wall... hard mind you.

This act of in school aggression caught the entire class off guard even Duke Lepis himself whose mouth was agape so big it was nearly hugging the floor. As Mandy fell off the impacted wall she landed on and broke a large bookcase burying her under books and wooden rubble. Slowly she pushed off the rubble from her body looking a tad worse for the wear but once she opened her peepers her brow contorted into a twisted snarling face.

''Oh yer so gonna get it Punky. C'MERE!'' Mandy hollered as she rushed at her attacker and ensnared her in some makeshift finger-vines. She was trying to constrict the horned lass.

''Screw this!'' Lucy spat as she used her vectors to cut right through the vines and pounced on the plant girl as the two rolled around on the floor each trying to over power the other using their bare fists.

This was quite a shock to everyone including Anita and especially Lilith... what in the world was her galpal's problem with this Mandragora? It made no sense to be frank. The Duke had had enough of this violent behaviour... the classroom was by no means no place for personal spats. He set out to do that he deduced what was needed. ''ENOUGH! Both of you girls go to Principal Dracress right now!''

The two quickly came to their senses and leapt off each other and the floor... looking shameful. ''Thanks a lot dipstick.'' Lucy hissed to the plant who simply humpht'd in response.

-Principal Dracress' office

The two girls were staring right at the very miffed face of the school's principal... Count Dracress. She was an tall intimidating woman clad in what would best be described as old Victorian styled clothes. Her jet black locks were moved aside and her expression showed she was very dissapointed as well as angry. ''Alright ladies what in the grand name of Belial happened? I'm especially dissapointed with you Lucy you usually get along with everyone. What happened?''

''She started it... condescending little pollen spreader.'' Lucy hissed doing a sideways glare at Mandy.

Mandy again got annoyed by that comment. How dare this commener call her condescending. ''Oh I'm condescending huh? At least I can do without food for weeks on end.''

"Alright knock it off both of ya! I don't care who started it or who said whatever. The two of you need to work together you're both beings of the Makai... Miss Woods I've informed your folks that Miss Makai will be doing your class assignment at her residence. This way you both can sort out whatever differences you seem to have.'' The older Makai woman said.

-later at Mandy's condo - Mandy's room

This desicion didn't go over too well for the girls as they refused to speak of anything except if it pertained to the project. Neither girl wanted to be working with the other. As they tried brainstorming they'd constantly second guess the others idea. "And I say we find out why the succubae aren't getting as much feeding rights as the rest of the Makai residents.'' Lucy explained.

''Succubae are whores. We plant demons are far more lady-like therefore the residents who have more class should get more rights.'' Mandy explained in her usual "I know more than you therefore I'm better than you'' type of tone.

"My best friend Lilith is a succubus Mandy better watch what ya say about her if ya know whats good for you.'' Lucy added in a threatening tone though Mandy wasn't frightened and countered. "At least I'm not a lolicon imitater I've got some boobage here missy.''

"Lolicon?! How dare you call me that. The growth of Mandragora's is determined by the amount and time we grow in the soil. That growth stops once we're pulled from the ground and add in the fact we're being pulled up at eariler and eariler periods its no wonder we're looking more and more like preteens! You look a Makai stripper with that Living Dolly Pardon chest of yers!'' Mandy raged to the horned lass.

It clear by now Lucy was pissed and this study group wasn't working out. Mandy and Lucy simply hated each other with no possible way of getting along. Mandy saw the rosette's silence as another chance to pounce. "At least I'm not pampered like you! It seems to me you got everything handed to you because of you being related to the Aensland's! I had to work for my money Punky!''

"Pampered? You think I'm pampered!? Let me tell you ya something missy I'm not even related to the Aensland's they just help fund me. In fact I wasn't even born in the Makai... I was abandoned by my human parents and raised in an orphanage just because of the way I look. Everyone hated me there and just wanted to make fun of me. It got so bad some brats wanted to beat my puppy to death with a pot. And I live in the human area called Carson City in Nevada... So tell me Mandy how is that pampered?''

After hearing Lucy's confession of her past in a nutshell Mandy was a little surprised. Based on what she'd heard about Lucy she assumed Lucy was rich and was given everything on a silver platter but she'd no idea that she wasn't originally from the Makai. And the fact she had a family that abandoned her just after she was born struck a nerve. "You don't know who your parents are? Or where they are? I'd no idea of any of this.''

"You never bothered to ask ya just assumed. Y'know what happens when you assume Mandy?'' Lucy asked the plant girl who shook her head for once not knowing something. "You end up making an ass out of and me.''

This actually got a laugh from the plant girl. To Lucy it was the first time Lucy saw Mandy laugh. ''That's funny. Who told you that one?''

''A succubus and a spell caster. Now let's get this darn assignment done we can do girl talk later.'' Lucy suggested as the two had finally managed to bury the hatchet that'd formed between them.

-end flashback

-begin Ich Will by Rammstein

Getting a fight with the Mandragora student was by far one of the Diclonii girls lows at the Academy. "Then there was the time I got into it with the Zombie Trinity and showed them who's boss... eh remember that one time hmm?''

"Oh yes remember... how can we forget that, you actually picked a fight with them... " Anita thought back to that day. It was very memorable.

"And knocked 'em off their high horses too.'' Lilith chimed remembering the incident. It involved a few other students that the three were tormenting.

-begin flashback

"To another fact filled year... C'mon let's go!" Lilith said as the trio walked through the halls to their lockers. For once they were located not too far from each other and so allowed the three to bs and gossip. To her far off left was the likes of another student group consisting of Tete the Lamia, Mummyla the mummy priestess, Saki a female Oni and the final of the quartet was the brainy Lady Franssoise Delacour. She happened to be a child genius slash occult scientist.

Mummyla was a very tanned mummy with what would best be described as "fluffy" light grey hair. Her face had half its side bandaged. The chest well it was very well covered with only small numbers of wrapping over her fairly ample bust and lower waist. Her companion Saki was a very beautiful raven haired girl wearing a richly adorned violet miko styled kimono though forgoing the traditional sandal shoes. A mid sized white horn adorned her scalp covered by her raven hair. She was an Oni as in Japanese ogre... the females were much more human looking.

Miss Lady Franssoise Delacour was the redhead from France. She was a bespectacled girl set in a blue vest-like short dress with a long white coat worn over it plus red penny loafer shoes plus a yellow ribbon-like tie adorned her neck. Her grey blue eyes were in worry like the mummy and Oni.

Tete the last of the four was a girl bearing fluffy pink locks with golden cloth wrappings on them, she wore a fancy pink vest bearing unusual yellow embroidery, underneath that was a form fitting tank top hued in white. Solid gold arm bands adorned her arms as well as fine lacquered nails slightly pointed no less. Her nicely hued skin was a bit tanned from the sun. Her snake body scales were bright pink. Her bright aqua green eyes were in a state of worry.

The reason why she was in such worry was that the normal peace of the hallways was shattered by something Lucy knew all too well of. Three pale skinned and oddly stitched and reassembled girls. Their bandaged yet also patchwork complexion resembled a zombie. They were destinguished by their clothes and eye color since their hair was all jet black. The first had deep blue eyes and wore a deep fuschia shirt with a white styilized skull on it with middle length black jean shorts and a grey cross bones hair clip in well... in her hair. The next a green eyed girl was dressed in a dark pink undershirt and small grey jacket while black jeans and black sneakers decorated with a skull completed her look. The last was hazel eyed and wore a white tank top under a deep dark indigo hoodie sweater jacket and tight hip hugger blue jeans.

The blue eyed one was playing keep away with a pencil case Tete owned. Rather than fight back she just ignored it but the three had all kinds of nasty things up their undead sleeves. ''Hey there freak whatcha doin this weekend?'' The snot nosed brat said in a very condescending tone. Lucy recognized that tone anywhere... these three were bullies and they loved making students miserable.

''Yo we asked you a question floor crawler! Where ya goin?'' The hazel eyed one sarcastically asked as Tete headed to her friends trying to get away from the three.

It did little good since her three friends were intimidated by the patched up zombie triad. Tete refused to even talk to the three knowing they'd just throttle her more if she spoke up. Tete went to her locker and took out her rental movie which the second in command zombie snatched it from her finally inciting a reaction. "Hey that's my rental movie! Give it back Stacie!"

"Brain Dead? Geez you really are a hopeless dork if you like human crap like this... " Stacie said completely ignoring Tetes cries. "Right Ashley?''

"Definately you and yer dorky crew can do way better than this. What are these freaks thinking eh Isabelle?'' Ashley asked the last girl... the one with green eyes.

"Yeah seriously why not rent Splatter Golem way better Makai film... Seriously like its better.'' Isabelle added batting her blue eyes.

"Give it back its mine!'' Tete wailed as the three played another round of keep away with her flick.

Lilith saw her horned friends hands and teeth clench meaning she was getting pissed. Anita felt numerous emotions of rage coming back to her from her younger days. Lilith however warned against intervening. "Uh Luce that's the Zombie Trinity ya don't wanna pick a fight with them... just ignore 'em. Nobody picks a fight with them and still comes back the next day. All their dads are on Makai Council plus Morrigan is too. Anita's guardian Donavan is there as a peacekeeper. If you pick fights with them you're guarenteed getting expelled."

"I don't care who the hell they are or who they think they are take it from me you don't bully people. I seen all I can stand and I can't stand no more.'' Lucy declared as she marched right over to three who tormented the poor geeky Lamia.

"Yo knock it off!" Lucy ranted as she used her vectors to snatch the rental flick from Stacie's hands. "Gimme that! Here Tete it's yours. Go along I'll take care of this."

"Excuse me what do you think yer doing?!'' Isabelle half whined wondering who was dumb enough to side with their victim.

"Giving back what belongs to somebody else gotta a problem with that?! Hmm?'' The rosette half hollered out right in Isabelle's face.

Stacie tried to think just who this student was... there was something off about her then it hit her like a avalanche. Stacie and her girl squad were staring right at Lucy of the Makai a new student who was of unknown strength and demon type. She had a lot of nerve butting in their business. "Well Luce you got spunk standing up to us like this we could use a girl like you to help to clean up the filth lingering around the school."

Looking to her friends since this whole Darkstalker business had begun Lucy didn't need too much time to think over her response. "Heh? Filth? The only dirty things I see are you three. Me? Join a bunch of selfish arrogant condescending stuckup braindead bunch of brats like yerselves well you can take yer offer and shove it up yer bony decayed buttholes!''

The three were in total shock... to Tete it meant Luce had character and some huge guts to stand up to the Trinity. Most who did didn't stay at the school too long after provoking them. The Trinity though saw this was an outrage... how dare she reject their offer. She was better than humans and loads of the other students yet defied the most powerful girls in school?' ''You're gonna regret this Lucy I swear it on my daddy's name. You'll rue the day you pissed us off.'' Stacie warned.

"Good luck going back to the human dump freak. Been not so nice knowin ya.'' Ashley added. Isabelle however not in a talky type of mood just flipped the rosette two birds in disgust.

"Let's do it then let's throwdown then I can rip you three to pieces and you WON'T see it coming.'' Lucy glared into Stacie's hazel eyes and warned the three to basically watch themselves around her. Lucy wasn't someone whose bad side you wanted to get on.

"Well we'd like to see you try.'' Stacie calmly said then suddenly a slight sound of air moving was heard then Stacies's head fell off. It rolled around her feet before she glared up at her attacker. "Oh this is real mature here Lucille yanking my head off. It's a good thing for you I can really pull myself together.''

This got a naughty idea to pop into Lilith's head. "Oh well then Luce go long! Go long keep goin!'' Lilith snatched up Stacies head and punted it towards a running Lucy who kicked it down another hallway. Stacie's rants could be heard through the whole way. A few other students happened to hear the noise and see the kick Lucy did to the zombie's head.

"You're gonna pay for this bigtime Lucy I swear it start I'm praying now and hope you'll not be here next week.'' Isabelle warned glaring right into Lucy's deep ruby she and her cohorts ran after her head as did her body which ran and bumped into walls trying to find its way.

Everyone started cheering for the rosette... which frankly felt good she'd stood up to bullies and helped her fellow students out. Saki however was worried it would be a shallow victory. "Great job Luce standing up to those bonebags. But now you'll be expelled. Students who pick a fight with those three don't come back to tell about it.''

The rosette wasn't quiet for long however. She knew she was safe from the living dead girls wrath as well as their parents. ''Nah that's not likely to happen I live in the US my guardian's Felicia Rose a nun who runs Felicity House. She's not part of any Makai council except her church panel. I think those brats will think twice before they bully anyone again around here at least while I'm around.''

Anita however like usual wasn't too optimistic of the repurcussions that might arise from this incident. ''I hope to Jesus you know what yer doing Luce those three aren't to be trifled with. Guess we'll wait and see.''

''Eh she's got spunk Anita not my favorite type of spunk though but she's got it.'' Lilith added giving a round of congrats to her best galpal and throwing in an innuendo for good measure.

-end flashback

-begin Let me hear you Scream by Ozzy Osbourne

As Anita got out more cleaning supplies she went about getting to the windows. ''I still remember the time when she got that love letter from Sergie the vampire while we were getting showered off after PE.'' Then all three began reminiscing to that time...

-begin flashback

It was the last course of the day in which case it was PE and the students were deep in the showers washing off the sweat and dirty grime from their latest exercise session.

-girl's locker room

Inside the thick steam eminating from the shower stall area the girls were busy BS'ing about varied matters. The group included Anita, Lilith, Cala, Lucy, Tete, Miku, Mandy, Io, Aranea, Tanis, Winnie, alongside new students Annabelle Cloverson a Holtstaurus or to be simple a cow demon. The likes of Bella Henson a frog demon joined them and her best friend Anna Niguchi who happened to be a Futakuchi-Onna or to be more literal a two mouthed girl.

Annabelle resembled a human however she had cow horns and atop her white haired head cow ears. Her upper body was human and had by far the biggest set of boobs of any student at the school. Her lower body was that of a Holstein dairy cow with white fur and black patches plus her hooves and cow tail. She was currently using her honeysuckle bodywash to clean off the grime from her round of sparring with Io the fire elemental who showered right next to her. It was strange that a being of fire would need to shower but she told everyone not to worry.

Bella was a humanoid frog with a slimy orange skin covered in neon green jagged tiger-ish markings. She was in fact a poison frog. But she had a good trim figure and boobs like a human... since her mother was one (an inherited trait). Her skin normally secreted a compound that naturally cleansed her body but after intense exercise she had to wash up like any other girl. Anita and Lilith found her easy to get along with due to her even temperment.

Rounding out the three was Miss Niguchi. Anna despite her near human looks belied her Makai heritage... a set of red plump pouty lips and complete mouth cavity sat on the back of her blonde blue eyed head. Her ancestry was one fourth Japanese but the rest was a big mix of Dutch, German, Polish, British, American Indian, French, Romanian, and a tiny bit of Russian. In short she was a mutt... in a way that is. She was also very tall equal to Lucy but 3 years her junior. Unlike the former her breast department was slightly below average a source of frustration for her. Her mother and grandmother were small too.

''Ah I wonder... '' The two mouthed blonde said aloud to no one. When she first arrived at the academy she was so timid and shy and wouldn't talk to anyone. Lucy and the girls learned back home she was chased out of her town for looking like she did. Parent groups would chase her relentlessly often until she passed out from exhaustion. It was harsh and her parents pleas for compassion fell on deaf ear. They wanted the devil girl out of the neighborhood. So Dracress found and sent for her to the school to live. Her other mouth was by far the more honest of the two. "I wonder if we'll ever be accepted by the humans?''

As Bella added an organic tea based body wash to her arms partially shared her ideal. They wanted to be accepted but weren't due to their bizarre looks. ''Who knows Ann but it's pretty obvious that human guys would rather spit in my face than date some freaky monster. Are we truly truly that ugly to them?''

''Easy Bella I'm sure some kind of understanding can be made... someday I hope.'' Cala said trying to reassure the frog girl. Though to be truthful most humans who laid eyes on any of the girls would likely slaughter them, possibly capture them scientific research, even use them for sex trading, and the least probable was genuine attraction. "This sweat sticks so stubbornly to my fur it drives me up the wall.''

''I always do that.'' Aranea said trying to lighten up the mood as she lathered up her now long silky locks.

Anita with her hair down and unbraided looked very different. Using her telekinetic abilities she squeezed the Pantene Pro V shampoo onto her sopping wet hair and worked the stuff into a fine foam. Miku was assisting Tanis with her wrapping replacement. They soaked up sweat, blood and dirt and absorbed light which caused them to discolor and yellow like paper. She err, well after awhile she took them off and rewrapped herself with a new set with help from the Tanuki girl of course.

Mandy now a close friend of the horned lass washed her leaves off. The cuticle on them got grimy plus attracted dust particles like a magnet. ''This dust attracts to my leaves like glue... ick.''

It was then the lusty she demon saw something that stood out in the very room. It popped like a corn kernal and she had to tell it to everyone. ''Hey um uh Luce I've been meaning to say this for awhile now but I might as well so what the hell... nice figure you got.''

This took the rosette completely off guard making her face go as red as her locks. In fact it was making the ripest of pomegranates jealous. She examined every bit of herself going from her flawless porcelain skin to her ample bust and rear end. Her hip lines and trim toned legs were all thoroughly scrutinized by the horned student. "Really? I never really paid much attention after my boobs filled out I kinda put it in the back of my mind. I do look good.''

"This might be too much but yer a goddess Luce. I'm serious.'' Winnie added whole heartedly agreeing.

''Thanks... anyways I think I'm clean enough I'm going to go get dried off. Hey Io mind if you lend us some heat?'' Luce asked the fire elemental as the rest of the girls figured they were showered off enough and exited into the locker area.

Io literally turned up the heat by igniting herself and drying everyone rather quickly. She had a rather proud looking smug grin plastered on her mug. ''Better?''

"Much.'' Everyone else said back to her.

As Lucy and everyone else went to their respective gym lockers Lucy saw a note had been put inside once she opened it. It had no return address much less a name to reach and so the rosette was puzzled. Who was trying to get her attention? It couldn't be Charles better known as Curly the skeleton owing to his mohawk of hair. He had nothing in commen with her. So she opened it up and was stunned by what she read. ''Greetings Miss Lucille this is very awkward to say so I instead decided to write my request. Please I request your company after school is finished... signed Sergie. Serg... I'm even not going to try to prounouce his last name.''

Anita took the letter and read his name out properly. ''It's pronounced Sergei with a long A and another long A after the soft G. His last name Elyashkevich is Russian. Hmm it seems you've an admirer Luce.''

"Huh a love letter. You sly fox!'' Annabelle said putting on her bra, baby blue sleeveless blouse and dark navy blue 'farmer styled' overalls.

Lucy was beside herself. She'd never had a boy express interest in her before it was a whole new experience for her and she was at a loss on how to handle it. Why'd this Sergie pick her out of all of the others? "But why me I'm just an ordinary student there's nothing really special about me, do you guys really feel I should meet him? I've never met up with a guy before I'm nervous.''

"Do it!'' Everyone said rallying right behind her decision.

-later

-begin Monster by Automatic Automatic

After the bell rang Lucy waited by the rail station for her companion. She'd heard Sergie was from a rich affluent vampire family which continued to puzzle her... why would a rich type ask out a commoner like her? She wasn't that rich only having Morrigan pay for her stay at the school and was given a 16 dollar allowance every week by Felicia not a penny more not one less. Then she saw him dressed in almost rich deep blue Victorian styled clothing. His long pale blonde hair and deep violet eyes were a real girl magnet. A long flowing cape slash cloak adorned his back and blew slightly in the breeze.

''Ah Miss Lucille I see you made good on my offer. Shall we get something to snack on?'' The vampire asked gently taking her hand leading her to the town just past the station.

The rosette was still very much confused. She wanted answers from him. ''Sergie wait look I think you're a hunk but why ask me out? I'm just an ordinary student there's not much to me. I grew up in humble begginings so there's not much to say... ''

Lucy looked rather dissapointedly towards the ground to which in a very gentle manner Sergie lifted up her chin staring into her crimson eyes. ''To tell you truth I find you attractive. I hope and truly hope we can start something. My family wants me to marry some other rich brat but I want to choose who I end up with. As they say 'screw tradition' right?''

And so the two became a couple and for the next six months Lucy was beyond happy beyond at peace and beyond bliss. She was in heaven... a boyfriend to call her own and Sergie gave her another first, after their 16th date he kissed her right in front of everyone at school. She was beet red from it but she hardly cared she was happy. But sadly their love was not meant to be... Sergie's family had found out he'd been dating a 'commoner' and not only forbid Lucy from seeing their young family heir but were also in talks about moving back to Russia ensuring the young lovers couldn't mingle anymore.

The day before Sergie left he snuck out the house and went to see his love one last time before moving back to his homeland. They met just before school. Sergie handed her a small Ebony wood box with pure gold embroidery. "Lucy, the times we had together were the best in my life I apologize for my family's arrogance but I will see you again someday. If you're taken by then I'll stick by whoever you choose. I'd like to give something... My family has forgotten this fact but my great-great-great grandmother wasn't rich and was married into the family. Take this... '' He said opening the top revealing a large ruby carved irregularly with gold wire that encircled it like vines. A piece of rose carved into a triangle adorned a gold leaf that sat in the center of the trinket. ''This jewelry piece was give to my great-great-great grandmother by obviously my great-great-great grandfather as a marriage proposal. Its been locked in the vault, I'm giving it to you as a going away gift. Will you take it?''

Lucy didn't need much time to answer him. "Of course I'll take it Sergie. Here a gift of mine from me to you." Lucy said as she tried something she'd seen so many times... she actually Frenched Sergie.

Unhappily they had to break up their liplock as Sergie turned and headed towards the train that'd take him back to his family estate. As the train vanished into the distance Lucy silently cried as her knees bacame weak and she fell to them silently sobbing.

-end flashback

"I still have that amulet to this day. I wonder if I'll ever see him again... Sergie.'' Lucy thought back remembering how painful her breakup was.

Lilith however was supportive of her friend. "Don't worry Luce I'm sure you'll see him again.'' She said with a twinkle in her scarlet eyes.

-to be continued

Ok so how was this chap? Good? Bad? Rushed? Or crap? Anyways we see many of Lucy's firsts... first love, rivals and dealing with bullies even in the Makai realm. Next chapter is the last year of her study there after that its a worldwide fighting tour of her facing off against every Darkstalker to test the utmost limit of her abilities. Does she have what it takes to defeat Sasquatch, Raptor, Anakaris, or even her best friends Anita and Lilith? Time will tell.

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into EL Digital Saviors, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, ELG The Series, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.

PS: Let me know what to do by voting on my polls there're contests there.


	19. Kaiser Makai Academy Part 3

Yokohama Night Monsters 19

Here folks here it is the long awaited Kaiser Makai Academy trilogy flashback arc. Fic rating is T for Teen or 13+ because of intense swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and generally stuff those under 13 years of age should not hear so I warned you all. This is the third and final chapter of the Academy trilogy watch as a come of age Lucy gets to know her locked potential and goes into the final processes to become a full-fledged Darkstalker.

-chapter 19 - Kaiser Makai Academy Part 3

As the three Maidens thought back to the time at the Kaiser Makai Academy they started to think back to their last year there. "Y'know now that I think about it my last year a lot of things changed. Hard to believe that once I finished my term I was off to my next step in Darkstalker training 101.''

The tall girl mentioned as it was a time of change for them and was one of the factors that made the girl's the women they are today. The hot bodied rosette reminisced to her last year at the school. Years before she was terrified of the prospect of going to a school type environment for monsters. The third time there brought many changes for the horned teen.

-begin flashback

-begin I don't wanna Stop by Ozzy Osbourne

As the train to the school unloaded its passengers the likes of the trio, that is the group consisting of succubus Lilith Aensland, whatever she is Lucy of the Makai, and spellcaster Anita Baine. For the third year Lucy had been coming here to develop her Dark Force abilities and she'd frankly blossomed like a dark demon flower even though she had the Dark Soul she was far from evil and for the most part didn't hate humans... at least not like before when she lived at the orphanage. She never thought she'd ever get a family, great friends, and somebody to love her like a girl should be. She'd experienced all of those since Sister Felicia and Morrigan were like mothers to her. She'd made plenty of human friends at the Felicity House orphanage and plenty of 'monster' ones at the academy plus she'd met her first boyfriend there. His name Sergei Elyashkevich a young vampire from a affluent family. They didn't take too kindly to him dating a 'commoner'. The break up was a bad one... Lucy still thought of him and tried to mail him but his family's efforts to keep them apart were still upheld.

As the young girl who by now was aged at 15, Lilith was who knows what age while Anita was 11. But the trio had stuck together like glue and had been through quite a few things from parties to classes. ''Y'know what girls this is gonna be our year I can feel it!'' Lucy said in a very cheerful voice taking in a deep breath of the Makai air.

Lilith however had a tidbit of news for her friend. ''Uh Luce this'll be your last year at the academy. Once we're finished your final tests as a Darkstalker await. They'll be a way to judge just how powerful you've become. But don't worry about it too much let's just have a fun year ok?"

Luce looked to her succubus based best friend a bit down then looked up at the massive castle-like school. "It's been quite a great run Kaiser Makai hasn't it?"

Anita using her mental abilities to brush a stray lock of her deep chestnut brown hair out of her face. "Fine, fine I'm getting sick of just standing here like a buncha logs let's go already.''

The three best friends then went about getting to homeroom which was located in one of the rooms in the rear of the building. Their current homeroom teacher was Mr. Goliath Davidson. He... well he was a large muscular gargoyle and taught Mythology of the Makai class.

-Homeroom/Mythology of the Makai class

As the homeroom portion ended Mythology started. Mr. Davidson was as said very well muscled but his skin tone was a fair shade of lavender while his hair was deep ink black and went just past his neck. Grey gladiator styled armor covered his vulnerable joints (IE chest, knees, elbows, forearms etc.) while a segmented armor doubling as a loincloth covered err well it guarded his unmentionables. His eyes were surprisingly human having brown irises and black pupils. The class itself was about understanding the various folklores surrounding the varying Makai creatures and also separate fact from myth.

"Now everyone what I plan for today is for all of you to work in groups of six since there's so few of you today." Indeed Mr. Davidson spoke the truth not many students took Mythology of the Makai nowadays. In fact when First period started almost 79% of the whole class left. The gargoyle instructor went assigning the students up together until finally getting to our favorite trio. ''Lucy, Lilith, and Anita you'll be paired up with Darren, Dossun, and lets see ah young Miss Philace Grossman.''

Now to those who've never met them like Lucy introductions were in order: Darren Kirkland Robbins was a well toned, white furred, anthropomorphic bat with a pointy tip on his nose. His pale skin didn't make him an albino in quite the opposite he was a Honduran White Werebat. Their hair was naturally ghostly white. Werebats were much like werecats and werewolves however once a person transformed into one the change was a permanent one. He was mostly a fruit eater with odds and ends of meat thrown in. His other feature was that he constantly wore wraparound black shades.

The other 'male' student Dossun Sinderrbach a brick and concrete golem. Most of his torso was composed of bright orange clay bricks curved into a male's torso. His arms were built from broken up chunks of concrete with a few bits of rebar poking out here and there. A bucket shaped cinderblock was his head with two circular chunks of yellow stone for eyes. His legs were a huge jumble of red bricks, concrete rubble, and you guessed it more bent and broken rebar. Bits and pieces of everything formed his surprisingly delicate three fingered hands.

Philace on the other hand was definitely a real eye catcher... but not in a good way though. Her dark brown almost black hair was messy like she never bothered to comb or brush it down plus a set of long antennae sprouted from the messy mop. Her eyes err rather her two sets of eyes with one bulbous black pair on her head and a set of real ones. Her eye color was a mix between chestnut brown and a amber slash tan hue. Her face was human-like at least. A deep brown baggy sweater with a hoodie clothed her torso. A set of torn hole and ripped black jeans were also worn. Her hands were in fact three clawed things like a real bug. Her feet were identical though she wore black croc shoes covering the toes up. Unseen under her hoodie sweater were her still developing wings... she was still young and therefore couldn't fly yet. She resembled a cockroach girl.

The fact the five of them would be working with the cockroach girl sent up a wave of groans, moans, a set of shivers shot down Lilith's and Anita's spines. Philace was the school's black sheep so to speak. ''Oh crap on crappola!" Darren grumped out facepalming. Dossun then joined in making it a double facepalm since when the fail was so strong one facepalm was not enough.

''Now effin' way we gotta work with Philace?! Oh c'mon kill us right now daddy Beliel!" Lilith whined out pretending her pointing hand was a gun and faked shooting herself complete with gunshot sound.

Lucy was very much confused at why everyone disliked Philace so much usually Lilith and Anita got along with just about everyone. She looked a little rough around the edges but relatively easy to approach. Why did everyone dislike her so much? What did she ever do to them? Everyone treated her just like everyone used to treat her back at the orphanage when she was younger. She figured she might as well find out. ''Ok did I miss something here what do you all have against Philace huh? What'd she ever do to you guys?''

The four of them just looked at the rosette like she'd the world's biggest goof. Lilith then had to explain away everybody's actions. ''Because she's a filthy disgusting bug who's dirtier than toxic waste!"

''Oh I didn't know y'all cared.'' Philace said hardly concerned by what Lilith just called her. She seemed to take the insults in stride and began picking her nose with her pinky.

Dossun just had to get in on this. ''Exactly what the succubus said. She hardly ever cleans herself, has poor hygiene, and smells like she rolled around in a garbage dump.''

Anita was very silent but mentally she was brewing up thoughts but kept them to herself. ''Some days I wonder if she's not Nyuu but when I think back I must keep in mind no she's far smarter. But who can blame her she's never met the sloppy bug before or met a cockroach demon. She's better off not knowing just how disturbingly vile she is anyways... sweet Jesus.''

Luce saw the spellcaster was thinking something but she figured it had to do with Philace's 'defects'. ''What's the matter Anita? Don't tell me yer in on this!? I'm appalled! You guys are acting just like the punks who bullied me!''

''Oh nothing... just thinking of something. It's nothing. Fine Philace you're in but no gross stuff capiche?'' Anita said wagging her finger at the cockroach girl.

Almost throwing what Anita told her right back in her Philace just picked a bit of wax from her ear inciting a string of groans. "Huh? Ok fine.''

As the group worked they err mostly Lucy found out that many of assumptions on ghosts, demons, yokai, and other sorts of ghastly Makai creatures were wrong. She learned that vampires do age but only if they're born from vampire parents or were a half vampire human hybrid called a dhampir. Anita's adoptive father Donovan was one and Sibella's father was one too. Her mother was a full vamp. She also found that most beings of the Makai simply wanted to accepted by humans and treated as equals. She found through the class' research that a few insect demons despite not fully developed are fully capable of giving birth... like Philace. Of course adding to Philace's lack of dignity... she'd tons of boy toys and fuckbuddies. She'd a be what human teens would call 'easy' or a girl who slept around.

She was starting to see why the student body weren't very fond of her. Her hygiene or lack there of was a factor, plus she stunk like three day old garbage left in the summer sun. But that was still no excuse to treat her like the scum of the Makai. Just because she was a cockroach didn't mean she didn't have feelings that could be hurt. But the rosette had to admit Philace picking the specks of dirt from her toes why eating an apple was pretty gross. It made Lucy's skin crawl. ''Anyways like I said we do the report on how to detract the myth from the facts. Let's start with with spellcasters, then succubae like moi, and possibly vampires last.'' Lilith said voicing a possible plan for their project to go on.

Anita seemed in though thinking it over and determining if it was feasible or not. Then she gave the thumbs up for the go ahead. Phil just had to add her two cents to this (while picking her teeth with a toothpick). ''Ooh sounds great but what about us bug demons hmm? Are we chopped liver? Mmm... liver and onions my favorite damnit now I'm hungry."

''What about the golem myths?'' Dossun inquired curiously.

Lucy however had to mediate between the group hoping nobody's creature type would be left out. "I think we should squeeze those in for extra credit. Your call Darren.''

Darren the white werebat had to think for a moment yet despite his apparent brutish looks he was actually very intelligent. He went over the variables of the report and the possibly of extra credit a few times. On one hand his grades were straight A's but on the other hand his folks wouldn't mind seeing a few A+'s on his report card. After much thought he nodded yes. "Yeah extra credit excellent."

By that time the group had mapped how they would do their project and wrote up the first draft as Lucy heard it called in English class. Soon after finishing the draft the bell rang... time for the next class.

As the group scampered out into the halls Lilith being Lilith jumped on ahead of everyone and that could only lead to trouble. ''Lilith be careful you'll knock over some... ''

''... one.'' Darren finished facepalming in disgust.

Lilith had ran headlong into the trio of Stacie, Ashley, and Isabelle Combs aka the Zombie Trinity. Despite Lucy standing up to them last year they still kept up their bullying tactics to push everyone around at the school. Their father's connections to the Makai Counsel made retaliation an unwise choice of action. The three would whine and cry to their daddy's and have their next victim expelled when they were the ones who caused the problem in the first place. Since Lucy's guardian didn't have any counsel connections she was safe from their wrath and that fact royally pissed them off.

Their attitudes hadn't changed from last year either and were still pissed at the pink haired horned lass for dissing them in front of everyone. The three reminded the rosette so much of the likes of Toomo, Izzy, and Ken only as living dead girls. Luce helped her best friend back up. "Stacie, Ashley and Isabelle Combs I did not recognize any of you without yer dad's asses attached to all yer noses.'' Lucy riling them up.

''Oh this just not our lucky day... shit.'' Lilith muttered.

Meeting the Zombie Trinity was not on their to-do-list today. "Well, well, well if it isn't the slutbus Lilith and her merry Makai minions. And if ain't garbage bug Philthy." Ashley said trying to rile up Philace.

Philace however kept her cool and traded back insults and wisecracks. "Nice to see the rotting fleshbags again say when was your last organ donation huh? Oh yeah here's a present... A big loogie!"

The cockroach girl then hocked up a big nasty one and spit it right in between Isabelle's eyes. "Oh that is gross! That is nasty! That is absolutely positively disgusting! You're a real heap of trash y'know that! Hocking up loogies!'

Philace still wasn't phased by the insults. ''I know that's why I like me so much."

Lucy however was cracking her knuckles ready for a fist fight with the three if they didn't keep quiet. Ashley and Stacie picked up on that and inched backward until she bumped into somebody err rather two somebodies. The sight of seven dragon-ish looking heads sprouting from a huge muscled torso with buff arms and legs attached to it. A thick muscled tail twitched slightly as if it reflected the angry mood of the creature's mind. The other was a tall red skinned humanoid apparently crossed with a Triceratops dinosaur. His head had the signature trio of horns and small neck frill. His face had a beak on his nose which was somewhat centered in the middle of his mouth. His scarlet outfit resembled some knight that had come from space. A tail twitched behind his well... his behind.

The two glowered down at the three looking very angry. The first was Lazarus Zorbo a Lernian Hydra or in laymen's terms a large multi-headed dragon creature from Greece. His companion was Nukus Cerazorse a rarely encountered dinosaur demon hailing from the Triceratops family. Dinosaur demons were very rare in the Makai but were descended from dinosaurs themselves. They usually lived in their own pocket dimension separate from everyone else. Their world was an offshoot created by the deadly asteroid hitting the Earth's then unstable (they go through periods of stability and weakened states/when the space rock hit they were very unstable) fay lines. The instability created their dimension where dinosaurs continued to evolve and change where even dinosaur demons evolved.

''Lazarus and Nukus. Nice seeing you... we were just uh... we were ummm... y'know just amusing ourselves.'' Isabella tried to say but only stammered in sight of the two large students.

"You were just what? Are you half rotted girls having fun hmm?'' Nukus snarled out getting right in Stacie's stitched face. She just grinned sheepishly in response trying to act innocent.

Lazarus's main head leaned down and glowered at the undead girl trio. ''You three sure got silent all of a sudden. What's the matter catgirl got your tongue?''

The hydra's second head leaned down to throttle the stitched up zombie girls. ''Yeah amusing? In fact you... " A second questioned. The third head continued what the second started. "You're a lying sack of rotten meat who love pushing people around because ya know can get away with that bullshit cuz of yer daddies. I happen to know Philace personally I suggest you be nice to her, now run off and leave everyone alone. Got me? Good."

The three living dead Barbie brats then took off like the hounds of hell were after their asses. Philace then introduced the two to Lucy and the others. Both were childhood friends of hers going way back when the three were very young. Philace was thankful for the assist but still had to boast. "Eh thanks I guess Lazarus though I coulda handled 'em you too Nukus. I can throw insults with the best of 'em.''

"Ya also throw yer loogies too.'' Lilith muttered out only she was elbowed in the stomach by a grumpy Anita.

Nukus then suddenly did a double take when his deep green eyes happened to look upon the rosette for the first time. Her light pastel hued hair, the deep ruby red eyes, and those petite looking horns atop her head. He'd never seen such a beautiful looking Makai girl before and such a petite looking one to boot. He knelt down on his knees and took Lucy's dainty hand into his larger ones. "Miss Makai in all the years I've been dating I've never seen such a lovely girl like yourself. I simply love your petite looking horns some men prefer big one but I prefer smaller ones. What are your beauty secrets?''

The horned lass was pretty much in shock at hearing Nukus' words. He thought she was the prettiest thing he ever saw? No one had ever went up to her and said how pretty she was so very bluntly not even Sergei. Needless to say she was stammering out crap while her brain was still trying register the outside verbal stimuli. ''Wha... wha... wha... wha... what the HUH!?"

''I'll meet you after school lets out I'd prefer if you'd be there." The dinosaur demon said walking back down the hallway to his class along with Lazarus.

If he was anymore dumbfounded Darren would be gaping right now. "Did Nukus just ask you out Luce?"

"Ooh Lucy's got a new boyfriend... smooch smooch girl!'' Lilith cheered out happy for her best friend's new found romance.

"I do not have a new boyfriend!'' The rosette ranted raved to her classmates. "C'mon let's just get to class. Later Phil and boys its time for these ladies to go to class.'' Lucy said waving goodbye to the three other students who went off to their respective courses.

-Makai Arts class

-begin Freakshow by Hourcast

As the girls settled into Makai Arts class they were greeted by the course's teacher... Professor Kentarus Chiros a Centaur. He had the torso what looked like a typical human art buff but at the waist was the body of a brown horse. He'd switched the subject with another professor in the room named Ebonus who was essentially a shadow demon. He was like a living shadow more or less. He now taught the Makai Linguistics class... something Lucy would take later that day.

The horse man then proceeded to explain what kind of art project they'd be doing this week. ''Alright class the art for the week will be to paint up a large poster of your greatest wish for the Makai. It can be anything so get your creative juices going.''

Set at their table the three girls were joined by their classmates, Sperx the lightning elemental. He resembled a human composed of pure lightning though lacking any ears, mouth or hair. His eyes were solid neon blue. Astralous Thompson who was a ghost. Nothing too fancy to him except he was a see through white hued person in a t-shirt and jeans.

Jennifer Hallister well was also a ghost but she had a bluish tinge to her transparent body which was covered by a sundress. Next to her was Uglinia a seafoam green hued slime girl oozed up onto a chair and deep in thought. Her bright green eyes outshone through her pastel hued body. The last table mate was Prairie Salazar who was a tomboyish Harpy. Harpies were woman with feathered arms ending in clawed hands, clawed feet, and feathered tail. Her feathers for example were mostly white with a rich earthy brown slowly changing to tan to beige. Her outfit was a somewhat loose fitting light yellow sweater and somewhat baggy blue jeans. A martial arts styled headband was tied around her head.

Prairie was stumped at what her wish could be. She wanted her own but she had to consider what everyone else wanted. But they still couldn't agree on anything. "Well that's done it I'm stumped.'' She said letting out a sigh. She had to be careful if she got too stressed her feathers would fall out.

Sperx was out of useful ideas too. Scratching his head he was sort of furious at himself. "Dargh! Well I'm fresh out of ideas. Got any Uglinia?''

The slime girl shook her head meaning she was out of useful ideas. Jennifer and Astralous were also stumped in fact everyone from Anita to Lilith. Not a single student had any ideas on what to do for the poster. Lucy thought for moment when it hit her. Above all else as a young girl she had wanted to be accepted by her peers. But that never happened and she was teased and tormented which led to her being very lonely a lot of the time. ''I know something. I wish humans would accept us born of the Makai. Are we that scary to them? When I was a little girl human bullies would beat me up, steal my things, make me feel like shit, getting along would be my ultimate wish at a table of brotherhood. How about that?''

The table did a vote and Lucy's idea seemed to be the best... many of the students would love to get along with humanity but ignorance and fear prevented it. With an idea ready the rosette decided the best way to represent her wish was at a table much like their own but not just any table... it was a table of brotherhood and sisterhood. It would be very much like the dream the human man Martin Luther King Jr. had about blacks and whites at the table of brotherhood, trust, friendship and equality.

Anita went sketching the general design as Prairie selected the colors that would needed. The two ghosts worked with Lucy on the table's shape and what they'd be doing there. Uglinia suggested a serene looking picnic scene with a bright sun shining in the sky. Everyone else got the needed supplies for the collaboration. By the time that was done the bell rang.

''Take care everyone remember the final design for each of your projects will be final.'' Professor Chiros said to the departing students. They were good kids he thought. He also happened to hear what Lucy went through when she was little... but to then decide that Makai and humans sitting at a place of mutual understanding really hit a few of his heartstrings.

The rest of the day essentially flew by as the girls exited the building... At the depot a few of the students were hailing the train back to where they lived. Students such as Placgh a deep purple ooze demon bearing a mouth where the face would've been. A big yellow sat on the top while two clawed bony arms and a set of tentacles handed his ticket to the car's supervisor. Ashanti followed after him while waving at Lucy.

However the likes of the rosette were in shock as she saw Nukus just chilling along the train depot building. He looked out the corner of his eye and then saw the person he was looking for. ''Ah Lucy you decided to meet me after all I'll let you pick the place to get a bite to eat. I must warn you ahead of time I'm a vegetarian."

The long horned dinosaur demon was about to put his arm around the much shorter girl when suddenly her vectors moved his arm out of the way. The taller student was puzzled by this... why was she rejecting his arm? Luce saw the confusion he had after all it was written all over his face. "Hey, hey, hey easy big guy go a little slower with me. Kinda of hard not to y'know considering how you worded it. Isn't this a bit sudden? Look I barely know you Nukus though thank you for thinking I'm pretty and all.''

The horned demon had to consider what the girl was saying. He had to admit he basically pounced on her without any regard to her feelings or if she was already dating somebody. However what the horned lass pointed out something that really threw him off. ''But... b-b-b-b-ut Nukus aren't I a bit short for you? Look I've nothing against taller guys but look at how tiny I am compared to you. I'm not looking forward to hearing any awkward sex jokes behind my back.''

Indeed Lucy spoke the truth Nukus was at least 6 foot 7 inches whereas Luce was only 4 something quite a bit of height difference. Sergei was only a few inches taller than her but this was a different kind of thing entirely. She was tiny compared to Nukus. So hypothetically if they were to date that might be an issue to consider. ''How about if we go out once and see if you like it. How's that sound then? As for your height you've still a few years of growing to go through." Nukus asked politely. He also had a point about her growth... she still had a few more years to catch up to him.

The rosette looked at the ground for a bit unsure just how to respond. Her scarlet eyes fluttered back to her friends Lilith and Anita then she looked up at the horned demon. After much deliverance she came to a decision. "Nukus you really like my small horns? Really? Why do you like them petite like mine are?"

''Oh um I dunno perhaps its because my mother's naturally small in both departments if you catch my meaning.'' Nukus mentioned as innuendo dripped off his explanation like bacon grease.

Lucy thought she still wasn't over her forced break-up with Sergie but Nukus seemed like a nice if very tall. But having such a big boyfriend watching out for her seemed a good idea. She saw how the trinity cowered at the sheer sight of him so what the hell? Why not go out with him? She could always ditch him if he got too grabby, boring, or aggressive with her. ''Fine Nukus I will. I'll go out with you I usually don't eat in the Makai so its your choice I guess.''

Needless to say Lucy had a great time with him and the two decided to go out regularly. And the next day something unusual happened.

-next day

It was madness in the halls that day. It was Friday and the weekend was rapidly coming up and once again the Zombie Trinity were again harassing the rosette and her friends. This time she ripped off Isabelle's head and kicked into an open locker. ''Oh you made big mistake horned bitch! Oh yer gonna be pushin' daisies Lucy girl!'' Ashley fumed at her while Stacie backed her up.

Lucy wasn't scared in the slightest by the stitched up reanimated prissy corpse girl. ''Never! Otherwise I'd probably catch necrosis from you. Oh I'm all a effing quiver Ashley! I'm more afraid of bottle flies than you but then they probably love you considering you're half rotting.''

Stacie pushed up her sleeve ready to deck the horned girl. Only before she could even throw her arm it was ripped off at the elbow infuriating the zombie girl. ''Ya might wanna get that reattached Stacie.'' Lilith said with a smirk.

Stacie and Ashley were far from done with the rosette and this time they weren't about to back down from this freaky upstart. She was gonna get it from them even if it killed them. That really didn't matter since their bodies were already dead to begin with. ''Y'know this is really funny you act all big and bad cause you don't got any parents but even if ya did even they won't recognize your half decomposed carcass when we're done working you and yer face over!''

"Yeah hilarious." Isabelle's dismembered head said chiming in from the locker.

"You find that funny you half rotten witch hmm!?'' Asked a very angry voice so angry in fact Ashley looked up and behind her.

She got quite a shock... the big dinosaur demon was glowering down on her. She cowered a bit and slinked away to Stacie who fetched Isabelle's head as well as her arm section. The two used makeshift bandages to hold her head back on until it be surgically corrected. The previously beheaded girl gulped and figured out just who it was. ''Uh huh huh umm Nukus how's it going huh? Nukie baby huh?''

"Tremble with fear you three Nukus is my boyfriend! Now put that on yer bandages and sterilize it!'' Lucy said grinning like a madwoman high on PCP.

She had the three beat finally. They wouldn't dare pick a fight with him much less her and her friends.

-end of the school year

But sadly her good times in her last year were not to last as her time had come to do battle against all the Darkstalkers in her final tests of her Dark Soul abilities. She had to say goodbye to the tall horned demon as she was leaving the school for a period of a few years and might be a long time before she came back.

"I'm really sorry Nukus I'm not coming back next year. I've got my final and hardest part of my Darkstalker training coming up. If I survive only then will I be truly considered a Darkstalker like Felicia and Morrigan Aensland." Lucy said giving the big lug a heavy hug with her arms and vectors too.

Reluctantly she had to pull away as the three had to hop on the train. The trio were seated in the last car so as it started up she waved goodbye from the guardrail on the car's back end. She had to really call out to him since the train's whistle was really loud and so were the wheels. "Bye Nukus I'll never forget you! Treat every girl just like you did me if not I'll kick yer ass! Goodbye! I'll miss you a lot!''

Watching the train gain speed and head off over the horizon and then vanish Nukus' tail and shoulder's droop in sadness. Tears dripped from his eyes as he silently cried. "Goodbye my beloved I shall treasure the year we spent together like it was more valuable than gold. I'll miss you Lucy of the Makai."

He saw his classmate Ashanti in a grim mood and figured he couldn't mope around because he and Lucy had broken up. Hell maybe something would happen between them? You never know he thought to himself. Ashanti turned and looked to him as the two talked away. He didn't have to sit to do anything with the scorpion girl so he figured he might as well ask her. ''Ashanti I was wondering if you'd join me at lunch somewhere... my treat.''

The scorpion girl smiled at him and put out her hand to led along by her new lunch mate. What new trials were in store for the horned lass now? Would she even begin to approach the power of the other Darkstalkers and stand a chance to defeat Pyron? Time would be that judge.

-to be continued

Ok so how was this chap? Good? Bad? Rushed? Or crap? Anyways this was the last of the Academy chapters... next up is her battle tests. She'll square off against Demitri, Q-Bee, and even Huitzil! Does she have what it takes to defeat Sasquatch as she duels in the cold white north? Find out next time in Yokohama Night Monsters in chapter 20 Brawling in the Cold North!

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into EL Digital Saviors, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, ELG The Series, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.

PS: Let me know what to do by voting on my polls there're contests there.


	20. Brawling in the Cold North!

Yokohama Night Monsters 20

Here it begins loyal readers that final test of Lucy's abilities. She must do battle with every Darkstalker and win so she can claim the right to be inducted into the Nightwarrior ranks. This will be her next big hurdle... her first fight sets her against Sasquatch the saquatch from the cold north of Canada. Can she defeat him? The leader of his people and begin her final rite of passage? Rating is the same which is T for Teen for intense swearing (f-bombs, s***, and mf-bombs among other stuff is said it's fun;), intense written violence, crude/rude/sexual humor, and generally stuff those under 13 years of age should not hear so I warned you all.

-chapter 20 - Brawling in the Cold North!

-begin Darkstalkers 3 Music: Deserted Chateau by Capcom

As the memories of the trio's adventure's at the Academy slowly eased from their minds the rosette thought back to another major part of her life... Her battles against the other Nightwarriors. "Say remember the time I had to fight Sasquatch in Canada?'' The rosette asked.

It was then the events of that battle came back to the other girls. Lilith recalled the goings of that fight. "I seem to recall him whippin' yer ass in most of that fight though.''

"Hey I beat him ok! Stop bustin' my ass over it or ya might just be kissin' it! It was my first major fight against you guys cut me slack.'' Luce grumped back to her lolita bodied best friend.

"It was a tough fight for you though... If I recall it right.'' Anita added. "We unfortunately came upon you in a very bad state of dress however... ''

-begin flashback

In the cool early morning air that hung over the forested mountains surrounding Carson City Nevada very few creatures were stirring. Most that were out were small... with one notable exception. Lucy of the Makai was enjoying an early morning swim and in her birthday suit. It was somewhat freeing feeling not being burdened by clothes and was only possible in the secluded forest just outside town. The clear mountain lake water did little to hide her very much developed physique from her ripe looking bosom, her hip curves, to her behind of course.

She had nothing to be ashamed of frankly and had no reason to fear any peeping toms who tried to get 'frisky'. She had ways to deal with that sort of thing and so she slowly swam along throwing her leg from the surface and straight up in the air. She had very fair looking skin free of any scars, zits or blemishes and that was something most girls her age would be proud of.

"Well it seems yer having fun swimming around in there like a duck." Anita's grumpy voice said from out of nowhere.

The often times grouchy spellcaster was accompanied by in Lucy's own humble opinion mind you her absolute best friend in the world. And her name was Lilith Aensland a short skinny flat chested succubus from the demon realm. The two had been her closest friends for several years now and she hoped to spend the day with them shopping at the mall.

Situating herself the pink haired girl managed to float on her stomach letting both of the girls get a great view of her backside not that the rosette was ashamed of it. Being naked every now and then gave her a strange sense of being in tune with nature something she obviously couldn't do in town. Swimming back to shore until she could touch bottom she was slightly below knee deep water. Throwing back her long luscious pink hair Anita just facepalmed in disgust.

Lilith fell over from giggling over the whole thing as the brunette covered her eyes hoping not to see the fledgling Darkstalker in her state of undress. "Matter Anita see something yer jealous of hmm? Yer eyes have been on my boobage the whole time don't deny it.'' Luce said teasing the spell user just to get a rise from her.

The rosette saw Lilith had a big ass bag flung over her shoulder. If she was human her back would've given long before she hiked up the mountain but again Lilith was a demon so the point was kinda rendered mute. "I got a new outfit for ya... Its yer Darkstalker outfit everyone has one even me. C'mon try it on and I brought yer guitar too.'

Knowing Lilith would never tell her wrong the rosette dragged the bag behind a large rock where she she changed into her new outfit (yeah yeah you all know what it looks like by now/I'll skip the description). Once suited up she looked its unique qualities a few times over. The fabric was tight fitting but very flexible and stretchy likely in places where she needed to make speedy movements. Looking her top a few times made her a bit uneasy. She'd never worn anything that showed this much... flesh with the exception of that skimpy swim suit Lilith found for her during her shopping trips.

But the top had a very good design element going on. "Huh it lifts and separates them I guess it can't be all that bad. But what do I do with these little charms?'' The things in question were a bag of piercings, or to be more exact a lip piercing and nose stud.

"Oh put those on too!'' The succubus chirped out offhand.

"Lilith I've never had anything pierced! NO! Yer not piercin' anything goddamnit!" The rosette ranted going into a childish sounding fit. Though she was around 16 now she still apparently had a ways to go before being fully mentally mature.

Smacking her forehead in frustration the she devil rubbed her head hoping to avoid an incoming migraine. "They're clip-ons ya dummy. Yer not piercing anything.''

"Oh sorry... " Luce said getting a bit apologetic. She should've looked them over more closely if she had she would've figured out they were simple clips.

Putting them both on it seemed by now Anita figured they were all ready to go. "Well now that yer ready Its time we ready to go.''

"Go? Where?'' Lucy asked very much lost.

First they show up give her a new outfit then say they're taking a trip somewhere... just what was going on? It wasn't like the two to keep things from her like this she knew them too well. Just what weren't they telling her? ''Alright what the hell? What the hell's going on? I was planning on shopping at the mall with you two today... What's the deal?''

''Its time for your final test. Every Darkstalker on our side is awaiting you. You must defeat them in battle, only then... " Anita mentioned as her voice trailed off.

The younger Aensland sister then finished that train of thought. ''If you defeat them all then you'll truly be a Nightwarrior.'' Lilith added as her red skimpy outfit appeared in a flurry of bats. "Your first fight is in Canada against Sasquatch the Bigfoot.''

"They really exist?'' Lucy asked dumbfounded. She honestly never expected to fight any cryptids just traditional horror type monsters.

Letting out a heavy sigh the rosette honestly hoped she was truly ready for this as her guitar sprung to life. It was an implanted soul Anita added so it could act as a source of defense and flight for her tall busty friend. The spell caster hopped on board and held onto the horned lass as the trio took off and into the skies over Nevada.

At Felicity House Sister Felicia knew the time had come for her young charge... she only hoped she could find the strength needed for her one last trial. The catgirl nun somehow felt Lucy could change the world if she so tried and hoped the she change it for the better. A world where the Makai and humanity can coexist at a table of sister and brotherhood.

-British Columbia, Canada, Rocky Mountain range

By the time the trio had reached their destination a fierce snowstorm suddenly sprung up... thankfully a spell by Anita kept the three of them from freezing to death in their summer styled clothes. The sasquatch village was high in the mountains where it was always cold year round. Again Lucy was continuously plagued by doubts. Had her power been developed enough so she could actually defeat a Darkstalker? She was going to find out whether she wanted to or not.

-Bigfoot village

Once the trio were getting close to approaching the village the rosette finally saw it, the place was nestled in the tall jagged peaks. Anita explained to Lucy the village where the Bigfoot people dwell lies in a basin within the Rocky mountains of Canada and is kept hidden by the surrounding steep mountains. Below their village is a huge frozen lake which is covered with thick ice, the temperature of this area is constant at -30 degrees Fahrenheit. This is where they catch their primary source of food, fish. Around 100 Bigfoot lived there, in a big family unit rather than a tribe-like structure. Near the entrance to their primary settlement is a village called Crevasse. The snowstorm they had encountered earlier rages in the area, almost constantly, and it is very hard for a human to gain access.

The three were given an exception to pass though they got through only because Anita could sense fellow Darkstalkers. The three touched down and had a few words with the huge white furred guard. They were in and immediately Lucy felt all eyes were on her... she felt like a piece of meat on display in butcher's shop. Dozens of Bigfoots stared at the likes of Miss Aensland's and Baine's new comrade... just what kind of humanoid demon was she?

"Luce! Pay attention! Sasquatch is awaiting us just ahead. Remember since you've never met a bigfoot before here's a few things to keep in mind: The Bigfoot are not a violent people, in fact they are friendly towards other races but, but, but only and I mean only if manners are shown. As long they are not treated as mindless monsters, and visitors show signs of sincerity, the Bigfoot people will show you friendship and camaraderie." Anita snapped snapping the rosette from her state of unease.

"Oh ok I'm as freakin' cool as a cucumber... feel like a raw steak dangled in front of tigers.'' The rosette grumbled out as she gulped.

It was true she was nervous as hell and sweating a few bullets from her brow. But when she first laid eyes on Sasquatch she fought back the urge to bust out laughing. Sasquatch as he was known looked like a giant white hairball with beady red eyes but doing that would likely have cost her the fight so she kept her mouth to herself. Black metal shackles adorned both his ankles and wrists and showed very big looking hands and feet. A few of the bigfoot children were listening to one of Sasquatch's old combat stories. He was the strongest in the village after all.

It was then the mood got silent, the large hairy Darkstalker had finally noticed the three visitors in front of him. He recognized Anita and Miss Aensland but not their third companion. Anita spoke up to clear up any confusion. "Hello Sasquatch this is our new friend Lucy of the Makai.''

The hairy creature then remembered they'd be coming by and giving some new friend combat experience by way of everyone of Darkstalker power. ''So you're the young'in who actually thinks she can beat me and begin your final rite of passage into the Nightwarrior ranks hmm?'' Sasquatch inquired as he sat on his large wooden chair.

It seemed like a type of pine wood. He glared at the frankly puny looking girl who intended to fight him. It was a laughable matter if he ever heard one. He picked up a bunch of imported bananas and ate them all in one big bite. Having to rely on her first impressions it seemed Sasquatch was for the most easy going but could get right down to business if need be.

''Pretty much took the words straight outta my mouth sir... (mutters) And put it right where my foot is. God I'm fucking nervous Lucy girl you can do this you know you can.'' Lucy said trying to be as nice to him as she could. Just like Anita said to.

Seeing as how sincere the girl seemed to sound Sasquatch he was still slightly biased. ''Well you can forget about it. I'm the most powerful warrior in this village and no puny pink haired girl is going to beat me.'' Sasquatch said dismissing the silly notion that a girl could beat him.

''Well if you want me in the Darkstalkers ranks let's do it then. I'm ready.'' Lucy said whipping out her guitar.

''Fine let's start... But first we need a better arena... " Sasquatch noted as Anita muttered a spell of some kind.

-glacial battlefield

The spell sent the group to a battlefield not too far from the village. Lucy let out a deep quick sigh as Sasquatch cracked his back, shoulders, knuckles, and finally his legs as if getting ready for a long drawn out battle... which frankly something he'd been itching to have for a long time. ''Let's do this then!"

-begin Take the Black by Hammerfall

''Oh shit... '' The rosette muttered out as Sasquatch charged her at full speed.

Thinking almost as fast as the Bigfoot headed her way Luce quickly threw her guitar in front of her acting as a shield, but Sasquatch's powerful momentum sent her skidding through the powdery snowy stuff by several feet. It was clear to the Bigfoot the girl had hardly any battle plan which suited him just fine.

Throwing a hefty left punch at his small foe he was again blocked by her guitar but he followed up by swatting it away with his right. Throwing a third punch he was blocked but this time by Lucy's two struggling vector arms... which could be vaguely made out through the powdery falling snow.

"Can't hold him... I can't hold him... !" Lucy grunted out trying to force Sasquatch back but his punches were too strong for her to hold back. In short he was steadily forcing her back.

''C'mon Luce ya can do better than this c'mon knock him down go for the headshot!" Lilith cheered from the sides helping her friend's spirit's in the process.

Sasquatch spun like a top repeatedly kicking the girl's blocking vector arms. It was hardly any challenge at all... all the girl did was block, hardly any way to win he thought. "Time for you to feel the big chill! Big Snow!"

Sasquatch sucked in a massive amount of air then exhaled just as fast blowing out a burst of cold ice that knocked the rosette on her ass and making a few nicks across her shoulders and arms. Catching her breath a bit and that frankly was very hard due to the cold dry air. It lacked heat and moisture and it really was putting a strain on her lungs.

''Gotta keep this up... " The horned lass coached herself as she readied her body for Sasquatch's next line of assault. "Ok I remember now often times the best defense is a great offense. Gotta go on the attack here... "

Seeing his foe still had plenty of fight left in her the powerful Bigfoot went on the attack and used another of his special attack moves: Big Breath. "Big Breath!" Sasquatch quickly inhaled air through his nose then blew it out a huge block of ice which he hurled at the girl.

Thinking fast Lucy reacted most on reflex from her time as pitcher and swung her instrument as hard as she could whacking the ice chunk into the far off hills. "Batter up! Yo hairball I ain't through yet let's get the real deal crap started and knock off the kids table shit!"

The hairball crack got Sasquatch's icy demeanor suddenly changed to meltdown as his red eyes flared up in pure rage. His knuckles cracked from tightly he was clenching his fists... Sasquatch was pissed as his mouth contorted into an angry snarl. "Ooh boy well's she done it... maybe she can win.'' Anita mused knowing just how savage the enraged Sasquatch could be and damage he could dish out on Luce.

"Don't let him scare ya Luce kick his hairy ass!" Lilith again cheered from the sidelines.

The shaggy Darkstalker broke into a full speed run then jumped and impacted the ice just in front of her, where tons of giant ice pillars erupted from below the girl's feet. Lucy was suddenly ''flash frozen'' into human shaped ice cube but with a meaty center. Sasquatch had just used his Big Towers attack to instantly freeze her solid.

Without missing a beat Sasquatch used his spinning leg kick attack known as "Big Typhoon'' to punt away the frozen lass. The body fell onto some blocky looking rocks shattering instantly releasing Lucy from her brief icy tomb. She staggered back to her feet knowing she had to win if she didn't she'd never truly be a Darkstalker. All her life all she really wanted was to belong somewhere and fit in, the time at Felicity House showed her not all humans are cruel. The Academy showed many young residents of the Makai even lived in terror from humans... now to earn the right to truly be part of that world she had to fight and she had to win.

Instead of cowering at the hulking sight of the hairy Nightwarrior the rosette just cracked her neck ready for more action and hardly afraid. She repeatedly used her vectors to slug the hairball in the gut stunning him. Using the opportunity she used the said vectors to flip then face slam Sasquatch hard into the icy ground sending cracks radiating everywhere. Lucy figured she must've gotten hard. Now while he was down and stunned she'd try holding down and finishing the job. "Say uncle! Say it! Say fucking uncle damnit!"

Using her strong vectors to pin the bigfoot's huge arms behind him she now had the upper hand it seemed. Feeling no reason she punched the snow just because when suddenly numerous solid white vectors emerged from the snowy ground to restrain Sasquatch even further. But where'd they come from? "More vectors? Oh well I could always use more anyways to hold the furball down.''

"RAHHH! Big Ice Burn!" Sasquatch hollered out as he blew super cold air along the snow creating instant ice... Sasquatch was very adapted for ice walking Lucy not so much. She started losing her grip on the ground her feet going every which where almost making her do a split.

"Oooh boy... oh god... Wowowow... (nearly does a split) Ah shit! Fuck!" She ranted, raved and cursed out as she then fell flat on her ass.

Sasquatch found this absolutely hilarious to watch. ''Hahahahahahah! Now this is real funny little girl can't walk on ice! Ahahahahahah! Now time for payback! Big Brunch!''

Sasquatch opened his big mouth wide and somehow actually stuffed all of Lucy in his huge maw. Then just as fast as he ate her he spat her out again flash frozen like a popsicle. The frozen girl rocketed towards a huge tall rock bluff which instantly shattered upon impact sending the girl down several feet onto the cold scrapey ice. ''C'mon git yer ass up only more pain a comin so stay down.''

Stubbornly getting back on her feet but Lucy's knees gave out like they were made of jelly. She had to get back up but her body had taken taken such a huge beating already (when did she become this durable?) just how could she possibly win against this guy? And the real kicker, Sasquatch was one of the weaker Darkstalkers!

Gritting her teeth Luce settled on her next plan... which mostly went from move to the next move. She swung her guitar with every bit of power she could muster only for Sasquatch to catch the weapon and use his powerful primate muscles to hold her attack off. Knowing her grip had to be kept up lest the hairball bowl her over she remembered her vectors appeared if she hit something so she knee kicked her guitar... Yeah! She had several new armed helpers to assist her in battle!

And so a few arms went to holding the guitar handle while the others slammed into the icy dirt acting as additional stabilization points, while Sasquatch was now using both of his powerful shaggy arms to overpower the runty pinkette but Lucy wasn't budging an inch as the two struggled back and forth to push the other back.

One of them had to give when suddenly Lucy tumble rolled to the right as she threw Sasquatch to the left into a huge ice encrusted rock dazing him slightly. Just as Lucy was about to attack Sasquatch grabbed her by her shoulders. She tried using the white vectors to slug him in the face but it was futile. The punches barely phased him. "Like pitcher huh well turn the tables eh? Big Throw!"

The Big Throw was just what it sounded like... it was huge fast spin throw which sent Lucy right into then through a stony outcropping then bouncing a few times on the slick frozen ground. By now Lucy's body had been through the wringer twice! She was losing badly... it couldn't end like this, beaten by a giant bigfoot hairball? No. She wouldn't let it end! She would beat Sasquatch right here and now! Years ago when when she young she was being called a loser now it was to prove that bullshit was dead wrong. "I gotta keep fighting... have to fight no choice but to... '' She thought in her head.

Her brain would not register the concept of losing this battle. It was too important. "I can't give up I have to beat him." The rosette growled to herself.

Walking over to the sorry state of the rosette who by now couldn't even get to her feet. The white shagball gazed down on her like he was better than... She was getting so very sick of people always looking and talking down to her like she was nothing and to rub more salt in her bad wounds was what Sasquatch said to her. ''Stop while yer ahead kiddy you can't much more abuse... Oh well guess I might as well finish you off."

"I need more power... I need... (groans) more power... I NEED MORE POWER!" The rosette screamed as she struggled to get back on her feet but couldn't. "Maybe Tomoo and everybody were right I am destined to be just a loser for as long as I live... "

It was then suddenly and bizarrely Lucy felt something somewhere in her battered body change like a switch had been flipped. Then suddenly and shockingly the rosette finally got to her feet as her body was covered by a bizarre black aura while blood red markings materialized upon her cheeks. She felt a sudden surge of power now that the aura appeared.

It had also surprised the likes of Lilith and Anita as well. ''Dark Force... Anita she's developed a Dark Force. I never thought she'd develop it this quickly. Luce is a lot tougher than I thought she'd be.'' Lilith noted.

''Hmm... Maybe she can defeat him." The spellcaster added.

The sheer power being generated actually causing thundersnow (look it up) to roar through the cold air... by now even Sasquatch was being impressed. ''Ooh something new to the cold mix... ''

Sasquatch tried another Big Breath attack which Lucy sliced in half with her sharpened guitar edge, he tried again and Lucy sliced that in two as well. The great speed in the way she did it threw the bigfoot for a real loop. Her speed had jumped up several times. It was time for the big stuff he figured. "Big Blow!"

Sasquatch hollered as he round his fist readying for the attack. Sasquatch sped at his opponent and gave his punch all he had... only this time Lucy actually caught the punch using just her regular hand. Sasquatch tried to force her back but she wouldn't even budge. The two jumped right into a grappling contest which ended with the girl punching him in the gut it sent him flying.

Luckily Sasquatch was able to bounce out of the throw and land on his feet. "Alright now I'm pissed time for the really BIG guns! Big Freeze!" Sasquatch opened his mouth wide as he breathed a super chilled ice breath attack. It was headed directly for Lucy!

The girl punched the ground unleashing several of the white vectors but they were only to brace herself... she next snapped her fingers as suddenly two huge and demonic looking speakers burst from ground behind her. "Big Freeze huh? Let's try this Sonic Pain Wave!"

The ice burst impacted the powerful sound blast... both started to struggle for dominance. The blasts seemed about even both going back and forth ever so slightly on both Sasquatch's and on Luce's. The very power of the super attacks was blowing the rosette's long rosy locks everywhere. The great strain of putting out this powerful attack made her really grit her teeth. This was it... make or break time in her battle against this shaggy Nightwarrior.

Throwing out both of her arms she used her extra vectors to super accelerate the wave and overpower Sasquatch in a huge sonic boom that echoed like thunder throughout the valley and mountain peaks.

The blast sent Sasquatch hurdling through ice coated rock through the next rock. The far side of the battle arena collapsed on top burying him under tons of ice and dirt. Breathing heavily Lucy fell on all fours almost completely wore out. She'd had to fight with such ferocity before...In fact she more than a frightened by how strong she was right then. Where'd this huge reserve of power come from? More importantly was possible for her to grow even stronger? Both notions sent her mind into a bit of dread. Was she a monster or something else entirely?

"Did I get him?'' She asked to her friend's but they were silent. "Hey I asked if I beat him?!"

Once the dust and snow had let up Sasquatch hauled himself out of debris he was buried under. He looked down at the small horned teenager... He'd been bested. "Yup ya did kiddo... Haven't had a rough fight like that in a very long time."

''Look I didn't mean all those hairball cracks. I don't know what came over me when I said them... " Lucy tried to say but the powerful bigfoot stopped her right there.

Sasquatch looked to Lilith then Anita. "Alright you win. Go on to your next challenge. But before you three go stay and have some banana cheesecake with us. It's made from Bactrian camel cheese. Its very good.''

''I guess we can stay for that huh girls?'' The rosette asked her two shorter companions.

Lilith smirked at the brunette spellcaster who simply facepalmed in defeat. ''Yay we get cheesecake! Whoo!"

-end flashback

As the events of that time subsided in the trio's minds they went back to cleaning the inn. ''I'll admit it was good cheesecake. The Bactrian camelmilk made it that much rich and thicker. Oh my package arrives soon." Anita added offhand.

''Package? What'd you order Anita?'' Luce asked very much curious about the matter.

Anita thought for moment. She had no plans to tell them what it was exactly so figured she'd be very vague. ''Its from a phone operated seller like the Home Shopping channel. Just something for me to keep up with you two thats all.''

''Ok then... Next is the bathroom. That includes the john, sink, tub, shower and whatnot. Shall we clean it up and make it fabulous?'' Lilith putting out a fake British accent sounding much like woman who does the Orbit Mint gum commercials.

-to be continued

Next chapter we see Lucy takes on Queen Bee in the Makai. There she must do battle with a different type of queen. Can she really defeat all the Darkstalkers and become one of them? We shall see... until please read & review my other stories.


End file.
